


1300-The Years I Searched for You

by Bocchan13



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Ratings: R, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 104,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bocchan13/pseuds/Bocchan13
Summary: We all know the story of Mo Dao Zushi. How the Yiling Patriarch came back in the body of Mo Xuan Yu...But what if he didn't? What if Wei Ying never came back? This is the story of Lan Zhan and how he cultivated to immortality and stayed within the mortal realm searching for the soul of Wei Ying.What if he waited 1,300 years instead of 13? What happened to everybody else? 1300 is a fanfiction in the perspective of different people and how this new future unfolds...
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen/Jing Guangyao, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 217
Kudos: 577





	1. The Exposition of the Past (Lan Zhan)

Chapter One—The Exposition of the Past (Lan Zhan)

by Bocchan

Lan Zhan couldn’t breathe. The fever enveloped his senses, an inferno of both ice and fire scraped through his every vein. He had never felt this kind of pain before. His unresponsive body failed to move, even in his haze he felt the gazes of several people on him, slowly penetrating with judgment and disgust. For a brief moment, he had forgotten how he had come to this state. Thirty three lashes on his back. Hard enough to expose bone, painful enough to leave scars. Lan Zhan’s eyes fluttered under his lids. He could feel the cooling effect on his body, reminiscent of the healing waters. It was Lan Xichen. He had come to help him.

With willpower, Lan Zhan opened his eyes only to see the darkness. He hadn’t moved from his kneeling position all this time. He didn’t know what day it was or how long it had been. The realization dawned on him. Where was Wei Wuxian?

His eyes frantically searched the dark empty room, the silence pervasive, only the sound of his fevered breath echoed through the space. Lan Xichen sat quietly next to him, his face unreadable, holding a bowl with the healing water. Lan Zhan looked into his brothers eyes.

“Brother”

Lan Xichen slowly moved towards Lan Zhan, the bowl swishing. He reached Lan Zhan and scraped the dried blood from his back. Lan Zhan didn’t flinch, his entreating eyes following every movement his brother made. The scrubbing was the only noise in the room. Lan Zhan slowly breathed in and out as the wounds opened up once more and fresh blood trickled down his back. Lan Zhan did not see as Lan Xichen’s hands trembled, the bowl now red, and his hands clutching the cloth. Lan Xichen knew what he was going to say next.

“Brother. Where is Wei Ying?” The scrubbing stopped. Lan Xichen pursed his lips and hid his guilty eyes. You could hear a needle drop in the already frigid atmosphere. Lan Xichen, in his entire life, had always thought he was righteous. But now, he hated himself for what he was going to say.

He never wanted to tell Lan Zhan this. But he had to.

“He’s dead.”

Lan Zhan closed his eyes. His pale face paled even further and the ‘drip drip drip’ of his blood fell to the floor. His hands clenched tightly, drawing moons on his mangled palms. Lan Xichen anxiously waited for Lan Zhan’s words. He bowed his head in shame. While Lan Zhan was being punished, Burial Mound became a battlefield led by the sect leaders…himself included. He knew that what was happening was out of his control. But he was there, and he couldn’t save any of them. Lan Xichen was there when Wei Wuxian passed, and he witnessed the cheers and celebrations afterwards, knowing that he participated in the death of a young man who his brother was in love with.

And through this silence, he understood that Lan Zhan knew that as well. He reached to comfort Lan Zhan, but his hand was slapped away with so much force, it nearly upset his position. Lan Xichen held his stinging hand, but before he could utter a word, he heard Lan Zhan speak.

“Leave me.”

Lan Xichen opened his mouth in protest, but when he saw Lan Zhan’s eyes, it was as if a demon had invaded his brother. They were soulless and cruel. He could feel the distance between them become bigger, and now, it was like looking at a strangers eyes. Lan Xichen nodded his head in defeat, and silently left the room.

The room regained its deafening silence as Lan Zhan kept staring at the door his brother left through. He kept staring, long until the moon showed and long until the sun came up. He felt deep in his heart, something shatter. A string had been clipped, something inside him became unhinged. He grasped the remaining vestiges of his memories of Wei Ying and tightly pushed it deep into his heart. Why, he didn’t know. He could not understand these feelings of self -hatred. His eyes fluttered closed. Tears unknowingly fell through his closed lids, as repeat after repeat of his memories was dyed red with blood. Wei Ying’s ugly face, his arrogant demeanor, his robust laughter, his ‘thank you’s’ and ‘goodbyes’. The memories became scorched with poison as one by one, they were replaced with Wei Ying’s last words he ever said to him. “Get Lost”.

Lan Zhan covered his face with his bloody hands and for one brief moment, Cloud Recesses was shaken by the loud roars of an anguished boy, crying out a name which soon became taboo throughout the entire cultivation world.

.

.

.

1300 years later

Lan Zhan walked amidst the large crowds. Everyone with their heads held low, holding onto their little devices, ignorant of the dilemma going through him. He had recently bought one of these smart phones and had trouble with the musical application. He had returned to said store and the clerk blushed and stammered how to download music. He didn’t understand most of the words coming out of her mouth, but he kept nodding while looking as her hands kept pressing the phone even though no buttons could be found.

“What kind of music are you looking for? You can find a selection of which genre you would like to listen to on the app. I suggest this artist right here, she is very popular now.” Lan Zhan could see a photo of a woman holding onto a microphone and a beverage synonymously. His brows imperceptivity furrowed and slowly shook his head.

“I have a song on a CD. Can I put it on my phone?” He took out a CD, holding it like it was a precious treasure. The clerk awkwardly held the CD, and smiled.

“Uh...yeah, we can just burn the song onto a computer and import to your phone.” There was no kind of service like this, but the clerk just smiled as she explained using one of the computers on display. She inched her body closer to Lan Zhan as she kept talking, and her hooded eyes checked out this extremely handsome man. He was probably a model or something, no even better than that—A young second generation CEO. She ogled his brand clothing. A simple design which suited his perfectly sculptured body and made his princely aura even more pronounced.

She found one song on the CD and imported to his phone. She saw the title—Inquiry. Such a weird song name. She looked coquettishly as she handed him his phone with the new song, her hand caressing his a little too long. Lan Zhan thanked her and immediately left the store, leaving behind a huffy clerk who didn’t receive a tip or a phone number.

Lan Zhan received a call on his phone while walking, a number he was familiar with.

“Hanguang Jun, I heard you came back to Country M. How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” The person on the other side of the line was none other than Nie Huaisang. He had also reached the cultivation of immortality, but had not ascended to the higher plane. Unlike Lan Xichen who ascended the mortal plane eight hundred years ago, or Jiang Cheng who left the world after the ripe old age of 325, Lan Zhan and Nie Huaisang were two out of ten who stayed in the world as an immortal and watched as the world of cultivation slowly disappeared.

He had long passed the immortal stage, and was just waiting for something…Anything. After Wei Wuxian left the world at Burial Mounds, Lan Zhan kept waiting. Waited after zombies became extinct thanks to Lan Xichen and Nie Huaisang, waited after cultivation died and became obscure, waited as cities bloomed and now in the present, he still waited.

“Mmm.”

“Hanguang Jun, lets meet up for a bit, I have something I want to talk about.” Lan Zhan paused a bit. He had long understood Nie Huaisang’s personality.

A thousand years ago, the entire cultivation world was shaken when Nie Huaisang murdered the reigning Lanling Jin Sect Jin Guangyao. It wasn’t until much later, after the trial headed by Lan Xichen did the truth come to light. And that was that Jin Guangyao had caused the Qi deviation of Nie Mingjue using a slow –acting poison in the form of “Song of Clarity”. As the person most affected by this, Lan Xichen was exempted from the trial and the prosecutor changed hands to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan had removed Nie Huaisang as the Sect leader and banished him, which was the only option to save his life. Nie Huaisang had reached immortality a few years later and thanked Lan Zhan by staying by his side. Throughout this long period of time, Nie Huaisang was considered Lan Zhan’s closest confidante.

“What happened?” Lan Zhan could hear the opening of a fan over the phone. His scheming ways never changed.

“Something has happened within Country M. The demonic Qi has emanated a little too quickly…especially in the ruins of Burial Mound.” The name resounded in Lan Zhan’s head. A glimmer of a heartbeat flitted through him. Something akin to hope.

“I’ll come meet you soon.”

The call ended and Lan Zhan stared at his phone in wonderment. Demonic qi has not been a problem for over 500 years. However, Burial Mounds still held the most…but it was now almost gone? Something was wrong. Lan Zhan sighed deeply before returning to walk, now heading in the direction of Nie Huaisang.

He put ear-buds in his ears and played Inquiry. Like Demonic Qi, the surrounding spirits had weakened exponentially in the last centuries. But they were still there. And they still heard.

Lan Zhan for the first 20 years after Wei Ying’s death had followed the demonic qi in hopes of finding the remnants of Wei Wuxian’s soul. He followed many cases, ultimately making him renowned far and wide to take in the most difficult scenarios. He had lost hope once. When Wei Wuxian died, he thought he would die from the overwhelming feelings that enveloped him since they met all of those years ago. He ruined his home in Cloud Recesses, embedded the Wen sigil on his heart, and drank Emperor Smile to the point of poisoning his blood.

After 300 years, he was not so frantic anymore. Slowly making his way through the centuries, adding Inquiry to record players, cassette tapes, CDs and now onto a phone where it could play on repeat with the touch of an invisible button.

The little orbs of blue light circled him, quietly whispering. The large crowds were deafening, but the souls flitted around them, trying to tell him what they saw. He had gotten used to listening.

He walked with his head down, the long hair shorn to fit the modern era. Snow fell softly and touched his eyelashes, and a steady wind enveloped his body. He no longer felt the cold, and embraced the feeling of the cool wind on his face. He steadily made his way and crossed the street, hearing the honking of horns and the advertisements high on the buildings. The snow fell down harder and people opened their umbrellas so they could still use their phones. Like an unspoken signal, umbrellas of varying colors popped out like flowers.

Lan Zhan was about the reach Nie Huaisang’s location, before a whisper of something hit his cheek. He halted as the sounds of a flute filled his ears. He felt it. A small fluttering in his heart rippled through him. He turned around and faced the direction he had come from. On the corner, amidst the umbrellas stood a young man, his hands enveloped in gloves, his hood down, as if the snow didn’t bother him. A small ponytail at the nape of his neck and deep bottomless black eyes filled with mischief.

He held a small silver flute, his lips purple from the cold on the edge of the flute. And he played a song. The song…was Wangxian.

Lan Zhan slowly moved towards the enchanting creature, drinking in his visage like he was a mirage. The boy kept playing. Each note the same as he remembered. Tears welled into his eyes.

The young man could feel a gaze on him, and he turned his eyes to see a beautiful man walking towards him. He kept playing, but he couldn’t look away from those piercing amber eyes. He kept playing even when the man was right in front of him.

As the song played its final note, Lan Zhan could not stop himself. Lan Zhan didn’t care about anything at this moment. He pressed the young man to himself and hugged him. The boy yelped in surprise and struggled in his embrace. Lan Zhan held him tightly, his hands trembling. The young man’s struggles eventually subsided, as this sense of familiarity overwhelmed him. It was as if he knew who he was, and in a way…he did. Lan Zhan faced in the crook of the man’s neck, feeling the pulse there quickening.

It was him. He knew it was him. He choked out Wei Ying’s name as bitter tears soaked the collar of the young man’s neck. It was a name he hadn’t spoken since that day in Cloud Recesses. But now, he couldn’t stop saying it.

Wei Ying.


	2. An Awkward Encounter (Wei Xuanyu)

Chapter 2—An Awkward Encounter (Wei XuanYu)  
By Bocchan13

Wei Xuanyu slowly woke up to the sound of his alarm. His eyes blurred by the tears which hadn’t had the chance to fall. This had been happening ever since he met that weird handsome man on the street. That day was like every other day. He had woken up at 6AM and gone from street corner to street corner, despite the cold to busk for cash. His sad flute was abused in the cold, and its silver rusty body was used for over eight hours. 

Wei Xuanyu had just set up on a very commercial street, at rush hour when he spotted the man. He was looking at him like he was lost for words. Wei Xuanyu kept playing despite the uncomfortable gaze. As he finished the last note of the song he made, the man abruptly hugged him. As he was in the snow for so long, the warmth of the man’s body jolted his system and made him stiff. He could feel the frantic beating of the other man’s heart on his back.  
Slow tears trickled from the handsome man’s eyes and a choked voice caressed his ears. 

“Wei—“

Wei Xuanyu’s heart fluttered as he was going to say his name. Had he known this man before? He seemed very familiar, but Wei Xuanyu would have remembered meeting this man.

“—Ying”. 

It was like cold water was doused on his head. The soft warm feeling dissolved and Wei Xuanyu became stiff once more. The man didn’t feel the atmosphere as he kept repeating the name over and over again like a mantra. 

Wei Xuanyu could not take it anymore; he hastily grabbed the hand that was encircled on his waist.

“Hey, hey hey! You got the wrong person!” He turned his body around to see the man’s amber eyes stare at him like was the only person in the world. The handsome man stood in that position as Wei Xuanyu backed away from him. The handsome man opened his mouth before closing it, looking unclear. Wei Xuanyu pursed his lips in indignation before stomping away, scooping up his sad flute that fell during the embrace. 

Embrace? Wei Xuanyu shivered internally. I-it was not an embrace! The money in the wooden box was also taken as he hastily left, his ears burning from the cold as the firm gaze from those amber eyes followed him long after he left.

After that encounter, Wei Xuanyu had been having uncomfortable dreams that he could vaguely remember. The feelings of his lips pressed against another, the sound of a flute and guqin together in harmony, and the lonely back of a man with trembling shoulders. He could still hear the echoes of ravaging cries. Abstract but still concentrated in his subconscious, he always woke up with tears in his eyes and a deep ache in the center of his chest like something had been ripped out. 

Wei Xuanyu got dressed for the cold weather, put his slightly disheveled hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck with a white ribbon he found in his room a few days ago. The ribbon held a traditional cloud pattern which suited his hair perfectly. He did not know when had purchased it. 

Maybe it was a present from the heavens. Wei Xuanyu chuckled as he put on his uniform.

Wei Xuanyu rubbed his eyes as he checked his newly acquired phone for the weather. He had bought it from a renowned shop when he got an advance on his first monthly payment. He was so grateful to the owner who willingly gave a job to someone who didn’t have a degree or a full education. 

His family had died when he was 4 years old, and he was adopted by his father’s good friend. He was well cared for 12 years until a car accident took them away. After, he dropped out of high-school in order to support himself; he started busking on the streets using the old silver flute to scrape petty cash. 

Now, the flute was placed inside the lacquer box where it belonged on top of his dresser. When he received the job, he was finally seeing the light. A small smile flitted across his face that his life was turning around for the better. 

After cleaning up his small apartment and eating breakfast, Wei Xuanyu looked at the time and opened the door to the cool winter air. He smiled optimistically at the sky. It was snowing, but it wouldn’t be a veritable storm. He left his decrepit apartment and shuffled his way to the café for his shift. 

The café was in walking distance from his apartment, so it didn’t take Wei Xuanyu long to get there. With a simple design and aesthetic Café Nie stood out amongst the brightly colored street. The logo was surprising traditional, and the color scheme was brown and gold, a nice contrast to the white snow. On the door, it displayed the open sign with the new special: Spicy Porridge. Wei Xuanyu laughed. 

What kind of café sells porridge?

He opened the door to the sound of coffee grinding and slow jazz music. The café was mildly popular with several return customers at their designated spots. He could see the young man with a bun sipping on a cold brew as he flipped through a catalogue. Another man looked elegant as he read a novel: Dante’s Inferno. An interesting read. Several girls were in the back, chatting up a storm as the glanced in one single direction.

Wei Xuanyu made his way to the counter and glanced where the tweens were looking. He was here again. Amidst the warm atmosphere, a lone man sat elegantly at the table, his visage bearing such nobility and grace. His hair was perfectly in place, and his two-piece suit was impeccably pressed. Everyone in the café stared at him, but despite him being in a table that could fit five, no one approached as his bearings screamed “Do not come close.”

He had in front of him the daily special: Spicy porridge and an almost empty cup of loquat tea. As Wei Xuanyu entered, those amber eyes stared straight at him, unblinking and shamefully apparent since the moment Wei Xuanyu came through those doors. His gaze lingered on his face, like absorbing every single minute detail in his memory. Wei Xuanyu awkwardly turned his gaze away, his heart beating crazily in his chest. 

Ahhhhh…he is too good looking.

He hurriedly went behind the counter and put on his apron. Luckily, the owner came around and smiled at him. 

“Wei Xuanyu, welcome. Rush hour will start soon, so be prepared” His soft voice was sweet and endearing, which lightened Wei Xuanyu’s mood from the previous incident. 

“Thank you Nie Huaisang. I’ll start the next orders, so please take a break.”

He had met Nie Huaisang a day after that weird encounter with the handsome man. He was busking right next to the café when the owner invited him inside. Evidently, a full time job was being offered. Wei Xuanyu didn’t hesitate to say yes, as this was better than busking in winter. He didn’t think it was a scam as he had seen how popular the café was, and didn’t know why, but it felt very homey and comfortable.

As embarrassing as being caught busking, when he told Nie Huaisang he didn’t have a phone, Nie Huaisang immediately gave him money to buy one treating it like an advancement on his salary. Wei Xuanyu had been suspicious, but he eventually caved in to the sweet smile bestowed upon him.

What he didn’t expect was that Nie Huaisang and the mystery handsome man knew each other. But for Wei Xuanyu, he chalked it up to coincidence. 

Wei Xuanyu heard the ring of the bell signaling a table ordering. Wei Xuanyu looked over the counter and saw that the table that was ordering was the elegant man. Wei Xuanyu did not want to deal with him, but he had offered to take the next orders from Nie Huaisang and couldn’t renege on that promise. Wei Xuanyu looked at Nie Huaisang’s sympathizing grin, before grabbing a menu and headed off to see him.

As Wei Xuanyu left, Nie Huaisang went to the back of the store where a small storage area was located in. The space was filled to the brim with boxes piled high. Nie Huaisang opened a box to see inside was the book. 

He picked up the yellowed pages and looked through it, finding the title: “Collection of Turmoil”. He smiled to himself as the brown ink was smudged and unreadable. Time eroded all things. Nie Huaisang lovingly placed the book back into the box, before reaching for his fan in the pocket of his apron. 

He muddled through the timeline that was this time. Would he remember him? What was he missing? Fanning his face, he looked outside to see Wei Wuxian. He hadn’t changed one bit, his eyes scanned the café before settling on a lone man at the counter seats, slowly sipping coffee. Nie Huaisang’s eyes widened before a smile hooked on his lips. This was why everything was connecting together again.

Nie Huaisang was known to be a coward. But what people didn’t know, was that he was also very, very lucky.

Wei Xuanyu went towards the table where the handsome man was and perused his profile figure. This man was beyond beautiful, it was unfair. Ever since he was hugged by him, he has had that itchy feeling of nostalgia. Those fever dreams and aching heart was all attributed to this man. He had to know why he was being affected this way.

Internally shaking his head, he approached with a loopy grin.

“Can I take your order?” He put his pen on his pad, while slightly dodging his piercing stare. An amount of awkward silence filled the air before he responded.  
“Loquat Tea.” The voice carried a velvety tone and Wei Xuanyu was once again swept up in his voice, reminding him of the dreams. That feeling of familiarity and calm. But the name on his lips wasn’t his. And for some reason, that bothered Wei Xuanyu more than it should have. 

He nodded before going back to the counter and boiling a pot. Although Nie Huaisang had said that rush hour was upon them, not many people were coming into the café today. The young adolescents had left, and only a few customers remained. Wei Ying rubbed over his chest, as the usual ache came upon him.

Ever since Wei Xuanyu could remember, his chest would always ache. There were no triggers or symptoms. They magically came and magically left. The first time he could remember was that he was playing in a large playground. It was winter time and he and a few other neighborhood children were making baby snowmen. All of a sudden, his entire body was wracked in pain. 

It was all consuming. Wei Xuanyu clutched his chest and tried to breathe. The snow cushioned his fall, and the sound of children screaming echoed as he lost consciousness. After several tests, the doctors could not find out what was wrong with him. As Wei Xuanyu grew up, the pain was still severe, but he could take care of it without alerting anyone else. 

The ache in his chest subsided and he took in a deep breath. A small bead of sweat slid down his cheek, and he wiped it away just when the tea was finished. As Wei Xuanyu poured it into a tea cup, a sly smile lit up his face as he had a sudden flare of inspiration. Sure, this would probably get him in trouble with Mr. Handsome, but he thought it would be worth a shot, if he got to see the flustered look on his face.

Wei Xuanyu cackled evilly as he came back to the man’s table. The man was still looking at him, so very deliberately he set down the tea cup and leaned in closer. He could hear the man’s steady breath. Wei Xuanyu came even closer, his lips mere centimeters from the man’s ear. The handsome man’s scent was faint but woody like fresh sandalwood. 

Wei Xuanyu blew slightly, tickling the hairs and whispered,

“It’s on the house.”

A heartbeat.

Then two.

Silence.

The atmosphere became awkward again as Wei Xuanyu drew back in embarrassment. The handsome man’s face was like stone. No longer bright, but his amber eyes darkened as if he was mad. Wei Xuanyu uncomfortably laughed before swishing away. His joke held no yield against this man making him mortified. 

Wei Xuanyu walked away before a small feeling brushed against his cheek. He turned around and what he saw made him shake his head in confused glee.

Ears tinged in red like strawberries, the handsome man covered his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at his coffee cup with the biggest blush Wei Xuanyu had ever seen. It was confounding, unexpected, but so very….adorable.

The ache in his chest tightened as this sparked that itch again. That cumbersome feeling that a hole was in his heart.  
Wei Xuanyu slowly approached the man. For whatever reason, he felt the urge to speak. As if by phantom memory from a long time ago, Wei Xuanyu opened his mouth and softly whispered a name.

“Lan Zhan?”

The man looked at him. With that same face of desperation as when they first met in the snow, His eyes exquisitely hopeful. For whatever reason, this made Wei Xuanyu blush and placed a hand over his mouth, like he was trying to cover a mistake.  
The two locked eyes, and to Wei Xuanyu…the world started to sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates every Saturday OR Sunday. Depends on my mood.


	3. The Promise You Made (Lan Zhan)

Chapter 3—The Promise You Made (Lan Zhan)

by Bocchan13

_Wei Ying became my ghost. The more I thought of him, the more concrete he became. If I forgot the sound of his laughter, or the way he smiled, would he disappear? Like a mirage, I kept him in my thoughts and in my heart, holding every memory until it was all that I was…_

_But soon after, the passage of time came. One by one, the people departed. Until it was just me left. Some left to have families of their own, while some left to seek out fame and fortune with the decline of zombies. The sect became empty with nothing but me inside it._

_For 1300 years I got used to the silence. I understood that there was no permanency in the world. So I built myself a wall. To block out the turning tides of time and to keep myself from existing into the unknown world filled with unkindness and hatred. So that I didn’t have to feel hurt…by the indifference of living._

It had been several days since that period at the café. After what transpired, Wei Xuanyu avoided Lan Zhan like the plague. Lan Zhan smiled bitterly at the memory of Wei Ying almost throwing a tray full of drinks in an attempt to avoid him.

Lan Zhan walked into the garden, looking for the perfect flowers to give to Wei Ying. The garden was a project that began a few centuries ago after the cultivators had left. Lan Zhan maintained it over the years, eventually taking care of it as if it was his child, making it a substitute to Wen Yuan who had died during the siege at Burial Mound.

What people didn’t know when Lan Zhan brought back a charcoal body was that he gave the young boy a proper Lan burial, as if he were his son. He would never hear that child’s laughter or curious questions again. Lan Zhan bitterly buried his ashes under a tree, and after a few years, the power of the ashes filled the entire area. Wen Yuan’s ashes were spread along the garden as tribute to both his and Wei Ying’s death.

Every flower, branch and tree was nurtured by Wen Yuan, blossoming every spring.

Lan Zhan was going to the café again today, after adhering to Nie Huaisang’s advice to provide a grand gesture. Lan Zhan agreed to this plan, and sauntered through the garden before a thought crossed his mind.

Deep in Lan Zhan’s heart, he wanted a part of Wei Wuxian’s home with him, so he made a lotus pond. He passed the garden to find the pond and picked up several white lotuses and lotus pods, evenly balancing it in his hands as he eventually made his way back to the house to place them in bouquet paper.

The house Lan Zhan currently resided in was where the Library Pavilion used to be. The layout was still the same; however the house had been upgraded some 500 years ago. The books had been taken out and sealed under the waterfall, while a living space was added as well as some modern appliances like electricity.

Lan Zhan placed the flower in white paper and hesitated before taking out an old wooden box. Inside the box was a red ribbon, the one Wei Ying insisted to wear when he was an apprentice all those years ago. It was the only memento he had of him and the only surviving thing from Burial Mound.

Despite its age, the red ribbon was still silkily smooth, preserved in the box for more than a thousand years. Lan Zhan gently tied the ribbon and changed clothing to go see Wei Wuxian.

With bouquet in hand, Lan Zhan left his home and traversed the familiar streets towards the café. Although the café was owned and operated by Nie Huaisang, the property was still the Gusu Lan Sects. Despite the lack of traditional houses, most of the businesses were descendants of the Gusu people; ergo Lan Zhan felt the familiarity of what used to be as he made his way closer to his destination.

His mood lifted at the sight of the building. When he met Wei Ying again, he immediately roped Nie Huaisang into hiring him, with the condition that he could use the Gusu Library as he pleased. Lan Zhan knew what Nie Huaisang was doing, and he promised him he would help him as long as Wei Wuxian was unharmed.

After entering the café, Lan Zhan sat at his usual corner and drank loquat tea. He anxiously looked at the clock and waited for the young man to arrive for his shift. He caressed a flower petal, smiling a slight bit. Wei Ying remembered him. He said his name. That thought brought a pounding to his chest. He has never felt so alive.

The bouquet sat gently next to him as he continued to wait. Despite the time, Lan Zhan became more excited, and pondered what Wei Ying’s face would look like as he gave it to him. The hand of the clock slowly passed the usual time Wei Ying came in…however he never appeared.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

One hour.

Wei Ying never arrived.

Lan Zhan got more and more worried, his excited expression changed to a frown. Wei Ying never came late. He went up to the counter and saw Nie Huaisang who only shook his head. He hadn’t been contacted. Something had happened.

All of a sudden, an unsettling feeling enveloped Lan Zhan. That little shiver down his back drew him to the outside. He could hear sirens….sirens…

Lan Zhan threw open the doors and dashed through the crowded streets. Wave after wave of adrenaline rushed through him as the sounds of the sirens grew louder and louder. He took out his phone as he ran and played Inquiry. The monotonous tune echoed in his ears as he rapidly moved faster. Faster than a normal human could.

The souls were preparing for death. And the pit in his stomach tightened as he kept running. He could feel Wei Ying. Feel his essence.

Why hadn’t he felt it before?

His regret when Wei Ying died…

He wasn’t by his side. Why wasn’t he there when he was needed most?

These thought took over and he gasped in pain, all the while running.

Lan Zhan quickened his stride even more, coming up to the main street. He could feel the souls gathering. They were getting to welcome.

Lan Zhan was getting closer. And closer.

Until finally…the stench of blood invaded his nostrils…

His eyes widened, the sound of the blaring ambulance was suddenly silent, and everything in his sight zoned in on the figure surrounded by a circle of passerby’s. The sight of Wei Ying…blood covering his face and his body strewn on the pavement like a broken doll thrown away by a child. It broke something within Lan Zhan’s soul. A guttural sound escaped his lips, and tears rendered his vision blurry.  
The memories correlated in his head as they overlapped when Lan Zhan saved Wei Ying at Burial Mound. The crimson blood as if it was alive, trickled everywhere.

All Lan Zhan could see was red.

He pushed and shoved aside the onlookers, his eyes fixed on Wei Ying’s face. He didn’t care anymore. Emotions rose in his body, and the thought of never seeing that man again, bloomed a ravenous beast within himself.

He didn’t care about the Gusu Lan Sect Rules, the people in the crowd, the policeman on duty, the paramedics touching what was HIS. The only thing ringing in his ears was the sound of Inquiry as the dull melody got quieter and quieter, like a life being snuffed out.

Wei Ying was not going to make it.

He reached out and picked up Wei Ying’s broken body.

He ignored everyone and he let Wei Ying’s head rest on his shoulders. He could hear a faint breath, hopelessly in-taking air. With a small kiss on his forehead, Lan Zhan gave a comforting whisper and ran.

He ran and ran, while listening to Wei Ying’s shuddered breath and slow thudding heartbeat. He ran far away from the bustle of the public. He arrived in an isolated alleyway, glaring fiercely at some shady men, who could feel his inert blood lust. They hastily left, while Lan Zhan placed Wei Ying gently down.

He caressed his face and could feel that the car accident had inflicted internal injuries to Wei Yings body. The blood was from a gash on his chest, legs and head. Lan Zhan breathed heavily and gritted his teeth. He hugged Wei Ying to his chest and placed his palm to his chest.

His immortal dantian was stronger. It would save him. He pressed his shaking palms against Wei Ying’s body and light filled the dark alleyway.

He saw as the wounds knit together, the blood circulating, and the body that was cold grew warm. He stared unblinking as Wei Ying healed.

When there were no more injuries to heal, the smell of blood long dissipated, did Lan Zhan stop. Wei Ying was breathing normally. Lan Zhan gasped in exertion. His energy almost depleted. He looked at Wei Ying in his embrace and hugged him tighter to himself. His eyes stung with tears and his gasps soon turned to sobs. He rocked him in his arms and cried bitterly,

“Wei Ying, you can’t die before I die.” Like a mantra, Lan Zhan repeated it over and over again…

Is there a limit to how much you can love someone? No matter how much he got hurt by him, Lan Zhan always found himself far from hating him. Loving someone so madly and helplessly like this…Lan Zhan knew that he would never love like this again. The love he had when they were children was a different love than now. Now…it was all consuming. And the more precious something was, the harder it was to let it go.

Lan Zhan cupped Wei Ying’s face, his lips slowly coming closer. His deep amber eyes closed as their connection met. And he breathed life into his body.

The kiss lasting only a fraction, but long enough for him to feel both souls joining together.

The start of dual cultivation.

The start of immortality.

He knew deep in his heart that he was being selfish and without a doubt understood that the man in his arms wasn’t Wei Ying, but he couldn’t bear to think that the once joyous man was gone. In his arms was Wei Xuanyu, he might be different than Wei Ying, and he had to come to the fact that Wei Ying died that day in Burial Mound. What only remained of Lan Zhan was a broken man who was desperately in love with a memory…

He kissed Wei Xuanyu’s lips once again, could feel the soft velvety texture and a small warmth envelope him. He murmured his name. A soft deep voice echoed through the night.

Wei Xuanyu slowly opened his eyes. Confusion and grogginess overtook his body. The last memory he had was two blinding lights rushing at him at a high speed, while he walked the green crosswalk. The first thing he saw was a hand holding onto his, delicate white fingers enveloping his. He was being held by someone. A warm chest was to his back, and long legs pressed against his.  
He turned his head and looked at Lan Zhan, whose eyes looked at him with elation and desperation. Those eyes…those amber eyes.

Lan Zhan saw Wei Xuanyu wake up and he held him even tighter, He brought their entwined hands together and lightly grasped his wrist.

Wei Xuanyu widened his eyes as Lan Zhan brought his palm to his lips. He felt a small pressure on his palm and warmth enveloped his entire hand. They felt warm to the touch.

The silence wasn’t awkward, instead made Wei Xuanyu feel comfortable. They stayed in that position as Lan Zhan explained that he was in almost in a car accident but he was pulled back by him and fainted. As there were no injuries on him, Wei Xuanyu believed him. The sun slowly drifted into the sky and the alleyway was alight in colors.

“We should go.” Although Wei Xuanyu was the one to suggest it, the second the warmth of Lan Zhan left his, he felt disappointed. They walked side by side all the way to Wei Xuanyu’s home; once they reached, Wei Xuanyu thanked him and turned to open the door.

Lan Zhan stood a meter away, and just when Wei Xuanyu was going to close the door, he could hear Lan Zhan say his name.

“Wei Xuanyu…”

“Yes?”

Lan Zhan looked flustered as he shifted his eyes away from Wei Xuanyu’s. The man was actually….adorable. Wei Xuanyu patiently waited as Lan Zhan collected himself. Taking a deep breath, Lan Zhan suddenly became serious. He approached the door until he was close to Wei Xuanyu.  
A steady voice echoed through his ears,

“Wei Xuanyu. You can’t die before I die. Promise me.”

Wei Xuanyu stared at him, a clarity forming in his mind. It was vague, but it was there. The feeling grew stronger and a light mist entered his eyes. Wei Xuanyu did not know why he was going to shed tears, and his voice gathered to make a solemn vow that resonated between the both of them.

“I promise.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 _Wei Ying became my ghost, and when he died the only thing left was a memory. So I didn’t feel hurt when I built that wall. To cut people out…But…_  
 _Wei Xuanyu was real. He was here, he was living, he was breathing, and he was mine._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jiang Cheng sat in the café drinking black coffee. He had been a frequent visitor ever since it opened as if he was drawn to it. He stared as the light snow gently drifted in the breeze. As he stared, his chest started aching. It had been aching for some time.

“Anything the matter? More coffee?” The sudden voice startled Jiang Cheng as he saw the café owner smiling at him holding a coffee carafe. He could never get used to the man’s silent footsteps.

“No thank you, I better get to work soon. Lovely coffee as always.” Jiang Cheng stood up from the chair when his chest started aching once more. This had been happening too often lately.

Jiang Cheng left the café with trepidation. He was just tired….Yes, he just needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of characters have 3 different names: Their birth name, courtesy name and title name. But most likely when I am writing in the perspective of a character, I write the names that they themselves think about. Just keep that in mind when reading this.


	4. Whatever will be, will be (Wei Xuanyu)

Chapter 4—Whatever will be, will be (Wei Xuanyu)

By Bocchan

Saturday mornings were always special to Wei Xuanyu; because it was the only time in his tired life that he was relaxed and safe, cocooned in the warm embrace of his blanket. Even when he was busking around in the dead of winter and the sweltering summers, he always kept Saturday mornings free.

The chill of winter was slowly ebbing, but it still clung to Wei Xuanyu like a reluctant child. Wei Xuanyu breathed in the scent of the sun on his blanket and just basked in the warm ever-glow that was Saturday mornings.

His dreams have been becoming clearer and clearer to him, but somehow through the vague outlines of his memories, most of them were tinged with a bittersweet taste.

But last night, it felt like a good dream. And for a while, it made him happy.

The crisp knocking sounds on wooden doors snapped Wei Xuanyu out of his reverie. No one has ever knocked on his door.

_It’s probably my imagination._

He rubbed his eyes and pretended not to hear the sounds, but they kept knocking. A dull repetition of thumps that by itself was harmless; but after two minutes of non-stop knocking, Wei Xuanyu puckered his lips in irritation and got out of his warm cocoon to confront the animal that was knocking on his door.

Hair un-kept, pajamas askew and morning breath along created the combination of a man who was NOT happy. He threw open the door and was about to rant when his eyes locked with amber ones.

Ever since the supposed “accident” Lan Wangji has been coming more frequently to the café and has followed—ehem…escorted him back home for two weeks. Wei Xuanyu thought that after a few days he would stop, but it wasn’t so. In fact, throughout that period Lan Wangji has slowly been integrating himself in Wei Xuanyu’s life.

But this was the first time Lan Wangji has ever come to visit his home.

“Hanguang Jun? What are you doing here?” Wei Xuanyu was bewildered, yet there was an exciting tightness in his chest. Despite his effort, he was drawn to Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji pursed his lips as his stone expression remained unchanged. He took out a single lotus flower and extended his hand to Wei Xuanyu. Wei Xuanyu was speechless. He could see Lan Wangji’s ears tipped with red.

Wei Xuanyu slowly took the flower, and still kept staring at his ears…they were somehow…alluring. Wei Xuanyu sucked back the thought.

_Oh dear god, have I gone bent?_

Wei Xuanyu shook his head hastily in his mind. That couldn’t be right. He liked women….RIGHT?

But the palpitations in his heart were still ringing in his ears. This tingly feeling. He has never felt like this before with anyone else.

“Would you like to come inside?” Lan Wangji nodded and came into his small dilapidated apartment. It was in stark contrast to Lan Wangji who was wearing a black turtle neck with a white sweater creating a monochromatic contrast to his milky skin and dark hair. Only his amber eyes showed any color; but somehow with his presence, it created an elegant atmosphere.

Wei Xuanyu nervously chuckled as Lan Wangji surveyed his room like a mother-in-law; staring at every single piece. He put the single flower in a long vase and stood it near the window. The morning chill had subsided and warmth framed the windows. Wei Xuanyu placed his hand on the heated glass and looked towards Lan Wangji who was just staring at him.

Wei Xuanyu was used to it, and had come to the conclusion that Lan Zhan just liked looking at people. It was like a package. Buy a Lan Wangji; get his unblinking stare count of 1 year for free.

“Is there a reason for you to see me so early in the morning?”

“Mm.”

“Can you tell me?”

“Mm.”

“A hint?”

“Mm.”

Wei Xuanyu bit back a smile as Lan Wangji just nodded his head like a bobbing chicken. It was cute.

Scratch That! He is not CUTE! He is NOT ADORABLE! He is NOT HAND—no, wait, he can’t say he isn’t handsome because he definitely is…but everything else was off the table!

“Well, if there is nothing you need to say, I have some things to do today,” Wei Xuanyu said as he tried to escort his unwanted guest out. Lan Wangji stopped at the entryway and abruptly took his hand. We Xuanyu tugged, but his grip got tighter.

“Hanguang Jun, please let me go,” Lan Wangji could see that his grip was too tight and softly caressed his wrists.

“Date.”

“Hmmm?”

“I want to go on a date.”

Wei Xuanyu was once again speechless.

He stuttered before finally taking a deep breath,

“Uhh…”

Lan was already standing near him, and used this time to come closer to Wei Xuanyu. His heart pounding like drums beat violently in his chest. Lan Wangji leaned down until they were eye to eye.

Wei Xuanyu tried to avoid those eyes. Those damn EYES! They always freaking bore through him. Wei Xuanyu’s back hit the wall. He hastily tried to veer to the right, but an arm reached out and slammed next to him.

_Is this the infamous Kabedon????_

Wei Xuanyu laughed nervously, but there was nothing else but silence. He took a sneak peek to see his eyelashes fanning his face. His cold demeanor was still going strong, but he understood that Lan Wangji was anxious. Anxious for a reply.

“L-let’s go on a date.” The stuttered response made Lan Wangji’s eyes darken. He removed his hand and stood straight.

“I’m sorry for forcing you. I do not want a date if it isn’t with someone who wouldn’t reciprocate. I’ll take my leave now.” Wei Xuanyu became slack-jawed before turning red.

“I-I-I said I wanted to go on a date!”

Lan Wangji was heading towards the door with his head hung low. He turned his puppy dog eyes to Wei Xuanyu and sadly replied,

“No. No you don’t. I’m sorry for doing that. It was reprehensible. I don’t want you to hate me. I’ll go.”

Wei Xuanyu ruffled his eyebrows in frustration. Why was this man such a big baby??

“Lan Wangji, no really. I want to go on a date with you. Today is fine! I don’t have work tomorrow either…” Wei Xuanyu babbled and held onto Lan Wangji’s arm. His sincerity dripped with every word, and the sweetness directly pierced Lan Wangji.

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.” And with that, Lan Wangji left leaving a baffled Wei Xuanyu.

_Was he being played?_

Outside Lan Wangji walked crisply into the fresh morning. He took out a magazine, on the cover saying:

“How to get a date?! 10 Easy and simple steps!” He skimmed through the pages and landed on the second step.

_After integrating yourself into your soon-to-be lover’s life, retreat! Show that you are vulnerable and pitiful. That makes anyone flustered. Play the Kabedon card! That will get their hearts pumping!_

Lan Wangji took out a pen and crossed it off. He meticulously studied the magazine that Nie Huaisang gave him and thought that a nice thoughtful gift would suffice for this bible of love. What Lan Wangji didn’t know was that this magazine could be found on every street corner…and it was one of the worst rated ones around.

…

Wei Xuanyu couldn’t help but take a sneak peak out of his window. This morning had been strange, but afterwards Lan Wangji did not tell him what they were doing or when. Instead of doing groceries, Wei Xuanyu had stayed in his apartment on the off-chance Lan Wangji came to pick him up for a lunch-time date. But it was now 7 o’clock and Wei Xuanyu wasn’t so eager before.

_Am I being stood up?_

The thought glossed through his mind, but he ultimately set it aside. Lan Wangji wasn’t that kind of person. The long hand had already finished another rotation when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. The same rhythm as this morning.

Wei Xuanyu looked at the mirror first to check to see if he was okay-looking. His hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and a white turtleneck with blue accents that he found at a sale a few months back. He fidgeted with the neck before giving up and opened the door.

Lan Wangji stood in all of his glory. A three piece suit as always, but this time it was black. Wei Xuanyu had always seen him wearing white, so seeing him in black gave his heart unhealthy palpitations. Lan Wangji had slicked his hair back and his defined cheekbones and sword eyebrows became more apparent.

Wei Xuanyu gulped internally. This man was the epitome of sexiness.

Lan Wangji stared at Wei Xuanyu and secretly smiled in his heart. They were matching.

Wei Xuanyu now felt helpless since his clothing did not match up to Lan Wangji’s at all.

“Eh…um…should I go change?” He fidgeted with the neck once again. Lan Wangji shook his head and softly replied.

“It’s perfect.”

That calm voice sincerely made Wei Xuanyu calm. He could see in his expression that what he said was the truth. Wei Xuanyu smiled at him with complete trust. He locked the apartment before they left, and walked past the café. Wei Xuanyu was curious, but didn’t say anything as his strides matched Lan Wangji’s. They walked for 10 minutes and arrived at what appeared to be a botanical garden.

Lights were aglow in the bushes creating a fantastical atmosphere. Lan Wangji led Wei Xuanyu to an open area where there was a small table. The table had food dishes as well as a deep brown gourd jar.

Lan Wangji seated Wei Xuanyu and sat opposite him. The fairy lights dimmed faintly and Wei Xuanyu could see small fireflies hiding in the trees.

“What is this place?”

“My home.” Wei Xuanyu’s eyes widened. This was his house??? Wei Xuanyu made a circling motion,

“This is all yours?”

“Mm.”

“And the walkway outside?”

“Mm.”

“And that big traditional house we passed?”

“Mm.”

Wei Xuanyu wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This one word man!

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Surprise.”

Wei Xuanyu could see that.

“Eat.” Lan Wangji already placed a nice piece of meat on Wei Xuanyu’s plate. He had no choice but to eat it and chewed violently on the delicious morsel. Oh…what bliss!

Wei Xuanyu happily ate, while Lan Wangji watched him. His eyes softened and he kept piling more and more food onto his plate. By the time dinner ended, Wei Xuanyu was almost about to vomit.

“Oh…..I will never indulge in food again! Leave me be! Save yourself!” Wei Xuanyu chuckled and the atmosphere became warm for the both of them.

Throughout the dinner, Lan Zhan wasn’t very talkative.

But that was okay, Wei Xuanyu thought. I will fill up the silence of his life. That thought trembled through him and sparked a familiar tingly feeling. Wei Xuanyu could feel with every ounce of his being that he and Lan Wangji were destined to meet.

“What is this?” To distract his thought process, he opened the jar and the powerful stench of alcohol filled his nostrils. The smell wasn’t pungent, but he could tell that had a high concentration of alcohol content.

“Mine.”

“What?”

“My company makes this.”

Wei Xuanyu smiled. So this was his. Wei Xuanyu read the label—Emperor’s Smile. It was a comical yet fitting name. The packaging was similar to ancient times, and looked very expensive.

Lan Zhan poured two cups, one for each of them. The glasses were also very delicate and fine, as befitting of such an elegant man like Lan Wangji.

Their glasses clinked and Wei Xuanyu took a sip. The alcohol dribbled into his mouth like velvet and the surprising burn of alcohol was absent leaving behind a warm pathway down to his stomach. Everything from the aftertaste to the presentation, Wei Xuanyu believed he would never drink any other liquor besides this one. He was about to praise Lan Wangji about it, but opposite to him was a dead corpse.

Or what seemed to be a dead corpse. Lan Wangji’s head was resting on the table, eyes closed like he was sleeping and didn’t move. The empty cup was the only remnant that he was alive. Wei Xuanyu hastily reached his hand out to feel his pulse and sighed in relief when he could hear a strong pulse.

The unconscious man’s wrist was snowy white against the night, making Wei Xuanyu loosely hold it. Five perfect fingers, blue veins under the skin and round shaped cuticles. These hands were meant to hold someone’s. Wei Xuanyu licked his lips and unconsciously brought his face closer to Lan Wangji’s, the unconscious man was really too beautiful. Why was this man always giving him these feelings?

He breathed lightly making his eyes lashes fan. Lan Wangji’s slow easy breath lulled him in. Without thinking, Wei Xuanyu kissed his forehead. Immediately, his face reddened as he retreated back to the opposite side of the table. He fidgeted with his turtleneck and looked around, hoping there wasn’t a butler or something peeking at him.

Lan Wangji stirred before breathing out,

“Wei Ying…”

Wei Xuanyu looked down at the unconscious man, his eyes lowering in disappointed sadness. That name again. A name he had gotten tired of hearing. He was not Wei Ying. And he never could be.

He gave a small laugh. A small broken laugh that brought mist to his eyes. He was unwillingly falling in love with a man that would always see someone else through him. For the first time in his life, he was ready to let someone in but didn’t know that he was on the other side of those doors, not able to come in to someone else’s world. He was always going to be a substitute.

Yeah, this was probably why Lan Wangji was pursuing him.

He was jealous of a man named Wei Ying. And that jealously made him sad…

Why wasn’t he enough?

Abruptly, Lan Wangji opened his eyes and stood up straight. He immediately walked over to Wei Xuanyu and dragged him through the garden.


	5. Do you like Wei Ying? (Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW. Please proceed with caution.

Chapter 5—Do you like Wei Ying? (Wei Xuanyu)

By Bocchan13

Wei Xuanyu had no idea what was going on in Lan Wangji’s head. His hand was grabbed tightly, and pulled into the garden. Wei Xuanyu was aware that Lan Wangji might have been drunk. His stone cold expression did not change, except for the beautiful crimson redness on his ears which betrayed his intoxicated state.

Wei Xuanyu had no choice but to follow him deeper into the botanical garden. It made no sense that they would go in deeper, and the lamplights had long been extinguished. Since it was the dead of night, there was nothing but darkness.

Wei Xuanyu tried his very best to take Lan Wangji’s hand off of his, but his grip only got tighter.

“Hanguang Jun! Where are we going?”

“Mn.”

Wei Xuanyu had no choice but to roll his eyes and follow along. They unexpectedly reached a pond, where glowing green lights cascaded along the pond shore. Lotus pods and lotus flowers were abundant, reaching from end to end. It was magnificent.

Wei Xuanyu, mouth agape, went towards the pond. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He bent down gently to caress the flowers, realizing the lotus pod he had in his room. Lan Wangji gave him a little part of himself.

He touched the petal and felt pressure on his back. He turned his head to see that Lan Wangji was bent over him, his head on the crook of his neck.

…

“Hanguang Jun?” Lan Wangji lifted his head, and once he saw Wei Xuanyu, he announced his satisfaction with a mnnn.

“Hanguang Jun, how come you don’t flush when you are dunk, ah?”

Since Lan Wangji looked too normal, he couldn’t help but to talk to him as if he was sober. It made a funny connotation to be speaking in relevant terms. Wei Xuanyu chuckled.

Yet, unexpectedly, after Lan Wangji heard this, he stared into Wei Xuanyu’s eyes and brought his wet hand from the water and placed it on his chest. Wei Xuanyu could feel the solidness of his body.

The warmth permeated his palms and We Xuanyu was almost being embraced by him.

Lan Wangji’s velvety voice was heard above him.

“Heart beat.”

“Hanguang Jun?”

“Listen to my heartbeat. It tells more.”

Wei Xuanyu could feel the rhythmic pulsation of his heart. It beat faster than normal. Either from the alcohol or the close proximity, the heart never lied.

Wei Xuanyu laughed in embarrassment. Drunk Lan Wangji was truly a marvel.

Wei Xuanyu helped Lan Wangji back to the abandoned table. Lan Wangji willingly let Wei Xuanyu guide him like a child, his eyes looking soberly as Wei Xuanyu coddled and fussed over him. Wei Xuanyu did not mind, but kept a firm eye on the Emperor’s Smile in case Lan Wangji had it in his head to drink another cup.

“Hanguang Jun?”

“Mn?”

“Will you answer anything I ask you?”

“Mmm.”

Wei Xuanyu smiled in glee. This was going to be fun!

_At least this way, I can find out who this Wei Ying is_

“Hanguang Jun, what’s your name?”

Without missing a beat, Lan Wangji pointed to himself. “Hanguang Jun.”

“Oh, yes. Hanguang Jun is Hanguang Jun. What is your favorite color?”  
A frown. “…Red.”

“Hanguang Jun, do you like someone?”

“Mm.” Wei Xuanyu’s heart fluttered at the adorable nod. He wanted to get as much information before Lan Wangji ‘woke up’.

“Hanguang Jun. Who do you like? Do you like Wei Ying?”

Lan Wangji looked up to him, and spoke with so much conviction.

“I want you.” Every cell in Wei Xuanyu’s body shuddered in exhilaration, his knees almost went weak. This was not good.

Worried that Wei Xuanyu didn’t hear it, Lan Wangji leaned closer to him, and softly repeated his words.

“I want you.” Lan Wangji’s hands reached for Wei Xuanyu, and tugged him into his chest. Wei Xuanyu’s nose hit hard steel, creating tears. Lan Wangji felt the dampness and wiped the tears.

“Don’t cry.”

Wei Xuanyu didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was crying in pain and not from the confession.

_Was it a confession, though?_

Lan Wangji did not answer if he liked Wei Ying, only that he wanted him. Wei Xuanyu was about to ask him, when suddenly the back of his head was grasped and he was being kissed.

Like all novices, both Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu had no clue what they were doing. Lan Wangji’s approach was soft at first. Both of their lips clung tightly to each other. A small moan escaped Wei Xuanyu’s, triggering a more forceful kiss.

Lan Wangji’s tongue opened Wei Xuanyu’s mouth, and their tongues entangled. The probing invasion was welcomed and Wei Xuanyu’s head spun in pleasure. His head was held tighter and roaming hands settled on Wei Xuanyu’s back, supporting him.

Legs weak, Wei Xuanyu had no clue how long they had been kissing, but he was running out of breath. Wei Xuanyu tried to break the kiss, but it just made Lan Wangji even more adamant to keep their lips locked. When Wei Xuanyu was just about to pass out, Lan Wangji jerked his lips from his and both of them breathed heavily.

Saliva dripped from Wei Xuanyu’s tongue and down his neck, his flushed face and dull eyes created an alluring picture in Lan Wangji’s head. He didn’t want to stop.

They once again pressed their lips together, their tongues intertwining. His forcefulness and invasive tongue sent Wei Xuanyu into a spiral. Lan Wangji nipped at his lips then ventured downwards onto his neck and collar bones. Wei Xuanyu had no choice but to let him, his eyes misted over in pleasure.

Wei Xuanyu, raised his arms over Lan Wangji’s head and maneuvered his body so that he was sitting on his lap to be more comfortable. Lan Wangji did not argue and continued to trail kisses on his body.

Wei Xuanyu gasped as he hit a particular sensitive spot on his ears, and moaned as Lan Wangji licked and sucked on it. He was a fast learner. Wei Xuanyu brought Lan Wangji’s face back to his and kissed harder. Lan Wangji did not object.

Their kissing became more intense as waves and waves of pleasure washed over them. Wei Xuanyu kept sucking onto his tongue like the most delicious popsicle, while Lan Wangji caressed the heated body on top of him, currying more delightful moans.

They kept kissing, and kept doing it, until both of their lips were swollen, and even Lan Wangji’s lip was bitten. Small wisps of blood was entangled in their kiss which did not deter their kissing, but made it more passionate.

Lan Wangji was now on top of Wei Xuanyu, to which he did not mind, and even enjoyed the weight of him on top. However, Wei Xuanyu could not let it go any further and slowly but surely made the both of them stop. Wei Xuanyu could see in the darkness, Lan Wangji’s rigid member. It looked quite big.

Wei Xuanyu patted Lan Wangji’s shoulder.

“Hanguang Jun, not here.” Lan Wangji looked deeply into his eyes before nodding slowly. Even he knew he wanted to be sober for their first time.

They inevitably separated, and the heat slowly dissipated. Wei Xuanyu pressed onto his swollen lips and a blush immediately followed.

He saw that he too had a reaction to Lan Wangji and awkwardly tried to hide it. Lan Wangji was looking down at the grass, his head hung low. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Wei Xuanyu smiled and patted the top of his head.

“We can try next time.” Lan Wangji immediately looked satisfied and his imaginary tail wagged.

Lan Wangji was still inebriated, so Wei Xuanyu had no choice but to keep consoling him. Wei Xuanyu tried to take him back to his house, but Lan Wangji shook his head and kept holding his hand.

“Take you home.” Surprised, Wei Xuanyu didn’t want to let Lan Wangji walk back home drunk, so he compromised that Lan Wangji take him only halfway.

They walked until they reached the halfway point. Wei Xuanyu gently extricated his arm away from Lan Wangji’s and waved an awkward goodbye. Lan Wangji watched as Wei Xuanyu left before following him.

Wei Xuanyu could feel a gaze on his back and sighed in consternation. He kept walking until he reached his house and turned around to see Lan Wangji behind a lamp post. He hid as soon as they made eye contact, but it was quite adorable that he would hide behind a small thin pole. Most of his body was still visible.

“Lan Wangji?” Lan Wangji’s eyes perked up. This was the first time he has said his name. He walked to where Wei Xuanyu was and before he could do anything, Wei Xuanyu lightly kissed his lips.

Embarrassed, Wei Xuanyu mumbled a hasty goodbye before going back into his apartment, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lan Wangji. He gently touched his swollen lips and licked it subtly before walking back the way he came.

…

Back in the apartment, Wei Xuanyu slid down the door and covered his mouth with his hands.

_Holy f*cking sh*t! Oh my lord!_

Wei Xuanyu rolled on the floor as he recalled what he had done. He had never experienced the touch of a man or woman. He didn’t know he was bent, nor could he recall ever being physically and emotionally attracted to someone. Sure he hid dirty magazines under his bed. Like any other young male, he was susceptible to temptations of the flesh.

But no magazine could prepare him for the lustful pleasures he experienced with Lan Wangji. He touched his swollen lips and a small thrill went through him.

He liked him. He truly, truly liked him. The kisses, the warmth, the stares. He liked it all. He kept rolling on the floor until he was dizzy, the excitement palpable. Then he realized he never got his answer. He was about to ask Lan Wangji who Wei Ying was. But he was sidetracked by the kiss. Did Lan Zhan intentionally stop him with a kiss, or did he mean it when he said he wanted him? Wei Xuanyu was never one to be suspicious. He had to find out. He nodded in affirmation. He would find out. His heart was at stake. He needed to confirm their feelings before they went any further.

Tomorrow was a new day, he would ask Lan Wangji. A relationship built on little trust was a relationship doomed to fail. And although he thought Lan Wangji wasn’t someone who would have an affair, Wei Xuanyu wanted someone who was wholeheartedly his and his alone.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng left the office close to midnight. One of the overseas clients did not understand time difference, so that left Jiang Cheng to finish the work report and meeting arrangements. He stumbled to a convenience store and picked up a small dinner. His heart ached, and he was determined to go to a hospital of this aching persisted. He looked across the street and saw a man walking home and another following a few meters away. It didn’t look like a mugging, but it did look suspicious.

He was about to go over and ask what the problem was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and saw the café owner.

“Funny seeing you out here. Just finished work?” Jiang Cheng could feel a slimy substance invade the atmosphere. Although the coffee the café made was amazing, he still couldn’t feel at ease with the owner. It felt like he was always being watched like a lab experiment.

“Yes. I’m on my way home.”

“Please come to the café next time. We are holding a new special. Two for one and share it with your girlfriend. We also have a couple’s discount.”

Jiang Cheng grimaced. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in over five years. Even if he was looking, his job took up most of his life. That’s how he broke up with his last girlfriend. Jiang Cheng did not show his displeasure, instead nodding and saying a quick goodbye.

…

Nie Huaisang watched as the man walked away. As he thought. He did not recognize him. Nie Huaisang walked back to the café, the darkness permeating the room in stark contrast to the daytime atmosphere. He made his way to the storage room and removed several of the boxes.

On the floor was a door down to the cellar. He opened the door and went down, the creaking of the steps the only sound. He made his way to another door and opened it. He smiled and waved his fan at the scene before him.

“Have you been able to extract it safely?”

“No sir.”

“Has there been any progress?”

“No sir.”

“This will be a problem. The only one who knows how it’s done is long dead. Who else might know?”

“No one sir, Wen Zhuliu could only melt them.”

“This will be a problem. I promised someone that I would not hurt him.”

Nie Huaisang fluttered his fan, and continued to monitor the man on the other side of the glass. A cultivator with a stable cultivation was chained to a bed, his arms and legs strapped to each end of the bedframe. Nie Huaisang didn’t even flinch as the man’s screams reverberated throughout the cellar. He only squinted his eyes as a magnificent light fluctuated before the cellar was once again bathed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double chapter???? Yeah, I will continue to work hard to get chapters across. Hope you guys enjoy it! Most chapters will be on either Saturday or Sunday, maybe some in between. You never know!


	6. Reconciliation (Lan Wangji)

Chapter 6 –Reconciliation

By Bocchan13

Lan Wangji woke up and immediately felt the sharp pains of a hangover. He rubbed his forehead and made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Drunk Lan Wangji was kind enough to brew it in the night for Hangover Lan Wangji.

He had never over imbibed on alcohol after he came back from the ashes of Burial Mound and found nothing but the red ribbon. After those event, burning the Wen Sigil on his heart, hurting himself to the point of tragedy did he stop and took over the business that made Emperor’s Smile.

He never changed the recipe, never changed the appearance. Even the logo was the same. He kept several jars under the floor boards of Gusu Lan Sect in the hope that one day, some idiot would come back and find them. He had unearthed Emperor’s Smile from his stash and gave it to Wei Xuanyu last night. He had downed the entire cup…and that was all he remembered. Nothing else.

As Wei Xuanyu was not with him, it was highly probable that Lan Zhan had completely passed out afterwards. But considering his constitution, he thought he might have done something wrong.

After slowly eating his breakfast, he ventured out into the warm spring sunshine and glanced at the garden. In the morning glow, it lit up his heart and he showed an imperceptive smile. He turned to go back inside after sunbathing but saw something on the porch of his home.

Lan Zhan’s brows ruffled in confusion. He didn’t remember what exactly happened last night. Only that Wei Xuanyu was absent. He felt that something important had happened, but he didn’t know what. Maybe his drunken revelry exposed this box.

He picked it up and saw that the box was very light, but it was the same design as many that he owned himself. It had the Gusu Lan Sect emblem engraved on the top. He went back into the house and carefully opened it.

His eyes immediately widened.

He stood up quickly, his stone face ruffled with intense emotion. He turned around to see nothing but the emptiness of the house. It was like any other day.

But he clutched the letter like it was a lifeline. The letter was dated today. It had the Gusu Lan Sect emblem. And the sender was clearly written in a familiar handwriting.

Lan Xichen.

He had sent a letter.

For the first time since he ascended.

.

.

.

When all was said and done, no one could foresee the calamity that happened all of those years ago. Lan Zhan had just been a bystander to the situation, and saw firsthand what transpired that made Lan Xichen change forever.

Lan Xichen had found Jin Guangyao with a sword penetrated through his abdomen. Not only that…it was Nie Mingjue’s sword that was embedded in him. An investigation was set in motion immediately. Many of the clues were misdirected and convoluted. It had been an executive plan that had taken a craftily pathological mind to create.

At first, no one was suspicious of Nie Huaisang. No one could even fathom that the cowardly sect leader would kill another, as they had all been sworn brothers at this point. However…Lan Zhan felt the rippling’s of demonic qi on the sword that killed Jin Guangyao. This led Lan Zhan to investigate and provide his findings, ultimately realizing that the Nie Sect had something known as sword qi, that could deviate and annihilate at the drop of a hat.

It took a year until Nie Huaisang confessed to his crimes. It took another year for him to be tortured and name all of his accomplices, and it took an hour to share why he did it.

The results were undoubtedly shocking. Lan Xichen knew he had taught Jin Guangyao the song. And he understood how it could be weaponized and make someone like Nie Mingjue have a Qi deviation. But he could not bear to think that all of this time…Jin Guangyao had been playing him for a fool.

And that they had sworn as brothers through false pretenses. Lan Xichen had no choice but to excuse himself from the investigation, as an array of memories surfaced, to which he had to separate which were real and which were fake.

He knew that both of his sworn brothers disliked each other, but despite their differences they had changed the world. Now…all that was left was Lan Xichen who bore the horrific truth that plagued their generation. He couldn’t breathe.

His eyes flitted shut, and the pain in his heart intensified. Blood boiling, heart hammering and the disgusting odor of degradation filled his nostrils. This was what it was like to be betrayed. This was what it was like to lose someone you held dear due to unfairness.

Lan Xichen could not forgive Jin Guangyao for killing Nie Mingjue, but he also couldn’t forgive Nie Huaisang who didn’t give him a fair trial. And deep in the recesses of his soul…he couldn’t forgive himself for ignoring those trembling shoulders as Jin Guangyao...No—Meng Yao as they grew up together, and they didn’t have the power to change their destinies yet.

After Nie Huaisang’s trial, Lan Xichen had knocked on Lan Zhan’s door and bowed to the floor. Lan Zhan could feel the overwhelming sadness emanating from his brother. Despite this, Lan Zhan let him bow to him. Lan Xichen bowed for a long time, and with gutted breath apologized to Lan Zhan.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

Like a broken mantra, Lan Xichen kept repeating those words over and over again. Lan Zhan didn’t know if he was saying sorry to him, or to Wei Wuxian. Lan Zhan leadenly patted his brother’s head. Just as if he were a child, and closed his eyes and focused on the wretched words. Both brothers, who had never felt the embrace of a mother, now understood the warmth of a light touch of comfort. Tear drops fell down both of their faces, and they stayed in that position, neither talking, for a very very long time.

This was the turning point for the both of them. After that night, the ocean that separated the two brother…lessened. Nie Huaisang was banished, and life at Cloud Recesses returned to normalcy, however the Wall of Discipline changed one rule: ~~Do not~~ grieve in excess.

Lan Xichen had known Lan Zhan’s pain of losing someone he loved. With the death of his two sworn brothers, Lan Xichen could foresee the rest of his life alone. He had known Lan Zhan’s pain. But he had never understood it. Until then.

Both brothers helped each other heal; After Lan Zhan’s drunken upheaval, burning the Wen sigil over his heart, Lan Xichen helped him. Since Nie Huaisang had left, the saber spirits were disorderly and causing problems, eventually making Lan Xichen busy as the years went by.

Both brothers swore to uphold the honors of the dead, whether by going on monster hunts or searching through the cultivation world in search for their missing souls.

They both had someone precious to them. Who wanted to protect their loved one, but were unable to. And they both hated that they were powerless to return to that defining moments that changed them.

After 200 years, there still wasn’t a whisper of any souls. After 300 years, Lan Xichen ascended with a small sad smile while Lan Zhan kept listening to the sounds of Inquiry.

This suited both of them.

.

.

.

.

Lan Zhan carefully read the letter. His brothers soft and elegant handwriting gave him nostalgia, and a sourness invaded his nose. However, the contents of the letter made him pause.

_Dear Lan Zhan,_

_The whispers of Gods are not to be taken lightly. Although cultivation has become no more, some cultivators still exist. Demonic Qi is almost no more. However, something has happened here, and fate cannot be changed. The souls are restless, and the cycle of reincarnation has been distorted._

_I urge you to ascend._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lan Xichen_

Lan Zhan breathed out slowly. His brother was alright, but something else was afoot. The earthly plane has been compromised.

When Wei Wuxian became the founder of demonic cultivation, Lan Zhan had told him that there was always a steep price. And Wei Wuxian said he could afford it. The disparity of power was what caused the downfall of the Sects and even after Wei Ying’s death, cultivation had changed powerfully.

Powerfully enough to shake the heavens.

And it looks like it was happening again.

Lan Zhan slipped the letter in his sleeve, and opened a scroll. It recorded every single living and deceased cultivator in the world. It was a burden he bore when cultivation died out several centuries ago. Even though there were not that many left. They were still there. In order to bring peace and stability in the cultivation world, Lan Zhan was appointed as the Elder who would monitor and control the cultivators. Every single one had to register, and Lan Zhan would find the stragglers if they committed atrocious deeds.

As of right now, there were 10 immortals and 243 cultivators. Lan Wangji was amongst the numbers. He searched through the names. He had personally seen and registered every single one. None of them were capable of something like this. Then again…Wei Wuxian was only a teenager when he became the most villainous cultivator in existence and established himself as the Yiling Patriarch.

He decided to call an assembly of the immortals, as well as the cultivators in Gusu Lan Sect.

He longingly looked back out to the garden. The flowers were abundant and beautiful. He felt the whispers of moans in his ears, and could feel the warmth of a body pressed to his. He slowly recalled the events that transpired in that garden, and his neck and ears blushed red. He touched his lips with his fingertips, and the memory of someone underneath him made him instantly hard. He never imagined that he would do that, even in his drunk state. He stared out into the garden again and sighed in sadness.

He wanted to see Wei Xuanyu.

He wanted to see him very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but we will get to the fluff!


	7. Can I reach your heart? (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

Chapter 7: Can I reach your heart? (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Wei Xuanyu hasn’t seen Lan Wangji since their supposed “date.” He was wondering if Lan Wangji was playing cat and mouse with him. Wei Xuanyu wiped the table harshly, and his black mood deepened when the residual chest aches kept persisting all throughout the day. He didn’t know why, but they always ached when he was in the south of the store. So he tried to avoid it as best as he could.

He heard the bell ring as another customer came into the door. Wei Xuanyu looked up in hopefulness only to see a couple with an adorable child. He sighed and went to the counter in order to grab a menu.

He greeted the customers cheerily, and the child’s hand grabbed ahold of his finger. He smiled as the child kept babbling in glee.

“Such a cute dumpling. What’s his name?” The parents looked to be newlyweds. The husband especially was troubled by the public show of affection his wife was distributing to everyone. Hand in hand, they looked so very happy.

“His name is Jing Ling. He is only 6 months old.” The dad wiped the drool the child was copiously making.

“Such a name is not fit for a baby! He should be named Ruan!” The wife rolled her eyes and persisted to name her son Ruan. It looked like they had this argument for a while now. Both sides were unwilling to pull back, but Wei Xuanyu could see the love and affection they emitted. Their entire aura was peaches and roses.

It made Wei Xuanyu feel so happy for some reason, and he happily took their orders and went back to the counter. Nie Huaisang was there making another coffee cup for the overworked salary man in the south corner.

“Another one? It seems like his entire blood is made of coffee!” Nie Huaisang shrugged and went to deliver. Wei Xuanyu made the family’s order and delivered. He left, but a familiar feeling of nostalgia made him turn back.

The family was laughing. They were happy. A sourness invaded his nostrils and he kept looking at them. A small whisper echoed in his head.

_You don’t have to worry anymore. They are okay._

It seemed that an entire mountain was lifted off of his shoulders. It was like he needed to hear those words from someone. A lone tear cascaded from his face, and he immediately wiped it away before anyone saw it.

The day went uneventful besides the ache he kept having. By the time his shift ended, Wei Xuanyu was exhausted and irritable. He gave goodbyes to Nie Huaisang and the other part timers before walking back home. The minute he left the shop, the aching automatically disappeared like it was never there. Wei Xuanyu patted his chest before shrugging and went back home.

He opened the door to his lonely apartment and flicked the single lotus pod. It has been two weeks. He had no way to contact him, he didn’t want to traverse the botanical labyrinth to his house, and he couldn’t ask Nie Huaisang because he would ask him why and taunt him with his fan.

No. He had to wait. He shrugged off his jacket and went on to do his nightly routine. It was nearing nine o’clock when he heard the sound of the rhythmic knocking on his door. Only one person has ever been to his apartment, so Wei Xuanyu calmed down his beating heart and put on a pouting face.

He opened the door only to be greeted with a staggering man. Wei Xuanyu gasped as the big body almost fell on the floor. Wei Xuanyu draped Lan Wangji’s body on his and dragged it inside. He gently laid him on the floor, closed the door and made his way back to the unconscious body.

He couldn’t detect anything wrong with him, so he tried lifting him to the bedroom. Sweat dripped down his back as he exerted all of his concentration to get the man on the bed.

Finally, after some maneuvering he managed to put Lan Wangji onto the bed, belly down. Wei Xuanyu was tired, and didn’t think anything of it as he collapsed next to him.

Wei Xuanyu turned his head to see Lan Wangji’s, he moved closer and smelled his breath. It didn’t smell like alcohol, so Wei Xuanyu attributed his appearance to one of complete exhaustion.

Eye bags under his eyes, cheeks slightly sunken in from lack of food and pale lips. Wei Xuanyu placed his hand on top of Lan Wangji’s forehead. There was no fever either. He sighed in consternation and got up to take a shower.

The thought that another man was in the other room while he bathed made Wei Xuanyu blush slightly, so he quickly finished and dried his hair and sat on the side of the bed looking at the handsome man.

Wei Xuanyu couldn’t fathom why he would come to his apartment, but he was glad for it as it gave him time to sort out his feelings for him.

He was suddenly grabbed and tucked into the arms of Lan Wangji. Wei Xuanyu let out a startled gasp as a cooling breath tickled his neck.

“Its nine o’clock. Time to sleep.” The voice was raspy and deep, with a tinge of tiredness. Wei Xuanyu had wanted to talk with Lan Wangji, but shut his mouth when he heard how tired Lan Wangji was. The man snuggled him closer to his embrace, spooning from top to bottom.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the heat emanating from Lan Wangji, and with the chill at night, it was welcomed warmth. One arm encircled his waist while another supported his head, Lan Wangji went back to sleep leaving Wei Xuanyu stiff and still, hoping that he could sleep peacefully.

The arm on his waist seemed to be soothing and rubbed like he was a baby he was consoling to sleep. Even in sleep, he was trying to take care of him.

Wei Xuanyu not only felt the sourness in his nose, but was choked up with so much emotion he could not understand. After his parent’s death, he has never felt the care of someone. He had never known such kindness and selflessness. And he didn’t see Lan Wangji as a parental figure either, because who could feel such absolute love that he felt at this moment to someone other than a lover?

He remembered the family he met today, how happy they were. He wanted to be that happy too. Could Lan Wangji make him that happy? The niggling in his heart said that he could. A tear squeezed from his eyes and a smile emerged in the darkness.

Wei Xuanyu cuddled closer into the man’s embrace and fell asleep. After his breathing slowed down, Lan Wangji opened his eyes and stared at the tear tracks left on the man’s face. He gently kissed the corner of his eyes and adjusted their position so Wei Xuanyu was sleeping on top of him. Chest to chest, with his head crooked in the cradle of his neck and shoulders, Wei Xuanyu looked peaceful.

Lan Wangji made sure to make him comfortable, and gently rubbed his back. He had not slept since Lan Xichen’s letter and had called the immortals for a meeting. There had not been a meeting for the last eighty years, so Lan Wangji had a hard time finding them. They agreed to have a meeting in a week’s time. He had also contacted the Bureau for all of the cultivators in Gusu and Lotus Pier so that they could participate. The Nie sect only had three cultivators, and Nie Huaisang had dealt with them. The remaining Wen sect only had one cultivator, and he did not know his lineage or the family he belonged to.

He had been running everywhere, and when he was finally done, all he wanted to do was see Wei Xuanyu. It was a good choice, as Wei Xuanyu did not ask any questions and just accepted him in his embrace.

Lan Wangji once again fell asleep, holding the most precious thing in his arms.

.

.

.

.

The screams were deafening, and the fire burned hot. Everything was aflame. The sounds of suffering were everywhere. Wei Ying tried to help everyone. He played his flute, but it couldn’t silence the cries of slaughter. He kept playing, the ominous black mist engulfing him completely. His red eyes flashed in such hate, desperation and grief anyone who saw him immediately shivered.

The Burial Mounds which were desolate and barren was now bathed with red. Bodies piled on top of bodies, the Wen Sect robes dripped and the faces he knew were no longer.

The flute kept playing, the shrill music cascading the demonic qi into a frenzy. The fallen bodies rose up to fight like lifeless puppets. Wei Xuanyu could see the colors of the sects. Yellow, Brown, White and Purple all gathered…while he was on the other side.

He could feel the bubbling of laughter from his lips as his face streaked with tears. Why was he punished for saving people? He had done nothing wrong. He had tried his best. Why were the faces he knew looking at him as if he was a stranger? Like they wanted to wipe his existence from this world? Did they not understand that they were killing children? That this was not just a murder, but extermination? Suddenly, he felt that the world had no place for him, despite how large it was.

Wei Ying could not understand why he was hated anymore. As if an invisible string was pulled, the opinions of the majority always outweighed the minority no matter how false or true it was.

He could hear the angry voice of someone. The words piercing his chest like knives.

“Didn't you say you can control it?"

"You promised, Gusu Lan has the two Jades, Junmeng Jiang will have their two Prides!”

Gusu? Junmeng Jiang? What were these?

Wei Ying kept playing, and he kept playing until he could no longer remember why…

.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji could feel the anxiety Wei Xuanyu was having. He could hear muffled whimpering, and he immediately soothed him. He gently stroked his hair and forehead, leaving a white mist enter his mind, a small spell to help him sleep. He reached into Wei Xuanyu’s mind.

He could feel despair, hatred, but most of all…fear. The dream was blurry and he could not see what was inside, but he knew Wei Xuanyu was in the depths of his past life. Lan Wangji could only hold him closer and murmur soft nothings in his ears.

‘Wei Xuanyu, I’m here. Wei Xuanyu, don’t be scared. Wei Xuanyu, I love you.”

After some time, the dream seemed to have abated. Lan Wangji was no longer sleepy, so he kept soothing Wei Xuanyu until the sun rose in the sky.

Wei Xuanyu woke up with a start. The dream was really scary this time. He could feel residual panic and desperation. He tried to move, but couldn’t. He looked at where he was and immediately gasped in panic.

He was lying on top of Lan Wangji, both of their legs entangled, his arms on his chest, and Lan Wangji’s arm circled around his waist. Last night, they had clearly been spooning, but he must have sleepily climbed on top of Lan Wangji.

He immediately turned crimson, before looking up and coming face to face with amber eyes. Lan Wangji was already awake. His arms tightened around his waist, and he closed the distance for a morning kiss.

Wei Xuanyu could barely understand the situation, but his lips were immediately engulfed by a powerful force. Tongues intertwined, the passionate kiss made Wei Xuanyu moan in pleasure. He could feel something immediately harden under him, positioned close to his own little brother that was being stimulated into a slight erection.

Lan Wangji kissed him with abandon.

He had gotten better, Wei Xuanyu thought. He touched Lan Wangji’s face, which caused him to flip Wei Xuanyu over so he was on top. He started kissing down his neck and opened two buttons on his sleep wear.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the impatience and desire from Lan Wangji. And he had to stop him, but he didn’t want him to stop. Those kisses burned his skin and all he could do was moan in pleasure. Lan Wangji lifted his legs until he was between them and deepened the kiss even more.

The room was bathed with the sounds of pleasure moans and gasps. Wei Xuanyu could feel that if he didn’t stop Lan Wangji right now, he was going to be done right there.

“Lan Wangji, stop! We have to talk! No, stop! I’m serious!” Lan Wangji kept persisting, his tongue working miracles on his exposed skin. Wei Xuanyu could not remember why he wanted to stop, as a gasp escaped his lips.

_You idiot, you’re going to give the guy your virginity without confirming your feelings? He hasn’t even asked of you wanted to be together._

Wei Xuanyu could feel his passion cool as his rationality came back. He slapped Lan Wangji who had descended down to his nipples.

“Lan Zhan! We have to stop! We haven’t even confirmed our feelings!!!!” The heavy panting eventually cooled, and blazing amber eyes looked up to Wei Xuanyu’s.

“Mine.”

“Huh?”

“You are mine.” Wei Xuanyu ruffled his eyebrows in consternation. This devil of a man!

“I am me, I am not property!” Lan Wangji took his hand and placed it on top of his heart. The quick thrumming of his heartbeat pounded on Wei Xuanyu’s hand.

“I am yours. You are mine. My heart is yours. My love is yours. Everything is yours.” Lan Wangji slipped something onto Wei Xuanyu’s hand. Wei Xuanyu saw the white ribbon he had used to tie his hair.

He thought he lost it when he had that minor car accident, but it was in Lan Wangji’s possession. He could feel the weight of this ribbon in his hand. Like the importance of such a thing. He couldn’t remember when he had gotten it, but he had worn it since he found it. He didn’t know why.

The ribbon was pristine with cloud patterns. Wei Xuanyu gripped the ribbon in his hand and stared at Lan Wangji. Could he trust him? Could he make him happy?

“Who is Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji paused. His eyes lowered and contemplated for a while before he spoke.

“Wei Ying was someone I had loved a long time ago. But he cannot be found anymore. Even after all these years, I still love him. He will never leave my heart.” Wei Xuanyu could feel the aching longing in Lan Wangji’s voice. Trembling, vulnerable and sorrowful.

Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes, and thought before making a decision. He held Lan Wangji’s cold hands.

“Do you have me in your heart? Can I reach it? Or am I just a substitute?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. Even if Wei Xuanyu did not remember. If he did not recover his past memories, Lan Zhan would still love them. He wasn’t a substitute because they were one and the same. He would love Wei Xuanyu despite him forgetting how they met, how everything started.

This might have been a gift from the heavens, to bring Wei Ying back in the form of Wei Xuanyu, but even if they were one soul, Wei Xuanyu was still a person. And he loved him regardless.

“You are in my heart. Wei Ying was my past, and you are my future.”

Lan Wangji really believed that. Wei Ying was gone. This very moment, he was face-to-face with a man named Wei Xuanyu, and he had no regrets. Wei Xuanyu could remember, or he couldn’t. Either way, Lan Zhan believed that he would love him until the end of time.

Wei Xuanyu could hear the emotions in his voice. The sincerity. And a smile formed before a small laugh escaped his lips.

“Lan Wangji, will you love me forever?” His voice broke slightly, but his eyes mirrored amber ones. Lan Wangji held Wei Xuanyu in his embrace and kissed the corner of his eyes before responding as he usually did.

“Mn.”


	8. Meeting the Immortals (I) (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW  
> -some smexy time

Chapter 8—Meeting the Immortals (I) (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

After they had confirmed their feelings, Lan Wangji had wanted to continue what they were doing. He embraced Wei Xuanyu and kissed his earlobes, which he found to be quite sensitive. He filed that particular spot in his memory, all the while roaming his hands on the white body in front of him.

Wei Xuanyu’s clothes had become crumpled, and more than several of his buttons had either come undone or completely disappeared. His eyes were red and unfocused, and the soft moans escaping from those rose petal lips only urged Lan Wangji to completely devour him.

However, before he could touch any further, it seemed that a switch turned on in Wei Xuanyu’s head and he slapped his back and screeched in dismay. Lan Wangji, who had unconsciously been rubbing a particular area, used his entire willpower to stop.

As a man from Gusu Lan Sect, they had always been in control of themselves, their emotions and their expressions. All of that was out the window as the only thing in Lan Wangji’s mind was how to make love to Wei Xuanyu. He was like a beast, forcefully chaining himself in a cage. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he gritted his teeth slowly backing away from the lustrous body.

Wei Xuanyu panted and closed his legs, his little brother was still semi-hard and he could see Lan Wangji’s larger than average brother from the confines of his pants tenting. He sighed and motioned for Lan Wangji to go to the bathroom to take care of it.

“I have work soon. We can’t do it now.” Lan Wangji’s brows furrowed and he sulkily went into the bathroom. The sound of the shower turning on was the only indication of what Lan Wangji was doing. Wei Xuanyu wanted to tend to his little brother as well, but he had to be the strong one. If Lan Wangji came back out to see him like that, who knows what he would do.

Lan Wangji left the bathroom 5 minutes later, and Wei Xuanyu was glad he didn’t start anything. Lan Wangji had changed into another set of clothes, one of which Wei Xuanyu had no idea where he had found it.

“Hanguang Jun…where did you find those clothes?” Puzzled, he looked at his clothing and saw that they were not his, so they had to be Lan Wangji’s, but Lan Wangji had not carried any clothes in last night.

Lan Wangji was perplexed. He had a change of clothes in his space, but he couldn’t tell that to Wei Xuanyu… Not yet anyway.

“I have a change in my coat pocket.” Wei Xuanyu looked at the pale white trench coat. Could it fit an entire set of clothing? But there was no other explanation for how Lan Wangji had new clothes. He picked up the trench coat.

Lan Wangji for the first time in his life, felt like he was caught in a lie.

Wei Xuanyu moved his hand towards his pocket. He reached deeper and deeper and deeper….and deeper. His eyes widened as almost his entire arm fit into a coat pocket. He could see his arm inside the pocket, but the pocket itself looked like a normal pocket. This was veritably insane. He glanced at the cool-leveled man.

“Very nice coat.” What else could he say? Lan Wangji nodded and took the trench coat, put it on and was looking like he wanted to escape in shame. Wei Xuanyu glanced at the clock and sighed before walking Lan Wangji to the door.

“Hanguang Jun, lets meet at the café, ne? My shift ends at seven, and you can walk me home.”

A bright light emitted from Lan Wangji as he nodded and left. Wei Xuanyu shook his head as he closed the door and went into the bathroom for a shower. It still smelled like Lan Wangji. Wei Xuanyu entered the shower and gently touched his member. It stood up like a soldier as he fondled it. He panted slightly as he remembered those naughty hands touching him. Wei Xuanyu gripped his member tighter and kept remembering. His hot breath, his penetrating eyes, those lips…that tongue.

We Xuanyu was reaching the peak, and he could not help but touch his nipples the way Lan Wangji did. His gasps and moans were drowned by the burning water, and once he came, cum spurted from his cock and he stayed in the bathroom for longer than Lan Wangji’s five minutes.

.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji made his way back to his home; the glow of a man unsatisfied still lingered in his visage. He went through the botanical garden only to meet Nie Huaisang. He was sitting on a stone bench, feeding the birds that had come back from winter migration.

“Hanguang Jun. The three cultivators from Nie Sect will come tonight. Any news from the others?” Lan Wangji nodded and led Nie Huaisang to the foyer.

“Hanguang Jun, this place hasn’t changed in over a thousand years, why don’t you let an interior decorator here and they can renovate it?” Lan Wangji glared slightly at his opinion, before opening the doors to the main office. The office where Lan Qiren used to sit at.

“Ahhhhh, Hanguang Jun. I still remember being disciplined here when we were 16 years old. Lan Qiren would always speak in that monotone and stern voice. Such glorious times of youth.” Nie Huaisang walked and picked up a few books off of the shelves. Perusing and putting it back, Nie Huaisang looked as if he belonged here. Lan Wangji had no time to question his motives and walked to the cultivators list. He had written a new list of cultivators that were being interrogated.

“Some cultivators have had their small disciples kidnapped and never seen again. They have confirmed 27 such cases, but I am only hearing it now. Nie Huaisang…do you know anything about this?”

Lan Wangji coldly looked at Nie Huaisang. Amber eyes clashed with brown. Nie Huaisang sighed and flapped his fan.

“Yes. I’ve been investigating it ever since the 3rd kidnapping. This has been happening for over 500 years. 27 cases within 500 years, Lan Wangji. No one could predict that all 27 cultivators were kidnapped by the same person.”

“How come you have never told me?”

“Because you have always given me leeway for cases like this. Remember 800 years ago when you sent me to Yi City? You had not participated nor helped me. And this was when an entire city had perished. Why would I inform you of something so insignificant?”

Nie Huaisang used a persuasive tone. And he was right. Lan Wangji had given him the freedom to pursue justice throughout the millennium. But…something was niggling in the back of his mind. He wanted to trust his close acquaintance, but he knew what Nie Huaisang was capable of.

This case had only just come to light after these two weeks of investigating. Most of the cultivators that disappeared were from the Nie Sect. This should have been worrying Nie Huaisang more than anyone.

“These cultivators will be coming to the meeting. They will be interrogated. Most of them don’t fit the alibi of where they were when the kidnappings happened. We need to be discreet. Understood?”

Ni Huaisang tilted his head to see the list before nodding his head.

“We will use the Stone Castles as the interrogation grounds. With this, we can at least ensure that there will not be a fight.” Lan Wangji had a small objection, but decided against it. He did not understand the bloodthirsty ways of the Nie Sect but understood that was their cultivating way. He could not change inherent characteristics of a person.

Lan Wangji had no choice but to set this matter aside, as he prepared the arrival of 50 cultivators. They would be reaching between today and tomorrow. He had no time to delve into this matter.

However, he kept an eye on Nie Huaisang. He knew without a doubt that Nie Huaisang was involved, either as a bystander or accomplice. He had to figure out what he was doing before any more cultivators disappeared.

.

.

.

.

The family had come back for another lunch, which pleased Wei Xuanyu very much. He teased the little dumpling, to which the baby gurgled in laughter. A deep feeling of warmth enveloped Wei Xuanyu whenever he saw those baby’s eyes. He was truly adorable. The wife had talked with him as if they had known each other their entire lives, and the husband was so jealous that all he could do was glare. Wei Xuanyu had always wanted siblings, and wished that if he was born in another life, that he could have a sister like Jiang YanLi. After rush hour, Wei Xuanyu tried to find Nie Huaisang, but was told he was away today and would come back in two days.

Wei Xuanyu nodded in understanding and tried to hide his disappointment. The day soon finished and he was just finishing cleaning up his section when he felt a shiver on his spine. He whirled around, trying to find the threatening aura, but the only ones still at the café were regular customers. None of them were looking at him. Wei Xuanyu slightly shivered. A finger tapped his shoulder and Wei Xuanyu almost punched Lan Wangji’s face.

“Ah! Lan Wangji, you scared me!” Wei Xuanyu slapped him with his wiping rag. Lan Wangji patted his head in consolation. Wei Xuanyu was flabbergasted and twitched his lips.

“I’m almost done. Wait outside.” Wei Xuanyu took off his apron and put on his jacket. He could still feel the gaze of someone on him, so he hurried up and left the café. Outside, Lan Wangji was waiting, his head slightly bent to look at the sidewalk. He looked to be in deep thought.

Wei Xuanyu walked up to him and held his hand. They were chilly, so he rubbed them together.

“Hanguang Jun, let’s go.”

“Mn.” They walked in comfortable silence. This wasn’t the first time Lan Wangji had escorted Wei Xuanyu, but this time they were a couple, so the experience was new. Both of them were extremely comfortable around each other.

Wei Xuanyu was not someone who could keep silent, so he started talking about his day. He mentioned the family and Lan Wangji perked up and concentrated on his words.

“Mrs. Jiang YanLi must be the most beautiful soul in the world. She is kind, gentle and always lends a helpful ear. It would be great if she was my older sister, ah.” Wei Xuanyu lamented, and Lan Wangji only tightened his grip on Wei Xuanyu’s hand.

“Wei Xuanyu...” Lan Wangji stopped walking, causing them to halt halfway to the apartment.

“Huh?”

Lan Wangji slowly kissed him. His velvet lips were soft and warm. Wei Xuanyu immediately lifted his arms around Lan Wangji’s shoulder and sighed. Ahh, young love. He missed him even though they had not been apart for a long time. His embrace was comforting and he never wanted to let go.

“Wei Xuanyu, I won’t be coming to see you for two days. I have a business meeting outside the city.”

Wei Xuanyu could hear the nasally whine and could not help but laugh.

“Lan Wangji.” He ended the embrace and gazed at the marvelous man. He lifted his lips to his cheeks and pecked a quick kiss.

“Lan Wangji, I will be waiting until you come back. So come back quick.”

Lan Wangji’s hand tightened when he heard he would be waiting. Lan Wangji had been waiting for such a long time. But now, someone was willing to wait for him. He hugged Wei Xuanyu and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll come back soon.”

“Then I’ll say good—“ His lips was pressed by a finger. Lan Wangji touched his face.

“Never say goodbye. Never say thank you.”

“Why?”

“Family never needs to say it. You are my family Wei Xuanyu.”

Wei Xuanyu literally screeched in his heart. How could this little muffin be so pure, ah?? So adorable and cliché and cheesy but so freaking cute! Did he not know what he was doing to him? Wei Xuanyu ducked his head and rested it on Lan Wangji’s chest. A laugh escaped his lips and the overwhelming feelings of love enveloped him.

Oh geez, he was totally in love with this man. They had only known each other for a short while, and yet he felt that his life was incomplete without Lan Wangji.

They walked back to his apartment, Lan Wangji briefly kissing him and then left. Wei Xuanyu once again came back to an empty apartment and sighed. He already missed him. Damn it, he was whipped. He slapped his cheeks and tried not to recall those cute words.

.

.

.

He could hear the screeching of birds flying above. His back hit hard rock and he could only cough as he wheezed for breath in the dust ridden barren land. He hurt everywhere. He had hurt before he came to this place. His chest was on fire, and he was too weak to fight back against those hands that chained him.

Now he had fallen down an abyss. Was this Burial Mound? He could hear whispers everywhere around him.

_Caught you!_

He could feel the greedy hands of the ghouls clawing at him. He could not breathe. He panicked and tried to pry off those ghostly fingers.

_So hungry! Smells tasty..._

_Eat him! Eat him! He won’t run far!_

Wei Wuxian was so scared. So very scared. His stomach rolled and white panic froze his mind.

“Go away!” The ghouls kept laughing and giggling, their condescending cackling only inflamed his fright. He ran and ran, but the land seemed unending. Black mist crawled on his legs and he tripped, his weakened body wrapped in black fog. He was unable to escape as it entered him. Changed him.

It hurt so much. Wei Wuxian pleaded to no one. No one heard him. No one saw him. He was dying in a pit and no one would care how he died. Tears of despair and the pain of loneliness enveloped him.

“Somebody…come save me…it hurts…” his plea fell on deaf ears, only the cackling of ghouls ringing. He screamed in agony. Louder and louder, his voice hoarse he kept screaming.

The resentful energy swirled around his body. Besides the laughter, besides the pain, he could hear his name being spoken.

_Wei Ying. Wei Ying!_

Wei Xuanyu woke up with a start, chest heaving and the light of the morning already penetrating through the shades. The birds chirped outside, but he could still hear the caws of the birds in his dreams. He covered his face with his hands and tears escaped his eyes. He could remember the dream slightly this time. He was being invaded by a black mist. The sounds of evil laughter…and his feelings of despair. He could taste his fear, the fear of a young man who had already lost faith in people, being broken once more. Until he could not rely on anyone anymore. Until he pushed away the strong arms that tried to reach him.

Wei Xuanyu stayed in his bed for a long time, the sounds of birds outside inevitably quieting and the dream that was so vivid in his mind, trailed off into memory.


	9. Meeting the Immortals (II) (Lan Wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter!
> 
> My new uploading schedule will be Wednesday and Saturday!

Chapter 9—Meeting the Immortals (II) (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

The halls of Gusu Lan Sect were once again full. Lan Wangji had been at the front of the botanical garden in order to invite them in. The barrier that he had laid out a few centuries ago was still intact, and could lead to daring consequences if someone had entered without his consent.

Many of the cultivators had arrived, but most of the immortals had yet to show up. Although many of them had lived for more than a millennium, they were still very prideful. The party did not start until all of them were assembled.

The arrogance and stupid rivalry all of them had was somewhat validated for the mere fact that they had reached the pinnacle of cultivation. However, what was even funnier was they all had hit bottlenecks and couldn’t ascend.

Lan Wangji greeted a young cultivator who came all of the way from across the continent. He had not been born for the last assembly, and wanted to greet the ever so elusive Hanguang Jun. They bowed politely and gradually entered one of the last remaining pieces of their history.

“Hanguang Jun!” Lan Wangji turned around to see the face of one of the immortals. Unlike the other immortals, Jin Rusong was completely worshipful of Hanguang Jun. Jin Rusong was the son of Jin Guangyao and his half-sister Qin Su. He had only been a few years old when he was almost killed. T

he culprit was thought to be a rival clan, but once dug deeper was actually Jin Guangyao himself. After the murder attempt, Jin Rusong had completely disappeared with his mother Qin Su and had been hiding in the Qinghe Nie Sect in exchange for information.

Jin Guangyao’s death was what triggered the large investigation with Nie Huaisang; after his death, the mother and son re-emerged into society only to be cast out once it was public knowledge that Jin Rusong was a product of incest.

Qin Su soon after died of old age and Jin Rusong at the age of 140 was already half-way to becoming an immortal using the Qinghe Nie Sect Sword cultivation method.

Lan Wangji bowed elegantly and Jin Rusong did the same. His facial features greatly resembled his fathers, but instead of wrinkled of worry, he had laugh lines instead.

“Hanguang Jun! It’s been too long. How have you been? Is Nie Huaisang here? I’m starving! Everyone said that there wouldn’t be food here, so I brought my own, but then I ate it all on the way here, so I went to buy some more, but the stores had already closed, so I went to the convenience store and bought some microwavable food, but then again, I don’t think you have a microwave at your house. Do you Hanguang Jun? I think you prefer to cook the traditional way….”

Lan Wangji just nodded as Jin Rusong babbled and walked into the building. Lan Wangji turned to greet the next set of cultivators when he heard and yell and excited laughter.

“Uncle Nie! There you are! How are you? I’m good; we have so much to talk about! I really missed you. It’s been forever, I’ve been staying in the outer countries trying to find cultivators, but so far they all sucked! Then I….” Lan Wangji shook his head and turned to see another friendly face.

“Hanguang Jun…” Lan Wangji bowed in respect to Lan Jingyi. He had been a junior disciple of his and had reached immortality only 300 years ago. Before, Lan Jingyi had been a cheerful and flamboyant person, but the years had changed the once proud youth into a carbon copy of the Gusu Lan Sect cultivator prototype.

Lan Jingyi smiled slightly and politely walked through the botanical garden, his slight build merging into the night. With no hesitance, he reached the hall and bowed slightly before entering.

He hadn’t been home in a very long time. But now, it felt like he had never left. He could hear the echoes of cultivators, the clink of chopsticks on dishes, and the late night talks with his fellow sect brothers about night hunts.

Lan Jingyi reached over and touched one of the pillars, felt the deep scratches on the wood due to age, and sighed deeply in his heart. He really wanted to go back to his youth. At least then, he was surrounded by family. Why did he become immortal then? He furrowed his brows.

He felt like he was waiting for someone. So he kept cultivating. Until he reached the bottleneck, and then he stopped.

Lan Wangji had stayed out into the wee hours of the morning, endlessly greeting the immortals and cultivators. He had thought he only invited 60 in total, but the amount exceeded when word got around that they were holding a cultivators meeting.

Since they hadn’t had one in a very long time, a lot of them were excited to see their fellow sect brothers, acquaintances and long term rivals.

The total numbered more than 150, with only some cultivators not being able to join due to time constraints. Lan Wangji had to open up more rooms for his guest, and some even had to go to local hotels to sleep. Most immortals and cultivators did not necessarily need to sleep.

However, they had to continue to regulate their core and strengthen their bodies to which sleep was significant. Many of the younger cultivators were established outside while the immortals were led to rooms within the grand house.

Nie Huaisang had been tasked to delegate the immortals to their rooms. Many of them were scornful that the god-like Hanguang Jun would be associated with such trash like Nie Huaisang, but they swallowed their opinions and only gossiped amongst themselves in the confines of closed doors.

“The meeting will take place at 9 o’clock this morning. We have much to discuss.” Lan Wangji signaled the end of today’s introduction and all of the cultivators dispersed. Some left while others stayed and chatted. Lan Wangji and Nie Huaisang retired to the office where Nie Huaisang took the time to read over the new list of names of cultivators.

“Hanguang Jun. Do you really think that the culprit would come to the Immortals meeting? I find it highly unlikely that they would expose themselves to so many cultivators. Especially high-tier ones.”

“It would be more suspicious not to come. After all, we haven’t had a meeting in decades. We should carefully interview the people on the list, as well as the newer cultivators that hadn’t registered yet.”

Nie Huaisang nodded and left, leaving Lan Wangji alone. It was nearing six in the morning, so Lan Wangji carefully turned on his phone and looked at the messages. There was a voicemail.

He stood up straighter and pressed the icon. A small nasally voice echoed through the speakers and the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

“Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji halted, the velvety voice sounded clear, but tinged in sadness.

“Lan Zhan…I can’t sleep. I keep hearing the sounds of laughter, my chest is hurting. I’m hurting so much. Please, can you say something?” Lan Wangji’s heart broke. He could feel his fear through the phone. Without warning, he dialed Wei Xuanyu’s number. After two rings, he picked up.

“Lan Zhan…”

“It’s okay. I’m here.” His cool voice penetrated Wei Xuanyu’s ears. His heart which had been beating erratically had somehow calmed down after he heard his voice.

“Lan Zhan. Have you ever felt like there was nobody there to help you? That you were so helpless in the face of tragedy that all you wanted to do was plead?” Wei Xuanyu shifted in his bed. The other side was silent, yet he could hear his soft breathing. Wei Xuanyu took the silence as assent.

“I just want to hear your voice. Can you sing for me?” His voice broke. He tried hard to wipe away the tears, but to no avail. All of a sudden…the sound of humming could be heard. A small and deep cadence. Lan Wangji hummed, and soon a guqin followed. A sweet and gentle lullaby that Wei Xuanyu remembered. Because he had also heard this melody in his head ever since he was a child.

He had kept that song in his head and in his heart, playing it on his flute like he was waiting for someone to accompany it. The melody continued along with the humming, the strum of the guqin strings echoed, and Lan Wangji’s voice lulled Wei Xuanyu to sleep. The dream had ended, and now he was being serenaded by Lan Wangji. Everything was okay.

He could hear the other side murmur sweet nothings in his ears. Wei Xuanyu wasn’t alone anymore. He had Lan Wangji. And Lan Wangji would take care of him. Wei Xuanyu pressed his fingertips to his phone and smiled so happily.

He must have saved someone in his past life for him to be gifted with a man such as Lan Wangji. He must have saved the world.

“Lan Zhan…ah…” Wei Xuanyu drifted into slumber, a smile still on his lips.

Lan Wangji could hear his soft breathing. He had reluctantly fallen asleep with the phone still on call. He kept listening to the breathing, and decided to record it. He pressed the record button and felt a little bit happier.

But soon after, Lan Wangji frowned. Was he happy that Wei Xuanyu was remembering? Not only remembering, but once again experiencing the awful pain that he had to endure to become the Yiling Patriarch? Lan Wangji sighed and touched the bridge of his nose.

He had never wanted Wei Wuxian to go through with that. The price he bore was too awful and tragic to a 19 year old boy. But still, he had loved him when he was a young cultivator full of life and had loved him when he became the most hated cultivator in existence, and till now he still loved him as Wei Xuanyu.

He wished he could endure his pain. Wei Wuxian had never told him what had transpired at Burial Mound. How painful and hurtful it was. He had never shown that he had suffered. But he knew when he saw him two months after, which the man had changed significantly. He still loved people. He still had morals and stood by his obligations.

But he had always kept people at a distance. Not in fear of being discovered, but because he no longer trusted anybody in the world. And that was what hurt Lan Wangji the most. That he was in the category of someone who he couldn’t trust.

Even before he died, Wei Wuxian had rejected him. He had told him to “Get Lost.” And while he tried to heal him, he was being pushed away. Lan Wangji set aside the guqin and ended the call, deep in thought.

Would Wei Wuxian love him as much as Wei Xuanyu? Or would he reject him as he once did?

Lan Wangji closed his eyes gently; a deep and mournful sigh echoed the empty halls. Would Wei Wuxian love him at all?


	10. Meeting the Immortals (III) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

Chapter 10—Meeting the Immortals (III) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

As the morning sun rose, so did the cultivators, who sleepily got out of their beds and wore modern clothing. Some of the youngsters were even perturbed that they would not wear their traditional sect robes during the meeting, while some shyly put their robes back into their suitcases.

The 130 or so cultivators traversed down the pathway into the main hall, lively and excited to bear witness to the rare meeting of cultivators. However, they entered the hall to see…all of the immortals wearing their traditional sect robes. All of them sat in rows at the front; all lined perfectly the same including Lan Wangji at the center of the ten.

They were a glorious sight, as their robes looked un-aged through time. All bearing such dignity and elegance, their noble stature was like a painting. All of the cultivators were dumbfounded. One cultivator on the side especially took out his phone; while still staring at them and took a photo. The flash was still on, yet no one moved to berate him.

“I-I-I-I I will be right back!” One of the older cultivators hastily left the hall and back into his room. After that, an entire stampede of cultivators ran back and opened their suitcases and hastily put on their sect robes.

The main hall was silent.

Nie Huaisang casually took out his fan and looked at the immortals.

“My my, didn’t anyone get the memo that we weren’t going to wear our sect colors?” Everyone ignored him, patting down their robes with pride. Lan Wangji gave a brief sigh and waited as one by one the cultivators came back in their robes.

They coquettishly walked back in. The group of cultivators looked rambunctious at first glance, but they could see the pride they carried while wearing their robes. They assembled themselves by groups of friends rather than sects, so there were Yunmeng Jiang purples mingled with the Nie sect, while Gusu Lan talked with the Lanling Jin sect. One young cultivator in red was amidst the sea of yellows, whites, purples and browns. The young cultivator looked anxiously at the front. Jin Rusong waved in delight. Some of the other immortals saw this exchange and unveiled disgusted looks.

Lan Wangji waved his right hand and the hall became silent. Lan Wangji had been in this position for the longest time, so he was very used to this atmosphere.

“We are here for a concern we are having at this moment.” Lan Wangji gazed at the crowd of cultivators, honing in on every nuance in their expression, mood, and body language. No one looked out of place.

“Burial Mound’s demonic qi has dispersed. This would have been a cause for celebration…however…”

The immortals hawked in on Lan Wangji, their hands shaking as they held cups of tea.

“It has dispersed too quickly, and too much for it to be natural. So that means…”

Lan Wangji used qi on his eyes to make it glow. Everyone in the room shivered violently. One of the cultivators even whimpered.

“Someone has been using demonic cultivation.”

The hall went silent.

Then it went nuts.

Some of the Immortals had even jumped up from their seats and started yelling. The younger cultivators did not even know what was happening, and looked dumbfounded at the immortals and older cultivators. They could only hear words like ‘Yiling Patriarch’ ‘demon’ ‘General Wen’ amongst others.

Lan Wangji stayed sitting down, looking unperturbed and harsh. Nie Huaisang sat next to him, his folding fan breezing his face. The outrage lasted for a few minutes as they calmed down.

“Has the Yiling Patriarch risen?”

“Impossible! We destroyed his soul!”

“Why would he choose NOW to resurrect?”

“Maybe he has been gathering the demonic qi in Burial Mounds.”

“We cannot let this stain live!”

“What if he isn’t the culprit?”

“Do you think there a demonic cultivator strong enough to absorb the qi at Burial Mound? Are you an idiot?”

“Don’t call me an idiot!”

Lan Jingyi rose from his seat and looked at Hanguang Jun.

“Do you think the Yiling Patriarch has descended back down to earth for revenge?” The question was spoken and all was quiet. Lan Wangji glanced at Lan Jingyi and shook his head.

“The Yiling Patriarch is no more, and anyone who says otherwise may leave.” The immortals glared at Lan Wangji. They knew that he had been friends with the Yiling Patriarch, and anytime he was mentioned or slandered with contempt, Lan Wangji was the first one to shut their mouths.

As the reigning leader of the cultivation world, Lan Wangji was like a king.

But every king had retainers salivating at his throne.

“How do you know that the Yiling Patriarch has not come back to the mortal realm? Huh?”

“Yeah, Burial Mound has been a graveyard for resentful energy. Who is powerful enough to use it?”

“Hanguang Jun, we have to think logically. The Yiling Patriarch might be here ready to kill all of the cultivators. We have to do something about this!”

The immortals talked amongst themselves, leaving the cultivators whispering in fear and excitement.

“Who’s the Yiling Patriarch?”

“Are you stupid? Didn’t you ever hear the scary fable from your master?”

“No, I was eighteen when I started cultivating.”

“This older brother will tell you. The Yiling Patriarch was the first ever cultivator to absorb, retain, and manipulate demonic qi and resentful energy. Do you know the fall of the Wen sect right? Sunshot Campaign?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well…I heard the Yiling Patriarch had massacred the entire sect with the help of the Three Sworn Brothers Lan Xichen, Nie Minjue and Jin Guanyao. You see that guy in the red?”

“…Wen Bo? Yeah, we’re sharing a room.”

“He’s from the Wen Sect.”

“No way…he’s from _that_ sect.” The two cultivators turned to see Wen Bo anxiously tugging his robe. He looked to want to talk with the other cultivators, and migrated from group to group.

“Anyways, after the Sunshot Campaign, the Yiling Patriarch went insane. Massacred entire villages, killed a bunch of Lanling Jin cultivators including the heir.”

“Woah, how come I haven’t heard of him before?”

“For around 400 years, no one spoke of him because they were afraid the sound of his name would resurrect him. Now, he is used as a warning to never use demonic cultivation.”

“Are there any demonic cultivators?”

“Nah, some imitations came up a few times, but resentful energy is too difficult to tame. Most of them suffered and died alone.”

“How did the Yiling Patriarch die?”

“His sworn brother killed him. The Yiling Patriarch was sponsored by the Yunmeng Jiang sect up until he cultivated demonic qi. They had been hiding a tiger the entire time. But the Sect master killed him, so I guess they’re even.”

The young cultivators continued their conversation, while the Immortals kept arguing. Lan Wangji cast a Silence spell on the entirety of the people.

“The Yiling Patriarch is no more. Someone has been using demonic cultivation. Instead of blaming someone dead, why not try to find out why Burial Mounds demonic qi has dissipated?” Lan Wangji coldly glared at everyone in the room.

The immortals looked red in the face, the cultivators tried opening their mouths and muffled laughter could be heard.

“The seal will last an hour. By the time I come back, I would like to hear some solutions rather than more answers. Dismissed.” Lan Wangji rose up; his swirling white robes cast an elegant visage. Some of the Gusu cultivators blinked as they realized that Hanguang Jun was not wearing his forehead ribbon.

Lan Wangji along with Nie Huaisang and Lan Jingyi left the hall. An immortal immediately began writing at the perfectly placed sheet of white paper. The immortals saw that under their tables were writing materials.

Hanguang Jun had foreseen this scenario and had the paper and pens ready for them.

_Son of a bitch!_

.

.

.

“Do you think they can figure out why the demonic qi has dissipated?” Nie Huaisang scoffed at the immortals, his glowing brown eyes looked at them in disgust.

“We have more problems at hand at the moment. I already have a clue where the demonic qi went.” Nie Huaisang closed his fan harshly.

“You do?”

“Mn. I do.”

“Who?”

“Not confirmed yet, but I have a suspicion.” They kept walking, while Lan Jingyi trailed behind them listening to their conversation.

“Hanguang Jun?”

“Mn?”

“There’s more to this, isn’t it?” Lan Wangji was hesitant to tell Lan Jingyi, but he nodded slowly. Lan Jingyi sighed and reached into his robe sleeves. A torn piece of paper with red writing on it looked to be a suicide note. However, the bloody fingerprint indicated a much more sinister air to the paper.

“One of my cultivators had been kidnapped several weeks ago. The trail went cold when I came to this area. I think the culprit is using the demonic qi on them.” Lan Wangji nodded. He had similar assumptions. The timing was just too right.

As they were talking, Nie Huaisang’s brown eyes dimmed as a flash of madness pervaded his visage. The darkness retreated as soon as it came, and Nie Huaisang walked alongside them. The fan imprinted on his hand too hard, leaving red streaks through his palm....

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu looked at the mirror. Was his hair getting too long? He brushed the strands and let it fall down, reaching his chest. Had it always been this long? No. He liked the rogue-ish look of the ponytail, but this was reaching into heavy metal territory. He put his hair back into a ponytail and got ready to go to work.

The call this morning had calmed him down somewhat, but he still felt the lingering sensation on his ankle from the black mist holding it. He reached down and subtly massaged it, hoping the feeling would go away.

The day went by very quickly; his shift had left him feeling fine. No chest pains today. He was on the last shift with several of the other part-timers. He looked outside to see pouring rain. Thunder roared as passerby’s ran into the shop, hoping to be sheltered. The café was supposed to close at nine, but Wei Xuanyu let them stay until the rain let up.

The rain kept falling and Wei Xuanyu was ready to make a run for it, when he heard a small tap on the door. The other part-timers had left on time, so it was just Wei Xuanyu left. He looked at the door and saw a small little huddle, tapping on the door as the downpour got stronger.

Wei Xuanyu was not really scared of scary movies, but seeing a small shadow slowly tapping the door was enough to make him shiver. This was like the beginning of a horror movie. He was the cannon fodder.

He shook his head and opened the door slightly, the creaking making the already tense situation even scarier. The small shadow ended up being a kid no more than five or six. He looked at him with big black eyes, tears streaked down his face. A cupid’s arrow pierced Wei Xuanyu.

_Oh my God I deserve to go to prison for letting this little kid stay in the rain._

Wei Xuanyu immediately opened the door wider and let the kid in.

“Where are your parents?” He ran to the change room and took out his towel. He beckoned the teary kid and started wiping his hair and clothes.

The silent kid was dried slightly and clung to the big brother. Wei Xuanyu sighed and turned up the heater.

“Hey, little kid what’s your name?” The boy was hugging his waist and didn’t answer. Wei Xuanyu looked up in despair. He could see the headlines.

_Café worker goes to prison after kidnapping a child! Full pictures on page 4!_

He reached over and petted the boys head. The kid seemed to like that a lot and snuggled. The big brother was warm. He thought he was comfortable with him. He liked this big brother.

“Do you want something to eat?”

The kid nodded. With that in mind, Wei Xuanyu struggled to remove those tentacle-like arms and went around the counter and filled a bowl with the leftover spicy porridge. He didn’t think that it was too spicy for a kid, so he heated it up. Along with the porridge, he made some hot chocolate. He kept an eye out for the kid who was looking around at the café, his little legs swinging on the turning seat.

After the food was prepared, he gave it the kid. The boy did not hesitate to dip the spoon in the porridge and ate a large bite. Immediately afterwards, he spit the porridge out, missing himself but hitting Wei Xuanyu.

_Okay, so kids cannot eat a little spice._

Wei Xuanyu wiped the porridge off his face and the table, while giving the kid a sip of the hot chocolate. The child liked this better and dripped a few drops on the sides of his cheeks. He was really too cute.

Wei Xuanyu turned around to remove the spicy porridge when he hear an ‘ah’. He turned back and the cup the kid was holding was falling. Wei Xuanyu immediately opened his hands to catch it, and the scalding liquid poured onto it making him gasp in pain. The kid looked horrified and scared, but Wei Xuanyu assured him while holding his trembling fingers. The pain was excruciating, but he kept smiling and made a new cup for the kid.

The child was reassured and started drinking again. Slower this time. The marshmallows bumped into his lips, and he gurgled in happiness. Wei Xuanyu smiled as he felt the pain go away. He rubbed the kids head and laughed along with him.

“Kid, you gotta give me something to work with. Name?” The kid drank his fill and burped, grinning in delight. Before he could answer, the doors to the café were wrenched open and a huffing mother with wet hair and a briefcase came in.

“Ah Yu!” She ran to the kid and vigorously kissed him.

“You little kid! Why did you run away from mommy, hmm?? Don’t scare me like that again!”

“Mommy!” The kid who was violently being kissed blushed bright pink, his gaze averting from Wei Xuanyu’s. He was not a baby anymore! He was being humiliated!

The woman held Wen Yuan up and bowed deeply to Wei Xuanyu.

“I am so very sorry, mister! My son sometimes has a mind of his own! Thank you for letting him in while it was raining. Thank you so much. I wouldn’t know what to do if he had disappeared for good. Tears trickled down her face, and Wei Xuanyu consoled her and kept saying thank you. The mother insisted on coming back during work hours and giving him a proper thank you.

“Don’t worry about it. The kid was not bad.” Wei Xuanyu used his café smile, and ignored the porridge stains on his apron. The woman kept bowing even when she was outside. The kid in her arms waved a cheerful goodbye. Wei Xuanyu waved back and finally closed the café.

The lights out and everything cleaned, Wei Xuanyu ran back to his apartment and opened a cabinet for the first aid kit. He had been burned similar to this before and knew that he would have blisters full of pus and would likely need hospital help. He looked at his hands…and paused.

His hands were pure white. No redness, no blisters, no pus. And even no pain. Wei Xuanyu touched the area where he was burned, but there was absolutely no sign of anything. Was it on the left hand? He glanced at his left hand. Nope. Still good. He sat at the table puzzled before putting the aid kit back.

He was burned right? He looked at the mirror. Black eyes stared back, but Wei Xuanyu could feel that he wasn’t looking at himself in the mirror anymore. His long hair which he had measured at his chest this morning was now an inch longer.

He touched his hair and decided to go to a hairdresser tomorrow. He needed to feel normal again. The dream had taken its toll on him, so Wei Xuanyu decided to sleep it away. He felt that something was wrong. Something was definitely…definitely wrong.


	11. The Cellar (Lan Wangji)

Chapter 11—The Cellar (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

The Immortals meeting left many of the people unsatisfied. The meeting that was supposed to last two days ended up being a week. Whilst Lan Wangji herded the community, Nie Huaisang had collected the interviews of the cultivators in secret. They had not known why they were singled out, but had adamantly answered every question Nie Huaisang had for them.

The modern era was a technological wonder. The recorder was on the entire conversation, and each cultivator had unknowingly been compelled to tell the truth through the music coming from the speakers.

The interviews went smoothly since they didn’t want to raise awareness of the assessments, they cultivators rotated in and out after 30 minutes. The atmosphere didn’t feel like an interrogation, and the cultivators knew Nie Huaisang had been pardoned from his crimes, so although they didn’t trust him, they still respected him.

The demonic qi issue however was not resolved, but Lan Wangji and Lan Jingyi had already prepared for such an answer. The rest of the immortals had struggled to maintain their elegant demeanors, but were sincerely scared of the Yiling Patriarch coming back into the world.

Ultimately, the week-long meeting ended and the cultivators all left, leaving behind the empty halls of Gusu Lan once again. However, Lan Jingyi stayed behind, sending his younger sect brothers back to their area. He felt like he was needed here for some reason.

Lan Wangji was tired. He was back in the office listening to the interrogation on the recorder. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Nie Huaisang’s voice. He understood now. He picked up the recorder and left the house.

.

.

.

Nie Huaisang had finished everything he was supposed to do with time to spare, so he decided to go back to the café and deal with some loose ends. He walked casually in the dark night, absently tugging on his sleeves for warmth. He soon came back to the café only to stop in surprise, wary and defensive.

Lan Wangji was sitting on the stoop of the café steps, holding the recording that Nie Huaisang had given him a few hours ago. Nie Huaisang did not show any negative emotions as he approached Lan Wangji.

“Well well, Hanguang Jun. With what do I owe the pleasure?” Lan Wangji just kept staring at him. Nie Huaisang could feel the atmosphere immediately shift. He spread his spiritual power to shield him from the onslaught.

“Fighting before talking? That’s not a good way to start.” Nie Huaisang blasted out spiritual qi in Lan Wangji’s direction, and sparks flew as the spiritual qi was blocked by an icy sword.

Lan Wangji had summoned Bichen. He was getting serious. The sword glinted in the dark night, its icy aura reverberating with intense spiritual qi. 

Nie Huaisang knew without a doubt, that if it came to blows, Lan Wangji would win. And he couldn’t stop now. Not until his plan had finished. They assessed each other before Nie Huaisang lifted his hands in the air, breaking the tension.

“I yield, Hanguang Jun. You’re so mean.”

“What did you do with the demonic qi?” Lan Wangji spit out. Nie Huaisang examined Lan Wangji, who held the recorder in his hand.

“Why do you think I had something to do with that?”

“Because this is a false recording. You think I wouldn’t have a second person be interrogating them?” Nie Huaisang narrowed his eyes, his mind turning in circles, analyzing what he had done wrong. He spit out,

“Lan Jingyi?” Lan Wangji’s silence was evident proof. Nie Huaisang could feel the situation unraveling. He couldn’t stop what he was doing. He had to bide his time a little longer.

“Fine, Lan Wangji.” Nie Huaisang opened the café doors and held it for Lan Wangji to go through.

“Follow me.”

.

.

.

Lan Wangji had been to the café many times, but he had never gone to the storeroom. Although the café had been opened for some time, the storeroom had boxes upon boxes in various sizes stacked on top of each other. He gripped Bichen tighter as he followed Nie Huaisang to a square door on the floor. Nie Huaisang gripped the yellowed rope and tugged, a screech emerging throughout the silence.

“After you?” Nie Huaisang gestured. Lan Wangji nudged his head, Bichen glowing brighter and the cold permeated the small room. Nie Huaisang scoffed and went down into the dark hole.

Lan Wangji came down to the cellar, the stuffy room filled with cobwebs and dust. Lan Wangji surveyed the area before he saw a crumbling bed in the corner. The bed looked very old, but it was sturdy and modified with a strengthening spell. The bed frame had shackles on both the top and the bottom. The floor in that area was blood spilt.

“That’s where he sleeps on good days.” Nie Huaisang spoke. Lan Wangji turned around to see Nie Huaisang look far away, like he was in a different time.

“He’s over there.” Lan Wangji saw that there was another room. Similar to an interrogation room, the glass was wide enough to see the inside. It was a double sided mirror. Lan Wangji was vigilant as he approached the glass.

And what he saw made his eyes widen.

Inside the compact room, there was a dentist’s chair with large shackles similar to the ones on the bed. Sitting there, with grey skin, sunken white eyes, and disheveled hair…was Nie Mingjue.

Lan Wangji immediately pointed Bichen to Nie Huaisang.

“What is this?” He hissed, “You’ve become a demonic cultivator?”

Nie Huaisang was silent, his gloomy appearance even scarier and more threatening than before.

He opened the door to the room and held Nie Mingjue’s hand. Nie Mingjue thrashed and the croaky rasps of the dead were only heard in the room. Lan Wangji came inside and inspected him in closer detail. He was horrified.

The once proud sect leader looked emancipated and lanky, his flesh had been torn then reapplied; his head looked to have been sewn on at some point. Half of his hair had fallen off revealing patches. His lips chapped and his teeth were rotted, the tongue was purple and green. Lan Wangji had seen various demonic corpses; however he could still see the intelligence in those milky white eyes.

“I had found him after I killed Jing Guangyao. His soul had already gone, but I found various forms of the forbidden arts in that bastard’s home. I revived him.”

Lan Wangji could see the scenario, but it had been 1000 years since that time. He had been chaining his brother somewhere this entire time?

“General Wen had a conscious, why not my brother? But I cannot cultivate demonic energy. But I could harness it. The Stygian Tiger Amulet could control and appease General Wen’s conscious, but Wei Wuxian had died and the Stygian Tiger was lost.” Nie Huaisang patted the corpses head lovingly; a small smile crept on his face.

“I’ve been harnessing the demonic qi from Burial Mounds…and giving it to brother. Sometimes he is awake. But as you can see, he is almost always like this.” Nie Huaisang patted his brother’s rotten hands,

“I’m not hurting anyone…I just wanted to save my brother…Besides, the demonic qi at Burial Mounds is almost depleted. I want to spend my last remaining time with him before I have to kill him. But…”

Lan Wangji felt a chill go down his spine as Nie Huaisang’s brown eyes shifted.

“I will do anything to save my brother.”

“So the kidnapped cultivators, you did it?” Nie Huasiang snorted in annoyance.

“What would I need cultivators for? Huh? There are no demonic cultivators in existence that can help save brother.” Nie Huaisang looked so affronted, it was comical. Lan Wangji was hesitant though. This was Nie Huaisang who had hidden his brother away for over a millennium, had been secretly using demonic qi and trying to find a way to bring his brother back.

But why would he need cultivators? Lan Wangji still kept his guard, however as Nie Mingjue became more violent.

“Brother, it’s okay. It’s okay. Calm down.” The sweet and sickly voice was horrifying to listen to, as if he was coaxing a baby instead of a grown emancipated corpse. Lan Wangji was ready to slice the corpse to pieces. Nie Huaisang was delusional. This was not his brother anymore.

As if he could sense it, Nie Huaisang guarded his brother.

“Hanguang Jun. Let him be. I want to spend the last remaining moments of his life with him.”

“What if he had gotten out in these 1000 years? What you did was too dangerous. He could easily annihilate an entire city, an entire country!”

“He is safe with me. As you’ve said. It’s been 1000 years. What’s two months?” Nie Huaisang hugged his brother’s body while Nie Mingjue was clunking his jaw, trying to gnaw on his flesh. Lan Wangji was about to kill him, when Nie Huaisang lifted his palm up.

“Wait! What if it was Wei Wuxian? Huh? What if he came back as a corpse but could have clarity every so often? You would do it too! Don’t try to deny it!”

Lan Wangji’s patience was wearing thin. But he somewhat understood. He had been waiting 1300 years for Wei Wuxian. Would he have waited forever if he hadn’t met Wei Xuanyu? Bichen lowered to the ground.

“How long?”

“Two months. Without the demonic qi, he will just be a corpse. Give me two months.” Nie Huaisang pleaded. Lan Wangji closed his eyes in thought, before making his decision. Bichen stopped glowing, and Nie Huaisang breathed easier.

“Thank you.”

“Two months. Not more. I will come back and finish the job if you don’t.” Lan Wangji knew that he would regret this decision, but somehow he couldn’t not do it.

Was this how Wei Ying felt when he was protecting the Wen Sect from the rest of the world? It was a regret, but had to be done? Lan Wangji observed the corpse once more before sheathing Bichen.

He walked to the stairs leading back into the storeroom when Nie Huaisang spoke out.

“Lan Wangji. I just wanted to save my brother…”

“I know.” Lan Wangji conflictingly left. Nie Huaisang touched the corpse which had settled down once the invasive spiritual energy was gone. He kissed the pale wrinkled cheeks, and held his brothers hand.

“I will save you Ming Ge,” a gentle stroke of his hand and a small smile lifted his face.

“No matter the cost.”

.

.

.

.

“Sir?” Nie Mingjue looked away from the corpse and saw the waste huddling near the door. His head lowered in deference, and his hands looked bloody.

“Did you get both of them?” Nie Huaisang smiled, his eyes brimming with glee. The waste shuddered, but nodded his head.

“Great!” Nie Huaisang jumped in glee and ran outside to see two people bound and gagged. One of them was a cultivator…Wen Bo. Nie Mingjue ripped off the gag and Wen Bo shakily stuttered, hiccupping and shivering. Nie Huaisang smiled and patted his head.

“Wen Bo, ah. It seems fate has spoken.” He gently brushed his hair away from his eyes, a dark light emanating from those cold expressionless eyes as they traveled down to his chest where the golden core laid.

“We are going to be the bestest of friends.”

He turned to the other person gagged and gasped in happiness. He clung to the man’s body and cried tears of happiness and grief. The man himself was hit on the head and woke up to a blubbering mess. He did not panic, as his occupation was a body guard, but could see that although he was bound, the person in front of him would not hurt him.

The young man kept sobbing and sobbing, the tears streaking down his ugly face. Nie Huaisang kept mumbling and holding him. The man was disgusted, but could not move. He surveyed the place which was an underground basement of some sorts. No windows to tell time, a single light bulb in the center of the room. To the side looked to be a bed, but the kicker was the blood stains all over the floor.

The man sniffed the air, and confirmed that this place was probably a torture chamber. The ropes on his hands and feet were thick and tight. His knife that he always had on his calf was gone, and there were two other people.

One looked to be around 30 with a lanky build. He had blood on his hands, so he was the one who probably kidnapped him. The boy who looked to be around 20 was also tied up and shaking. After the initial search, the man tried to find a way to escape. The sobbing person hand finally calmed down and was curled into his embrace.

“Ming Ge, ah. Ming Ge. I’ve missed you so much.”


	12. Once again our fates intertwine (Lan Wangji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Don't worry, we will get back to the fluff soon

Chapter 12—Once again our fates intertwine (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

After Lan Wangji found out about Nie Huaisang, he had to calm down. It was worse than he had ever thought. Nie Huaisang wasn’t hurting anyone, but his obsession would soon reach a breaking point and the white area would no longer apply. Lan Wangji at the time did not realize that Nie Huaisang had already killed countless of cultivators just to satisfy him obsession with his brother.

Lan Wangji slept through the night, nightmares of Nie Mingjue killing people. He regretted that he hadn’t killed him. Why didn’t he kill him? Bichen vibrated with assent. Lan Wangji tried his very best to think of something else, but the dark thoughts would not go away.

2 months.

He would give Nie Huaisang the two months. A chill went down his spine, a creepy slimy feeling at the center of his back. He could feel that he was in the wrong. That he should immediately kill him, but he couldn’t. It was like a barrier had been erected from his mind to bar him from ever thinking of harming them.

Lan Wangji was restless even as the sun came up. He waited for a while until it was the café opening hours, deciding to wait a little bit more to recollect his thoughts. He wore a blue button down and decided not to wear a jacket, since the spring air was warm and plentiful. He left through the garden, caressing a few morning blooms. He decided to walk to Wei Xuanyu’s apartment and see if he had already left yet.

He rounded the corner to the apartment complex and could feel no presence in the small room at the very end. So he was at the café. A small smile crept on his face, and a woman walking by was stunned.

She paused to see the extremely gorgeous man lift the corners of his lips, changing his entire elitist persona into that of a man in love. She opened her mouth wide as he walked passed her, his scent an intoxicating aroma of sandalwood and moss. He smelled like spring itself. Once his back was turned, she immediately took out her phone and took his back profile.

The woman kept staring even when he was long gone, and cursed herself for not sneaking in a better photo. She quickly opened an app and vigorously texted.

[Peas and cucumbers]: Holy f***** hell, I found the perfect man! QAQ! Utterly magnificent! HE IS THE ONE!!!

She was an out and coming blogger, so her phone almost exploded with comments 5 minutes after she posted.

[Shizun_is_mine]: SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US!!!

[Airplane-BRO]: Send a picture plzzzz!!!

[LANGE]: Why is there no picture!??????Dangling fresh meat and we don’t get to eat!!!!

The girl grinned evilly and promptly sent the photo. Even more up-votes and comments trailed down the page; all thirsty men and women.

[YaoYao]: Even if it’s just his back, he is DIVINE!!

[BRO-con]: Back-kun! MARRY ME!!

[Mimi_is_life]: Let me keep licking the screen! Look at the slight muscles on his shoulders!! POOOHOUDFSFS I just want to lick forever!

[OTTERCHENG]: Please give me! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!

Mian Mian quickly signed off and sighed. If only she had approached the man. She walked to her apartment complex and stared at the door the man was standing at…

1/1300. Wasn’t this….XuGe? Cogs started turning in her head. A gleam of interest sprouted in her heart. She and Wei Xuanyu had been neighbors for around 2 months after she went into seclusion when a die-hard fan found her house. XuGe was a nice guy who didn’t know who she was, so she felt camaraderie with him.

The handsome man that was waiting at his door…and smiling like he was in love triggered Mian Mian into a frenzy, her yellow mind dirtying further. She had always been a rotten girl, but it never manifested into the real world. Always in books, anime, manga and such, so thinking of her neighbor of his “lover” made her heart beat frantically. Her heart clenched and she squealed in glee before entering her apartment.

.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji was just a few feet from the café when he heard the sound of dishes shattering and an ear-splitting cry of pain. Lan Wangji broke the door open to see the situation inside.

Wei Xuanyu was on the floor, holding his head in extreme pain, his screams breaking his vocal chords. Another man was on the floor in pain as well, his face white and blood dripping from his lips trying to hold back the screams of agony. Lan Wangji realized that the man was Jiang Cheng. He was also reincarnated?

Both of them were writhing in such pain, Lan Wangji had no choice but to cast a spell around the café, stopping time. The worried glances of the café staff, the annoyed look of a man in the back corner holding a newspaper and the anxious glances of some teenagers. Everything stopped except for Wei Xuanyu, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Huaisang.

Bichen materialized in seconds, and the frost encased sword was unhesitant in its pursuit for blood. The sword sang as it drew closer to Nie Huaisang’s neck. The sword would cut off his head if he hadn’t dodged.

“Hanguang Jun! It’s not me!”

“Like hell it isn’t” A bitter voice replied, a cold restraint to his trembling heart.

Wei Xuanyu and Jiang Cheng were still in so much pain; Lan Wangji had no choice but to shield them instead of dealing with Nie Huaisang. Wei Xuanyu especially sobbed and clawed at his body. Lan Wangji didn’t know what was wrong with him, so he held his head and sent spiritual essence there. It did not help.

Lan Wangji was helpless; his brows furrowed in consternation and tried to prod his spiritual awakening core. The core wasn’t formed fully, yet it was pulsating and trying to disperse. He widened his eyes and turned his head to Jiang Cheng who was the same as Wei Xuanyu.

Lan Wangji felt Jiang Cheng’s golden core and felt that it was trying to…go into Wei Xuanyu. Lan Wangji was stupefied at what he was seeing. Never in his entire existence has he seen such a thing occur.

Since the cores were attracting each other, Lan Wangji picked Wei Xuanyu up and transported him across the café.

He listened to both of their screams, and tried his best to pacify Wei Xuanyu. How could he take away his pain? He held Wei Xuanyu and cradled him in his embrace, soothing songs of Lan whispered in his ears.

Wei Xuanyu’s sobs ultimately subsided, his gasping breath choking on spit and phlegm, his hands clutching onto Lan Wangji. Wei Xuanyu’s eyes that were unfocused and in pain searched for his guiding light. Eyelids trembling, he could finally see Lan Wangji. He hiccupped and drew closer to Lan Wangji and cried tears of bitterness. Lan Wangji had no choice but to caress the man and silently swore to kill Nie Huaisang once he pacified Wei Xuanyu. After several minutes, Wei Xuanyu started mumbling, which was muffled by his head against Lan Wangji’s chest.

Lan Wangji had exceptional hearing, so he could hear Wei Xuanyu’s crying mumble. His heart stopped when he heard what he was repeating over and over again.

“I should have gone back to Gusu…”


	13. What I wished to forget (Wei Xuanyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff. It will be soon my very dear friends.   
> This chapter is a bit of a mouthful so I suggest you guys look at this...carefully.  
> Slight NSFW (not nearly enough I know)

Chapter 13—What I wished to forget (Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

_2 hours prior_

Wei Xuanyu had not seen Lan Wangji for a week. A week mayhap would not be a long time, but Wei Xuanyu could feel that time was not constant and the fear of loneliness would not go away. He had tried his best to fill his days with work but what he accomplished during the day would only haunt him at night.

He had dreamed that he was walking on a mountain; his bare feet on the muddy road, stones pecking at his toes. He was garbed in a light robe, his pants had torn and dirtied by the trees on the roadside. He looked out at the wonderful view, with mist and fog enveloping the mountain like a mouth eager for a bite. The morning sun was peeking through the gaps, god rays lighting up the day.

_Ahhhhh…L***** isn’t this just like Gusu?_

He had wished to share the moment with someone, but didn’t know who, a name escaping his memory. He lowered his bamboo hat and continued his pilgrimage to the top, only stopping at a nearby stream to hydrate and aid his travels. He reached a small hut where an old man laid on a small cotton mat.

Wei Xuan set aside his bamboo hat, showing a long scar down his face—a war wound from a bayonet. The old man had been his commanding officer in the war, but since then lost his legs and an arm. He had been here for eight years already; however he was still alive, no thanks to him.

Wei Xuan cleaned up the old man’s feces and wiped away his sweat, silent and comforting. The old man was gasping from the spring fever…it would not be long that he would die Wei Xuan felt.

“Wei Xuan, ah…Let me die.”

“Shut up old man.” Wei Xuan spit out bitterly.

He dragged a basket filled with rice and tried to make some porridge. The fire was already lit in the kiln, so Wei Xuan decided to get some water from the well. He had just opened the door to leave when he heard the sound of a gunshot and the thud of a body falling…

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu shuddered as the memory of the dream came to light. His eye bags were heavy as he could not sleep after that. The sound of flesh falling was all he could think about. Tired and irritable, he looked at the mirror and punched it. His hair was longer than it was yesterday. He had shorn off three inches last night, but it had grown even longer in the night, reaching his chest.

He was not one to be broken down by this, and still had to make money. He grabbed his ribbon and tied it around his hair and contemplated if he should just shave everything off.

He walked heavily to the café, his mood still in disarray. He saw Nie Huaisang who had also been missing for a while who looked to be in a grim mood.

“Hello, Nie Huaisang. I’ll be on my shift.” Nie Huaisang nodded, his usual smile and gentle ambience was replaced by a stilted scowl.

“Wei Xuanyu, this shift, your new area is the south corner. Lin Chao could not make it today.” Wei Xuanyu could already feel his chest ache, but nodded nonetheless. He was not afraid of a corner. He picked up the menu just as a few clients walked in; the morning rush hour was afoot.

Wei Xuanyu was on his feet for the next hour, when he heard the bell of a customer. He picked up his pad, pencil and menu and headed over to a man seated on the counter. As he approached, Wei Xuanyu had conflicting feelings. He felt the nostalgia of meeting an old friend, but his chest hurt more than ever. He clutched his chest and wheezed his pad and pen falling to the floor.

The man in question raised his head and saw the young waiter falling to the floor. Jiang Cheng stood up and extended his hands to reach for the young man when all of a sudden a great big terrible pain engorged itself inside his body. He clutched his chest as his erratic hearts thumping grew louder and louder until it was all that he could hear.

Wei Xuanyu was less than a meter away from the man, but his body could not move from its spot, like two magnets neither coming closer together or farther apart. All he could see was red. An ear-splitting scream wrenched in the air, it kept getting louder and louder; Wei Xuanyu couldn’t tell if it was his or the other mans.

Infinite pain.

Wei Xuanyu continued screaming even when he blacked out. A rush of emotions, memories, people, things assaulted his mind…It was like a hand had wrenched in his chest and pulled out his heart

.

.

.

Wei Xian crawled on the floor of the dark snowy alley. He had been beaten up by the other boys and was barely able to hold onto the piece of candy he found in the trash. He licked the stick vigorously, the tangy taste the first thing he had eaten in days. The sweetness turned to sourness and he puckered his lips. But he continued eating it despite the taste. Who knew when he could eat again? He looked up at the sky and thought of another night, another time, probably another world where a boy in pristine white robes gave him a toy. Wei Xian closed his eyes and tried to remember the boy’s face, but all that came back was blank…

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian followed the man in purple. His hands were warm. They were the only warm thing in the dense snow. The Purple man smiled gently as he picked him up, brushing away the dirt on Wei Wuxian’s face.

“Come to Lotus Pier with me…” Wei Wuxian nodded his head and dropped his head on the crook of the man’s neck. He could feel the pulse of his neck and the sweet scent of flowers. He buried his body closer to the nice older man, all hesitation gone. Dogs were bad, but this person was good. A small smile lit up and he went to sleep in the arms of someone who cared for him…

.

.

.

.

“SHIJE!”

Wei Wuxian watched as the one person who wasn’t supposed to be hurt, was dying in front of him. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to see.

.

.

.

Wei Xuan buried the old man behind the house. He didn’t feel pain nor sadness as the old man’s body was slowly entering the ground. He had felt nothing for a while now. Wei Xuan looked up at the sky. He felt that he had forgotten something very important…but for the life of him, he didn’t know what.

.

.

.

The baby boy huddled. He could not have been three or four years old, but he was under a cart in the rain, holding on to a ragged piece of cloth he called clothes. He did not know how to speak, and he waited for someone to come find him. He didn’t know why he came here. Only that his last memories were of dying.

_Where is Lan Wangji?_

The boy kept searching through the faces in the rain. But Lan Wangji did not come. The boy carefully crept from shelter to shelter, his shuddering breathe a symptom of a fever. He found the dead body of his mother, her head bashed in by a blunt object. The boy vomited on the street, the disgusted passerby’s looking at him as if he was dirt. The baby tried to drag his mother from the freezing rain, but his tiny body could not move dead weight.

The baby boy kept coughing until his lungs were filled with phlegm. He did not dare to try any further, his instincts telling him that he would soon join his mother if he continued.

The boy finally had to leave in search for a shelter, and found a child sized hole in an abandoned hut. This could be his protection for the night. He clung to the straw, hoping to find warmth. There was none. The baby boy looked out into the rain and tried to find Lan Wangji

The boy kept his vigilance, however he could not stop the shivering. He glanced at the rain once more, a shadow appearing at the corner. The baby boy hid his body from the man in white and cupped his hands, generating heat. He had to find Lan Wangji. He had to find…huh?

The boy hit his head with his tiny fists and tried to remember…

_Who was he waiting for?_

The boy kept looking out to the rain as if it knew. He was waiting for someone…why?

The child peered out one last time at the torrential rain. The white man was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he soon found himself drowsy. He curled by the hole, the drip drip drip of the rain lulling him to sleep.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian felt euphoria as the last remaining pieces of Wen Chao’s body was ripped apart. The revenge he had sought long and hard for had come to fruition. He walked to the remains of the person and was thinking about kicking it. He turned just in time to see Lan Wangji’s attack on him.

“Lan Zhan, we’ve just met up again after a long while. And you already want to catch me? That’s not so nice, is it? I thought we could at least consider ourselves as friends. When you start a fight like this without another word, aren’t you being quite heartless?”

.

.

“Aren’t you being too unfriendly? Lan Zhan, what do you intend to do?”

“Wei Ying. " Kan Zhan spoke brokenly, his fingertips dyed red, his hair ribbon askew and the pristine robes dirtied. He did not look like Lan Wangji at all. He pleaded. This was the first time Wei Wuxian had heard him speak like this. Lan Wangji hesitantly tried to reach him.

"Return to Gusu with me.”

_Return to Gusu with me…_

_Return to Gusu with me…_

_Return to Gusu with me…_

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu opened his eyes. He was back in his room. He clutched his chest tight, still feeling the phantom pains. Sweat was pouring vigorously on his body, the bed sheets soaked. He couldn’t move his head all that much, so he opted to look around his room through his eyes. A cool hand came into view and he sighed in relief as he heard the soft murmurs of Lan Wangji.

“Wei Xuanyu, are you okay?” Wei Xuanyu nodded, his chest still felt sore and tender, and his head pounded like he was hung over but otherwise he was fine.

“What happened to me?” Wei Xuanyu could feel that he had once again forgotten something, the dreams and the memories he felt in his heart was like air wisping away into oblivion.

“You don’t remember?” Lan Wangji frowned and felt his forehead. No fever.

“No.” Wei Xuanyu grabbed onto his hand and kissed it. The pulse on his wrist thrummed steadily, a calming rhythm to his erratic mind.

“Do you remember anything?” Wei Xuanyu shook his head. He tried to remember, but it was as if a giant wall was erected in his mind, refusing him the ladder. He instinctively knew that if he tried to climb the wall, something bad was going to happen. He couldn’t say that to Lan Wangji, so he could only say no.

He felt the bed shift as Lan Wangji laid next to him.

“Stop, I sweat so much…” Wordlessly, Lan Wangji lifted him up and brought him to the bathroom. The bath was already steamy and waiting for someone. Wei Xuanyu shyly smiled as Lan Wangji unclothed him.

Lan Wangji caressed every part of his body, so much so that Wei Xuanyu blushed from head to toe.

“Stop staring…” Wei Xuanyu struggled out of his embrace and thanked god the bath had bubbles. He entered hurriedly and sunk his head until only his eyes remained on the surface. Lan Wangji didn’t leave like he thought he would, so Wei Xuanyu had to bathe in his presence.

Wei Xuanyu reached for the shampoo bottle, but a crisp hand elegantly stole it away. He pouted as Lan Wangji poured a sizable amount on his palms and raised them, his eyebrows quirking upwards, questioningly. Wei Xuanyu had no choice but to nod, his blush reaching even further down… a small shift occurred in his little brother.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Stay down! I repeat! Stay Down!_

He cried bitter tears as the cool hands lathered on his head, while his little brother stirred under the water. Thank goodness there were bubbles.

Wei Xuanyu could feel how careful Lan Wangji was being, tenderly caressing his earlobes and massaging his temples. He inevitably relaxed under such care and felt regretful when he had to dunk once the process was over.

He wouldn’t mind Lan Wangji washing his hair for a lifetime. His little brother had already calmed down, so Wei Xuanyu motioned for Lan Wangji to leave.

Disgruntled, he ultimately left, but not before exposing his ‘little’ brother which was standing proud fully erect. We Xuanyu swallowed. Would that fit in him?

_Nonononononononnono, stop thinking crude thought Wei Xuanyu!_

Wei Xuanyu came out of the bathroom and the sweat-soaked sheets had already been changed by the attentive boyfriend. He leapt into Lan Wangji’s arms and snuggled in his embrace.

“Lan Ge, ah…I feel as if I’m forgetting something.” Lan Wangji silently rubbed his back, and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, just sleep. You need rest.” Wei Xuanyu could feel drowsiness envelope him, and he nodded while yawning.

“Eum. Just keep holding me.” Wei Xuanyu’s body went slack and a soft snore escaped his lips. Lan Wangji stayed with him for a few hours, and made sure Wei Xuanyu would have nice dreams, a spiritual essence connecting them together before going back to the café.

The lights were still on and Nie Huaisang was tied up in the cellar. Beside him was Jiang Cheng.

Without ceremony, he gazed straight at Jiang Cheng and spit out,

“Talk.”

Jiang Cheng still felt the sensation of his golden core dispersing, but he nodded his head in assent. He didn’t want to anger the frozen solid immortal.

“I remember…You’re Hanguang Jun…right?” Lan Wangji nodded. Encouraged, Jiang Cheng pointed to Nie Huaisang.

“That’s Nie Huaisang.” Nie Huaisang smiled and tried to wave, but his hands were tied, so it looked like he was dancing.

“And the person at the café before was….Wei Wuxian?” Jiang Cheng could feel splitting pain as memories kept appearing and dispersing. He had…reincarnated right? The hatred in his heart spun a dark web through his body. Wei Wuxian had come back. A bittersweet taste enveloped his mouth, the slight pain of lost friends hip had once again reached his heart. He touched his chest and felt the golden core thrum.

“Hanguang Jun. Why did my core react so strongly to Wei Wuxian? What’s going on?”

Lan Wangji glanced at Nie Huaisang. The dead corpse in the other room sounded a low moan. Nie Huaisang wanted to go to his brother, but was stopped by that icy stare.

“I cannot convince you that it wasn’t me who did something, but I honestly didn’t do it.” Lan Wangji could feel that wall again. The wall that prevented him from hurting him. He clenched Bichen which had materialized from his emotions.

“You can stay down here until I figure it out. Nie Huaisang, there is only so much I can do. If something happens to Wei Xuanyu…I will kill your brother before I kill you.”

Lan Wangji went back upstairs, followed by Jiang Cheng who looked back at the lonely visage of the person in the chair. He sighed deeply in his heart.

_What has happened while I’ve been gone?_

Lan Wangji closed the cellar door, and placed a seal on it; not to keep Nie Huaisang from escaping, but to let him know when he left. The seal was also a tracking one. Once someone has left, it would stick on that person no matter what.

Jiang Cheng walked with Lan Wangji, his thoughts muddled as he tried to shuffle through various emotions and memories.

“Wei Wuxian is still alive?”

Lan Wangji nodded and stopped abruptly, causing Jiang Cheng to almost hit him.

“Don’t tell him anything. Let him come to you if he wants to know.”

“You mean he doesn’t remember?” Another nod. Jiang Cheng was flabbergasted.

“Why doesn’t he remember?” Lan Wangji just shook his head.

“Wei Wuxian cannot remember anything, not because he doesn’t want to, but he honestly cannot. There is probably a seal on his memories. So I will stay by his side until he remembers.” Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Wangji funny.

A brief light bulb lit up, and he stuttered out,

“Hanguang Jun…do you like Wei Ying?”

Silence.

The mood became awkward as a tsundere 30 year old man and a frigid silent immortal walked quietly in the night.


	14. Unconventional date (Part I) (Wei Xuanyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Chapter 14—Unconventional date (Part I) (Wei Xuanyu)

By Bocchan

Wei Xuanyu was awoken by the fresh smell of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as Lan Wangji carried a breakfast tray to the small two seat table. Steamed buns that looked warm and fluffy, a bowl of congee with a sprinkle of green onion, and a fresh pot of tea. Wei Xuanyu did not own a traditional tea pot, so Lan Wangji probably brought one over himself.

Wei Xuanyu’s eyes met Lan Wangji’s and a soft warmth enveloped his body. He didn’t mind waking up like this forever. A small smile grazed his face as Lan Wangji came over and kissed his forehead. He seemed to like doing that, so Wei Xuanyu didn’t mind one bit. In fact he could kiss lower and plant those rosy petals onto his own lips.

Wei Xuanyu washed up while Lan Wangji prepared the rest of breakfast. When he was done, Lan Wangji was opening a seat for him to sit down. He grinned mischievously and snuck a quick peck on Lan Wangji’s cheek.

Lan Wangji had no reaction whatsoever, so Wei Xuanyu debated whether to do something heavier. A strong hand reached for his head and he was forcefully kissed, his neck turning in an awkward angle. Despite this, the kiss deepened and a gasp escaped his lips. He turned his body and raised his arms around those strong shoulders, whetting his appetite even more. Now this was a morning kiss!

They eventually stopped, but not before a deep red hickey was sucked onto his neck. Wei Xuanyu felt joyful, a grin never leaving his face. Lan Wangji was still perfection personified, but Wei Xuanyu realized that this stone cold man was actually a burning inferno on the inside.

They ate in relative silence, only the sound of chewing and sipping tea permeated the room. Wei Xuanyu looked at the clock and it read ten o’clock. He was going to be late for work.

“I called the café. They are giving you sick leave.” As he heard this, he nodded his head. The pain was still evident in his soul, and he had been irritable for the past few days. Maybe taking a break was a good thing? When was the last time he ever took a break?

_Never_

A silent whisper echoed in his brain. Yes…he had never taken a break in his life.

“Money…” He whispered. Lan Wangji watched his conflicting emotions and placed his hand over his.

“It’s sick leave. You’re still getting money, just a little bit less.” Besides, he owned the entire city. He could find Wei Xuanyu a better paying job. One that wasn’t close to Nie Huaisang, and somewhere he could watch him 24/7.

“Mnn.” Wei Xuanyu laughed as he used Lan Wangji’s signature response.

We Xuanyu rolled a piece of tofu around and thought of what he should do today. He had never taken time off besides Saturday mornings, so he was ultimately at a loss at what he could do. Money was tight, but he could extend the purse strings a little. He nibbled on the tofu and looked at Lan Wangji.

“Lan Wangji…are you free today?” Lan Wangji nodded in assent, and a growing smile graced Wei Xuanyu’s face, lighting it up.

“Lan Ge, ah…lets go on a date!” Wei Xuanyu exclaimed excitedly. Lan Wangji did nothing but nod, his agreement clear. Wei Xuanyu felt that soft pool of happiness fill up just a bit more. It used to be empty, but slowly, it was gradually filling up with memories of Lan Wangji.

Wei Xuanyu couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and kissing Lan Wangji on his perfect forehead.

“Thank you Lan Wangji.”

_Thank you for loving me_

After finishing up breakfast, Lan Wangji chose to leave and clean himself up because he couldn’t fit into Wei Xuanyu’s clothes. Wei Xuanyu opted to wait for him to come back, and tidied up their meal. He was also a little bit nervous; since this was the first time he had ever dated…ever.

Wei Xuanyu had never had a normal childhood, so he didn’t have classmates to walk home with, no rose tinted high school romance, no love letters, and no siblings to take care of. He realized that he had been isolating himself from the rest of the world. He had plenty of chances to pursue someone. Despite his lack of money, he never lacked admirers in the form of his busking entourage.

But somehow, he never decided to take that extra step to sleep with someone, as if he was waiting for the perfect candidate. An old-fashioned sentiment, but he was glad that his first everything would be with Lan Wangji.

But he was not Lan Wangji’s first.

_No no! Idiot, you can’t expect him to be chaste for you. What are you, a rose maiden??_

Wei Xuanyu shook his head to clear these negative emotions. He was a silly person. He was always strong, and this was the one sore spot that pierced him fiercely. Despite everything, he wished he was first. He scrunched his lips as he cleaned up the rest of the apartment.

After doing so, he looked at his barren closet and thought that the white turtle neck he wore to his late night rendezvous with Lan Wangji was still the best bet. But when he took it out of the closet, he saw streak marks of dirt and mud. He silently cried in his heart.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Wei Xuanyu rolled on the floor and decided not to care about his appearance. Yeah! He doesn’t care. Lan Wangji doesn’t care! A snort left his nose. Of course Lan Wangji cares. He’s fucking gorgeous.

He had an hour. He should go outside to buy something. Wei Xuanyu had just locked the door when he saw Mian Mian leaving her apartment. Wei Xuanyu smiled and waved. The pretty lady from next door had moved in some time ago, and she amicable enough.

“Nice to see you outside for a change.” Mian Mian rolled her eyes.

“The freakin’ stalker had tried to follow me home last night. I just about had it! I want to kill that man so much!” Wei Xuanyu narrowed his eyes,

“Mian Mian, if it gets too dangerous, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Mian Mian nodded and thus they exchanged phone numbers.

“Thank you Ah Xu. I swear to god, I have the worse luck with men.” Wei Xuanyu smiled, but didn’t comment. They had started discussing more about defense measures, when Mian Mian felt the frost of eternal winter freeze her body. The cold feeling was abrupt and piercing that she immediately shivered and hugged herself. She didn’t dare to turn around.

Wei Xuanyu felt her change and looked behind her before splitting into a happy grin.

“Lan Zhan!” His eyes turned to crescents as Lan Wangji walked towards them, completely missing his murderous gaze on Mian Mian. She gulped as the freezing got even colder.

_What kinda freaky magic is this?_

“Mian Mian, this is Lan Wangji…my uhh..” Wei Xuanyu nervously looked at Lan Wangji who was still low key glaring at Mian Mian. Mian Mian tried to smile, but the best she could do was a cracked grimace.

“Boyfriend,” Lan Wangji hugged Wei Xuanyu’s waist and rested his chin in his shoulders, his smooth voice cold and somehow…gloating. The atmosphere completely flew over Wei Xuanyu’s head as his smile got even bigger at the affirmation.

Mian Mian on the other hand wanted to a) secretly film, b) leave the premises, c) continue to freeze to death, d) nosebleed at this dog food. She opted to leave.

“Pleasure…I’ll see you later Ah Xu,” For some reason, the freezing got ever colder. Da fuck!

“Ah Xu?” An eyebrow was raised. Mian Mian gulped and walked backwards, a small choked chuckle leaving her lips.

“I mean, Wei Xuanyu. Wei Xuanyu. Wei Xuanyu, yes, see you later!” Mian Mian practically crawled back into her hidey hole of an apartment, the cold still not leaving her body. But she kept the heater on well into the summer months, and almost cried when her gas bill came in later that month.

Wei Xuanyu looked at the door and side-glanced Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji was still the same elegant, dead-fished person.

“Stop bullying,” He rubbed against the stiff man, his laughing manner even more profound. Lan Wangji saw that Wei Xuanyu had not changed his clothing and questioned him.

“Oh… I hadn’t done my laundry… so I decided to go shopping before you came back.” Wei Xuanyu was glancing up at him, his puppy dog expression beckoning him: Come with me!

Lan Wangji showed a small smile and decided to follow Wei Xuanyu.


	15. Unconventional date (Part II) (Lan Wangji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer chapter...

Chapter 15—Unconventional date (Part II) (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu walked side by side; a small imperceptible curve on his lips betrayed his emotions. Lan Wangji had gone back to his house for a quick ‘change’ and a small jar of Emperors Smile. The jar was just a smaller version of the original, and even had a small stopper to preserve the taste. It was hidden in his pocket and ready for when he needed the liquid courage for what he was about to do today.

Lan Wangji didn’t expect today to be their official ‘date’, but he wanted to keep their relationship as open as he could. He knew that he couldn’t tell Wei Xuanyu that he was Wei Ying, because he wanted Wei Xuanyu to remember by himself. But there was also another secret to which he had to divulge.

That he was an immortal cultivator.

When cultivators were the norm, they were revered like nobles. But now, they had hidden in the shadows taking their arts away with them, and the thought of cultivation was chalked up to magic tricks performed on the streets, or alien invasions when a cultivator was flying on their swords.

On this very day, Lan Wangji wanted to tell Wei Xuanyu that he was immortal. And asked if Wei Xuanyu wanted to be immortal as well. Lan Wangji saw how Wei Xuanyu’s hair was growing, how afraid he was of looking in the mirror. He did not know that his meridians were practically cultivating themselves.

As if the genius 16 year old cultivator was still living in his body, and making up for lost time.

Lan Wangji watched as Wei Xuanyu happily babbled, his long ponytail swishing as they walked.

“Lan Zhan, we should go to Shen & LUO department store! They have the cheapest but good quality clothes. I’m sure I can find something to wear in 5 minutes!” Wei Xuanyu turned his head, his eyes curved into crescents and his lopsided grin grew even bigger.

He reached out a removed a leaf from his hair, and could not utter any other word than,

“Mn”

Wei Xuanyu happily dragged Lan Wangji to the store. Lan Wangji had no choice but to look at different patterns, silhouettes, aesthetics and color schemes. Did so much thought go into clothing? Wei Xuanyu did not lie when he said it would only take him 5 minutes. After one sweep of the store, he grabbed his articles of clothing and went into the changing room, secretly hiding it from Lan Wangji’s prying eyes.

Lan Wangji watched him go in the changing rooms and looked around the store. Like any department store, there were several sales ladies in uniforms walking around. However, the majority of them were looking at him, whispering and giggling.

“Did you see how cute they were when they were holding hands? Gah!!! Gong or shou?” One of the girls slapped her arm.

“He’s the gong for sure!”

“No, smaller gongs are ‘in’ right now. Didn’t you see the owners? The gong was the younger guy!”

“Well duh! But now he is freakin’ 6 ft. tall!”

“Shhh!! He’ll hear us!”

“He can’t, he’s ten meters away.”

Lan Wangji could hear them, his ears slowly turned pink while they continued their argument.

“Mr. Shen is gong material too!”

“Yeah, right. You think those twiggy arms could lift Mr. Luo?”

“Humph. Anyways, the guy in the changing room is definitely the shou. Did you see his hair?”

“Yes! My god! It’s divine! I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses!”

“I’m going the write their CP later, I’m already thinking about new *** positions.”

“Send me the link.”

“Me too,”

“Me too,”

“Me too,”

“Lan Wangji?” Lan Wangji turned around and saw Wei Xuanyu coming shyly out the changing room. His breath caught as he looked at him fully. His cold eyes instantly warming.

Wei Xuanyu was wearing a blue and white striped collar shirt that emphasized his slender waist, tucked into a pair of corduroy black pants. Ankles exposed, his legs looked longer and he changed his usual running shoes for a pair of men’s loafers. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail, exposing the Gusu Lan symbol on the ribbon.

Lan Wangji gulped. His eyes grew heated and all he wanted to do was drag Wei Xuanyu into the changing room and devour him. The desire in his eyes must have surfaced, because Wei Xuanyu blushed heavily and made a giant step backwards.

Lan Wangji stood up and slowly made his way to him, the girls whispering getting louder and one even shrieked, grabbing onto another girls hand. Lan Wangji was very close now. Close enough to smell Wei Xuanyu’s essence. A hint of cinnamon and sunshine.

It was only a change in wardrobe, but this was the first time Lan Wangji felt such a large sense of togetherness. This is what people in love did. This is how they dated, fell in love, got married and lived a fulfilling life. Something he had never thought he would ever have.

But now, looking at this man who dressed up especially for him, told him that waiting 1300 year wasn’t in vain. That he would be rewarded with this man, a man named Wei Xuanyu.

Lan Wangji gently tilted Wei Xuanyu’s head upwards and for one brief moment, his entire face lit up and a whole hearted smile graced his face. The warmth and the love emanating from him was like a shot of adrenaline, the smile so pure and heartfelt anyone looking would immediately fall in love with it.

Wei Xuanyu gaped, the sales ladies stared, and even the passerby shoppers jaw dropped at how beautiful this man was. Immediately, Wei Xuanyu covered Lan Wangji’s face and turned his face away, his dissipating blush intensified until he was pink all over.

“Don’t smile like that ever again, Lan Wangji! You want the entire world to fall in love with you?”

Lan Wangji: (；一_一)

Eventually, Lan Wangji extricated Wei Xuanyu’s hand from his face. He took ahold of his wrist and gently placed a kiss on his pulse.

“We’ll be late.” Wei Xuanyu was still dazed by his face and had to physically shake before realizing they had left without paying.

“Wait! Wait! I didn’t pay yet!”

“I already paid,” Wei Xuanyu wasn’t shameless enough to make Lan Wangji pay for him, but he was shameless enough to not see a gift horse in the mouth. So he slyly smiled and walked out of the department store with the tags still on.

.

.

.

Although this was their first date, they weren’t awkward with each other. There was no back and forth where to go, what to eat and what to do. They decided to go to a local museum, where a few old paintings were anonymously given a few weeks ago.

They reached the museum walking in 15 minutes. Under Wei Xuanyu’s initiative to be intimate, they held hands while walking through the open doors, their lovey-dovey atmosphere created a 5 feet bubble around them. Other couples were present at the museum and unconsciously ate dog food.

The girls were secretly taking pictures, while their boyfriends tried their best to divert their interests to something else. Lan Wangji didn’t care and gently held the other man’s hand, his cold palm against a warm one.

The museum had been built and opened a few hundred years ago. Throughout the years, it had gone through several renovations; however the building still had some remnants of the original foundation. Most of the artworks and collections were from the Gusu Lan’s personal ancient history, and Lan Wangji was the ‘anonymous’ backer. The curators were a few Gusu Lan cultivators and those who descended from the Lan family.

The museum had three floors, so they started on the bottom and going up. Lan Wangji pretended to be interested at the Gusu relics while Wei Xuanyu oooh’d and aww’d throughout. Lan Wangji initiated conversation by explaining about each of the objects and what it signified to the awe of Wei Xuanyu.

“You really know a lot, Lan Wangji.” Lan Wangji didn’t react, but moved Wei Xuanyu along so they could reach the new exhibit on the third floor. The third floor was different to the first and second, as it showed the more ancient and expensive pieces.

The area was darkly lit, the relics and paintings were glowing by backlights and spotlights at various points on the ceiling.

“This is Liebing. It belonged to one of the founders, a _Xiao_ that was said to have never left its masters side.” Lan Wangji pointed to a vertical flute that had lost its luster, yet still looked elegant and pristine like its owner. He looked at it nostalgically, remembering Lan Xichen playing it to him as a child.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the pride and loss on his stone face, so he patted his hand and they continued their tour. The last exhibit on the third floor was a separate room, not very big but large enough to accommodate a few people.

At the back wall, facing the door was a single ink painting. Not bigger than a standard A4 size, but you could see how dated the paper was. Yellow blotches littered the paper; however the ink still stayed dark and shiny like it was just applied this morning.

Wei Xuanyu walked up to it, and his heart thrummed as his chest tightened and a sourness invaded his nostrils.

The ink painting was of a single man, sitting in a hero pose, long robes drawn neatly and orderly, his long hair cascading down his back and on the floor. He was looking forward, seemingly reading a book like a student reading aloud. His eyes looked cold yet gentle, and the entire painting looked like it was lovingly painted. The only irregularity was a flower drawn on top of his head, which made it seem more like a teasing portrait than anything else.

Wei Xuanyu shortly laughed as he saw the flower. He looked at the painting again, recognition dawning on him.

“Wow, Lan Wangji this looks like you!” He pointed at the portrait and looked back and forth between them.

Lan Wangji looked at the painter of the painting, a look of nostalgia once again resurfacing in those amber eyes. He nodded,

“Mm.”

“Was this your great ancestor or something? He looks to be a teenager. My, my! He looks so handsome!” Lan Wangji suddenly came forward and hugged him to his chest. Wei Xuanyu was startled as arms circled his waist tightly and the smell of sandalwood enveloped his nostrils.

“Wei Xuanyu, there is something I have to tell you.” Lan Wangji left his embrace, a wrinkle in his eyebrows betraying his emotions.

“But not now,” Wei Xuanyu kind of understood, so nodded. He didn’t want to pressure Lan Wangji, he was okay with waiting.

By the time they finished their tour of the museum, lunch time had already passed. In the spirit of food, Lan Wangji took Wei Xuanyu to a small restaurant that served traditional Chinese food. Wei Xuanyu had no objections. Wei Xuanyu ate heartily while Lan Wangji ate a few dishes and put small increments of food onto his plate.

They ate their fill, so much so that Wei Xuanyu was about the burst. He excused himself so he could go to the bathroom and left, leaving Lan Wangji to wait at the table while the finished food was taken away.

“Hanguang Jun?” Lan Wangji stiffened and turned around to see Jiang Cheng, coming into the restaurant, his suit looking pristine and pressed.

“Wei Xuanyu is here, you better leave.” Jiang Cheng looked conflicted, and opened his mouth to say something. However, after a minute nothing came out. He closed his mouth and looked down to the floor, his entire being engulfed in gloom. He looked back up to Lan Wangji’s cold eyes and sighed.

“Please let me meet Wei Ying.”

“No.” Jiang Cheng walked closer to Lan Wangji but was stopped by his icy stare; the entire restaurant was engulfed in ice and frost.

Lan Wangji stood up from the table and stared dead straight into Jiang Cheng’s eyes, his soft whisper only audible to his ears.

“No.”

“I don’t blame Wei Ying for killing Shije anymore. I want to talk to my best friend. Throughout the years, I understood it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault when my family died; it wasn’t his fault that Lotus Pier was attacked. It wasn’t his fault when Wen Zhuliu took my golden core. It wasn’t his fa—“

“Wait.” Jiang Cheng bit his lip and struggled to word what he was feeling.

“What did you say?”

“What?” Jiang Cheng was confused as Lan Wangji came towards him, his icy gaze heating up.

“What was the last thing you said?” Lan Wangji spit out.

“Eh? About Wen Zhuliu?” Lan Wangji nodded.

“After the attack from Wen Sect, Wei Wuxian and I were fugitives on the run. We were hiding from the Wen sect when Wei Wuxian was almost captured. I led them away and was caught by Wen Zhuliu. He melted my core.”

Lan Wangji felt a sharp pain in his head. He did not know this. Something clicked into his brain. An impossible thought, and yet…it was slowly making sense. Wave upon wave of emotions rolled in, as the thought persisted. But he couldn’t think of this now. He could not confirm it just yet.

“What happened afterwards,” Lan Wangji whispered.

“Wei Wuxian told me about his mother’s old teacher Baoshan Sanren, who restored my core. It took me two months to fully heal. Afterwards, Wei Wuxian had disappeared and came back from Burial Mound.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes, as he tried to piece everything together.

“Lan Wangji?” Lan Wangji opened his eyes and saw Wei Xuanyu looking at the both of them. He automatically took a step back from Jiang Cheng, as the chest pains that had come while he was in the bathroom became stronger whenever he was in the presence of him.

Jiang Cheng could feel the same thing, and although he wanted to talk to his sworn brother, he hesitated because what else could he say? Wei Wuxian did not remember anything.

“Jiang Cheng, we will discuss this at a later time.” Jiang Cheng had no objections and left, his head once again looking down at the floor.

“Lan Wangji, who was that?”

Lan Wangji came over to Wei Xuanyu and kissed his forehead.

“No one. Absolutely no one.”

Lan Wangji hugged Wei Xuanyu, and didn’t see the doubt and sudden clarity of intelligence enter Wei Xuanyu’s eyes. A small memory came forth…a memory of ice and snow, on the back of a young girl, walking next to a young boy wearing purple.

A young boy who looked like Jiang Cheng.


	16. Unconventional date (Part III) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedule will be wonky the month of July!  
> Short chapter

Chapter 16— Unconventional date (Part III) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

After dinner, Lan Wangji had decided that the only place where he should confess that he was a cultivator was at a place where they wouldn’t be disturbed, but close enough if Wei Xuanyu chose to leave him.

He was prepared for all outcomes…even ones where Wei Xuanyu started to hate him.

Lan Wangji tried his best to think positive; however the disturbing thought would not go away. He had accepted Wei Ying as the Yiling Patriarch, as Wei Xuanyu, and as someone who had lost their memories; but he couldn’t expect the same things from Wei Xuanyu.

When Wei Ying died, he died thinking no one loved him.

So, what Lan Wangji could give, he would give. Abandoning all logic and reason, expectations and obligations. He would give up everything to be with him. Even if it meant destroying his own cultivation to live a mortal life with the one he loves.

“Where are we going?” Lan Wangji came back to the present and tucked Wei Xuanyu closer to him. They had walked towards the botanical garden where they had their first date, but instead of heading to the house, they traversed towards the lake.

“This is a special place. I wanted you to see it,” Lan Wangji was prepared to see the awe and amazement that usually garnered from the lake, but Wei Xuanyu just walked in like he owned the place.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Wei Xuanyu turned towards him, his eyes looking expectantly at him.

Eh?

His confusion was warranted. He had never showed him the lak—

“When you were drunk, you brought me here for a quick view. It was really amazing. I’m glad to see the lake again.”

Eh?

His ears burned in embarrassment. Stupid Drunk Lan Wangji!

It must have showed, because Wei Xuanyu laughed and hugged his waist, his chin resting on his chest.

“It was a beautiful night. Thank you for the wonderful date.” He quickly pecked his lips and snuggled in his cold embrace. Lan Wangji instinctively hugged his waist and deepened the kiss.

Lan Wangji was a novice on displays of affection, however every time he embraced Wei Xuanyu, it was like a connecting line of flowing thoughts that told him what was the best method to prolong this paradise, how to make it more enjoyable and to make the best of it.

He licked Wei Xuanyu’s lips and it opened to his loving tongue. He caressed his teeth and explored deeper, a circular movement through the mouth, touching every space, his tongue, the hot breath a dizzying affair.

Lan Wangji could taste him. The most delicious thing in the universe. Better than any food or drink. He opened his eyes and stared at Wei Xuanyu, never wanting to let go.

Every kiss, every touch…It could honestly make him cry from happiness.

They kissed each other so much that they almost forgot themselves. It was like they were the only people in the world. Under the moonlight, two figures were warm and happy. They didn’t let go until they were breathless, and Lan Wangji had to break it off.

They parted and looked at each other with love in their eyes. Lan Wangji couldn’t help the wide smile on his face, and Wei Xuanyu once again ducked down and cursed his beautiful face. He chuckled, an abnormal sound, but deep and clear.

“Wei Xuanyu…There’s something I have to tell you.” His happy mood turned serious as he circled Wei Xuanyu’s wrist, wishing it was enough to shackle him to his side.

Wei Xuanyu cocked his head and smiled, an understanding smile grazing his lips. Lan Wangji was even more fidgety at how calm Wei Xuanyu was. He exhaled heavily and opened his mouth, ready to confess his cultivator identity.

“Hanguang Jun!” 

He didn’t even spew a syllable before Lan Jingyi ran towards him and yelled again.

“Hanguang Jun! Nie Huaisang broke through the seal! Nie Mingjue is gone!”

.

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu was in a whirlwind of commotion as this mysterious youth was yelling at Hanguang Jun, his frantic personage a large contrast to Lan Wangji’s cool visage. The boy finally realized that there was someone else there and his eyes widened in horror as he unintentionally cock-blocked his elder.

“Umm…Hanguang Jun. uh, uh, who is this?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes were like glaciers that pierced Lan Jingyi.

“Wei Xuanyu, I’m sorry but we have to cut this short.” He walked to Wei Xuanyu and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll explain it soon,” He looked at his eyes and they stood in stagnation for a minute, both unwilling to let each other go. Wei Xuanyu was the first to give in, and circled his arms around his neck, and kissed his neck and forehead.

“Please do.” Lan Wangji could hear the condemnation in his voice, and pursed his lips, clearly at an impasse. But, he had to know what Nie Huaisang was doing. He just nodded and walked to Lan Jingyi, and dragged his collar far into the garden, his protests and begs getting softer as they disappeared into the night.

Wei Xuanyu didn’t want to be alone in the garden, so decided to head back home. He walked and kept thinking about his memory that he received at the restaurant.

He was a child, climbing a tree because he was afraid of dogs. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his face was dirtied with mud. He was slowly getting sleepy, but he fought the sleepiness because if he didn’t, he could die.

A soft voice from the bottom of the tree was what pressured him to look down, and he saw a cute girl who couldn’t have been a few older than him. She had a delicate face and a smile brighter than the sun. He could immediately tell that she was a good person.

“Wei **** please come down,”

He had eventually gone down the tree and was piggybacked back to the house. A young boy as old as he was, wearing purple robes and a bun on his head had tear streaks down his face, but his eyes held no malice either. He blubbered and cried, but eventually held his hand while his sister smiled mischievously.

Shije…

Jiang Cheng…

Wei Xuanyu could feel that these weren’t dreams, but memories…

He was starting to remember.

His entire life, he was a hardworking but dumb man. But after that memory, it was like finally getting glasses after being visually impaired his entire life. The world became clearer. Or maybe the world hadn’t, and he was seeing things differently.

He initially could not see the nuances of people, the underlying meaning, nor social cues. But now, it was as if he could interpret every single thing, file it and store it in his memory forever. This new revelation was baffling. The new influx of information was staggering, and by the time he left the bathroom, he was seeing the series of events that led up to this moment.

Lan Wangji was not who he said he was…

Nie Huaisang was not who he said he was…

Jiang Cheng was someone he knew…

Shije was someone he knew…

And finally, he was not normal…

He walked past a tree and saw a stick as large as a cane. Without thinking, Wei Xuanyu picked it up and held it in position before swinging it various times. Each stroke precise, deadly and lethal. He did this several times, his footwork in tune to the swings. Every movement flowed like water, no awkward movements or stilted fingers. He turned and sharply drew the stick in an arc, hitting a sapling. Expectedly, the sapling snapped in two.

Wei Xuanyu looked at the blunt stick, still as it was when he picked it up. He closed his eyes and breathed in the spring air. It was almost summer soon. He sensed the air fluctuations signaling rain. He opened his eyes and looked at the cloudless night.

He gripped the stick harder and a tremble of an emotion passed his eyes. He didn’t know why he was remembering a past memory, but the details surrounding him were infinitely clearer. This meant, he was someone not of this time.

If he had a past life…did that mean that these past dreams of carnage and sadness were his past memories? What had happened that was so horrible that he would wake up crying every single day?

Did he even want to remember?

Wei Xuanyu came back to the room, and stared at the mirror. The new clothes he received that day flattered his slender frame, his low ponytail a nice add on. His face looked back at him, a look of observation and doubt. A face he had never made in his life.

He came closer to the mirror and touched it. A flicker of the unknown and instinctual fear descended,

“Who are you?”


	17. Forgotten People (Nie Mingjue and Lan Jingyi)

Chapter 17—Forgotten People (Nie Mingjue and Lan Jingyi)

by Bocchan

Nie Ming had always been a tough person. He was born in the poorest parts of the city with a crack head mother and an abusive alcoholic father. He learned dodging instead of math, learned how to punch before he could walk, and how to swindle and con before playtime.

In truth, Nie Ming was always a roughshod, with a temper of an avalanche. It was no surprise that at the age of 32 he would be living as a bodyguard for some of the filthiest socialites in human history. He asked no questions, was always on time and could leap through a firing squad with only a knife.

But he was dumbfounded at how a skinny little man could not only subdue him, but drag his body all the way to this cellar without drugs or a lethal blow. Nie Ming stayed in that cellar with the sobbing 20-something year old baby, a shivering bambi and an anorexic insomniac.

He tried to pry the ropes one more time, however they still held perfectly in place, the twine not even unraveling after three days of tugging. He cursed silently as the clock stroked 12.

He waited patiently as the cellar door opened and the young man came down the stairs holding a tray of food. He lifted an eyebrow at the veritable feast on the platter. The man joyfully jumped towards him and almost catapulted himself on him. He grunted in pain as the man’s lanky body hit a sore spot on his ribs.

“Ming Ge, Ming Ge! I got your favorite food! The delivery took a while, because it was imported from S City, but luckily I ordered the next shipment in. Here try it!” He scooped up some unidentified object on the plate and gently said “Ahhhhh”…like he was a baby.

Nie Ming had learned after living down here these past several days that the boy who kidnapped him claimed to be his brother.

He knew his whore mother, and she had a few kids after his old man died, and while his old man was still alive, he couldn’t put it up after years of alcohol abuse. Nowhere in his family tree had such an entitled brat. But he indulged in the boy because he saw how angry he was the first time he refused food.

The young man had torn out his own hair and started mumbling to himself, his crazy eyes jerking back and forth to him and something unidentifiable in the next room.

Nie Ming had tried to see what was in the other room, and he could only hear groaning and deep breaths. It sounded like someone on a ventilator, breathing their last. He was tied to the bed post which was only long enough to sleep and sit.

Nie Ming gulped down the brown meat, and surprise lit his face. It was entirely his preference. He gobbled the meat in seconds and angrily bit at Nie Huaisang to hurry up. The young man was as enthusiastic as him, shoving food down his throat as soon as he gulped.

Nie Ming suddenly felt sleepiness engulf him and he cursed loudly, spitting out his chewed food at Nie Huaisang, toppling the tray that was still ¼ not finished.

“What the fuck did you put in the food?” His eyes glazed over, his focus becoming unsteady. He wanted to grab onto the little prick and squeeze his neck. The young man wiped the saliva off his face, and smiled.

“Ming Ge, I’m just moving you and Ming Ge to another place. Don’t worry, by the time you wake up, you will be in a better place.”

_Better place? The fuck, this prick wants to off me? Is hell considered a better place?_

He soon drifted into unconsciousness, still viciously cursing his kidnapper.

.

.

.

He didn’t know how long he was sleeping for, but he woke up on a bed. However, instead of the rusty cot he was in a luxurious king sized bed, his head on goose-down pillows and a warm duvet blanket on top. The rising sun was abundant on the decadent room-sized balcony overlooking the mountains. White curtains slowly blew through the spring breeze.

_Is this heaven?_

Nie Ming felt the coldness of steel on his ankle and his imaginary heaven dream was quickly shattered. His arms were not tied, which he thought was a big mistake on Mr. Kidnapper’s part. He did a run through of the lock on the shackles. There was none.

Was the shackles welded onto his ankle?

He gripped the shackle and tried brute force to open it. His muscles bulged with exertion and he finally collapsed back on the bed.

_Fuck!_

A door to his right opened and the skinny man who kidnapped him entered. His back was hunched and his pale skin and purple eye bags made for a cowardly appearance. Nie Ming wanted to strangle the chicken, but had to wonder how such a small man could kidnap him. The skinny man was holding a tray of tea and biscuits. He set it down on the side dresser, so nonchalant that Nie Ming had no time to react.

“Nie Huaisang will be detained for a while, so for the next few days, I will be taking care of you.” The skinny man bowed slightly, his monotone voice hiding all emotions.

Nie Ming wanted to ask where Nie Huaisang was, but decided against it. He didn’t care where the crazy person went to. A small throb gently caressed his heart and his brows furrowed in consternation.

The skinny man went around the bed and straightened out the covers. He was close. A flash of intent flashed through Nie Ming’s mind. He waited until his back was turned before trying for a grappling position. The skinny man could sense the air fluctuations and grabbed onto Nie Ming’s wrist.

Nie Ming’s eyes widened. The skinny man was strong. Too strong for his frame. His wrist was gripped tightly and was twisted. He gritted his teeth, a hissing sound escaping. The skinny man’s eyes widened in horror as the redness deepened into almost purple.

The skinny man bowed down on the floor and kowtowed, his head smashing against the floor. He started mumbling and bowing to the surprised Nie Ming.

“Nie Huaisang, forgive me. I’m so sorry. Please don’t punish me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me. Its hurts, hurt. No? I want to daddy. Daddy will help fix everything. No! Daddy is gone. Everyone is gone. Nie Huaisang, don’t kill me. Don’t hurt me. Please, please, please, please….”

Nie Ming was disgusted and kicked the shameless man on the floor. The kicks impact made no difference to a cultivator, and the skinny man continued to bow and prostrate himself at Nie Ming’s feet.

“I forgive you. Fucking stop!” The man kowtowing immediately stood up and gave Nie Ming a pleading expression, his eyes blurry with tears and snot coming down his face.

“Thank you master. Thank you master, thank you thank you thank you. I will serve you wholeheartedly. Don’t worry. I will make your stay here excellent!”

“Then let me out!” Nie Ming kicked his legs, the shackles clinking together in harmony. The skinny man bowed again.

“I can’t do that. Master Nie would kill me if you left. He has been waiting for you for so long. He misses you so much. Don’t say that again, Master Nie will be angry. You don’t like him when he’s angry.”

Nie Ming huffed and walked over to the abandoned platter. It had the same meat on it as the last time. He sniffed it, but couldn’t find a discernable scent of drugs. He picked up a fork and stabbed the meat before giving it out to the skinny man.

“Eat it.”

The skinny man shook his head in horror.

“No! Master, what kind of servant would I be to eat master’s food! I can’t. I can’t!” Nie Ming pinched his nose and exhaled slowly. Such an idiot.

“Eat it to see if it’s poisoned.” This set off the skinny man once again.

“Master Nie would NEVER poison your food. He LOVE YOU! Master Nie would kill me if you don’t eat. Please, Master don’t let him kill me. Please eat.” The skinny man ran to the dishes and scooped up the food and offered it to Nie Ming, a terrified look on his face. Nie Ming glared at the skinny man and swiped the spoon.

He deliberately dropped the spoon in front of him, and picked up the tray. He venomously threw it across the room, the meat flying, the soup splashing on all of the furniture and the salad dripping on the sofa. The skinny man completely stopped moving, just looking at the immaculate room turning into trash.

He fidgeted with his fingernails, tearing the skin and blood blooming near his nails.

“Mast-master N-Nie will…kill me!” He threw his body onto the floor and grabbed at the food like he could save it. Nie Ming sneered and walked back to the bed. He flopped on the bed and closed his eyes. A swirling of emotions echoed in his mind.

He pieced together the events and tried to reason why Nie Huaisang would want to kidnap him. He was the bodyguard for Meng Yao, the model once. Maybe he had beef with him? He turned, the shackles clinking once more.

He was the bodyguard for so many famous people. Everyone had beef with them. He grumbled and opened his eyes and saw the skinny man who had left while he was lost in thought, bringing back a new tray of food.

Nie Ming didn’t want anything to do with him, so he ignored his plea and closed his eyes and feigned sleep. The tray was settled back on the side dresser and the skinny man left the room.

Nie Ming, still under the drugs influence slowly went to sleep, rotating different clients in his head. He had to know why this was happening to him. A cruel smile escaped his lips.

.

.

.

.

Lan Jingyi had left the Cloud Recesses when he was 56 years old. He had felt he needed to keep moving. Alongside his sect brothers, he traveled to many different places and fought many foes. After turning 350, he started to feel that his cultivation was reaching new heights, so he decided to go into self-isolation for a hundred years. When he had woken up, he had become semi-immortal.

By this time, Hanguang Jun, Sect Leader Lan Xichen and Nie Huaisang had all become immortals and were dealing with the Sword qi issues.

Lan Wangji also woke up to find that most of his generation of sect brothers hadn’t reached the next level and had chosen to get married and died. Lan Jingyi was greatly saddened and grieved for them for a very long time. He visited their graves, saw their great grandchildren and decided to oversee the next generation of Gusu Lan Sect cultivators.

However, after that happened, cultivation had started to disappear. This puzzled Lan Jingyi who remembered when everyone was climbing over the Gusu Lan Sect walls to try to reach the pinnacle of cultivation. Cultivation was slowly being taken away from history.

_Why did I cultivate to immortality then?_

Hanguang had seen the despair on his face and sent Lan Jingyi overseas to open a cultivation school. He obliged because he felt he couldn’t do anything else.

For the last 400 years, he had been the principal for a supposed “high school”, but it was really a hidden school for young children with either cultivator parents, or descendant’s that had cultivating potential. Lan Jingyi felt that it was his duty to preserve the ways of Lan, but the spark of life had long left his life. His young exuberance was replaced with cold-hard reality, and the smile that used to graze his face was turned into a cold expression.

But now, Lan Jingyi was back.

He stood up from the top of a tree that overlooked the metropolis that used to be Gusu Lan Sect. He leapt from the tree and descended the mountain and walked along the bridge connecting the mountain to the suburbs.

He saw a park and sat on the bench, his head hung low. He had been helping Hanguang Jun all of these years, and had interrogated the majority of the people on the list. It wasn’t long but it was exhausting getting their stories according to the timeline of cultivators disappearing.

So far, there were no red flags. And when he had given Lan Wangji the USB, he listened to it and sent him away.

Lan Jingyi suspected that Lan Wangji knew who the kidnapper was, but he never questioned Hanguang Jun’s methods and just left waiting for his next assignment.

He felt a tug on his jacket and looked down to see large brown eyes. He stared at the little dumpling tugging him, his babbling so adorable.

“Rulan!” Lan Jingyi saw the little child’s mother running up to him and bowing her head. He cracked a small smile and rubbed the baby’s chubby cheeks. The baby seemed to like it and gurgled in happiness. Warmth enveloped Lan Jingyi and then the realization suddenly dawned on him. He looked closer at the baby and strong thumping sounded.

“Jin Ling?” When the baby heard his name, he laughed and tugged at Lan Jingyi’s coat. His body was unsteady as he was supported by Lan Jingyi’s knee so when he laughed, his large head unbalanced his momentum. He was about to fall when all of a sudden, a chubby hand held Jin Ling’s neck.

Lan Jingyi stared as a little boy came out of nowhere and helped Jin Ling support himself. He seemed to be around 4 years old, with clear black eyes and ruddy cheeks.

“Ah Ling, careful.” They boy rubbed the baby’s head, and the baby nuzzled closer to the boy, their closeness obvious.

“Ah? Wen Yuan, you came with your mother?” Jiang Yanli smiled at the 4 year old kid who they were neighbors with.

“Ah huh, mom is over there buying pancake.” He pointed to across the field. Jiang Yanli smiled and patted his head.

“Thank you for helping Rulan,”

“Ah Ling doesn’t like the name Rulan, he likes Ling!” Wen Yuan held the baby’s two hands and helped him walk in circles. Jiang Yanli laughed and shot death glares at her husband.

“He will like it soon enough.”

Lan Jingyi watched this exchange and couldn’t help but feel left out. He stared at the two kids who seemed to belong to each other.

Wen Yuan kissed the baby’s cheek with resulted in another set of giggles. Lan Jingyi didn’t know why, but he felt that his cold heart which had long ago been empty, slowly started to fill back up again.

A smile graced his face again and watched the two families play in the park. He was smiling too much, he guessed because not long after they left, a policeman approached him.

( ﾟヮﾟ) ( ﾟヮﾟ) ( ﾟヮﾟ)

He was taken for questioning at the police station, where he was seriously reprimanded. Lan Jingyi was emotionless the entire time and felt the world was conspiring against him once again. He left dejected and slumped out of the police station….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the skinny man???
> 
> I really had alot of fun this chapter. Nie Ming's character is so interesting to create. We never got his internal dialogue, so I mostly based it off of my friends personality. Side note: She is even more potty mouthed than he is.


	18. Brothers joined at the hips (Wei Xuanyu & Jiang Cheng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hot tub 5 feet apart cause we ain't gay

Chapter 18—Brothers joined at the hips (Wei Xuanyu & Jiang Cheng)

by Bocchan

Wei Xuanyu didn’t know how he lived his life before. He had felt like the blindfold was finally taken off. He could feel his body changing, becoming stronger. His hair had reached below his chest already, and his mind was clearer.

He decided he needed answers. He opened the doors of his apartment and drew in some air. He laughed as he could smell the sunshine. He felt euphoric. He never knew this feeling before. But he liked it.

He walked to the café, not as a waiter but a customer. Nie Huaisang had not been back for some time, and the part timers had taken over. He spied Jiang Cheng at the south corner, and walked close to him.

His heart thudded in his chest and the ache intensified. The pain must have registered to Jiang Cheng, because he whirled around and locked eyes with him, his face paling.

“Wei—“ Jiang Cheng stopped himself, forgetting what Lan Wangji had told him.

Wei Xuanyu moved back to the safe zone which was roughly 5 feet apart. His eyes observed the 30-something man. He resembled his tiny 10 year old self uncannily. He clicked his tongue and sat on the same counter. The width between them was apparent, but not overly so. Wei Xuanyu huffed and calmed down his aching heart. He turned to see Jiang Cheng fidgeting with a purple ring on his finger.

“Jiang Cheng?” Jiang Cheng’s eyes flew to his. He slowly nodded his head.

“Do you know me?” Jiang Cheng one again nodded. He gulped down saliva and sighed deeply before asking,

“What do you remember?” Wei Xuanyu flickered through distorted memories, some fresh from last night and the one from the restaurant.

“I remember…you hated me because your dad got rid of your dogs.” Jiang Cheng’s breath caught. A slow smile graced his face and his nose soured.

“Ahh…yeah. I remember that. I was so angry at you, and you hid in a tree. Shije calmed you down long enough to bring you back.” Wei Xuanyu smiled at the bittersweet memory.

“I remember…how much fun we had. Whenever I see you, I feel the warmth of brothers, the trust of friendship and the steadiness of family.” Jiang Cheng bowed his head and a slow trickle of tears descended his eyes.

“I…remember that too.” His voice broke, the thickness and throbbing of his chest made those memories so bittersweet.

“Remember when we got drunk with Nie Huaisang? We were so stupid and dumb to drink at—“Wei Xuanyu paused. His head cocked and his voice trailed off…

Jiang Cheng realized that Wei Wuxian’s memories of before coming to the Gusu Lan Sect was gone.

_Why?_

Then it dawned on him.

Cloud Recesses was the starting point of Wei Wuxian’s pain. Not intentionally, but he had suppressed every single bad memory he had ever had. Did that include Cloud Recesses? More importantly, did that include Lan Wangji? Jiang Cheng could also conclude that Wei Ying had no clue that they had been enemies until his death.

Wei Xuanyu couldn’t finish his sentence. He could clearly remember the white ancestral home, the clean mountain air and the opulent simplicity of the white robed people. But everything was blurred in his mind.

He furrowed his brows further.

Jiang Cheng coughed and spoke up.

“Uh…I remember. We got into so much trouble.” Wei Xuanyu grinned and they started talking more.

This opened the floodgates of Wei Xuanyu’s memories as he started to recall more and more of his past life.

They talked about their childhood. Memories of past events slowly unraveled from their lips and they laughed at their stupid younger selves. Wei Xuanyu grinned evilly and wanted to punch Jiang Cheng, but when he got closer, the pain erupted. Both of them flinched and groaned.

“So...do you know why we are always in pain in each other’s vicinity?”

Jiang Cheng shook his head and tried his best to re-track their past. Was this probably a curse? He couldn’t clue Wei Xuanyu in, for fear of him remembering his horrible past. He might be selfish but he really missed this Wei Ying. The 16 year old Wei Ying who was mischievous, kind and had no care about the world surrounding him.

And to Jiang Cheng, he missed himself when he was 16 too. The time was simpler. The only problems he had were the insecurities in his heart about his father. He thought of how horrible of an adult he had become. He couldn’t save his sister. He couldn’t save Wei Ying, and he couldn’t save his nephew Jin Ling who died in the Stone Castles when the Sword Qi had manifested in the Nie Sect.

He lived to the age of 325, alone and bitter. But he had a chance to make it right. He knew his hatred had clouded his mind, so this time he would be patient. He would wait for Wei Ying to remember his past. And he would tell him that he was sorry. He would spend the rest of this life making sure that Wei Ying was happy.

Because he deserved it.

They talked for another hour before they had to leave. A big smile was on Wei Xuanyu’s face, and left with it. Jiang Cheng waved bye, and sat at his spot, his chest ache immediately disappearing.

He touched the warmth of his chest and could feel his golden core. He sighed. At least he still retained his golden core this entire time…

Wei Xuanyu left the café, his mind processing all of his shielded memories. These were happy memories. Of childhood innocence and fun. But he knew that these memories weren’t the ones waking him up in tears. Jiang Cheng was avoiding some topics, and when Wei Xuanyu probed deeper, Jiang Cheng had changed the subject.

After his younger years, his memories had halted. What transpired at 16? Wei Xuanyu was at odds with himself. He was himself but he wasn’t himself. The hobbies he had now were similar to the ones he had then. He casually walked back to his apartment.

A dark thin figure came out of the café alley way and started following him.

Wei Xuanyu now had keener senses and could hear slow and able footsteps trailing twenty feet from him. He didn’t stop nor go faster, but kept an even pace. The person also followed evenly.

They made their way back to the apartment. When they were a few feet from the gate, Wei Xuanyu quickly rounded a corner and hid. He could feel the footsteps becoming faster as the assailant tried to keep up. When he was going to round the corner, Wei Xuanyu stuck out his foot and the assailant tripped and fell.

Wei Xuanyu laughed and kneeled down to see who was following him.

It appeared to be a man around middle age. Gaunt and pale, his eyes sunken and purple bags under his eyes. He looked like a toothpick.

“So, dear sir. Why are you following me?” The skinny man grunted and stood up quickly, his arms claw-like and extended to his face. Wei Xuanyu could feel the air rustling and quickly side-stepped. His foot automatically followed with a round-house kick, hitting him squarely in the chest. The skinny man didn’t feel the impact, and instead grabbed ahold of his leg and squeezed vigorously.

Wei Xuanyu grunted as the skinny man’s nails bit into his shoes.

_What the fucking hell?_

Wei Xuanyu positioned his body for an aerial kick and landed a blow to the side of his head. The skinny man grunted and let go.

“You took everything away from me! Die! Die! Die!” The skinny man’s hoarse voice reverberated through the empty neighborhood. Wei Xuanyu just

**¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

“Dear Sir, we have never met before! How could I take everything from you?” Wei Xuanyu shrugged and stretched his shoulder muscles. The skinny man grew even more enraged. He came at him, his claws extending.

“Woah, woah woah! A proper fight would be on equal terms. I can’t grow my nails that fast! Lemme get a bat or a stick or something!” Wei Xuanyu blocked blow after blow, his own speed increasing. His body responded automatically to him, so he danced around the skinny man, his laughter erupting every few seconds. The skinny man was trying and failing to land a blow and kept growling in hatred.

Wei Xuanyu had never been in a fight before, but he felt invincible. He heard the neighborhood waking up by their antics, so he had to stop it soon. Wei Xuanyu latched onto the skinny man’s pale arms and brought him towards him, using the momentum to turn and elbow his nose. Blood immediately spurted from the skinny man’s face and he howled in anger. He scratched Wei Xuanyu’s face and spit out blood,

“You will regret his for the rest of your life! My master will take you and slowly torture you!” Wei Xuanyu didn’t respond and continued to barrage him with blows.

“Kyaaa!!” Both of them looked to the side and saw Mian Mian, her mouth covered by her hand and pointing a finger at the skinny man.

“It’s him!!! He’s my stalker!!!!” Wei Xuanyu lifted an eyebrow and glared at the bloodied man.

Mian Mian immediately took out her pink cellphone and called the police. After the call, she ran up to them and kicked the slimy man.

“You kept trying to follow me for three MONTHS! I hate you I HATE YOU!” The skinny man who was bloody and bruised kept trying to soothe Mian Mian.

“You don’t understand! We are meant for each other! Don’t you remember me Mian Mian!? You liked me before, right? We can be together again! Master gave me a chance to be with you! You are the love of my life! I love you Mian Mian!!!” The skinny man pleaded and tried to rub himself on her exposed legs.

“Watch it!” Wei Xuanyu shook the sobbing man by his collar and awkwardly smiled at Mian Mian.

“He is the one, Ah Xue! Thank you so much!!” Mian Mian wanted to give him a hug, but suddenly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the air fluctuations this time and could sense the intense presence of someone powerful. He turned to see Lan Wangji, who had appeared out of thin air.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Xuanyu wanted to go to him, but couldn’t because of the skinny man. Lan Wangji peered at the sobbing man and furrowed his brows.

“What happened?” Mian Mian took the opportunity to tell him.

“This guy has been my stalker for a long time now. I left my city apartment because he kept breaking in, and so I hid in this place. He found me three months ago, but not my place. But he might have seen Wei Xuanyu and I talking so he followed Wei Xuanyu back home,” she looked worshipfully at Wei Xuanyu.

“He found the pervert and beat him up! I called the police already. They will be here shortly.” Lan Wangji once again looked at the skinny pale man. He could feel remnants of qi in the dispersed air. Was he a cultivator? He wanted to implore further but he heard the police sirens in the distance.

“Lan Zhan, have you finished what you needed to do?” Wei Xuanyu inquired.

Lan Wangji saw the scratch marks on Wei Xuanyu’s face and his eyes darkened. He immediately took out a handkerchief and dabbed gently on the wound.

“Injured…” Wei Xuanyu laughed,

“Don’t worry; a small scratch won’t kill me.” Lan Wangji ignored his quip and dabbed at the wound secretly using some spiritual powers to help the healing process. Wei Xuanyu could feel the spiritual qi in the air and the realization hit him instantly. He gazed at Lan Wangji, a look of awe and amazement.

“Lan Zhan…did you finish your work?” Lan Wangji shook his head.

“Oh…” The look of disappointment escaped Wei Xuanyu, so Lan Wangji snuggled close to him and kissed his neck.

“But I can still stay with you tonight.” Wei Xuanyu was pleased and rubbed his nose against his, his affection apparent.

Mian Mian wanted to take a picture, and slowly lifted her cellphone. Before she could snap, amber eyes shot to hers. She flinched and hid the phone.

The police arrived, three officers who set them aside for police statements. Once it was done, the police took the skinny man and left in the police cruiser.

Mian Mian stretched and yawned.

“Ahhh, Thank you Wei Xuanyu! I can now go back to my cozy three bedroom apartment!” She waved then goodbye and went back to her room.

Wei Xuanyu and Lan Wangji were left outside and they decided to head in. A kiss turned into two. And then it turned to three...

.

.

.

The skinny man had his head held in his hands, rocking back and forth and mumbling incoherently. When they reached the police station, the man hesitantly followed them for questioning. The policeman in charge of questioning was a stout 50 year old senior officer. He asked him for any of his information, but the skinny man didn’t respond at all.

Another policeman found a lost child card in his pocket and called the number. A soft and clean voice answered.

“Hello…This is the police station; we are calling to inform you that there is someone who has been detained here. The lost child card he has indicated this number…” The policeman heard running and rustling of keys as well as frantic breathing.

“Is he okay? How did he leave the hospital?”

“Don’t be alarmed, sir. He was just apprehended for harassing a woman. Please come to the police station for questioning.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I will be there in ten minutes!”

“Sir, what’s your relationship with the assailant?”

“Ah, yes. He’s my older brother. He has severe mental issues. He has been staying with me for a few days because it was his birthday. I just dropped him back at the hospital this morning. He must have snuck out!”

The policeman could hear the loving care the younger brother had for his older brother.

“Don’t worry. We will have all of the proper procedures done and he can go back to the hospital with you.”  
“Thank you officer, I’ll be right there!” The call ended and the policeman huffed and turned to the middle aged man.

“Thank God you have such a caring younger brother.” The man mumbling shivered slightly and continued looking in the far away distance.

Ten minutes passed and a young twenty-something year old entered. His light brown eyes looked worriedly left and right before stumbling to the counter.

“Hello, I was called here because my brother is in custody?” The policeman smiled at the young man and beckoned him to the room

“Ah, yes. Please come this way.” 

Nie Huaisang entered the room and went directly to the mumbling man.

“Ah! You! Why did you leave the hospital? Did you want to spend more time with me?” The skinny man looked at Nie Huaisang’s cold eyes, in stark contrast to his sugary words and shivered, his eyes going from drowsy to terrified in seconds.

“Ahhh, Ma—“

“Shhh shh…shhhh” Nie Huaisang crooned and brought his fingers to his lips.

“Don’t worry brother; I’ll take you back to the hospital.”

Nie Huaisang left the room and handled all of the paperwork. To the police staff, they thought that this young man was so filial and sweet.

They got in the car, as one of the policeman watched.

“You take care now. Keep an eye on him better.”

Nie Huaisang smiled thanked the officer as they drove off. It was silent in the car; the skinny man was fumbling with the skin on his finger nails, biting it off leaving blood spots in the corners.

“What on earth possessed you to follow Wei Wuxian? Huh?” Nie Huaisang’s sickly sweet voice echoed in the car. The skinny man opened his mouth, but he was soon choked. Nie Huaisang was still driving and looking forward, but his hand squeezed harder.

The skinny man tried to pry them off, but he couldn’t beat an immortal.

Nie Huaisang let go after the man turned purple. He coughed loudly and gasped, the air filling his lungs painful and weak. The car stopped at an unknown location and Nie Huaisang smiled at the gasping man.

He petted his head, making the skinny man shiver even more and curl into a ball. He tried to speak, but the chokehold had made it too raspy.

Nie Huaisang leaned in closer, his voice lowering into such a deafening whisper, that every syllable sound was clear and concise.

“Wen Chao, did I or did I not tell you to stay away from Wei Wuxian?”


	19. I Whatever You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW--FOR REALS  
> (some very slight pain play; if you don't like it, skip this chapter)

Chapter 19—I Whatever You

by Bocchan

Lan Wangji followed Wei Xuanyu back to his apartment, his worried look apparent. After closing the door, he immediately checked Wei Xuanyu’s cheek, seeing the claw marks visibly disappearing. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his forehead.

Wei Xuanyu laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around him,

“It’s okay. It’s already healed.”

Lan Wangji paused a bit and looked down to peer at those deep black eyes. He felt the stirring of his heart beating faster. His breathing hitched and tears misted his eyes.

Did he remember him?

He smiled lightly and caressed his face.

“Wei Xuanyu…is there something you want to tell me?” Wei Xuanyu smile crookedly and lightly punched his chest.

“Weren’t you the one that was supposed to tell me something? Why are you making me expose my secrets?” Wei Xuanyu patted his butt and left his embrace, rolling over the bed to the other side. Lan Wangji moved to stop him, but Wei Xuanyu dodged agiley. Lan Wangji sighed and sat down on the bed.

Wei Xuanyu reluctantly sat next to him and patted his head.

“Lan Zhan…do you believe in a past life?” Lan Wangji’s eyes immediately shot to his mischievous ones. He nodded slowly.

“Well, my past life I can only remember some parts, but it was enough to know that…Lan Wangji…you aren’t really human anymore, right?” Wei Xuanyu got off the bed and kneeled before him, holding his two hands in his.

“Lan Zhan, you are a cultivator, right?”

A breeze gently blew into the room, the moons light creating a back light to Wei Xuanyu making his entire body glow. Lan Wangji’s breath caught and a small breathless laugh escaped his lips before he pressed his lips to his lover and murmured ‘yes’.

Wei Xuanyu laughed and kissed him back.

“You thought I was going to be scared of you…but I think you will be scared of me when I start to remember.” The happy atmosphere was dampened by his prophecy. Lan Wangji cupped his face and sucked his lips, clamping on the bottom, before trailing light kisses on his neck.

“No matter who you are, any shape or form, memories or none…I will always love you.” The conviction in his voice was palpable. Wei Xuanyu gulped, but kept babbling.

“What if I had done bad things in my past life? What if I had killed people? I wake up crying every single day and the pain and fear I feel makes me hurt inside. Lan Zhan, would you love someone like me?” He urged, his hands tightening on his. Lan Wangji, with no hesitation, brought Wei Xuanyu back to sitting on the bed and hugged him tightly.

His voice thick with emotion, he rasped out,

“Throughout my life I have seen many things. The cruelest of people, the darkest of nights…but with you here in my arms…I would do anything to stay this way forever. You're really great. I like you...Or in other words, I fancy you, I love you, I want you, I can't leave you, I whatever you.”

His voice broke as he held him tighter and tighter with each burst of his feelings. His entirety belonged to Wei Xuanyu. Hating the world, hating himself…everything was redeemed just because he was here.

Wei Xuanyu teared up, his nose itching crazily. He was being hugged by the love of his life. A love he would never have again. He…would never love like this again. Because there was only one Lan Wangji.

And he was his.

They hugged for a long time, until they laughed warmly. Lan Wangji picked up a strand of Wei Xuanyu’s hair and kissed it possessively.

“You like it?” Wei Xuanyu took off the Gusu Lan Sect ribbon, his mid-back length hair cascading down, its silken threads floating gently in the breeze.

“I like whatever you prefer.” He pressed Wei Xuanyu down, his face inches from him.

“Wei Xuanyu…” Wei Xuanyu could hear the unasked question and nodded his head.

“Lan Zhan, make love to me.”

(NSFW PART)

Lan Wangji stroked his hair and started kissing his lips. He rubbed their lips together before extending his tongue to every crevice of his mouth. Stroking, teasing, until Wei Xuanyu was panting. Lan Wangji held Wei Xuanyu’s hand over his head, intertwining their fingers together while he opened his shirt and trailed kisses down from his neck to his collarbone, until he reached two rosy nipples.

Lan Zhan did not hesitate to open his mouth and suck on them, instantly hardening it. He flicked it with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Wei Xuanyu.

“Lan Zhan…ahh..umm..” He panted as Lan Wangji kept making love to his nipple. From one to the other, giving each of them special attention. He finally had enough and grabbed his hair, hissing out,

“Lan Zhan!” Lan Wangji didn’t stop though. Even with the extra strength Wei Xuanyu had, he was no match for an immortal.

Lan Wangji took his both of Wei Xuanyu’s hands and raised them over his head again, this time holding them with one hand. He laughed at Wei Xuanyu’s panicked expression.

“Lan Zhannn…eumph!” He went back to loving his nipples; the peaks had already hardened as their sensitivity reached its peak. Wei Xuanyu spasmed, the pleasure rising with each flick of his tongue. Lan Wangji looked at Wei Xuanyu’s passionate face and decided to stop nipple play. He kissed Wei Xuanyu harshly causing Wei Xuanyu to be out of breath. A clear liquid trickled past the edges of their mouths, as they ravenously kissed.

Lan Wangji wanted to devour him whole.

He continued to kiss him as he unbuckled his pants and begrudgingly left his kiss to slide them over his legs. Pale slender legs were now visible under the moonlight. His breath caught and he inhaled sharply. He caressed his legs and moved them around his body. He brought his foot to his face and licked a toe.

“Lan Zhan! So dirty!” Lan Wangji didn’t care. He kissed each pink toe and licked his ankle, kissing all the way up to his inner thigh.

He sucked harder as he made his way closer to the little brother that was standing erect. Wei Xuanyu was panting harder and harder as his head reached. Lan Wangji jerked Wei Xuanyu until his head was on the pillow and his butt was high in the air, both cheeks grabbed by him.

He moved his body in between Wei Xuanyu’s legs and kissed his pelvis, kissed his stomach and went lower and lower. Wei Xuanyu was urging him to hurry, but it fell on deaf ears. Lan Wangji took his time and continued to kiss around his member.

Finally, he lifted Wei Xuanyu’s hips higher and engulfed his member into his mouth. Wei Xuanyu cried out in ecstasy and clutched a pillow to muffle it as Lan Wangji administered a blow job. Wei Xuanyu couldn’t help but hold his breath as waves of pleasure washed over him. His body tensed and his toes cramped uncontrollably.

Lan Wangji gently enveloped the member in his mouth, sucking it gently as it got harder in his mouth. He slowed down and sped up in no discernable rhythm. He heard Wei Xuanyu begging, and finally felt spurts of cum enter his mouth. The tangy taste and smell was swallowed eagerly as he kept sucking it.

When it was done, Wei Xuanyu’s body was turned to puddy and he loosened his muscles until he was sprawled on the bed. Lan Wangji was still nestled in between his legs, so he took out his own member and rubbed it making it hard.

Wei Xuanyu looked between his legs and saw the unsatisfied man looking at him like a panther looking at prey. He twisted his body around and was about to complain when he was suddenly bitten!

Lan Wangji had come up from behind him and bit his shoulder. The pain stimulated his sexual desire and Wei Xuanyu’s eyes widened as his legs were grabbed from behind him. He flopped on the bed, his shirt crumbling underneath him. Next, his hips were seized and pulled back.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the hard object intimately rubbing his thighs.

“Sto—stop,,,uhhh, Lan Zhan..”

His body was weak from his orgasm; however the pleasure of being held down made his soft member harden.

“Eumm…Lan Zhan… enter me...” Lan Wangji reached over to his coat pocket and magically lube was in his hand. Wei Xuanyu laughed at how convenient it was. Lan Wangji flipped him over and poured a substantial amount of lube onto his fingers. He gently massaged Wei Xuanyu’s chrysanthemum, circling the outer rings and probed inside.

One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. As the hole widened, so did the pain. Wei Xuanyu was holding his breath in, feeling the bumps of his knuckles touching inside of him. Lan Wangji curved his finger, hitting a pleasure point.

Wei Xuanyu gasped, his hand automatically going to the place. Lan Wangji caught it and kissed it as his fingers kept curving to that spot. It was like a shot of pleasure. It kept coming and coming. Wei Xuanyu begged Lan Wangji to stop.

He did, his fingers leaving his asshole. He rubbed lube on his hard member, the purple head looking scary and intimidating. Wei Xuanyu gulped as the bulbous member came towards his small hole.

‘It won’t fit…”

Lan Wangji didn’t respond as he lined up his member, slowly putting pressure.

Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!

“Lan Zhan!” The bulbous head entered his chrysanthemum, Lan Wangji’s breathing hard. His eyes were bloodshot and deadly. His body was penetrating him. Wei Xuanyu tightened reflexively, causing Lan Wangji to grunt. Without warning he viciously rammed inside him.

Wei Xuanyu yelled loudly, tears welling. It hurts!!

Lan Wangji didn’t stop, his rhythm become faster and faster until he was savagely coming in and out. Lan Wangji submerged himself to the root, an indecent squelching sound emerging after each thrust. He grinded his member into Wei Xuanyu, rubbing against his prostate. Wei Xuanyu felt the numbing pleasure and kept moaning.

“Mmmnn…ahhh..auhh…” It was so deep. Wei Xuanyu bore the pounding, his body rocking back and forth with each savage thrust. He was under the control of Lan Wangji’s rhythm. He was a slave to it.

The pain was real, but the pleasure was even more, making Wei Xuanyu urged him more, unable to stop.

Despite it being Lan Wangji’s first time, he was terrifyingly skillful. Wei Xuanyu was at his mercy, clinging onto him as his thrusts became slow, then fast, and then slow again. The ecstasy was endless. So much so, that he was almost numb.

Lan Wangji was indeed an immortal, as he continued to thrust deeply into him. Wei Xuanyu came again and again, however Lan Wangji hadn’t cum once.

He had been banging him for two hours. Two hours in the same position. Wei Xuanyu’s backside was numb, his legs had fallen asleep, but the pounding persisted.

Wei Xuanyu kept begging and begging Lan Wangji to cum, to stop, to finish. He sobbed and sobbed ultimately fainting, only to wake up to see Lan Wangji still fucking him.

Wei Xuanyu moaned as Lan Wangji’s penis curved in his hole, a small bulge visible on his abdomen. Sweat dripped down his temples, the bed sheets already soaked with cum. Wei Xuanyu had no clue how to stop this monster.

He raised his arms and tightened his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist. He was hoisted up until he was straddling him. The member inside him went even deeper. A low moan escaped his lips while Lan Wangji kept the insane rhythm. But this meant that Wei Xuanyu could whisper in his ears.

“Lan Zhan? Lan Ge? You wanted to fuck me so badly right? Why didn’t you just fuck me when we first met? The cold snow, we could have done it in the alleyway. No one would have noticed you pounding me in public...”

The obscene dirty talk made Lan Wangji groan, sweat glistening. He pounded him faster as Wei Xuanyu kept talking dirty. He reached a savage point where he was just lifting him up and down on his penis, the squelching sounds becoming louder.

Wei Xuanyu could not talk anymore, and the position was switched where Lan Wangji was on top mercilessly grinding his hips. Wei Xuanyu gasped as waves of pleasure intensified. He gasped louder and louder, finally reaching the peak and orgasmed. He gripped his penis as the cum landed on his stomach alongside the ones that dried. He gasped harshly as he was still being penetrated.

Lan Wangji thrust, cum exploding from his penis into Wei Xuanyu. He thrust again and again, until he withdrew, the cum dripping indecently down the back of his legs. Wei Xuanyu collapsed on the bed, and fainted.


	20. Dreams (I) (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, please go back and read chapter 13 again. It might help...  
> NSFW at the beginning, skip to (END OF NSFW) if you don't want to read it

Chapter 20—Dreams (I) (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Wei Xuanyu felt awful. He rubbed his tear crusted eyes and wanted to swear at Lan Wangji.

_Demon! Pervert! Monster!_

Throughout the night, Lan Wangji had woken him up four more times for sex. Wei Xuanyu now had spiritual consciousness; however he didn’t have the libido for FIVE. TIMES. A. NIGHT. He bitterly looked over at the still sleeping man, who looked peaceful and innocent, his cold elegant face a picture of freshness.

Wei Xuanyu tried his very best to get out of the bed, subsequently cursing Lan Wangji. He crawled down and practically had to drag his legs to the bathroom. He finally made it and raised his arms to the sink and hoisted himself up. His chrysanthemum burned painfully, and his legs were trembling like a newborn fawn. He looked into the mirror and cried bitter tears.

ಥ_ಥ

His entire body was covered with purple and red love marks. From his neck to his toes, every surface including his ass looked like a deformed Dalmatian. His chest was crusty from his dry cum and his long hair looked like a veritable rats nest. He cursed Lan Wangji over and over again as he looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. Two perfect rows of teeth, all indentations in total alignment. He cautiously touched his chrysanthemum, the swollen hole looked angry red and he realized that he still had cum in his ass.

He hobbled to the shower and turned on the water. Wei Xuanyu waited for the water to be hot before entering it. He cautiously scrubbed his arms and hair, and winced when he bended down to do his feet. After the body scrub, he couldn’t put it off any longer and cleaned a finger before inserting it to his backside.

(NSFW PART)

He carefully cleaned his asshole, cum dripping out in globs. Lan Wangji had probably not known that he should not cum inside him as it could lead to inflammation and infection. He cried out in pain at a very sensitive part and had to stop the cleaning.

_Screw you Lan Wangji!_

The door to the shower opened and Wei Xuanyu looked up to see a naked Lan Wangji.

Last night it had been dark, so Wei Xuanyu hadn’t seen his naked body in its entirety. He had no words to describe how beautiful he was. Despite an awful burn mark marring his chest, Lan Wangji could only be described as perfection. Pale healthy skin, defined muscles, long legs and the biggest dick he had ever seen.

_How did that thing get inside me last night?_

Wei Xuanyu gulped as Lan Wangji’s eyes darkened at what he was doing. Wei Xuanyu’s finger was still in his chrysanthemum, the entire picture alluring and seductive. His eyes had reddened by the pain and his loved body under the shower head was in itself a walking sex ad. He looked like someone who had been mercilessly teased.

Without a word, Lan Wangji entered the shower, the water dousing both of them. He gently moved the finger and inserted his bigger finger inside. Wei Xuanyu whimpered as the big finger entered his chrysanthemum. He gently swirled his finger, the sensitive nerves reacting even more at his cool touch. Wei Xuanyu was burning again, but he knew if Lan Wangji took him here, his asshole would tear.

He stopped his hand and gave a look. Lan Wangji paused before reluctantly taking out his finger. Wei Xuanyu sighed a breath of relief when all of a sudden his little brother was touched.

Alarm bells rang as his little brother was gently stroked. Wei Xuanyu looked up at Lan Wangji’s, his expression of disbelief and anger.

“I’m not putting it in.”

Wei Xuanyu shuddered as the cool hand rubbed harder. At this point, Lan Wangji brought them closer together until one little brother was hugging a much bigger brother. He gripped the both of them together and rubbed.

(END OF NSFW PART)

Wei Xuanyu and Lan Wangji didn’t leave the bathroom until thirty minutes later. Exhausted, Wei Xuanyu instantly went back to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Lan Wangji caressed Wei Xuanyu’s long hair and a small smile grazed his face. He kissed his forehead and snuggled together with him.

.

.

.

.

(3)

Wei Xuan had been a child soldier for the Imperial Nation of Country X. Many orphans at the time had been sold to the army. By the age of ten, he had been in 3 campaigns and 12 battles. He survived all of it, only suffering a long scar on his face. From his forehead to his neck, an ugly wound was left behind by a bayonet. However, after the war he was cast aside and thrown away along with his commanding officer who won no honors and was discharged due to injury.

The life of war was all he had known…but he followed his commanding officer to the mountains and did farm work for the villagers in exchange for food and necessities.

At the age of 24, his commanding officer killed himself, leaving Wei Xuan once again…directionless.

Wei Xuan buried the old man behind the house. He didn’t feel neither pain nor sadness as the old man’s body was slowly entering the ground. He had felt nothing for a while now. Wei Xuan looked up at the sky. He smelled the wetness in the air and sighed in relief. The rain would soften the dirt to mud and the sun would harden it to clay. The old man would reunite with his loved ones at the Yellow Springs.

Wei Xuan packed up all of the valuables in the house, such as a clay pot and the old man’s gun. He boarded up the house and reluctantly left the mountain. The descent was slow, but he was steady and made it to the bottom before nightfall.

He followed the village path to the house where he was working in and gently knocked on the door. A young boy excitedly opened it and grinned happily.

“Ah Xuan! Ah Xuan! You’re back!” Wei Xuan did not smile, but his eyes softened at the little dumpling. He ruffled his head wordlessly and softly spoke.

“Tell your Pa that I am here.” The little boy nodded and yelled for his Pa. A young man came through the door. Despite his age, he already had three children.

“Wei Xuan, what happened? Shouldn’t you be with Colonel?” Wei Xuan opened his mouth and closed it before reaching his back and unhooked the gun from his basket. He gently held it up for the man to see.

The man immediately understood. He nodded sadly.

“Wei Xuan…do you want to stay with us? We have the mud house in the back, you can use it.” Wei Xuan slowly shook his head, his eyes looking at the road leading out of the village. The man’s eyes followed him and sadly smiled.

“You are leaving…then please say goodbye to Ah Yuan. He really likes you.” Wei Xuan nodded and the little dumpling came back outside.

“Ah Xuan! Ah Xuan! Come play with me!” The boy grabbed his hand was trying to lead him in, but he held his ground. Wen Yuan could feel that something was wrong; he looked up questioningly at the stoic young man.

“Ah Xuan?”

Wei Xuan kneeled in front of the boy and patted his head.

“Ah Yuan…I’m leaving.”

“Eh? When are you coming back?” Wen Yuan gripped his sleeves, his eyes instantly watering. Wei Xuan gulped and dropped his gaze from his innocent one.

“I…won’t be coming back.” Wen Yuan started crying and tried to cling to him, but Wei Xuan got up and started walking briskly away. He could hear little foot patters running after him and then the father’s voice as he gently talked to the boy.

Wen Yuan kept crying and shouting his name, but Wei Xuan never looked back, his silhouette disappearing over the bend.

Wei Xuan walked until he was tired and fell asleep in the open fields. Once he rested, he kept walking. As a child soldier, he had always been killing and killing. He recalled his memories. All distorted faces of the dead. Death rattles as they breathed their last, the spit flying from officers commanding their troops, and the tireless marching into war. All of these memories flooded through him…did his life have any meaning? Wei Xuan eventually made his way to a small cave after 8 days of walking.

He calmly cleaned the gun of his commanding officer, assembled and re-assembled it two times as if he was back in the military barracks. He took out a black pouch and inserted gunpowder in the barrel. He cocked the gun, making a loud sound in the dead of night.

Wei Xuan felt that he had forgotten something very important…but for the life of him, he didn’t know what. He recalled every step of his life. Every death he had witnessed, every soul he took, every face he killed fluttered through his mind.

He could hear the beats of the war drums, the red sky, the pile of bodies…everything.

He pressed the gun to his temple and smiled for the first time in his life.

In a small cave, a shot wrung out, a flash of light and then…silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(2)

The young boy woke up and met with greedy eyes. He was soon taken out into the rain, his long hair drowning his eyes in the darkness. He was soon thrown to a brightly lit room filled with opium smoke. He coughed wretchedly, his lungs already burning from his fever.

He looked up and locked gazes with the opium den owner…the ones who had just killed his mother. He shuddered and bowed on the floor. His small body shivered in anticipation for the blow that would not come.

“Kid, look up!” The boy immediately looked up once again and the man had come from his “throne” and was mere inches from his face.

“Kid, your mom is dead, and her debt goes to you. You are going to be our errand boy for the rest of your life.” The young boy nodded, his eyes dead.

“From now on your name is Wei Wu. Any slacking or disobeying, if you try to run, we will kill you…understand?” Wei Wu nodded his head. The chief sneered and kicked the boy away.

“Throw him in with the rest of them.” The other’s surrounded Wei Wu and dumped in the cellar where several other children were. He understood immediately what his role was. He was going to be an opium tester.

Opium had always been popular; however a new strain had suddenly hit the market. A better narcotic than anything anyone had experienced. Instant gratification and instant addiction. The town they were living in produced that particular strain.

But how many bodies had died to make the perfect drug? Kids had been kidnapped off the streets and given experimental trails. For a child, a large strain could kill them, thus a dosage was administered so that they could only sell a limited amount. So that they had repeat customers.

Children were the easiest to handle, the withdrawals were dealt with by just throwing them in the cellar. The young boy watched as over 20 kids were in drug induced hazes. Only some were clear-eyed.

Wei Wu walked down the steps and huddled next to a barrel. He closed his eyes and choked out a prayer.

Even if he didn’t believe in God.

.

.

.

Wei Wu threw a punch, instantly dying his fist red. The boy receiving it fell to the floor, but instantly came back up again, a snarl escaping his lips. The boy had gone crazy after he was brought to the “Smoke room”. Wei Wu took out a metal baton and hit him directly in the neck. The crazy boy went down instantly.

Wei Wu looked coldly at the man standing in the corner with a grin on his face.

“Good job. Keep it up, and soon you won’t be used as a guinea pig, but as one of us. Don’t forget that.” Wei Wu nodded his head and looked down at the boy, thick blood has trickled from the wound, and his eyes were still open, mouth gaping like a fish. The hit had obviously done something to his brain; however Wei Wu didn’t care and walked freely out of the room.

.

.

.

Wei Wu stood over the opium den owner, his body drenched in blood. His bloodshot eyes were opened wide and a large smile was grazing his lips. He had finally killed everyone. He took his foot out of the collapsed skull and opened the door to the outside.

The town was still operating like normal. No one knew that there had been an internal coup at the great Opium House. Wei Wu smelled the pure air, his head going dizzy from the withdrawals. He stumbled down the steps and heard shrill shrieks as a woman and man watched his bloody body coming out. He smiled at them but continued to walk away. Far far away.

He walked up to the shack he took shelter in all those years ago. It was even more dilapidated, an entire section of the roof was gone. The child sized hole had become an adult sized hole. Fitting.

Wei Wu fit himself to where he was before he was taken to the Opium den. He pressed the stab wound on his abdomen hard; however the blood continued to trickle through his fingers. He collapsed on the floor and closed his eyes. Underneath his eyelids, visions of the man in white entered him mind.

Lan…Zhan?? Wei Wu opened his eyes, brimming with recognition before the memory flitted from his mind, leaving him confused. He was waiting for someone. But who?

He gently closed his eyes, and imagined a man with white robes, holding a guqin looking at him with cold yet tender yellow eyes. He could hear him calling him. Wei Wu’s hand fell from his abdomen, and eventually…his body turned cold.

.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji was dreaming, however his conscious mind was awake. He was walking in Cloud Recesses, but not how it was now, but as if he had travelled back 1300 years ago. He looked at the Wall of Discipline and could see that the rule he and Lan Xichen had changed was still there.

He continued to walk until he reached the waterfalls. He saw a white figure gently playing the guqin, his back turned to him. But he knew who it was at a glance.

“Lan Xichen?” The man stopped playing and turned around, a smile playing his lips. Lan Wangji realized that he was in a dreamscape. This was really his brother. Lan Xichen stood up, and he could immediately see the difference between his memories and this man.

Lan Xichen was wearing white ancestral robes, clouds patterns sewn in glittering silver. His hair had reached the floor, and his headpiece was opulent and royal. Lan Xichen smiled as Lan Wangji stared at him.

“Lan Wangji…it’s been a while.” Lan Wangji nodded and they continued to stare at each other.

“Lan Xichen…what has happened?” Lan Xichen touched the guqin and hummed.

“The mortal world is experiencing a large wave of spiritual Qi,” He looked to Lan Wangji.

“Even more than how it was a thousand years ago,” Lan Xichen continued to strum the guqin.

“It has now created a ripple effect in the reincarnation cycle, causing a fluctuation in spiritual Qi.”

“What has caused it?” Lan Xichen stopped strumming and looked directly at Lan Wangji.

“You.” Lan Wangji looked up, his eyes widening in disbelief. Lan Xichen nodded his head. He was serious.

“Lan Wangji…you’ve been in the mortal plane for long enough. The reason why people ascend is because their spiritual Qi will react harshly to the realm. It has caused a major break in everything.” Lan Xichen came up to Lan Wangji and gently grabbed his hand.

“You’ve waited long enough.” Lan Wangji bowed his head, his jaw clenching. He took a step back from his brother, his words cold and serious.

“I’ve just found Wei Wuxian, and now you tell me that I should leave him?” Lan Xichen sighed and smiled back.

“Lan Wangji, I know that you want to stay with him. But his time is almost up. Trust me.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes darkened.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that…Wei Wuxian is prophesied to die early. It always has…” Lan Xichen drew back and shook his head.

“But I’ve said too much. Lan Wangji…please don’t make him remember…Let him remember on his own.” Lan Wangji wanted to say more, but the dreamscape was slowly disappearing. Lan Wangji looked towards his brother who looked back with a sad smile.

“Come up when you are ready…this might be his last life.”


	21. Dreams (II) (Lan Wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? An early chapter???  
> I'm not posting on Saturday, cause i'll be in the city that day, so here it is!!  
> P.S. Short chapter

Chapter 21—Dreams (II) (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Lan Wangji woke up from the dreamscape. Wei Xuanyu was still in his embrace. He clutched him tighter, afraid that if he let go, Wei Xuanyu would disappear. He breathed in Wei Xuanyu’s scent and felt his spiritual fluctuations. There seems to be discord. He felt Wei Xuanyu’s body stiffen and his murmuring were becoming louder.

He reached out his spiritual qi and felt through his meridians. Wei Xuanyu was going through body modifications. He was getting stronger. But…his mind was in discord.

Lan Wangji could instantly feel that Wei Xuanyu was in the midst of an internal battle. He breathed deeply before probing his spiritual qi in Wei Xuanyu’s mind. He had to figure out what his brother meant.

Delving into someone else’s spiritual qi was dangerous unless you trusted that person completely. Even to someone like Lan Wangji, the backlash could be deadly. He gently probed into his mind and was immediately let in.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and traveled into his dreamscape…

.

.

.

Lan Wangji could smell burnt bodies and rotting flesh.

He looked up at the red sky and felt the ominous air. War drums were beating. He sensed movement in his peripherals and saw a battalion of a few hundred marching in formation. He saw the uniform and confirmed that he was in Country X during the Rebellion Siege of the Imperial Nation. He had taken no part in it, as the Gusu Lan Sect was a neutral zone. But…how did Wei Xuanyu know of it?

He watched as the soldiers marched. Soulless eyes, dead set on marching towards death. He continued to watch until his gaze fell on someone’s…Wei Ying. No more than twelve years old, the young soldier was marching alongside men twice his size. However, unlike the others, his uniform was the only one bathed in blood.

His eyes widened as his brother’s words echoed in his ears.

_This may be his last life…_

Lan Wangji covered his mouth with his hands and fell to the ground. Tears fell down his face, a low sad sob leaving his lips.

Wei Ying….ahhh…Wei Ying.

Lan Wangji watched this young child soldier. He watched as the young child turned into a young man, bloodshed and fighting his entire young life. He watched as he followed his commanding officer to the mountain and watched as the commanding officer killed himself. He saw Wen Yuan. He saw Wei Xuan walk for eight days before coming into a cave.

He sat next to Wei Xuan as he cleaned the gun.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji felt uneasy as Wei Xuan cleaned the gun methodically. Assembling and re-assembling it several times.

“Wei Ying? Please…please…” Lan Wangji tried to pry the gun away from him, but his ghostly fingers could not touch anything. He tried using spiritual qi to change the dreamscape, but it was as if he had no power. He could only watch as Wei Xuan put the powder in the barrel and cock the gun.

He could not watch.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

Lan Wangji cried out as Wei Xuan smiled for the first time since he had entered the dreamscape. Wei Xuan closed his eyes and put the gun to his temple.

Lan Wangji also closed his eyes and cried bitter tears when the sound of a gunshot rang out. Lan Wangji was transported to a new dreamscape.

He opened his eyes to the sound of rain. He saw a small boy huddling in the cold of a small shack, his bare feet turning blue. He saw that this too was Wei Ying. He gently reached out for the young boy, but heard rapid footsteps coming closer.

He raised his hand to try to somehow protect Wei Ying. But it was all for naught. Several men came in and picked up the struggling child. Lan Wangji ran with them as he was brought to the Opium House.

Lan Wangji saw the face of the opium den leader and narrowed his eyes. He remembered this event. He had come to this town because he heard a cultivator used a special plant and mixed it with the opium calling it a special strain. Lan Wangji did not interfere with the trade because at the time, he hadn’t cared about the mortals anymore. All he had in his mind was the disobedient cultivator.

He had broken his cultivation and left him to die. And he left the town after only 3 hours.

Wei Ying had been there the entire time. Lan Wangji followed the boy called Wei Wu as he was taken into the cellar, and clenched his fists when he saw Wei Wu being given drugs.

He saw as Wei Wu became stronger, eventually becoming a small dispenser of a certain area. He gathered power, and finally at the age of 25, killed everyone in the Opium House. Lan Wangji could not bear to see Wei Wu like this, his heart aching. He could not look away as Wei Wu walked back to the small shack and sat down, his hand clutching a fatal wound on his abdomen.

Lan Wangji once again sat next to him as Wei Wu came in and out of consciousness. Lan Wangji touched Wei Wu’s face, a look of such suffering in his eyes.

They were only a few inches from each other, when suddenly Wei Wu opened his eyes, his gaze looking straight at him with such clarity before becoming blurred.

Wei Wu wasn’t going to make it, Lan Wangji thought.

Wei Wu shed a single tear, and spoke a whisper…

“Lan Zhan.” Lan Wangji stared as Wei Wu closed his eyes, his hand dropping from his abdomen.

Lan Wangji trembled as he tried to touch the tear that had fallen, and felt the body gradually go cold. Lan Wangji felt as if he was dying along with Wei Wu. He bitterly tried to hold onto his body, but the dreamscape eventually disappeared.

.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji opened his eyes, tears trickling down his face. He was awake. Looking at the familiar ceiling, Lan Wangji took in all of the information he received from the dreams. Wei Ying…ahh…Wei Ying.

He turned his face to look at Wei Xuanyu’s. He was still sleeping, his body lax and comfortable. His breathing was now even. Lan Wangji kept looking at him, his long eyelashes, and his pursed lips. He traced his face with his fingers, and stopped when Wei Xuanyu almost woke up. Lan Wangji smiled gently at the man in his arms.

He kissed Wei Xuanyu’s forehead, a tear escaping his closed eyelids. The morning light gently filled the room, as Lan Wangji gazed at his lover; he tilted his head on Wei Xuanyu’s chest and felt the beating of his heart. A strong heartbeat. He hummed in contentment.

He thought he had been the only one waiting for 1300 years. But Wei Ying had been too…He had been waiting for him too…


	22. Marry! (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Jingyi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter, but a sweeter chapter

Chapter 22—Marry! (Wei Xuanyu & Lan Jingyi)

by Bocchan

After an entire day of resting, Wei Xuanyu had woken up in tears again. He rubbed at his eye boogers and tried to get off from the bed, but a large hand was tightly expressing his stubbornness to keep him there. Wei Xuanyu tried to extricate himself again, but the devilish hand not only stayed on him, but it moved to a more ahem—delicate area.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Xuanyu hissed. He realized his voice was sore from the previous night, and he spat profanities in his mind.

Lan Wangji eventually let go, and Wei Xuanyu rolled back to the bathroom to relieve himself. Like Déjà vu, he was once again in front of the bathroom mirror. The hickeys that used to be bright red had dulled into an aged wine red. He silently cried.

As he made his way back out to the room, he spied Lan Wangji making porridge in his kitchen. Wei Xuanyu hurriedly got dressed and followed the delicious scent.

“Lan Zhan!? You can cook?” He peered at the bubbling pot, the rice porridge was milky in texture, the green onions were just added in, and he could smell the white meat of a chicken. He inhaled deeply, saliva almost dripping down his mouth. He and Lan Zhan hadn’t eaten anything since their sexy time.

Wei Xuanyu hugged Lan Zhan from behind as he continued to cook, rubbing his cheeks on those nice back muscles.

The porridge was finished cooking after ten minutes, so they set up the small table. Besides the porridge, Wei Xuanyu had frozen dumplings so he took it out and steamed them, letting it be dessert after their porridge feast.

The minute he took a bite, he wanted to thank God that Lan Zhan was cute. The porridge tasted absolutely horrible.

He immediately gulped down the porridge and looked at Lan Zhan.

“Lan Zhan…didn’t we eat your porridge last time?” Lan Wangji continued to eat the porridge, before responding.

“No. It was from takeout.” Wei Xuanyu wanted to laugh, but also cry.

They quickly finished breakfast, including the dumplings which technically saved Wei Xuanyu from dying. Wei Xuanyu once again snuggled with Lan Wangji and felt his hands gently combing through his wet hair. He closed his eyes in contentment and felt the utmost satisfaction.

All of a sudden, Wei Xuanyu felt weightless. He startled, but he wasn’t in his apartment with Lan Wangji anymore…

On top of a roof, he was looking down at several robed peoples. Different colors of purple, yellow, brown and white were confronting him with a look of intense hate. Wei Xuanyu had no idea why he was here. He looked down and saw himself garbed in the black and red robes, holding his flute which had somehow became shinier and less aged.

The cultivators below were armed, some even pointing their bow and arrows at him. Wei Xuanyu could feel the antagonism in their gaze.

He felt like he wasn’t sentient, he was an observer in the back of this persons mind. He couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything. He felt ‘him’ laughing and shouting. All of a sudden, the humming of strings were heard as he felt an arrow piercing ‘his’ body.

He stumbled back, his feet on the roof slipping slightly. The arrow didn’t hurt, but he could feel the intense emotional pain ‘he’ was experiencing.

“Wei—“

Wei Xuanyu was jolted and he was back in the apartment. He flinched so violently, that Lan Wangji, who had been lovingly combing his hair, had automatically stopped and gave him a questioning gaze.

Bubbles of anxiety came to the surface, as Wei Xuanyu turned his body and gave Lan Wangji a tight hug, a single bitter tear escaping his eyes. He breathed heavily, and just let Lan Wangji hold him.

He shuddered in his embrace; all the while Lan Wangji was soothing his spiritual qi which had become tumultuous.

“Wei Xuanyu?”

Wei Xuanyu breathed in the scent of sandalwood and clung tighter to him.

The dreams have now come to his waking hours. But he was starting to remember things…things that would connect to something he probably had wanted to forget.

“Lan Wangji…” He looked up and gazed into his amber eyes. Those orbs of coldness yet tenderness, matched his gaze with no impurity or malice. Just love.

“Lan Wangji…I just want to tell you that I love you.” He smiled in earnest, and the adorable blush once again grazed Lan Wangji’s face.

They continued to cuddle, but Wei Xuanyu’s heart was shuddering with fear and anxiety.

If he could avoid it…he never wanted to remember his past. If he was scared by a memory, imagine what he used to feel when he was alive?

That day, Lan Wangji accompanied Wei Xuanyu on the couch, just talking and laughing like two teenagers, experiencing their youth for the first time.

.

.

.

.

Lan Jingyi had come out of the police office unscathed, but when he found out that Nie Huaisang had gotten away, he had unintentionally cockblocked his uncle with his lover and was veritably punished like he used to be when he was a boy.

Writing the Gusu Lan Sect rules while doing hand stand push-ups. As he was doing this, he was pondering where Nie Huaisang could be and what he was doing. He had investigated all of his properties in both this area and the surrounding sects, all to no avail.

Either Nie Huaisang was staying in a sealed area, or he was still in the city.

Since Lan Wangji did not feel him leave his seal, then that meant he was still in the city. But both he and Lan Wangji searched, only to find nothing.

Even Nie Mingjue’s rotten body was gone.

After two days of searching, Lan Wangji went back to his lover, leaving him to investigate on his own…all the while dealing with his punishment.

Lan Jingyi didn’t know why he was doing this, even though deep down he liked the feeling of being young again. He finally finished the last push-up and wiped the sweat on his body.

He was living in the city area, getting a semi- nice apartment that overlooked the suburbs. He was just about to put a shirt on when a knock sounded at his door.

He immediately went on the offensive, his sword materializing in his hand. No one was supposed to know where he lived. He walked slowly to the door as the knocks continued. Before reaching for the door knob he heard a whiny voice.

“Mister Uncle! Let us in!” Lan Jingyi shook his head in surprise. Dispersing his offensive qi, he opened the door. And looked down.

Two small kids were holding hands and looking up at him. The bigger child, he recalled was named Wen Yuan. He was wearing a cute red down jacket, his black eyes looking more mature than his 4 years.

“Mister Uncle! Let us in!” Lan Jingyi opened his mouth to deny entrance, when he was pushed aside as the two boys walked in like they owned the place.

“Hey! Kids! Stop! Does your mom know you’re here?” He was about to hoist them back outside when the boy hugged the one year old cute baby.

“Jing Ling! Your mom can’t separate us!” He snuggled with the boy who liked the hug and hugged back enthusiastically. For some reason, he felt like he was eating dog food.

“Umm…Wen Yuan?” The boy turned and looked at him.

“Mister Uncle, Jing Ling is moving! He will go away! I don’t want him to go!!!” The baby gaggled at his voice and expressed enthusiasm, vigorously nodding.

Lan Jingyi massaged his forehead at the idiocy that was unfolding before him.

He huffed and got down in front of the kids, the door still open in case the mother was looking for them.

“Wen Yuan…did you kidnap this kid?” Wen Yuan shook his head.

“No, we are running away! We are getting married!”

Wen Yuan felt like this stupid mister uncle was trustworthy. He had felt this way the moment he met him. Same way he felt about the café man. Wen Yuan propped Jing Ling on the sofa, making sure his back and sides were secured before going back to mister uncle.

“Mister Uncle, don’t tell mommy! She will make me give him back!”

Lan Jingyi was just about to do that, but something halted him. He understood the situation after clarifying with Wen Yuan.

Apparently, Jing Ling’s father was promoted and re-assigned to Country W. Country W was an 18 hour bus ride from this city, so they hosted a large party and invited Wen Yuan and his parents.

Wen Yuan had just thought it was another party, until Jing Ling’s mother commented how much Jing Ling would miss him. Wen Yuan’s heart broke when he realized this was a goodbye party. Today was the third day after the party, and Jing Ling’s mother let them play at Wen Yuan’s apartment.

Lan Jingyi then realized that they were living in the same building, only two doors down.

After this knowledge, Lan Jingyi had no choice but to tell his mother. But he also didn’t want to disappoint Wen Yuan. So he secretly let some spiritual qi go to the other apartment and found the mother taking a small nap. The only reason she could do so was because she had child locked the doors.

How did Wen Yuan and Jing Ling leave?

“Mister Uncle! Stop that! I can see your dust-y things! You’re telling mom!” Lan Jingyi sharply turned and looked at Wen Yuan, whose gaze was uninhibited and malicious with childish hate.

“Y-you can see that?” Lan Jingyi’s mind went in super crazy express mode. He had been a principal for the overseas cultivation school, and had never seen a boy as young as Wen Yuan be able to detect spiritual qi. Even the direct descendants of the Lan Family had limited potential.

A spark ignited in his brain. Was this why he was an immortal? To bring back cultivation through Wen Yuan? He looked at the kid, whose eyes were still locked on the spiritual qi. He dispersed it, through the watchful eyes of that rugrat.

“Wen Yuan, did you ever tell your mom that you can see this stuff?” Wen Yuan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not stupid. Of course I only told Jing Ling!” Jing Ling clapped his hand in agreement. Wen Yuan went back to the sofa and snuggled next to Jing Ling. Holding his hand, he brushed the curly black hair away from Jing Ling’s face and gave a light kiss.

“Mister Uncle, Jing Ling can see it too.”

Lan Jingyi, for the life of him felt like he was inheriting a large headache.

He was only over a thousand years old. Stop calling him Uncle!


	23. Funny conversation (Wei Xuanyu & Jiang Cheng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some references to chapter 3  
> This one is pretty long, and a big info dump!

Chapter 23—Funny conversation (Wei Xuanyu & Jiang Cheng)

by Bocchan

After that day, Lan Wangji had become uninhibited when it came to sex. Wei Xuanyu had no idea what had happened, and it was like Lan Wangji was obsessed with exploring every inch of his body. Wei Xuanyu was complaining and not complaining because he liked the lovemaking, however he did not have the stamina to go so many times in one night.

They had stayed in his little apartment for the past three days just eating, having sex, and talking. Well, Wei Xuanyu was the one who did the most talking, while Lan Wangji just snuggled and listened to his voice.

The dreams and visions he kept having had stopped after last time, but Wei Xuanyu knew if he was to move on from his previous life, he needed to remember. After talking with Lan Wangji, the both of them decided not to push it too hard, but still trigger his memories.

To Wei Xuanyu, this was terrifying.

Ever since he could remember, he had always been afraid of something. The aches in his chest when he was a child were another trigger he refused to acknowledge even when he became an adult.

Another morning was spent waking up in Lan Wangji’s arms. Wei Xuanyu had gotten used to the smell of sandalwood on his pillow and the weight of an arm around his waist.

His arms were wrapped around the slender waist of his lover, and he slowly opened his eyes to peer into deep amber eyes. He grinned sheepishly and pecked his lips.

Lan Wangji had no choice but to deepen it, causing Wei Xuanyu to be breathless. Wei Xuanyu laughed at his impatience and reluctantly slapped his arm and dragged himself out of bed.

“Lan Zhan, I already called Jiang Cheng. He is waiting at a different café.” Lan Wangji coldly pouted his lips at this injustice, but eventually grabbed a new set of clothes from his space.

When Wei Xuanyu had seen things magically appear out of thin air, he had spent a good three hours making Lan Wangji put things and take things out of his space.

He had said the space was large enough for two mansions, and had even wanted to show off by swallowing the apartment, much to Wei Xuanyu’s protests. In the end, he was only able to bring in a mini fridge and the bed.

Lan Zhan was once again decked in all white clothes, with accents of blue and silver. Wei Xuanyu looked at his normal t-shirt and jeans and shook his head with laughter.

“Lan Zhan, you’d think we are meeting my in-laws.”

Lan Wangji was silent.

After three days of hibernating at home, they left the apartment. Wei Xuanyu glimpsed Mian Mian coming out of her room, looking sleepy and disgruntled.

“Mian Mian!”

Mian Mian looked at the refreshed looking Wei Xuanyu and scoffed. Wei Xuanyu glanced down and saw she had a suitcase with her.

“What’s this?”

“Since the stalker is gone, I’ve decided to go back to my suite in the city. I don’t have to hide anymore, and I’ve got a few friends who can stay with me for support for the next month.”

Wei Xuanyu nodded sullenly,

“You were going to leave without telling me? I’m hurt Mian Mian!” Mian Mian glared at Wei Xuanyu and received an adrenaline shot of ice from Lan Wangji.

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately because of you! All I hear is your moaning and groaning and screaming. I was up all of last night packing up! By the time I was done, you guys were still at it! I knocked so many times, but you guys never heard. Humph! Next time you guys are doing it, make sure you sound proof your house, no the entire apartment! Better yet, do it entirely away from civilization!”

Wei Xuanyu blushed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

_That beast!_

**｡゜** **(** **｀** **Д´** **)** **゜｡ ノ** **( º _ º** **ノ** **)**

He glared at Lan Wangji who had on his innocent boy expression. Mian Mian tapped her foot and rolled her eyes.

“You have my phone number, Ah Xu so call me when you kick this guy out,” Mian Mian dragged her suitcase to a taxi and got in. The sound of screeching wheels echoed through the neighborhood, both Wei Xuanyu and Lan Wangji looking with imperceptive expressions.

“We won’t do it at home anymore.”

Lan Wangji nodded agreeably. He didn’t want anyone else to hear Wei Xuanyu’s moans.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it anywhere else.

Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Xuanyu’s hand and they walked to a new café.

“Phone.” Wei Xuanyu glanced up and saw his cold look. He didn’t see any annoyance, but maybe…jealousy? He took out his phone and watched as Lan Wangji scrolled through his contact list.

Without warning, he deleted Mian Mian’s and Nie Huaisang’s phone number. Wei Xuanyu widened his eyes in horror.

“Ehhh! Lan Zhan! What was that for?” He grabbed his phone back but couldn’t back up the numbers. He slapped his arms and walked faster away from Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan! Mian Mian is a friend! Why did you do that? What if she needs help? That psycho could come back!” Lan Wangji easily kept pace with his longer legs and quietly mumbled,

“I just want to be the only person you need…” His eyes drooped down to the sidewalk, and Wei Xuanyu grumbled in frustration before patting his head.

“You idiot! Of course I need you!” He rubbed his head until Lan Wangji was satisfied. They continued their walk, but Wei Xuanyu kept admonishing him to never do that again. Lan Wangji nodded, but was secretly glad that Mian Mian was gone, at least for now.

.

.

.

They finally reached the café where Jiang Cheng was. Ever since Jiang Cheng and Wei Xuanyu realized that Nie Huaisang was somehow connected to them realizing their past lives, they have been vigilant in not coming back to Café NIE for the time being. With Nie Huaisang being a fugitive, and Nie Mingjue’s corpse missing, Lan Wangji, Lan Jingyi and Jiang Cheng had scouted the entirety of the Gusu Lan Sect area as well as the surrounding areas.

The door opened and Jiang Cheng was sitting alone at a wide counter. He heard the doors open and saw his sworn brother with the almighty expressionless Lan Wangji. He scoffed at how Wei Ying could ever fall in love with this block of ice.

After they saw each other, the aches in each other’s chests started to act up, causing them both to wince in tandem. Wei Xuanyu was not deterred in the least and casually sat the five feet where it was safe for the both of them.

Lan Wangji sat between the two of them causing an awkward silence.

“Ummm, Lan Wangji, we need to talk, can you sit on my other side?” Lan Wangji turned and shook his head. He didn’t speak, but you could feel how on edge he was. He couldn’t forget Wei Xuanyu’s screams from before. He wasn’t going to take any chances this time. Wei Xuanyu sighed, and looked at Jiang Cheng who just shrugged.

“Have you remembered more?” Jiang Cheng smiled at Wei Ying. Wei Xuanyu nodded.

“Yes…I remember being on a roof and someone shooting an arrow at me. It hit my chest, but it wasn’t painful.” Both Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji stiffened, but kept their cool. Wei Xuanyu noted that down.

“You can take your time remembering. I just want to say that none of it was your fault. If you ever start remembering after your 16th birthday, then tell either me or Lan Wangji right away.”

Wei Xuanyu was suspicious on why he should tell Lan Wangji, but then a nagging feeling came over him. He was definitely missing something. He searched through his memories, but he couldn’t place the memory. Like a fish, the memories swam away from him from the refractions of the surface. It was there. He could see it, but when he tried to grab it, it was an illusion.

“I also remember the war. How I was hurt…” Jiang Cheng was speechless. He remembers that? His face went pale and he was going to stutter something out, however Lan Wangji kicked him from under the counter. He pursed his lips and kept quiet.

“I mean, who would want to hurt such a beautiful face? The scar was so gruesome and I almost went blind from the bayonet…” The memories started piecing together in Wei Xuanyu’s mind; while Jiang Cheng’s facial expression became darker and darker.

Eventually, Wei Xuanyu excused himself to the bathroom. Once he did, Jiang Cheng immediately pounced on Lan Wangji.

“Face scar? Bayonet? Old man? What the heck is Wei Ying talking about” Jiang Cheng hissed.

Lan Wangji moved Jiang Cheng back from his personal space.

“It seems…like Wei Ying has been reincarnating this entire time.” Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious? Do you know what would happen if he remember every single life? He could die from it. You have to stop him!” Lan Wangji glared at Jiang Cheng.

“I’ve been in contact with Lan Xichen. All Wei Ying has to do is remember on his own. If he remembers all at once, he would surely become mentally ill. I’ve been regulating his qi while he was sleeping. He doesn’t have to worry, as long as I help him through the nightmares.”

This was all spoken in one breath. Jiang Cheng’s expression didn’t change from its dark expression.

“Lan Wangji…these past lives…were they all bad?” Lan Wangji paused for a second before nodding.

“Then that is more reason to not let him remember! What if he becomes the Yiling Patriarch again? He should just be happy with this life. Why bother looking for his past?”

Lan Wangji stood up in anger.

“You think I don’t want him to be happy? He will remember eventually! The best I can do, is keep him safe.” Jiang Cheng was about to argue when Wei Xuanyu came back.

He had heard only snippets, but understood it had something to do with him.

“He sighed and patted the agitated Lan Wangji.

“You guys stop. What we have to solve now is how to find Nie Huaisang. He knows something. What we should be doing is making an array that will find him.”

Lan Wangji hummed in agreement, and Jiang Cheng toned down his tone before barking back.

“Fine.” Wei Xuanyu smiled and ordered a coffee.

“Good.”

.

.

.

“So…you’re saying Nie Huaisang is keeping his brother’s corpse?” Wei Xuanyu furrowed his brows,

“Eww.”

Lan Wangji nodded in agreement.

“He was always a coward, but ever since he was banished, he has become even more bloodthirsty. I wouldn’t put it past him to murder people at this point.” Jiang Cheng interjected.

“Lan Wangji, do you know any more places where Nie Huaisang would go?” Lan Wangji thought carefully, his eyes darkening.

“I only know of one more place, but it is forbidden grounds now.” Jiang Cheng looked up at Lan Wangji who stared back at him with a sad look. Jiang Cheng looked at the coffee in his hand, his thoughts slowly sinking back to the past.

“Where is it?” Wei Xuanyu could sense the dark atmosphere, his expression curious.

“The Qinghe Sect Stone Castles.”

“Where is that?”

“The Qinghe Sect Ancestral Hall. Or what used to be. It was a burial ground for the Qinghe Sect sabers. The sword qi’s were bloodthirsty and wreaked havoc after Nie Huaisang’s banishment.”

Jiang Cheng eyes grew misty. He whispered out.

“The Lan Sect Leader at the time, Lan Xichen was in charge of maintaining the Stone Castles. Because it had so much resentful qi, it led people to offer corpses to the castle in order to appease it. The villagers near the castles even heard the singing of swords and the death rattles of corpses in the night.

The Stone Castles became so hectic that Lan Xichen had no choice but to cleanse the entire area, causing a large backlash of resentful qi. Many cultivators at the time had come to help him…even…” Jiang Cheng trailed off, his thoughts going deeper and deeper into the past.

Wei Xuanyu could see that this wasn’t a happy time to ask to go to a place that tormented Jiang Cheng so much. He reached out his hand, but the aching of his heart burst open and he gasped openly.

Before he could blink, he was in Lan Wangji’s arms another five feet from Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji looked down and swept a glance at him, making sure he was okay. Wei Xuanyu patted his hand and Lan Wangji let go reluctantly.

“Jiang Cheng, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to come with us to the Stone Castles,” Jiang Cheng gave a small smile and nodded his head. He never wanted to go back there again. Even for Wei Ying, he could not step in that place that took his nephew.

“Thank you, this time…I think I will pass.” Wei Xuanyu nodded in understanding.

“Lan Wangji, let’s go, ah?”

Lan Wangji looked at Jiang Cheng then back at Wei Xuanyu.

“I need to speak with him for a moment.” Wei Xuanyu nodded his head and left the café, waiting for him outside.

Lan Wangji approached Jiang Cheng and took out his hand. Jiang Cheng looked at the hand and scoffed. He took out a folder from his briefcase and gave it to him.

“Just because I’m pretty high on the social ladder, doesn’t mean I can’t get in trouble for this.” Lan Wangji didn’t respond and opened the folder.

Inside was a SD card and a filed police report, alongside a picture of the street where Wei Xuanyu had his accident. He stared at the car that had hit him and driven off. It was a normal blue sedan; the license plate numbers were scraped up mildly but were probably stolen. Lan Wangji carefully looked at the picture, his eyes focused on the driver.

Recognition dawned on him when he saw the pale, sunken features of the skinny man Wei Xuanyu and him had encountered a few days ago. The man who had went to the police station but was let go by his brother who showed records of his brothers stay in a nearby psychiatric hospital.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and recalled the spiritual qi fluctuation he had felt. He thought it came from Wei Xuanyu…but now he understood that the skinny man was indeed somehow involved in this chaos.

Jiang Cheng continued to sip his coffee as Lan Wangji left. He fiddled with Zidian, the spiritual qi inside igniting causing a purple glow. He closed his eyes, the pain of losing his last living family member still fresh in his mind.

.

.

.

The Stone Castles were trembling, the sword qi was singing, and Lan Xichen was trying to hold on with all of his might. As a favor, Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling went to help them, along with Lan Wangji and a few Gusu Lan Sect members. It had been a joint merger of the two sects in order to settle the sword qi and resentful energy from dispersing throughout the Qinghe area.

Generations of sword qi had been buried in the walls of the Stone Castles. The corpses that had been ‘received’ from the castle had sunk into the walls itself, the flesh and bones collected into the walls and floors of the stone.

The nickname, “Man-eating castles” was not just a rumor, but the absolute truth. When Jiang Cheng and Jing Ling came to help the array, Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji were already there trying to set up the array. It was working perfectly for a while. The sword qi had become less chaotic.

All hell broke loose when the array destroyed the walls. The corpses that looked like it had been built alongside the walls had tumbled down. The Sword Castle was like a living monster. In the body of the Stone Castle, the cultivators were being swallowed up.

Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen and a few others were keeping the array up. If they dispersed, it could ultimately annihilate everyone inside. Jiang Cheng watched as cultivators were being swallowed into the walls.

His breathing erratic, he turned to find his nephew. Jing Ling, along with Fairy was trying to fend off the walking corpses that regained mobility once the Stone Castle woke up. Jiang Cheng yelled at Jing Ling to run.

“You idiot, get OUT!” Jing Ling looked at his uncle who had never shown his soft side to him his entire life. He wanted to help him at least once. He saw a walking corpse approach Jiang Cheng, and without thinking, shot an arrow and hit the walking corpse square in the head, causing it to fall. A wide smile grazed his youthful face and he was going to keep helping.

Jiang Cheng watched in horror as behind Jing Ling, the Stone walls reached him.

“JING LING! GET OUT!”

The last thing he saw of his nephew was a look of fear.

The last thing he heard of his nephew was his name.

The last remnants of his nephew he found after the array was successful was a small shred of his golden robes in Fairy’s mouth.

.

.

.

The day Jiang Cheng lost his last family member was the day he ultimately lost the will to live anymore.


	24. The Stone Castles (I) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my upload was late!

Chapter 24—The Stone Castles (I) (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

Lan Wangji left the café and looked at Wei Xuanyu who was on the floor looking at a line of ants. He walked up to Wei Xuanyu and hugged his slender back. Smelling his scent, he became comforted.

So many people were trying to kill Wei Xuanyu, their reasons uncountable. Lan Wangji was silent and felt him pat his hands to let him go. He eventually did, but took his hand instead.

“Did you finish?” Lan Wangji nodded his head.

“So, should we go to the Stone Castles? How far is it?” Lan Wangji thought for a moment before speaking,

“It should take around eight hours by plane. We don’t have the time.”

“Then how do we get there?”

They walked until they reached a place with no people, before Lan Wangji closed his eyes.

Summoning Bichen, the sword gleamed a vibrant blue glow as it manifested from his space. Lan Wangji looked to see Wei Xuanyu’s jaw dropped and his glimmering black eyes shine with awe. Lan Wangji felt good, and stood up a little taller, but then realized he was like a peacock strutting. He cleared his throat and Bichen laid horizontal three feet off the floor.

“Lan Zhan! We are going to ride it, right? Like those cultivation novels. It’s actually real??? We’re really going to ride it?” Lan Wangji nodded in affirmation, and Bichen widened its blade to accommodate the flying. Wei Xuanyu happily jumped on Bichen and laughed when he was flying.

Lan Wangji stepped on Bichen and slowly held Wei Xuanyu’s waist.

“It will be fast. Hold on to me tightly.” Wei Xuanyu, who had barely cultivated, could still withstand the speed faster than an airplane. He nodded and also roped his arms around Lan Wangji’s waist.

“Lan Zhan, have you ever thought of having sex while flying?”

Lan Wangji had no time to process those words before Bichen, sensing his master’s trail of thoughts started flying.

The sword flew high in the sky, leaving the passengers to balance. Wei Xuanyu was awestruck at the wonderful views he was seeing. Better than the mountain views in his memories, or the townhouses of this era. He was in the sky!

Lan Wangji watched as Wei Xuanyu reached out and let his hand trail through the clouds. The sun was shining, and the clouds were vibrant colors of peaches, yellow and blues.

Wei Xuanyu felt the wind in his long hair and laughed, the sound one of utter joy. Lan Wangji smiled as well, his mood shifting to one of happiness. Wei Xuanyu’s hands tightened on his waist and Lan Wangji looked down to see his laughter-filled face.

“Lan Zhan, when all of this is over, let’s just fly like this for a while.” Lan Wangji could feel the sincerity and longing in his voice. He never wanted to let this man go. He leaned down and kissed his soft lips. Wei Xuanyu responded and lovingly nipped his lower lip.

“Lan Zhan, I love you.” His heartbeat beat faster as blood flowed to his ears, making them redder than he would dare to admit. Lan Wangji was so happy. So happy, he wished he could laugh and dance and throw caution to the wind.

He hugged Wei Xuanyu in his embrace.

“I love you too.”

They stayed in their embrace, totally ignoring Bichen who despite being a sword was embarrassed at their PDA. They flew for two hours, both of them thoroughly satisfied with the journey. Lan Wangji who was able to confess his love and Wei Xuanyu who was able to experience flying for the very first time.

Bichen landed in a large field, surrounded by weeds and dusty dirt. Lan Wangji helped Wei Xuanyu down and they walked hand in hand, reaching the entrance to the Qinghe land array.

The array Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng erected was still intact even after a millennium. The area surrounding the Stone Castles were barren and lifeless, so although industrialization and technology had surfaced, no one wanted to build buildings in a veritable wasteland.

Lan Wangji could feel the array fluctuate as they entered, as well as Wei Xuanyu who felt goosebumps the minute he arrived.

The weeds had become overgrown and soon reached their waists. Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu navigated throughout the area and finally caught sight of buildings in the distance. Lan Wangji’s gaze was finally pinpointed on the Stone Castles.

The castles that used to be greyish-white were now dusty brown and overgrown with dry vines. The semi-spherical shapes were now cracked, while some roofs had caved through the long years of neglect. A hundred year tree had eventually fallen at one point and cast a large dividing line between the Stone Castles; its tough branches landing on some, cutting it like butter.

Lan Wangji felt no demonic qi or resentful energy. Just…silence.

Too silent.

Wei Xuanyu sensed the stagnation in the air, and felt something was wrong.

“Lan Zhan…there’s something wrong.”

Lan Wangji nodded.

They walked to the cluster of castles, and used spiritual qi to feel inside them. Finding nothing, Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu entered one. The insides were even uglier than the outside. The spherical roof was muddy, the patterns written on the top obscured in black-red streaks everywhere. Lan Wangji surveyed the castle, but still the niggling feeling still wouldn’t go away.

Wei Xuanyu kept walking, and saw something deep in the corner. He picked it up only to drop it, creating a startling noise. Lan Wangji flew to Wei Xuanyu’s side and looked at what he had seen.

Iron manacles with a hand still attached to it. Fresh blood flowing like it had just been cut. Lan Wangji picked it up, the hand wasn’t warm. He turned to Wei Xuanyu but he was no longer there.

A cold feeling escaped him, as the spiritual qi he was outputting went into berserk mode.

“Wei Xuanyu?” There was no one in the castle. But Wei Xuanyu had just been with him. Lan Wangji once again looked down at the hand, but now it was a skeletal version. He threw the manacle away, and tried to leave the castle.

“Lan Wangji.” Lan Wangji stiffened and turned around. He saw Wei Xuanyu, who was looking at him with cold eyes.

Lan Wangji sensed something wrong and was about to go to him before Wei Xuanyu raised his hand to stop him.

“Lan Wangji…you knew me this entire time. And yet you never told me who I was.” Lan Wangji’s eyes widened as Wei Wuxian laughed bitterly.

“You were never nice to me. Even when I became the Yiling Patriarch, you—“

Wei Wuxian laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“Where were you when everyone wanted to kill me? Where were you when I was slandered, loathed and hated? Wasn’t it you who stood on the opposite side of me, and tried to fight me when I killed Wen Chao? Wasn’t it you who wanted me to disappear?” At this point, Wei Xuanyu was crying bitter tears.

“If I had my memories, I would not have fallen in love with you. I hate you Lan Wangji. I HATE YOU!”

Lan Wangji felt those words to the depths of his soul. His eyes reddened as each lash penetrated him deeper and deeper. He wanted to explain, he wanted to hug Wei Wuxian with everything in his being.

He lifted his hands to try to comfort Wei Wuxian, but he slapped it away.

“Get lost.” As if going back in time, Lan Wangji saw the hurt Wei Wuxian say those words to him, as he gave him spiritual qi.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

Lan Wangji closed his eye as a single tear flowed.

He then threw himself onto Wei Wuxian and held him in his embrace. He could feel him struggling, his fists hitting his sides, but he kept hugging him, his desperation even more than his. He hugged him until the struggles slowed. He whispered in his ears.

“Even if you hate me. Even if you never want to see me again. I still love you. I will always love you.” Lan Wangji could feel the antagonism emanating from Wei Wuxian, but he hugged tighter.

“You are not Wei Wuxian.” His heartbeat slowed, his breathing calmed. He opened his eyes to a once again empty castle.

It had all been an illusion. Lan Wangji sighed. The maze array the Qinghe Nie Sect had erected before had somehow turned to an illusion array. He had broken it through with his spiritual qi, but he felt the strength leave him.

The illusion was to pinpoint someone’s fear. Lan Wangji feared that Wei Xuanyu loved him, but Wei Wuxian didn’t. He feared that if Wei Wuxian recalled his memories…he would not love him anymore. He closed his eyes once more and opened it again to reveal the real castle.

The castle that was barren and crumbling was now intact. Torches were lit, and the walls of the castle were filled with people hung on the walls.

.

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu was holding onto a manacle with a severed hand when he turned around and was surrounded by a mob of angry people. Was this another dream? He turned this way and that, trying to find Lan Wangji. He eventually saw him, but he watched him coldly as the mob became even angrier.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!” He tried to maneuver around the angry people; however it just riled them up more.

“You scum of the earth! You deserve to die!” His face was slapped, his eyes stung. But he kept eyes with Lan Wangji who looked on with his aloof face. Wei Xuanyu weakly faced him. His hands outstretched, he tried to reach Lan Wangji, but the mob was unrelenting. They scratched him, his body hurt from the tussling, and his clothes were ripped by long nails. He grew angry at the mob and started fighting back.

“Get lost! Leave!” Soon, a green light manifested. Wei Xuanyu’s eyes widened as the green light turned into fire. Before he knew it, the entire mob was engulfed in flames. Even though the mob had beaten him badly, Wei Xuanyu ran into the fire to try to save them. However, every time he reached a person, they turned to dust. Wei Xuanyu turned around to find that the green flames had entirely burned everyone.

“Help! Someone help them!” He yelled out as the screams of the burned became louder and louder. He covered his ears as the noise became deafening. He looked and saw Lan Wangji, motionless and looking at him with his cold amber eyes.

“Lan Wangji,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji knelt down before him, his hand reaching out to him. He felt those cool hands caress his face. He looked at him, his eyes hopeful.

“No one will save you. You deserve to die.” Wei Xuanyu looked on as Lan Wangji stood back up and disappeared while he was stuck in the fire. He looked down at his broken clothes and laughed, tears streaking down his face.

Yes. He deserves to die. No one would miss him. No one loved him. Something sparked in his brain, a small jolt, and he felt a small voice enter his mind.

“Wei Xuanyu, wake up.” He looked around, the green flames still burning around him. He felt that someone was next to him. He sniffed, his eyes watering.

“No one will save me…”

“Wei Xuanyu, wake up.” He reached out his hand and felt an invisible hand hold his. The familiarity of those cold hands, made him smile.

“Lan Zhan…have you found me?”

The second his thoughts cleared, Wei Xuanyu was standing next to Lan Wangji who was holding his hand in the exact same pose as when they entered the castle. But now the castle did not look barren anymore. In front of them were people strung high on the walls by the manacles he had seen before.

“Lan Zhan?”

“Mnn.”

“Do you love me?”

“Love.”

“Okay.”


	25. The Stone Castles (II) (Lang Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;   
> Mentions of abuse and torture

Chapter 25—The Stone Castles (II) (Lang Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

By observation only, Lan Wangji could see the strewn bodies of several cultivators lines up side by side. Some of them looked to be dead, while others were gaunt, grey and ragged. Lan Wangji looked around and peered at the first corpse next to the castle’s entrance. A meaty corpse. He surveyed the one beside him and continued to until he looked at the one who bridged eleven o’clock in this circle of death.

27 bodies. 27 cultivators. The 27 kidnapped cultivators he had been looking for. He immediately took out Bichen and cut the manacles on the survivor’s. As they fell one by one, Wei Xuanyu looked to see if they would make it.

Wei Xuanyu helped one of the cultivators, a man who looked around 30 but had been cultivating for 500 years, to sit upright.

The man was almost dead, his breath shaky and his limbs weak. No one knew how long he had been up there for. Wei Xuanyu took out a water bottle and gave it to him, but the cultivator just stared at it as if he had never seen it before in his life.

Wei Xuanyu calmly whispered,

“Drink. It’s water.” The man stared at the bottle before taking small sips, his cracked lips oozing blood from the sudden moisture.

Several other cultivators fared better. The minute their shackles had been taken off, they dragged their bodies to Lan Wangji.

“Hanguang Jun! He has come to save us!”

“Hanguang Jun! Justice for us!”

“Nie Huaisang is a madman! He—he—he—“

The cultivators were sobbing; their tear streaked faces looked ghostly and savage. Lan Wangji took out a healing potion from his space and gave it to them. The twelve or so cultivators that had managed to survive eagerly drank the elixir and felt…nothing.

A young cultivator who had gone missing 20 years ago whispered,

“Hanguang Jun…our golden cores were taken out of us. We need the mortal potions.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and whatever feelings he had for Nie Huaisang was lost at this very moment.

Empathy. Guilt. Sadness. Regret.

It all disappeared. And all that remained was deep boundless hatred.

Lan Wangji took out normal healing potions and watched as their visible scars ultimately disappeared.

“What happened?”

Several of the cultivators glanced at one another before nodding.

“You should ask Jing Li Wan. He has been here the longest.” They pointed to the cultivator who was given water by Wei Xuanyu. He was still out of it, his eyes glazed but when his name was spoken, he swiveled his head and glanced eyes with Lan Wangji.

Sudden tears burst forth and he clutched Lan Wangji’s leg. 700 years ago, Hanguang Jun had crippled his cultivation when he started influencing spiritual qi into opium. He had just started cultivating again when he was captured by Nie Huaisang.

He thought he was being punished again, and had spilled the beans on how the Opium ring operated. However, instead of letting him go, he was subjected to 50 long years of horrendous torture. 50 years of being cut, dissected, injecting demonic qi inside him, and ultimately his golden core was dug out…and transplanted to another cultivator.

Jing Li Wan explained this to Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu who listened with bated breath.

“…Nie Huaisang had been bringing other cultivators in, and been taking out their golden cores. All of us don’t have it anymore…”

Wei Xuanyu looked at each cultivator and reached out to one, opening his robes to see a large x scar on his chest. The scar itself was jagged and sewn improperly, resulting in a bumpy surface and sides that never properly connected.

Lan Wangji frowned at how the young cultivator blushed and quickly covered his chest again, feeling the cold gaze directly on him.

Wei Xuanyu furrowed his brows and thought deeply.

Why would Nie Huaisang want to experiment with golden cores? Exchanging golden cores had always been a theory, but never done in real life.

“What happened to the golden cores?” Jing Li Wan glanced at the young man and hurriedly spoke,

“I’ve had three cores put inside me. Each time, it died and dispersed after five days. The only reason I’ve survived for that long is probably due to the dispersion.”

Wei Xuanyu touched his chin and stared at Lan Wangji

“Lan Zhan, has there ever been records of people exchanging cores?” Lan Wangji shook his head, searching his memories.

“There has only been possession, and someone called Wen Zhuliu, but he could only melt the cores.”

Wei Xuanyu felt a shudder go down his spine and shivered when he heard that name.

“Then why the hell would Nie Huaisang want to exchange cores?”

A theory entered his mind…

“Wait…” Wei Xuanyu saw the twelve cultivators and counted each color.

“Jing Li Wan, which sect were the cores given to you from?” The cultivators looked confused; however Lan Wangji widened his eyes.

“Uhh…the first core was my colleague in the Lanling Jin sect. I don’t know the second one, but the third one was definitely someone from the Yunmeng Jiang sect.”

“And you said that all dispersed within you?”

“Yes?”

Wei Xuanyu turned to Lan Wangji.

“Nie Huaisang has been experimenting with the different sects. Like blood types, he thinks that some sect cultivations are more compatible than others.”

Lan Wangji nodded his head, coming to the same conclusion.

Wei Xuanyu turned around to see the rest of the cultivators.

“Did you guys also have different cores in you?”

One of the Qinghe Nie sect cultivators raised his hand.

“No, I was given the same sect cores.”

Another cultivator raised his hand.

“I was given two Yunmeng Jiang cores and two Lanling Jing cores.”

Wei Xuanyu nodded his head.

“Different patterns, different sects, different cores. Lan Zhan, since every single core dispersed, he hasn’t been successful yet. What else is he missing?”

Lan Wangji slowly shook his head.

“The golden cores are the fundamentals for spiritual cultivation. All we know is the method, not its creation.” He looked down at Jing Li Wan,

“Some people don’t deserve their golden cores.” Jing Li Wan shuddered and recalled how scared he was when Hanguang Jun crippled his cultivation.

Wei Xuanyu did not catch this exchange as he moved towards the young cultivator again and raised some more questions.

“Did he use the same method to transplant the cores?”

The young cultivator nodded, his blush apparent.

“Uh…yes. I was transplanted two cores. I don’t know which cores, but the first time he took out my core, it was by spiritual qi manifestation. The next time, he cut open my chest and cut my spiritual roots. The last time, he just put it in my chest and sewed it up.”

Wei Xuanyu nodded, his fascination apparent. Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Xuanyu’s smile and immediately slipped his hand around his waist, glaring daggers at the young cultivator.

“Nie Huaisang had been pretending to be dumb and foolish his entire life. I would have never thought that he was this patient and manipulative.”

Lan Wangji nodded.

Wei Xuanyu kept asking questions, and the cultivators were more than happy to comply. Ultimately, Nie Huaisang had been undergoing these experiments for the past millennium. Almost immediately after his banishment from the Qinghe Nie sect, and had stuffed the ‘failures’ in the Stone Castles.

One of the cultivators glanced at the dead corpses that were still over the wall.

“The ones that died, the cores…just exploded…Can we bury them?” One by one, the cultivators glanced at the wall, at the 15 cultivators who did not make it. A deep and sad emotion filled the castle. Wei Xuanyu patted the cultivator on the back, and slowly withdrew, patting the dirty palm on Lan Wangji.

He said nothing.

“Of course we can.”

The rest of the day was spent burying the dead. Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu helped bring down the bodies and set them aside respectfully. Wei Xuanyu glanced at one of the deceased and reached down to closer inspect the color of his robes…red?

“Lan Zhan? Which sect has red robes?” Lan Wangji paused and coughed lightly.

“Qishan Wen Sect.” Wei Xuanyu furrowed his brows, his memories coming up blank.

“Qishan…Wen…” He cocked his head, his thoughts going deeper…

“Wen…Wen…Wen…Wen Ning?” A feeling of sadness settled down in the pit of his stomach. Wei Xuanyu shook his head and stood up. He felt that itch again. He moved away from the body and let the cultivators handle the rest. Lan Wangji rubbed his shoulders, his eyes darkening at the Wen Sect cultivator.

The cultivators finished up the burial and gave a 5 minute prayer for their soul. Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu watched close by, their hands intertwined.

Wei Xuanyu softly smiled.

“Will they be okay?”

“Mmn.”

By the time everything was done, night had already fallen. Since the cultivators were now powerless and more or less mortal, they couldn’t see in the dark. Lan Wangji took out Bichen, the blue glow bright and beautiful. The cultivators ooh’d and awww’d over the National Treasure.

Bichen widened enough for two people. Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu hopped on it; and waved to the cultivators who smiled while waving back. The cultivators didn’t even realize they had been abandoned until Bichen was high in the sky.


	26. How the tables have turned (Nie Ming & Nie Huaisang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mentions of GORE and TORTURE
> 
> *Sorry there was no Wednesday update.  
> I will be busy for the next month and will slow down my progress to maybe once a week. I'll post if I can.

Chapter 26—How the tables have turned (Nie Ming & Nie Huaisang)

by Bocchan

Nie Ming glanced at the tea set on the low table in hatred. He had been isolated in this beautiful villa for the past week. Every day, he had been given the most delicious meals, his every request was granted and the view was beautiful. He had started by requesting a book, and then it turned into a bookshelf, a large 72 inch TV, and an accessible vending machine until eventually he was given the most expensive tea set in all of Country X.

The tea set in itself wasn’t beautiful, but it had once belonged to the Imperial Emperor at one point and had been under surveillance at the National Museum for over 20 years. But now, it was sitting on a table like it wasn’t worth 5 million dollars.

Nie Ming wanted to topple the table in anger, but he realized that if he escaped he could hawk the tea set. He lowered his fists and sat down, removing the handkerchief on the food. It was a lovely steak, the marbled meat cooked at a medium rare. He ate slowly and carefully, noting the camera on the plate.

The so called “brother” had made it a habit to spy on him through various cameras set up around his room. Any time he removed it, it would magically appear the next hour. So far, he had detected twenty.

He didn’t know why the madman was watching him and giving him these things. His intuition told him that he should be wary, but not threatened. Besides the kidnapping, he hadn’t been abused nor ignored. But that only made him more cautious.

You never know when the tables turn.

He dismantled the camera on his plate, and casually threw it out the balcony. His manacles clinked softly as he moved back to the bed. He laid there in silence, and closed his eyes…

.

.

.

He looked down at the man in yellow, his cold eyes scanning his expression. He knew what a schemer looked like. He knew what an untrustworthy man was. But he also knew the man hid it well. He heard the man speak, his grating voice screeching at his ears, causing his blood to boil and seethe with hatred. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, and yet his body felt like it was not his own. The anger was clouding his mind, and his spiritual qi became restless.

He gripped his sword, the qi dispersing and appearing like a flame caught in a crosswind. He could feel the eyes of people around them. He bit back his anger and anxiety, his voice growling.

The man once again spoke, his milky voice becoming more abhorrent. Nie Mingjue could not stop himself this time. He kicked the man and bit out an expletive,

“Wen dog!”

.

.

.

.

“Brother…I will be going to Gusu Lan for studying…Will you send me?”

Nie Mingjue looked at his sickly looking half- brother. The boy looked at him with a hopeful expression. Nie Mingjue scoffed at him, his eyes glancing away from those puppy eyes.

“You won’t be gone long. Just go there, learn as much as you can. Maybe Gusu Lan will help you be less of a coward.” His words came out sharper than was necessary, however Nie Mingjue did not know how to be softer. Through his peripherals, he could see the sad face of Nie Huaisang. He wanted to reach over and pat his head, but his hand was already gripping the hilt of his sword. He had work to do. He couldn’t stay with his brother.

He brushed passed him, his gaze looking straight ahead. He was the leader of the Qinghe Nie Sect. He had to be the mountain unbrushed by wind. He had no time to take care of his brother. Even if he wanted to.

.

.

.

Nie Huaisang had escaped from the cellar, and managed to take everything to the villa where Nie Ming resided upstairs. He casually closed the laptop that showed eight cameras of Nie Ming sleeping. He sighed. His brother was always like that. He had made Wen Chao steal the tea set just for him. He rolled his neck in stress. It was about time to put his plan into action.

He got up from his desk and reached for the Forbidden Book and shuffled through it once more. He had managed to save Wen Chao’s insufferable soul through the Sacrificial Ritual by one of his dumb cult followers. But that was only because he still had a soul.

When his brother’s qi deviated, his golden core shattered and badly damaged his soul. He had tried unsuccessfully to bring back his soul, until he saw his brothers reincarnation when he was in the café a year ago.

He had been taking care of his corpse, but seeing his brother once again healthy, vitality in his eyes and the arrogant look he missed so much, Nie Huaisang had no choice but to steal him. Although his methods of extracting the golden cores were unsuccessful, he still brought his brother back in case he remembered his past life.

Nie Huaisang walked out of his study and went towards the living room. He opened the door to a side closet and smiled at the small Wen cultivator hiding in the coats.

“Wen Bo…Wen Bo...”

His soft voice made the young cultivator shake even more…His eyes downcast and his body contorted in a fetal position, trying to make him as small as possible. He hadn’t been fed regularly through his stay here, so his face was gaunt and his eyes which were once bright were now shadowed by hunger, fear and desperation. Nie Huaisang liked that kind of face.

The face of someone who had lost absolutely everything.

“Wen Bo, its play time. You know what you have to do.” Wen Bo, after hearing those words, started trembling violently. His fingernails had been bloodied while trying to open the door, his feet bruised from trying to kick it, and his arms broken from trying to get out of his restraints. With all of his injuries, he still tried to get away from the smiling man.

Nie Huaisang sighed and dragged Wen Bo out of the closet.

Wen Bo mewled in protest, his voice had gone after three days from shouting. Tears spilled from his eyes, as he was dragged from the closet to the stairs leading down to the dark basement. He bawled his tearful expression panicking. Nie Huaisang didn’t care as he threw the boy down the stairs.

Rolling down, his head on the side banister, leaving him gasping on the floor. He had no time to get up when Nie Huaisang walked down and continued to drag him to the operating table.

After many failed experiments with the golden cores, Nie Huaisang had taught himself how to extract the core. It had taken a painstaking eight cultivators before he was able to successfully transplant one inside only for it to disperse almost instantaneously, leaving nothing.

He dropped Wen Bo on the table and strapped him inside. He made an array to bind spiritual qi from overflow, since the Golden core would react to its incision. Like a mind of its own, it reacted to any outside influences it thought was a threat. Nie Huaisang had learned that the only way to extract was to keep the patient conscious for the entire procedure.

He took out surgical gloves and pulled his shoulder length hair back, his light brown eyes darkening as he caressed a beautiful scalpel. He had them made over eight hundred years ago, and they still glinted like they were made yesterday. He prepped Wen Bo, wiping his upper body with alcohol, and injected a paralyzing agent. It would keep Wen Bo from squirming and conscious throughout the procedure.

He clicked on the overhead light, the white light piercing through Wen Bo’s sight, his scared expression even more apparent. Nie Huaisang caressed the spotless bare chest, a grin spilling from his mask.

“Wen Bo, ah. It will only hurt for a bit. Just take care of not moving, okay?” Nie Huaisang chucked a wooden peg from the wall and stuffed it in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue during the surgery. He patted his head and finally pressed the sharp edge of the scalpel right over the golden core.

***GORE***

He slid the knife 7 inches, causing blood to immediately bloom and fall on the operating table. Like a dancer, his movements were swift, calculative with no unnecessary moves. He hummed slightly as the chest now sported a large X. This wasn’t the worst part of the procedure. No…it was just the beginning.

He peeled the skin back revealing the pink flesh and surrounding organs. At this point Wen Bo was panting in pain; his tear-streaked face was now pale white and sweating profusely. As a cultivator, his pain tolerance was high, but he was a modern cultivator who had never taken his sword from his scabbard. He tried to scream, but the wooden peg in his mouth firmly muffled it. Nie Huaisang didn’t care and continued to remove the organs aside.

The golden core wasn’t like an organ or a metal object in their body, but a spiritual crystallization condensation of qi that resided in a different space in the body. A spiritual space that was hard to access unless you probed it with spiritual energy. The golden core was connected to the pathways of the body. Like the veins that flowed blood, the Golden core regulated the qi through the meridians of the body making the qi form and create spiritual energy.

That was the fundamentals of the golden core. But Nie Huaisang had studied the golden core ever since he was exiled. There was more to it than that. It was sentient. The golden core was basically the soul itself.

He set aside everything until he could feel the dimensional shift in the body. He smiled as Wen Bo continued to sob.

“Master, I’m back.” Nie Huaisang looked and saw the ugly Wen Chao kneeling before him, his skinny body an ugly figure in his eyes. Nie Huaisang put down the scalpel and walked to Wen Chao. Wen Chao didn’t react when Nie Huaisang came over and kicked him away.

“You’re late.” Wen Chao immediately up-righted himself and staggered back in the kneeling position.

“I know, master. I’ve just got news. Hanguang Jun and Wei Wuxian found the people at the Stone Castles. They are on their way back to the city and calling the Immortals back.”

Nie Huaisang heard the news and furrowed his brows. He would have thought to hide those failures for a bit longer. But he was already thinking of moving his plans up. He didn’t mind the urgency.

He patted to top of Wen Chao’s head, his silky voice penetrating the air.

“Thank you. Good boy.” Wen Chao shivered, but continued his kneeling. Nie Huaisang went back to Wen Bo, his eyes gleaming even more. Wen Bo wanted to squirm, but the paralyzing agent was still in effect. He continued to watch in horror as Nie Huaisang picked up the scalpel. But instead of cutting open flesh, he infused spiritual energy on it. He was going to cut the dimensional field, so it was faster than the normal three days to crack it open with spiritual qi.

The scalpel gleamed in the bright light, the golden spiritual qi creating a warm glow. Nie Huaisang pressed the scalpel on the open hole, the spiritual qi clashing with each other like lightning. Wen Bo’s body raised, his veins popping, and his pale face instantly reddened as blood flowed through his body. The meridians had been struck.

He felt every spiritual vein react to the clash. And it was only the first cut. Nie Huaisang hummed as he once again pressed the sharp edge of the knife to the open wound. Wen Bo grunted, his body now shaking furiously.

***END OF GORE***

Wen Chao just watched as the boy was tortured, deafened by his screams, he scratched his chest that sported a large ‘X’ across his chest as well as the Qinghe Nie brand over his heart.

The guttural screams could not be heard above, so the sleeping Nie Ming’s rest would go undisturbed.


	27. A loving trip back (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW Chapter**  
> *blushing while typing this chapter*

Chapter 27—A loving trip back (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

Flying in the sky was a lot more enjoyable. As if they had sentient wings, Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu stood on Bichen and watched as the evening sky turned into darkness. Bichen glowed a brilliant cyan blue and flew so fast, the people down below thought they were seeing a shooting star. Lan Wangji embraced Wei Xuanyu, holding him from behind, his chin tickling the neck.

Wei Xuanyu didn’t mind and rubbed his head, his sparkling eyes fixated on the starry sky. The clouds had dimmed in color, but against the light of the moon, it created a beautiful scenery of dark and light.

Lan Wangji was silent while Wei Xuanyu chatted about nothing in particular, he could feel the vibrations of his voice, and nipped his neck in contentment.

“Lan Wangji?” Lan Wangji nodded his head,

“Mn,” Wei Xuanyu turned his head and looked at his beautiful face. Against the starry sky, Lan Wangji looked like a celestial god descending the earth in all of his benevolent glory. Wei Xuanyu wanted to curse the gods for creating such a perfect man. He smiled, but his thought soon turned serious.

“Lan Zhan…back at the Stone Castles…did you have an illusion?” Lan Wangji stilled before slowly extricating himself from Wei Xuanyu’s back. He turned to Wei Xuanyu and pressed his forehead to his.

“Mn,” Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

“What was it about?” Lan Wangji didn’t want to expose everything, so he instead lifted Wei Xuanyu’s face towards his. His cold breath tickled Wei Xuanyu’s face, and his amber eyes glowed in the night sky. Wei Xuanyu gulped down his raging heartbeat.

“My illusion was about….you not loving me.” Wei Xuanyu’s face, blushed profusely for no good reason. He opened his mouth, but closed it looking like a gaping fish. Why…was…this...man…so …FUCKING…CUTE!

｡◕‿◕｡

He tried so hard to not laugh, pursing his lips. Lan Wangji saw this, and the morbid atmosphere soon turned happy. Wei Xuanyu didn’t know why he found this funny, but soon like a broken dam…he burst out in uproarious laughter.

“Lan Zhan!! Hahahahah! Lan Zhan!” Wei Xuanyu wheezed, and kept laughing. He looked at the now pouting Lan Wangji and ended up laughing some more. Lan Wangji became somewhat annoyed and instead of confronting him, he turned around and sulked.

This set off Wei Xuanyu even more, and continued to laugh. By the time he was done, Lan Wangji looked like a 6 year old child sulking in a corner. He was even rubbing Bichen with his finger in consternation.

Wei Xuanyu hugged Lan Wangji, his laughter had turned in a big grin. Wei Xuanyu patted his head like he was a child and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan, Lan Er Ge?” Lan Wangji continued to ignore him. Wei Xuanyu kept touching him. His touch turning more sensual as the seconds passed,

“Lan Zhan? Do you know why I was laughing so much?” Wei Xuanyu breathed on a particular sensitive spot on Lan Wangji’s neck. He shivered in excitement.

“Lan Zhan…it’s because that would never ever happen.” Wei Xuanyu turned Lan Wangji towards him and kissed the middle of his forehead.

“Because, I would love you forever.”

**START OF NSFW**

It only took the word ‘forever’ to entirely change Lan Wangji’s countenance. He lunged at Wei Xuanyu, holding his head and crushing his lips on Wei Xuanyu’s. Wei Xuanyu’s eyes widened as Lan Wangji expertly opened his mouth, his warm tongue entering his mouth. Caressing every crevice of his mouth, he sucked on Wei Xuanyu’s tongue. A loving velvety texture that made his head spin.

Wei Xuanyu allowed the fervent kiss, and glanced at Bichen, who had knowingly changed his shape from a large sword to a proverbial square. The image was quite funny, so Wei Xuanyu’s laugh was muffled by Lan Wangji’s tongue.

He groaned in pleasure as Lan Wangji ripped his coat off, then pawed at his shirt. The buttons were quite small, but both of them neither bothered nor cared as they were ripped off and scattered into the night sky. Wei Xuanyu hooked his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist, his urgency apparent. He felt the fluttering of the wind on his face, and a blush crept over his skin.

“Lan Wangji. I didn’t think you’d want to fuck me on Bichen.” Lan Wangji trailed small kisses down his neck, his hands pulling off Wei Xuanyu’s shirt off.

“It was you who asked what it would feel like to fuck in the sky.” Wei Xuanyu recalled saying that, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He pulled Lan Wangji’s face back towards his, his tongue now an active participant. They parried and lunged, saliva dripping from the sides of their mouths. Like they were thirsty, the sucked and moaned on every part of their mouth.

Lan Wangji successfully took off Wei Xuanyu’s shirt, and proceeded to take off his pants too. Wei Xuanyu helped, while unbuckling Lan Wangji’s trousers. Wei Xuanyu lovingly gripped his cock and squeezed lightly, causing the purple member to bulge more. Wei Xuanyu wanted more preparation, so he moved his mouth to Lan Wangji’s cock and licked it. Pre-cum dripped into his mouth, but Wei Xuanyu continued his oral care, sucking lightly only at the tip.

Lan Wangji panted, his eyes never leaving Wei Xuanyu’s body. He decided to take care of Wei Xuanyu’s back, his space producing the lube. After squirting almost half of the bottle, he entered one finger into Wei Xuanyu’s asshole. The flower opened like it was welcoming nectar, the pink outer rim slowly dying a shade of red.

He entered with another finger, probing in deeper and deeper. Wei Xuanyu moaned and brought Lan Wangji’s cock in deeper into his mouth. He had never had something so big and thick. The member pulsated in his mouth, and left a wonderful feeling in Wei Xuanyu’s heart. He used his hands to rub the base of his cock and teased his two balls. The sacks felt warm to the touch. Wei Xuanyu rubbed even harder, eliciting another moan from Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji was not one to lose, and entered a third finger, finally finding the holy place in his asshole. His prostate bump was then probed by his magical fingers. Wei Xuanyu almost choked on his dick as a wave of pleasure washed over him. As he was on top, Wei Xuanyu’s hips instinctually moved up and down on his fingers. Lan Wangji did not let him and slid his fingers out, before entering with his tongue.

His hot breath exposed the assholes rims to clench in delight, his smooth entry to the wet hole, made Wei Xuanyu almost cum. Lan Wangji moved his tongue, his saliva mixing with the lube. Wei Xuanyu, pumped Lan Wangji’s member in an attempt to make Lan Wangji cum first, but Lan Wangji gripped his cock and started jacking it off. Wei Xuanyu knew he had lost.

A wave of intense pleasure overcame him, his orgasm deep and hard. He shook as his cum splashed on Lan Wangji’s hand. The white coating dripped down to his elbow and on Bichen. Wei Xuanyu panted, his mouth leaving Lan Wangji’s cock and turned to see amber eyes staring at him with a knowing look.

“Lan Zhan…ah…please…fuck me.”

Lan Wangji lifted Wei Xuanyu off his body, turning them so he was on top. His enormous cock lined up to Wei Xuanyu’s asshole. Wei Xuanyu gripped onto Lan Wangji’s cock and covered his eyes with his arm, his panting breath and red flushed face created a seductive scene. Lan Wangji watched as Wei Xuanyu impatiently tried to stick Lan Wangji’s member inside him. His flower was contracting and tightening with need.

“Lan Zhan, hurry.” Lan Wangji took the cum on his hand and entered four fingers into his chrysanthemum, a low moan escaping from Wei Xuanyu’s lips.

“No. Lan Zhan. I don’t want fingers. I want—Eum!” His prostate was once again rubbed. His forehead was now slick with sweat, and his eyes reddened.

“Stop teasing me, Lan Wangji!” He slapped his arm and tried to get those fingers out of his ass. Lan Wangji pressed closer, his other hand lifting Wei Xuanyu’s leg over his shoulder, causing the fingers to enter deeper. Wei Xuanyu panted as another wave of pleasure came over him.

“Lan Zhan. Lan Er Ge! Ge Ge! Please. I want your dick. I want it inside me so bad.” In less than a second, the fingers were taken out, and a large bulbous member took its place at its entrance. Wei Xuanyu could feel the intense heat, as it entered slowly inside him.

He squirmed as the invading member was bigger than the four fingers. But he cried in relief as inch by inch, it traveled through his hole until it touched home. With a single slow thrust, Lan Wangji’s entire member was swallowed by Wei Xuanyu’s chrysanthemum.

Lan Wangji tried his very best to start off slow. With shallow thrusts, he gained a small rhythm so Wei Xuanyu could get used to it. Wei Xuanyu gripped his waist tighter, and his body started shivering.

The pounding grew more intensely, his member flying inside and out savagely. Wei Xuanyu could feel the curve in his stomach. The fullness was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He moaned softly at first, before he shouted.

“Ugh! Eum—Ah!Ah! Ah! It’s so good. Lan Zhan. Fuck me harder!” Lan Wangji, after hearing his moans, complied. His thrusts became deeper and harder, until he was pounding Wei Xuanyu so hard; his body was moving up and down like a jack hammer.

Wei Xuanyu started crying from the intense pleasure. The cock had curved and touched his prostate, eliciting an electric shock each time he thrust inside. Lan Wangji knew where his sensitive spots were and kept pummeling the same place over and over again.

Wei Xuanyu bit Lan Wangji’s arm, his yelling never ceasing.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Fuck!”

Lan Wangji continued, the warm hole welcoming him, sucking him and tightening. He felt the pressure overwhelm him, and his savage thrusts became even more demanding. Wei Xuanyu felt the member become bigger inside him. He felt the pressure of pleasure overcome the pain.

He looked at Lan Wangji, muffling his sobs and cries from his own arm. The build-up of pleasure soon skyrocketed. Wei Xuanyu felt the explosion of pain and ecstasy release and his orgasm shook him to his very core.

He felt liquid spray into his stomach, as Lan Wangji grunted and thrust on last time, his member finally reaching the deepest part of Wei Xuanyu. Warm liquid surrounded his cock, as he panted, his locked legs relaxing. Lan Wangji and Wei Xuanyu stayed that way for a minute, both of them cooling down from their orgasm.

Finally, Lan Wangji slipped his member out of Wei Xuanyu, still semi-hard. He picked Wei Xuanyu up and kissed his lips. Wei Xuanyu opened his eyes to see his beloved, a brief smile escaping his lips. His limbs were like jelly, and the cum that was inside him dripped down his legs and onto Bichen, but he didn’t care.

He snuggled next to Lan Wangji and moaned softly as the semi-hard member snuggled between his thighs. His back spooned by Lan Wangji, Wei Xuanyu felt the soft friction of the member rub against his smooth thighs. He grunted in consternation.

“Lan Wangji!” The movement stopped, and a sudden wave of sleepiness overtook him. He closed his eyes, but not before feeling a kiss on his neck. Wei Xuanyu smiled as he slept. Contentment written all over his face.

He was now debating where else they could have sex.

**END OF NSFW**


	28. Conflict of the Stubborn (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my schedule opened up because I was let off. Corona-virus is no joke when it comes to jobs security. So to not be sad, I started writing more. I will probably upload most of the story within the next few days.   
> We have currently reached 3/5ths of the story w/ extras soon to come!

Chapter 28—Conflict of the Stubborn (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

by Bocchan

After their lovemaking session, they finally reached their city in less than 30 minutes. Bichen, who had become a flat pancake, went back to looking like a large sword. Wei Xuanyu blushed as he surveyed the cum stains on the glinting blade. He pressed his palms together and said sorry in his heart.

Bichen did not approve.

Bichen set them down in an alleyway a few minutes from Wei Xuanyu’s home. Lan Wangji hopped off first and helped Wei Xuanyu down. Wei Xuanyu’s hair was in a disastrous state. Not to mention that the length had reached his lower back, the ribbon had almost completely come off, leaving his disheveled and loved body looking even more seductive.

With rubbery legs, Wei Xuanyu hobbled back to his room with Lan Wangji’s help. They had not even reached the door when a shadow abruptly fell on them. The both of them went on alert, until the figure showed itself.

“Hanguang Jun! Hanguang Jun! I found someone who can find Nie Huaisang!” Wei Xuanyu looked at the teenager looking kid. He had on a white shirt with blue jeans, his hair a beautiful black/blue shade and dark eyes. He was pretty. And then he remembered this was the guy he met at the botanical garden.

The person himself spied Wei Xuanyu and pointed at him.

“Ah! Wei—“ Lan Wangji came up quickly and slapped the silencing spell on Lan Jingyi.

“MMHHHHhhh. Mmmmph!” Lan Jingyi felt the suffocation of not being able to open his mouth. He didn’t dare to glare at Hanguang Jun, so he instead used the power of his puppy eyes to entreat to Wei Xuanyu.

Wei Xuanyu laughed and turned to Lan Wangji,

“Let him go. He said he knows how to find Nie Huaisang.” Lan Wangji’s eyes slitted over to Lan Jingyi, showing a clear warning. Lan Jingyi nodded his head. In three seconds, he was able to talk again.

“Gasp! Hanguang Jun. I think I have a way to find Nie Huaisang!”

“How?” Lan Wangji looked at Wei Xuanyu’s disheveled appearance and quickly re-tied his hair in a neat low pony tail.

“Hanguang Jun. I found a child who can see large spiritual fluctuations in the air. He can lead us to where the demonic qi is manifesting the most.” Lan Wangji furrowed his brows.

“A child?” Lan Jingyi nodded.

“Yes, two children actually. But the younger one cannot speak. The older one is called Wen Yuan. He lives next door to me. I found him by chance.”

The name sparked a light in Lan Wangji’s eyes. Wait…Wen Yuan?

Lan Wangji moved slightly to Lan Jingyi.

Wen Yuan? The child had reincarnated?

Lan Wangji’s face contorted with feeling. The memory of finding the burned body of the child in the tree. The feeling of hopelessness and regret. Cradling the small body in his arms, remembering the way the child smiled and laughed. And the way he spread his ashes in his garden, in a feeble attempt to keep him alive, at least in some form. An echoing pain filled his heart, a large lump the size of an egg in his throat.

Wen Yuan…was alive.

Wei Xuanyu could feel the waves of emotions enveloping Lan Wangji. He pressed his hand on the small of his back and rubbed.

“Do you know Wen Yuan?”

Lan Wangji nodded, his feeling of sadness slowly being replaced by one of bittersweet happiness. Lan Wangji raised his head and spoke to Lan Jingyi.

“Where is he?” Lan Jingyi did not understand the importance he was putting on this meeting, so he shook his head.

“It’s almost midnight, so he is sleeping at home.” Lan Wangji slowly nodded and a small smile escaped his lips.

“Mm.”

Lan Jingyi scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.

“Uh, Hanguang Jun. We can see Wen Yuan tomorrow. But, since we have a way of finding Nie Huaisang, we should contact the Immortals for another assembly. We need numbers. Especially for Nie Huaisang.”

Lan Wangji nodded his head.

“I’ll send an email to the ones within the city and the ones that can come by tomorrow.” Lan Jingyi nodded his head and waved goodbye to leave. He didn’t want to cock block his uncle another time.

Wei Xuanyu who was silent the entire conversation, looked at Lan Wangji questioningly.

“Are there more immortals?” Lan Wangji slowly nodded his head. The spark of interest lit up in Wei Xuanyu,

“Can I come to the meeting?” Like a bucket of cold water, Lan Wangji spit out.

“No.” Wei Xuanyu stared blankly at Lan Wangji.

This was the very first time Lan Wangji had spoken like that to him.

“Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji shook his head vehemently. He could feel the niggling pressure of bad news. He didn’t know how long he could keep Wei Xuanyu’s identity a secret. Especially since many of the Immortals still remembered the “Demonic Yiling Patriarch”. If Wei Xuanyu came to the meeting, he could not stop them from interrogating why this cultivator looked exactly the same as Wei Wuxian.

Wei Xuanyu on the other hand did not understand why Lan Wangji would not let him near him whenever it came to the cultivation world. He grabbed his hand.

“Lan Wangji…is there something you’re not telling me?” Lan Wangji looked away from Wei Xuanyu’s prying eyes.

“Let’s just go inside.”

Wei Xuanyu could see he wanted to avoid the question, his hand squeezed his harder. His voice deepened as his eyes flashed in annoyance.

“Lan Zhan…what are you hiding?”

Lan Wangji looked at the hand grabbing his arm and had the urge to shake it off.

They had just been making love, not even an hour ago, and now were fighting.

Lan Wangji opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t speak. What kind of excuse could he make?

_I don’t want people to find you and make you remember your past?_

_I want to hide you from the world, so I know you are safe?_

_I want to imprison you in my bed from sunrise to sunset so you only belong to me?_

Lan Wangji could do nothing but shake his head.

“Wei Xuanyu…you can’t come with me.” Wei Xuanyu felt the wall come up. The barrier between them seemed to widen once again.

They had told each other they loved them. And yet, the one true thing that Wei Xuanyu wanted…was trust.

And he could not put his trust in someone who was lying.

Wei Xuanyu breathed in and out. He dropped his hand and smiled bitterly at the floor.

“Lan Zhan. You know what my illusion was about?” Lan Wangji stared at those deep black eyes. The eyes, for the first time…did not show warmth.

“My illusion was that…you ignored my suffering.” Lan Wangji came up to him and hugged him. But Wei Xuanyu did not return the hug.

“Wei Xuanyu, I cannot tell you now why you cannot come. Please. Give me time. Let me do this. Once everything is over, I promise you I will explain.”

Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes. He wanted to believe him.

He had always believed in this man. But…had Lan Wangji ever believed in him?

Wei Xuanyu patted his back.

“Lan Wangji. I don’t know my past. But…please. Don’t shut me out.” Wei Xuanyu released their embrace and looked deep into his eyes.

“Let me in to your heart,” Lan Wangji recalled the conversation they had before, so he repeated what he had answered.

“You are in my heart. You are my future.” Wei Xuanyu looked at his eyes, as if seeing if what he said could be true. A sad smile appeared on his face.

“Okay.” Wei Xuanyu walked passed him and opened the door to his apartment. Lan Wangji wanted to follow, but he knew that what Wei Xuanyu wanted wasn’t him right now.

He watched as Wei Xuanyu closed and locked the door. After five minutes, Lan Wangji came up to the door and pressed his forehead against it. Closing his eyes, he could feel Wei Xuanyu getting ready for bed.

“Wei Xuanyu, I promise to tell you everything. Please wait for me,” he whispered softly.

As his cultivation was getting higher and higher, Wei Xuanyu could hear the soft voice on the other side of the door. He ignored the voice and continued to get ready for bed.

It was silly. It was a childish feeling. But Wei Xuanyu felt that Lan Wangji was deliberately hiding something for the sake of him. And he wasn’t a child who couldn’t face reality. If it had something to do with him…then didn’t he have the right to choose what direction it should take?

Wei Xuanyu went into the bathroom, opened the shower curtain and closed his eyes as warm water cascaded down his back. He felt the presence of someone behind him, so he kept his eyes closed as warm palms caressed his back, making him shiver.

The hands surrounding him tightened on his waist and a small breath exhaled on his neck. Wei Xuanyu kept ignoring the body and lathered shampoo to apply to his hair. He had only applied a small bit before he was turned around and saw the sad eyes of Lan Wangji.

His heartbeat quickened as those beautiful yellow eyes glistened in the shower. Lan Wangji slowly tilted his head by his chin, and leaned closer to him.

“Wei Xuanyu. Please. Please wait.” The pleading tone was soft and mournful. Wei Xuanyu didn’t want to see this prideful man begging. He huffed, and a small feeling from deep into his soul told him the same.

Please wait.

He closed his eyes, his arms reaching around Lan Wangji. All of a sudden, Wei Xuanyu felt bumps on Lan Wangji’s back.

He felt the grooves of the skin. His eyes widened at the touch. He jerked Lan Wangji’s back to him. The once pristine back…was now littered in criss-crosses of scars. Healed over for who knows how long, the raised skin was now pinkish tan in color that lined all over his back.

He stared in horror at it. Lan Wangji saw his expression and was prepared to hide his scars once again.

“LAN ZHAN, YOU FUCKER! WHO DID THIS TO YOU??” Lan Wangji looked at Wei Xuanyu in surprise.

“You are not scared of them?” He saw as Wei Xuanyu’s eyes reddened with unshed tears.

“Wei Xuanyu?”

Wei Xuanyu’s trembling fingers were touching the deep scars, his small voice escaping his lips,

“Who did this to you?” He whispered. His finger glided over a particularly ugly scar that seemed the deepest. The scars had spanned over seven of eight inches each. Each line represented such pain. Wei Xuanyu did not know Lan Wangji’s past, the hurt, the pain, the journey to becoming who he is.

He didn’t know how much blood Lan Wangji had shed to be the Immortal he was today. The scars he now openly showed him…was a beacon that beckoned him to know who he was.

The wall that separated them…became smaller. A tear slid down his face as his trembling fingers kept tracing over each scar.

“Who hurt you so much?” He whispered.

Lan Wangji turned around and hugged Wei Xuanyu, his large body engulfing him. Wei Xuanyu gripped his waist in desperation.

“Why did you hide this from me? Why didn’t you tell me you hurt so much?” Lan Wangji kept hugging him.

He whispered, “It was a price to pay to save someone.” He kissed the drenched Wei Xuanyu’s hair.

“It was a price to pay to be with you.”

.

.

.

They made love in the cover of darkness. A slow deep loving that lasted through the night. When dawn rose, the both of them were intertwined in each other’s embrace talking about things and that. Lan Wangji for the very first time in his life, talked for a long time. About the Gusu Lan Sect, about his brother, about his mother and father, and about the Sunshot Campaign.

Wei Xuanyu listened with bated breath, his mind whirling with emotions and feelings he couldn’t describe. The memories he had experienced was vastly different than what Lan Wangji was talking about, but he kept vigilant as the cultivation world when he used to live, was now alive and vibrant in the memories of Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan…did we ever meet when I was still alive?” Lan Wangji shook his head, and that was the end of the conversation. For years to come, Wei Xuanyu would come back to this memory and relive this moment of closeness that these two soul mates shared.


	29. I’m Sorry (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting to the good stuff...  
> Thanks for your support   
> ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

Chapter 29—I’m Sorry (Lan Wangji & Wei Xuanyu)

Although last night, Lan Wangji had poured his past to Wei Xuanyu, he still could not let Wei Xuanyu meet the Immortals. So early in the morning, before the sun crested the horizon, Lan Wangji eased off of the bed the two of them shared and got dressed.

He looked down at Wei Xuanyu, whose loved body was covered by a blanket, the only piece of his skin showing were his neck, covered in hickeys. His hair was strewn seductively on the pillow, and his soft snores echoed through the small apartment. Lan Wangji bent down and kissed his head, whispering a small “I love you,”

Lan Wangji left the apartment, not realizing that the sleeping man had opened his eyes and stared at the door in sadness. Lan Wangji did not want to waste time, so he went to the ancestral home and went down to the depths of the waterfall where most of the Gusu Lan Sect historical weapons where stored. Many things were lost in the fire when he was 16; however some books remained all right. He bypassed the books and opened a chest where he propped a large sword from.

He took off the ancient covering to show the shiny hilt of Nie Mingjue’s sword. He checked the markings, the array surrounding it and the blood streaks still rusting on the blade. When this blade was found in the stomach of Jing Guangyao, Lan Wangji as the prosecutor confiscated the sword and had kept it for the last 1000 years.

Nie Huaisang had asked for it back after his exile; however Lan Xichen was adamant to never let Nie Huaisang have it…to use as a bargaining chip.

Lan Wangji disapproved of this, as it was Nie Huaisang’s ancestral property; however he was now thankful to his brother. He was going to kill Nie Huaisang with his own brother’s sword.

Lan Wangji clenched his chest…that tightening feeling again…a feeling of helplessness. He felt like…he couldn’t hurt him. His brain whirled with a sudden realization, but he couldn’t find proof of it until he confronted Nie Huaisang.

Lan Wangji put the sword in his storage space, and decided to visit Wen Yuan. He flew on Bichen until he reached Lan Jingyi’s apartment. He looked up at the large apartment, a large contrast to Wei Xuanyu’s. He vowed to convince him to live with him after everything was over.

He sensed the spiritual qi and flew up to Lan Jingyi’s floor. Knocking on the door, it was opened by a wide-awake Lan Jingyi, who was sweating after his workout. Lan Wangji walked in and sat down on the sofa.

“Hanguang Jun, Wen Yuan should be awake in an hour or so. So please wait.” Lan Wangji nodded his head. The silence became deafening, so Lan Jingyi busied himself with making coffee for Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji looked around the apartment, surveying the almost pristine house. Even until now, the Gusu Lan Sect were always tidy and minimalistic. He glanced at a large painting, which had on traditional calligraphy. He tilted his head and realized the Gusu Lan Sect rules, written word by word. He stood up and looked at the each stroke, each word and each sentence.

“Hanguang Jun?” He turned to see Lan Jingyi, holding two coffee cups.

“You misspelled three words.”

“Ehhh??” Lan Jingyi set the coffee cups down and went to peer at his calligraphy. Copying the rules had taken a month, as well as another month to write the strokes to utter perfection. This painting had been strung up at the schools main hallway, and praised so wonderfully.

He looked, and sure enough Lan Wangji had highlighted three words which the strokes were inaccurate.

(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

“And,” Lan Wangji motioned to one rule: Do not Grieve in Excess.

“This rule had been changed a thousand years ago.” A brush manifested in his hand and drew towards the rule. Lan Jingyi watched as Lan Wangji inserted a large horizontal stroke over the “Do not”.

**~~Do not~~ ** **Grieve in Excess**

Lan Wangji finished and sat down, sipping on the coffee Lan Jingyi prepared. After another ten minutes of silence, there was a light knock on the door. Both of them raised their awareness, but didn’t feel any malicious intent. The knocking became quicker and a soft voice escaped.

“Mister Uncle! Mister Uncle! Let me in!” Lan Wangji stared as Lan Jingyi’s face blushed.

“Hanguang Jun, please wait.” Lan Jingyi opened the door and a small face peered inside.

Lan Wangji had prepared himself to meet the child, but no words could express the stuffy feeling in his chest as the child came into view. A sudden tear escaped the corners of his eyes, as he looked into the deep black eyes of the child. Wen Yuan looked at Lan Wangji, and like they had never departed had rushed to Lan Wangji’s legs and hugged tightly.

Feeling the warmth, Lan Wangji chocked back the swelling emotions raging inside him. His nose soured as more tears fell. Wen Yuan continued to hug his legs, and giggling.

Lan Jingyi stood to the side and watched as the two people reunited. For more than a thousand years, Lan Wangji had kept these feelings of guilt and regret that he couldn’t save Wei Ying and Wen Yuan. The massacre of the Wen sect was a horrible nightmare. Not only did Lan Wangji miss it because he was recovering from the scars, he wasn’t able to go to Burial Mounds until the dust had cleared.

By that time, Burial Mounds had been scorched to the bone. Lan Wangji had searched for the remnants of any survivors. Only finding a red ribbon on the muddy ground, and…the scorched body of a child stuffed in a tree.

When he saw this, Lan Wangji closed his eyes and held the child’s body and watched as parts of him crumbled in his tight embrace. Taking his broken body back to the Gusu Lan Sect, he received new punishments for sneaking out, but was able to give the child a proper burial.

The Gusu Lan Sect watched as Lan Wangji played the guqin to let Wen Yuan’s soul fly away into the peaceful after life. He had burned the body until it was ash, and held the jar for forty nine days and nights. After paying respects, he kept the jar with him until he made the garden.

Filled with childish color wheels and vibrant colors, when the plants took root, he scattered the pale ash onto each individual plant. The nutrients had nurtured and made the plants stronger until the botanical garden was what it was now. Lan Wangji had always taken care of it, had always made sure that each plant was nurtured and loved.

And now, the child he was staring at, with the same face as Wen Yuan…was looking at him with the pure joy of a child. He kneeled down in front of the child and held his hands. He bowed his head on them and with a deep sad voice said,

“Wen Yuan…I’m sorry.” The child stared in confusion and hesitantly patted his head.

“No sorry, I’m fine.” Wen Yuan felt his trembling body and looked at Lan Jingyi,

“Mister Uncle, why is Big brother crying?” Lan Jingyi pursed his mouth.

_Why am I called Uncle when Hanguang Jun is almost twenty years older than I am? Why is he called Big brother??_

“He just misses you,” Wen Yuan felt the connection between the big brother and himself. Same with the nice café brother as well. He didn’t understand that what he felt…was the connection of a family of long ago. He giggled and kept patting the older brother’s head.

Lan Wangji had calmed down and showed a small smile to Wen Yuan.

“Thank you Wen Yuan.” Lan Wangji stood up and held his hand, taking him to the sofa and giving him a cookie. Wen Yuan gladly took the cookie and nibbled on it, his small chubby cheeks puffing out like a baby hamster.

Lan Wangji watched as Wen Yuan finished the cookie before asking him,

“Wen Yuan, mister uncle tells me that you can see the fluffy lines in the air. Is that true?” Wen Yuan nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep, I can see you have a lot! I can see so many pretty colors!” He waved as if he could touch the spiritual fluctuations. Lan Wangji smiled,

“Wen Yuan…can you help big brother?” Wen Yuan cocked his head to the side and thoughtfully placed his finger to his chin.

“Hmmmm,” Lan Jingyi gritted his teeth. He could feel the mischievous light in those baby eyes.

“If I do, you have to bring Jin Ling back!” Lan Wangji paused before glaring at Lan Jingyi. He brought his hand up in a surrender pose and mouthed ‘sorry’. Lan Wangji’s lips twitched in irritation before smiling back at Wen Yuan.

“What I can do is make sure you will see him again soon, okay?” Wen Yuan nodded his head and took out his hand,

“Deal!” Lan Wangji shook the child’s hand and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know why Wen Yuan was able to see a higher fluctuation than an Immortal can, but at least they would find Nie Huaisang faster.

“I will see you tomorrow and ask your mom. We will go on an adventure.” Wen Yuan nodded enthusiastically and started running back to his apartment. Lan Wangji followed until Wen Yuan was safely inside before talking to Lan Jingyi,

“Watch him. Make sure he is not harmed. If I see even a small sliver of a mark or scratch, I will make you copy the Sect rules a thousand times.” Lan Jingyi bit his lips before he pouted and nodded his head. Lan Wangji lifted an eyebrow and jumped off the apartment floor window. Landing easily on the bottom floor, Lan Wangji made his way back to Wei Xuanyu’s apartment.

He hesitated to knock since he had snuck out this morning. He softly knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked once more, but there still was no response. He unlocked the door from the outside and entered the apartment.

It was empty. Lan Wangji confusingly looked at the barren apartment, and a small feeling of panic bloomed until he started running. The panic became more intense as each place he looked, he couldn’t find him.

Wei Xuanyu was nowhere to be seen. As if by magic, he disappeared off the face of the earth.

.

.

.

.

Two hours earlier…

Wei Xuanyu watched Lan Wangji’s back as he left, and covered his loved body with the blanket. He felt the soreness of his body and the stiffness of his back. He wanted to cry, but what would crying do? He picked himself up and took a shower, making sure to clean his bottom. It had already been cleaned very well by Lan Wangji sometime in the night. He sighed.

Lan Wangji was trying his best, and he too had secrets he didn’t want to divulge to Lan Wangji until he was ready. He put on casual clothes and called Jiang Cheng.

As it was pretty early in the morning, it took a few rings before Jiang Cheng picked up his phone.

“Wei Xuanyu? So early in the morning, did you want something?” Wei Xuanyu hesitated before asking,

“Want to go out for coffee? I want to ask you something…something about my past.” Silence was met on the other side before Jiang Cheng sighed deeply.

“All right, I have some time before I get into work. Let’s meet at XXXCafe?”

Wei Xuanyu confirmed and hung up the phone. It would take him fifteen minutes to get there. He prepared to leave, and accidentally left his phone on the bedside table.

He leisurely walked and watched as the day became brighter. By the time he reached the café, the morning rush hour was upon them. Sleep deprived elites were scrambling for their morning coffee. Wei Xuanyu waited right outside the coffee shop, not even attempting to go inside the hustle and bustle.

He spotted Jiang Cheng who came out holding two coffees. The pain started to ache in his chest, so both of them flinched as Jiang Cheng was accidentally tussled close to Wei Xuanyu.

They maintained their five meter distance, as Jiang Cheng set the coffee down and retreated. Wei Xuanyu took the proffed coffee cup and smiled as the heat tickled his nose. Both of them silently drank until the rush time was over. They entered the café and sat the usual distance.

Drinking the coffee, Wei Xuanyu started off the conversation.

“Jiang Cheng…when I was alive…did I do something bad?” Jiang Cheng let out a small laugh.

“Not going to play around, are you?”

“I’m serious,” Wei Xuanyu stared at Jiang Cheng, his serious demeanor a large contrast to his usual goofy look. Jiang Cheng slowly nodded his head.

“You did many bad things…” Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes, tightening it. He knew his nightmares had something to do about his past and what he had done…he waited for him continue.

“But…they were for the right reasons.” Wei Xuanyu opened his eyes in disbelief. Jiang Cheng took another swig of his coffee.

“You…” Before Wei Xuanyu could comprehend, he saw Jiang Cheng slump on the counter, his entire body becoming lax. Wei Xuanyu could now feel his body becoming lethargic, his limbs loosening, and his eyes involuntarily closing.

He glanced at the coffee cup and swiped it away from himself.

They had been drugged.

His head became dizzy, the earth started spinning, and sweat beaded on his brows. He didn’t want to succumb to the drugs, but his body didn’t listen.

He collapsed on the table, his heart beating erratically.

The last thing he saw was a skinny man walking towards them, taking off the café’s apron and show a shit-eating grin.

.

.

.

Wei Xuanyu woke up to a dull pain on the back of his head, there was a white light flickering above him, hindering his eye sight. He groaned in pain and attempted to rub the aching spot. He couldn’t. He looked down and saw his hands had been manacled to the arms of a large metal chair. Same as his legs. The chair was on some sort of platform facing another chair.

Wei Xuanyu squinted his eyes and saw the unconscious Jiang Cheng on the other side. His mouth had not been gagged, but in fear of alerting someone of his consciousness, he tried to scoot the partition closer so he could speak softer.

The platform could not move, as if it was soldered to the floor. He gritted his teeth and tried to loosen his hands in the metal manacle. It rubbed on his wrists, so by the time Jiang Cheng awoke, he had already scrubbed the first layer of his skin raw.

“Jiang Cheng?” Jiang Cheng groaned, and soon realized the predicament they were in.

“Wei Xuanyu? What happened?”

“The coffee was laced. I think…its Nie Huaisang.”

“You’re right.” The both of them swiveled their head to the mirrored wall. The mirrored wall became transparent, and on the other side was none other than Nie Huaisang.

Accompanying him was the skinny man, whose face was alight with glee.

“Hello…Wei Ying.”


	30. Wei Ying (Wei Ying & Jiang Cheng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ***GORE/TORTURE***  
> I had a really hard time writing this, cause, you know...I've never seen this stuff in person. Good thing internet has a adjective cloud for "pain".

Chapter 30—Wei Ying (Wei Ying & Jiang Cheng)

by Bocchan

**WARNING: TORTURE/GORE**

Wei Xuanyu was not shocked to see Nie Huaisang on the other side of the mirror. What he was most shocked, was the name Nie Huaisang said.

Wei Ying.

Again.

Wei Xuanyu bit his lips in irritation.

“Huaisang! Let us go!” Wei Xuanyu motioned to his already red wrists. Jiang Cheng was silently glaring at them as well. Nie Huaisang just smiled and pressed a button.

The partition their chairs were on, were now moving forward. Wei Xuanyu looked down and saw tracks similar to train tracks built in the floor. The chairs had slowly inched towards each other, the machinery sound echoing in a deafening roar.

And a single thought entered his mind.

Holy fuck, this guy was going to kill them.

An ice cold feeling flitted through his veins as the chairs were approaching the 5 meter mark. The benchmark before the pain. Jiang Cheng and Wei Xuanyu looked at each other in panic. Although the both of them had started cultivating, they were both still at the Qi refining stage. They still weren’t strong enough to bend metal. Jiang Cheng, after understanding their predicament, tried to do the same as Wei Xuanyu, by grinding against the metal.

The smell of rust instantly filled the room. Both of them tried to slide their hands from the chair, but their elbows were touching the back, while their wrists were drenched in blood. Raw skin touching rust, caused a stinging feeling, and ultimately, Wei Xuanyu’s panic became pain.

Wei Xuanyu’s breathing came faster and faster, as the chairs continued their course towards each other. And finally, the pain in his chest bloomed.

Such pain should never have been invented, Wei Xuanyu thought.

He started yelling, as the pain ripped through his chest. The nerves from his fingertips to his toes were aching as lightning zinged through his system. Wei Xuanyu could feel his body boiling, but what was worse was the intense pain in his head.

Thick purple veins popped on his head, and blood flooded his mouth as his lips and tongue were bitten. The trembling started, and the once painful wrists were replaced by the tortuous agony of a soul being ripped out.

Wei Xuanyu was about to scream again, when the chairs stopped and moved backwards. Past the five meters, until they were once again back at the starting line. The only thing you could hear was the sound of panting and deep gulps of breaths.

The headaches and chest pain had disappeared, but their locked muscles refused to relax, causing their tendons to vibrate under the white light. Wei Xuanyu tiredly looked towards Jiang Cheng, and he was no better. His jaw was locked in a painful expression, while both his nose and mouth was bleeding.

Wei Xuanyu croaked out to Jiang Cheng, but he couldn’t hear a response.

“Wei Ying?” Wei Xuanyu opened his eyes and peeked at the person next to him. Nie Huaisang had left the small room and hopped on the partition. His gleaming bright brown eyes looked desolate and unfeeling.

Agitation grew, and without warning, he spit blood at him. Wei Xuanyu could only smile as the blood dripped from Nie Huaisang’s hair to his forehead.

_My aim was off._

Like nothing had happened, Nie Huaisang calmly wiped the blood and saliva from his forehead and sighed.

“Wei Ying, ah. I never wanted to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anyone, really.” Nie Huaisang kneeled down until they were face to face.

“But I need you to remember.” Wei Xuanyu trembled with rage. The only thing he bit out was,

“I’m not Wei Ying.” Nie Huaisang shook his head sadly and walked back out. Wei Xuanyu could not see how he left but he could hear as he inputted a code, and left through the door.

Wei Xuanyu glanced at Jiang Cheng’s whose eyes were open. He nodded imperceptibly, his head drooping and his hair, slick with sweat was stuck to his forehead.

Wei Xuanyu’s breathing became erratic again as the chairs started moving once again. He gritted his teeth as waves of pain throbbed through his system. He could feel each and every nerve in his body, as it reacted once they came close. Like they were begging to leave his body.

He savagely tried to pry his hands from the manacles, and his yelling became tortuous screaming. His eyes opened, as the only thing he could feel was anguish and torture. He tried grabbing his chest, causing his wrists to burn as opens wounds broke the surface of his skin, and blood dripping from his wrists down the chair of the leg.

His head throbbed once again, and pictures flashed through the surface of his mind. He attempted to close his eyes, but the pictures wouldn’t go away. The pressure to his brain was intense, and he was about to pass out, when the chairs stopped their course and moved back to their original positions.

Wei Xuanyu dropped his head down, his soft panting a sentiment to how much pain he was in. Both wrists were openly bleeding, his entire body drenched in sweat. His ankles were shredded raw. Wei Xuanyu had nothing on his mind except the pain.

He didn’t even bother with Nie Huaisang when he came. He only looked down on the floor, refusing to budge.

“Do you remember anything?” Wei Xuanyu could only look down. He felt his hair being tugged before his entire head was jerked to face Nie Huaisang. A fistful of long hair was grasped by a strong fist, and the usual smile on Nie Huaisang’s face was replaced by a cold and biting look. Those light brown eyes glowed in the dim room, and for once in Wei Xuanyu’s life…he discovered fear.

“When I ask you a question, you answer.”

Wei Xuanyu could feel the qi surrounding them. Nie Huaisang could have easily killed the both of them with his cultivation…so why was he tormenting them by bringing them together? Why was he kidnapping and stealing cores?

And why did he need him so much?

As all this surrounded his mind, Nie Huaisang let go of his hair and went back to the other room. Wei Xuanyu glanced at Jiang Cheng. He had been silent for most of their exchange, but was very weak and tired. His head was lowered, while he mumbled something under his breath.

Since Nie Huaisang was an immortal, he could easily hear and understand what Jiang Cheng was saying, so while he was on his way from this room to the next, was a blind spot they could use to exchange information.

Wei Xuanyu read his lips and understood that was the code to open the door.

He lowered his head when he saw Nie Huaisang enter the small mirror room once again. Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes, and prepared for the onslaught of torture…that lasted the entire night.

.

.

.

The dripping sound was what woke him up. He didn’t even want to open his eyes, but the irritating sound was continuous.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

His exhaled a trembling breath, and tried to feel his fingers and toes. One finger twitched, the blood coating it, dripping into a small puddle on the floor. His toes were okay as well, but the muscles in his calf were tight-locked. They hadn’t relaxed even after he passed out. Wei Xuanyu forgot to count how many times Nie Huaisang had repeated the chair course. He stopped counting after eight.

He felt the ache at the back of his head, and heard a squishy squelch. Maybe at one time, he had banged his head against the chair’s back, causing him to bleed out. That would explain the concussion. His lips were cracked, and his chest now sported a black spot. He had no idea how that had happened.

The room was still darkly lit…he had no way to tell the time. His dizzying eyes cast upwards towards Jiang who was no better than himself. He had passed out after he stopped counting, and didn’t regain his consciousness even after he shouted him to wake up.

Wei Xuanyu closed his eyes in fear, as he heard the sound of creaking. His arrogance had left him long ago, and before he fainted, he had been begging Nie Huaisang to stop. He could still feel the hysteria, still feel that moment when he was no longer Wei Xuanyu, no longer a person, but a piece of meat who could scream.

His eyes were still crusty with dried tears, and the snot had coagulated in his nose, causing his breathing to be quieted.

He flinched as another creaking sound echoed the room. Was Nie Huaisang here or not? Wei Xuanyu didn’t feel a presence and tried to relax his body, but couldn’t. The most he could do was stop the trembling, but even that was hard.

Wei Xuanyu mewled in agony as the mechanical sounds clicked and the chairs sputtered to life and started moving. He sobbed as Jiang Cheng vaguely opened his eyes and sharp pain burned his chest. The both of them tried to struggle, but it was futile as once again, the chairs moved past the safe zone, and they were met with a blow of agony.

The sweat-soaked duo were timely screaming in pain, while on the other side of the mirror, was a smiling skinny Wen Chao, without his master. He operated the mechanism familiarly, and continued to let the chairs move even closer.

Wei Xuanyu was just about to pass out, when a stream of flowing emotions filled his brain. He gasped in anguish as the memories filled his mind. He screamed so loudly, his vocal chords almost broke. This pain was too much. Too extreme past the point of torture. He screamed and sobbed as the images which were blurry, had not become crystal clear. His eyes jerked back and forth, his pupils had dilated, and the screaming became more intense and louder.

Jiang Cheng watched as his brother was screaming. After he had passed out, the pain was less intense. He had no idea what Wei Ying was experiencing, but this was agony in itself, as he watched his brother die a little bit inside.

Sweat dripped into his opens wounds causing even more pain, as Wei Xuanyu could only gasp. The memories that came flooding in were the moment he understood why he never wanted to remember.

He sobbed, the tears unending and futile, the sound like a lost child who was never found. He cried loudly, while Jiang Cheng watched as his face was contorted in such pain and sadness.

“Jiang Cheng…I’m sorry. Shi-Je. I killed Shi-Je.” His voice broke as the trembling started. Now he didn’t know where he was, so lost within his memories. His eyes were clouded as his illusion took hold. He was no longer in the torture chamber; he was now in front of Jiang Cheng who was looking at him with such anger and loathing. The both of them in Burial Mounds, facing each other as the Wen Clan surrounding them were being killed.

The hysteria in his voice overtook the illusion and the Jiang Cheng in front of him, took out Zidian and was prepared to kill him. Wei Xuanyu looked as his last remaining family member was about to kill him. Sobs escaped his lips, and he dropped Chenqing to the ground leaving it to mix with the earth.

Sudden anger and sorrow filled his face, and his demeanor changed from one of sadness, to one of hysteria.

“Did you think I ever wanted this?? To see everyone we loved die!?” He paced back and forth, the tears endlessly flowing. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and laughed. He looked at the silent Jiang Cheng.

“Did you think I would be happy to see you crying while screaming how much you missed your mom? How you said you wanted your family back? I wanted them back too!” He looked as Jiang Cheng moved closer to him, with Zidian, and at this point, Wei Xuanyu didn’t care if he would die by the hand of his sworn brother.

“I blamed myself for it! EVERY. SINGLE. DAY! I had never…wanted to leave everything behind for the sake of the Wen Clan. I never wanted to be the Yiling Patriarch! I never wanted to leave...I never wanted to LEAVE!”

At this point, Wei Ying was sobbing. The bitterness of his life as the memories flooded in was a rampant reminder that he was alive as a punishment, not a gift.

His sobs echoed in the dim room, as the illusion of his memories took over his body. He wasn’t Wei Xuanyu anymore. But the broken, sad boy of 16 who thought he was right when the entire world told him he was wrong. His eyes that held passion was now dull, and as the world spun around him and changed, he had not.

Jiang Cheng sat in front of this man, who had only shown him brotherhood and laughter, sneers and arrogance, prostrate himself before him…and tell him the truths he couldn’t say 1300 years ago. Tears fell down his face, as those bitter memories once again resurfaced.

The two men faced each other. The history between them had opened in discussion, and they finally understood each other’s views.

Wei Wuxian was just a young man when he became the Yiling Patriarch. Jiang Cheng had not condoned him at that time because he needed his friend’s power to overthrow the Wen Sect. But like everyone else, he started to distance himself from him because his powers were no longer needed, and what was used as a weapon had now turned into a threat for the cultivation world.

Funny how he was deemed as a hero when his powers were needed, but was cast as an outsider when peace was restored. Jiang Cheng could not understand the resentment Wei Ying must have felt. And when he had saved the remaining Wen Sect, Jiang Cheng had once again jumped to conclusions that Wei Ying was wrong.

His entire family had died because of the Wen Sect. He had pursued revenge instead of justice, and hated his sworn brother when he tried to tell him that they were people as well. How could he think the Wen Sect were people? They were monsters. They were monsters like Wei Ying.

But after Jin Ling…Jiang Cheng had to confront the fact that he was wrong. That people were people. Some were bad, while some were good. The gray area that no one wanted to touch was now crystal clear in his heart. Jiang Cheng roamed Burials Mounds for the rest of his life, and died regretting to tell his sworn brother that he was sorry.

He had been blinded by the mob mentality of the justified, and ignored the small voice in his head that said this wasn’t right. And he continued to ignore it, until he saw his nephew, who didn’t do anything other than try to be like him…die. Just like the children and elderly who he and many had slaughtered.

Wei Ying’s memories had stopped after that. He knew he was Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Patriarch. And Wei Ying who had died with his beliefs intact.

The sobbing sounds had quieted, and the chairs moved back to their original spots. On the other side of the mirror, Wen Chao had both of his legs broken and was sobbing softly on the floor, while Nie Huaisang had a large grin on his face, leaning over the controls and facing the man who would save his brother.


	31. Remembering (Wei Ying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Descriptions of GORE/TORTURE***

Chapter 31—Remembering (Wei Ying)

by Bocchan

Wei Ying could hear the sound of the door opening, and was barraged by the smell of fresh blood. He tiredly turned his head to see the skinny man who he had beaten up. The man was sporting a cast on both of his legs and walked with crutches, but the arrogant and ugly smile did not leave his face.

Wei Ying could sense the arrogance and utter loathing he had, and like a mnemonic memory, he sensed that he knew who he was. He could give a vague guess as to who he was. A sudden laugh escaped his lips and Wei Ying regained his pompous attitude, his voice dripping honey.

“Wen Chao, didn’t I kill you?”

Surprise flitted through his face, and his haughty look was now tinged in anger. He hobbled swiftly to Wei Ying and was about to slap his face, when Wei Ying who had been tortured for two days, suddenly dodged, causing Wen Chao to slap the back of the chair.

The surprise of the pain caused Wen Chao to teeter and fall down the partition, his legs caving from the instability. He landed on his bottom, and could only hear the familiar guffawing from Wei Ying. That grating noise of uproarious indifference made Wen Chao even madder.

Wei Ying winked at Wen Chao and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Wen Chao was about to go for another round when he spotted Nie Huaisang saunter in. He obediently scurried to be by his side, ignoring his broken legs that had been mending since this morning.

Nie Huaisang walked up to the partition and glanced at the familiar face of Wei Ying, who didn’t feel like a stranger anymore.

“Wei Ying?”

Wei Ying didn’t respond and looked away from him. He didn’t understand why Nie Huaisang needed his memories, but he for sure wasn’t going to give it to him. Nie Huaisang once again reached for a fistful of Wei Ying’s hair, and the pain instantly made his eyes water. He didn’t have a cultivator’s body anymore. The pain was bearable, but after these two days of torture, his body was very sensitive to pain.

“Didn’t I say that if I ask a question, you answer?” Wei Ying continued his silent ignoring. Nie Huaisang shoved his head back, causing the wound on the back of his head to burst open with fresh blood.

He left, leaving Wei Ying to turn to Jiang Cheng who had looked at him with the familiarity he was familiar with.

“Wei Ying?”

Wei Ying nodded his head, and stretched his neck from side to side.

“Nie Huaisang has gotten stronger since I last saw him.” Jiang Cheng smiled.

“Do you remember everything?” Wei Ying shook his head.

“I remember mostly. Just that Lan Wang—“

His eyes opened wider as the realization hit him.

He was in a relationship with Lan Wangji. The Lan Wangji who was his frenemy and archenemy. That Lan Wangji? One of the Twin Jades of Gusu Lan Sect?

Wei Ying blushed, as the memories of their interactions resurfaced.

The first time they met, the first time they fought, laughing at him while writing in the Library Pavilion. Them being stranded in the cave. And…Lan Wangji asking him to return to Gusu with him.

He remembered these memories like a third party, like watching a movie. He could see things he hadn’t before. Like the desperate way he said his name. The longing looks he cast his way. And the familiar feeling of spiritual qi entering his body during the Siege of Burial Mounds.

A tear slid down his face. Lan Wangji had been waiting for him for so long. Sourness filled his nostrils as he recalled the memories side by side.

Lan Wangji had found him when he was playing the song. The song he had hummed when he was a child, a song that he had remembered for over a thousand years. He had accepted him when he was Wei Xuanyu and had no memories. He had loved him even when he knew everything.

Wei Ying felt the euphoria of love. The unselfish love Lan Wangji gave him. His recollection was thwarted when he felt the mechanisms in the chair start to move. He saw Jiang Cheng with a look of panic.

As the chairs kept moving, Wei Ying tried his best to seize his chains. But the chains remained no matter how much qi he used. The chairs moved past the 5 meter mark. Wei Ying felt the familiar waves of pain, and he groaned in agony.

The chairs kept moving, as his body was being boiled alive. Wei Ying with his newfound memories understood that his golden core was reacting to him. He looked at Jiang Cheng who looked like he was in pain. But the pain the two were feeling was primarily different.

Wei Ying could sense that immediately, he tried to remember whatever he could. Thinking through the pain was difficult, but he understood one thing that Nie Huaisang.

Despite them being half-brothers. Nie Huaisang had always respected his older brother. When he died, Nie Huaisang had been heart-broken and distanced himself from them. When he became the Yiling Patriarch, their standings were still different, and he died before Nie Huaisang had his revenge.

He had only heard snippets from Lan Wangji about how Nie Huaisang had killed Jing Guangyao. But the focus was on the aftermath.

Nie Huaisang would know that he would be exiled. Without the responsibilities of being a Sect Leader, and no one supervising him, it gave him ample time to…find a way to cure his brother.

His brother was now a walking corpse with snippets of clarity, and like Wen Ning could be reasoned with.

But with the efforts of cultivators, the demonic qi that used to go rampant was controlled and soon became extinct.

So Nie Huaisang had to find a long term way to keep his brother.

Nie Huaisang was an immortal. So could he control the qi fluctuations in the air, and cause a massive reincarnation distortion?

No, no, no. That would be reaching too much.

But the reincarnation cycle HAD been disrupted. Causing everyone to reincarnate…even if their souls were scattered like him and Nie Mingjue.

The pain became more intense, and Wei Ying could no longer think. They were one meter apart, and an onslaught of pain filled his mind. Wei Ying began to try tearing through the metal, but he soon had to stop as blood gushed, and two fingers broke.

The chairs jolted and once again moved back. Wei Ying was breathing hard, and could feel the familiar person next to him. He glared at Nie Huaisang.

“Wei Ying?”

Wei Ying could only grit his teeth.

“Wei Ying, do you remember Wen Ning?” Wei Ying narrowed his eyes,

“What did you do to him?”

Nie Huaisang smiled, and patted his chest.

“I killed him of course.”

Wei Ying saw red and tried to grab Nie Huaisang, but the chair stayed stable in keeping him stagnant.

“Nie Huaisang, I swear to god, I will kill you when I get out of here.”

Nie Huaisang sighed softly and without warning punched Wei Ying’s face. His head jerked back as his face throbbed. Blood rushed to his nose and under his skin, leaving his eyes to immediately swell.

He jerked his head back to face Nie Huaisang.

“Wei Ying, do you know what Wen Ning said to me?” Wei Ying didn’t care. He spit in his face, but it only managed to get on his clean clothes.

Nie Huaisang could feel Wei Ying’s stubbornness and sighed once again.

“I’ll let you remember some more.”

He left the room, and not even a second later, the chairs started moving closer.

In order to bear with the pain, Wei Ying started to recall the happy memories he had with Lan Wangji. He remembered the first time he saw him, and it was like a tug to his soul. How he wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful face. How…even when he reincarnated, he had always been waiting for a man in white.

The memories of his past lives came and went, and when the chairs made their ways closer to each other time and time again, all Wei Ying had to do was picture the face of his beloved, and try to endure.

He had to live.

Both of them have waited long enough.

.

.

.

The day continued like this, and unlike the last time…Wei Ying never begged.

Their sweat soaked bodies were now a sad sight. Both of them have drooped, no longer talking nor responding to the pain.

After countless torture, Wei Ying was now numb to everything. His only focus was to stay alive and remember Lan Wangji. He would have gone insane if he didn’t.

He still needed to understand Nie Huaisang. He had come multiple times and asked him about Wen Ning, Wen Qing, and Jiang Cheng.

This clue led Wei Ying to believe that Nie Huaisang wanted to know the way to extract the golden cores successfully, so that,

  1. Nie Mingjue could remember his past.
  2. Nie Mingjue could continue his cultivation with Huaisang
  3. Nie Mingjue and Nie Huaisang would be connected forever



But Wei Ying still couldn’t tell him…because Jiang Cheng was right in front of him. This secret he had never wanted to reveal, was about to be exposed by a fucking psychopath who had killed hundreds of people for.

This was laughable, utterly laughable how obsessed he was in obtaining this information. Information that would both ruin him and save him.

Wei Ying wanted to wait for that time. For Nie Huaisang to suffer.

Wei Ying heard the familiar sound of the door opening. He looked down, his long hair covering his face. Nie Huaisang walked in, with a new set of clothes. It was probably a new day. Both Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng have been captive and starved.

They had no energy to do anything anymore. Wei Ying pretended to be asleep, when his head was forced up, his jaw clenched open and water poured in his mouth. The water entered his nose and mouth, causing him to choke.

But the water kept going down, and Wei Ying thought he would die drowning, but it soon stopped. He didn’t even have time to enjoy it.

The same thing happened to the unconscious Jiang Cheng who also choked on the water. Wei Ying glared at Wen Chao, who was gleefully doing the act. He also had bread in his hand, so he was also force-fed it like a dog. Since they had been starved for three days, he had been drinking his own blood keeping his stomach sated at least for a little bit. But his stomach had still shrunk, and the oily bread cramped his stomach.

Both he and Jiang Cheng had already pissed and defecated on their chairs. But they ignored that since their pain had been too much, and the torture had consumed most of their energy.

But now, Wen Chao was cleaning them up. He didn’t know why, but assumed it had something to do with the time. Or Nie Huaisang had gotten fed up with the smell of the room after each visit. Wei Ying took immense pleasure in seeing Wen Chao cover his nose as he shoveled his shit.

It was a little payback after what had happened.

They were soon cleaned, but their wounds hadn’t been looked after. The blood coagulating on their chairs were down dirt brown, and their wounds kept opening after each torture session.

Wei Ying could feel the onslaught of a high fever coming, but kept that information to himself. If he did get a fever, Nie Huaisang would have no choice but to give him medical assistance. That could be his chance to escape.

So Wei Ying continued to figure out what to do, all the while thinking of Lan Wangji. He missed him so much. The memories of himself as each reincarnation flitted through his mind. He had never lived past the age of 25. Each reincarnation, he had died a horrible death. So maybe this might have been his retribution for his first life. He knew that karma would get back to him, but he didn’t know how vicious it would be.

He remembered the memory of the Old man, and laughed to himself when he realized the old man was the old man who owned the lotus flowers in Lotus Pier. Even he had reincarnated.

This got Wei Ying thinking that everyone had reincarnated in some form after he had died. He didn’t know what powerful thing could make the reincarnation cycle be disrupted this much, but he was thankful to that person, because he could see Lan Wangji again.

If he made it out alive…he wanted to see Lan Wangji.

He wanted to see him very much.


	32. Wen Bo’s True Name (Wei Ying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that I put a lot of emphasis on names?  
> Wei Xuanyu  
> Nie Ming  
> Wen Bo  
> What do they all have in common?

Chapter 32—Wen Bo’s True Name (Wei Ying)  
by Bocchan

Like Wei Ying had predicted, when night came, he came down with a fever. He could feel the intense chills, and the scalding heat. He felt his body trembling, and the dizziness impede his vision. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, and fell down the tip of his nose.

Wei Ying was now a useless piece of meat. After the long torture, he was sure that he wouldn’t make it. He dully watched as Jiang Cheng was trying to use Zidian to escape the chains.

Zidian had been stagnant for over eight hundred years, and Jiang Cheng’s cultivation was not even fully utilized yet, so all he could do was make a slight glow. Wei Ying smiled a little bit, and tried to stay optimistic, but soon he couldn’t really think as the fever dulled his mind.

.

.

.

He was sitting in a tree; his eyes blindfolded just waiting for the hunt to be over. He had attempted to be civil the entirety of this event, however scum were still scum and he had no problem antagonizing them whichever which way. He scoffed into the open air and swung Chenqing to his lips and summoned more spirits to the hunt. He cradled a flower on his chest, the scent softly tickling his lips. He swung his legs back and forth, the tips of his shoes touching the long grass on the bottom.

Although he was blindfolded, he could still feel the vibrant warmth of the sun on his face. For a blissful moment, he was content. He wouldn’t be mad if he had died at this moment. This beautiful silence was a breath of fresh air from the noisy, conceited voices he has been hearing for most of the day.

He heard the sound of someone approaching, but didn’t even feel the need to take off his blindfold. He tried his best to sense who it was, but it was useless. He tilted his head, and spoke up,

“You’re here for the hunt?”

The person didn’t answer.

Wei Wuxian was now intrigued and spoke once more,

“You won’t be able to get anything good from around me.”

The person was still silent, but walked a few steps closer.

The intrigue turned into intense curiosity and smiled in the direction of the person. He was about to speak once more when he was pushed down. Before he had time to take off his blindfold, both of his hands were twisted up over his head, and he could feel the body heat from the person compromising him,

He struggled to no avail, as each attempt was met with force, and before he could remove his blindfold again, he was pushed against the tree and violently kissed. If the blindfold was taken off, his eyes would have been wide open. His back was pressed harshly against the bark of the tree, grinding his back. The touch of the person kissing him was both familiar and unfamiliar, the warm hands which trembled held him with such loving care, and Wei Wuxian had no choice but to stop struggling.

It must have taken the young maiden much courage to do this, especially since he was blindfolded and unable to see who the person was. A strong, yet shy lady, he thought.

Suddenly, the kiss became aggressive, and the lips that were glued to his suddenly shifted, and both mouths instinctively opened. Wei Ying had no time to understand, when a soft tongue tentatively entered his mouth and caressed his own.

This stunning kiss left him breathless, and the clenched fists immediately loosened, letting the person kiss him deeper. Wei Ying was stunned and also highly aroused, his panting voice mewling in soft pleasure. He almost moaned when the person bit his lower lips, and waited for the person to do something else.

Ultimately, the person slowly withdrew, albeit reluctantly. Wei Ying was still stunned on the bough of the tree, his breathing erratic. Energy slowly filled back into his body, and he ripped the ribbon off his eyes, and opened them only to be met with sunlight.

.

.

.

Wei Ying opened his eyes and he was once again in the chair, his fever still rampant, and the smell of rusty blood still in the air. His recollection of his memories triggered his internal spiritual qi, and he was recovering at a much faster rate. But as Wei Ying recalled this particular memory, he started to blush profusely.

He went through the memory again and licked his lips. Could it have been…Lan Wangji?

The realization was immediate and the blush turned into such awful embarrassment, if he wasn’t in the chair, he would be rolling on the floor in intense humiliation. He had met up with Lan Wangji after the kiss and had even explosively lied and said he was experienced.

He even made fun of Lan Wangji about his sexual prowess! Wei Ying wanted to go back to the him before and slap himself in the face.

_You sly dog! Lan Wangji!_

Jiang Cheng on the other saw the euphoric smile on Wei Ying and couldn’t help but be worried. He had been trying to secretly control Zidian, but either something was interfering with his Qi refining, or his cultivation potential was just trash.

The door slowly opened, and two glanced up to see Nie Huaisang.

Nie Huaisang was carting an almost dead cultivator in. The young man looked to be familiar to both Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng. His chest was exposed to see a large ‘X’ on his chest. The young man in question was drenched in sweat, his eyes unfocused and dull.

As they approached closer, Wei Ying’s eyes became bigger and bigger. Because the young cultivator was none other than Wen Ning. But not the Wen Ning that was a walking corpse, with pasty gray skin and long flowing hair. No, this was the young Wen Ning before the Sunshot campaign, before the work mines. He looked like how he did when Wei Ying first met him shooting at practice targets.

His eyes widened and he whispered,

“Wen Ning?”

Nie Huaisang threw Wen Bo towards the partition, and his body rolled in a small ball before he stopped. His body had been hurting for so long, so when Nie Huaisang had taken him out of the closet, he didn’t care where he was taking him. Wen Bo looked up and saw two young men chained to chairs opposite of each other. Both drenched in blood and fluids.

Wen Bo couldn’t fathom why the psychopath was now aiming for other young men, but Wen Bo refused to let that awful man hurt the innocent. Wen Bo, with little strength tried to get up only to be kicked by Wen Chao. He groaned on the floor, and Wei Ying wanted to kill Wen Chao whenever he had the chance.

“Wen Ning, are you okay?”

“He is called Wen Bo,” Nie Huaisang continued his saunter towards the partition and grabbed a fistful of Wen Bo’s head.

“He is Wen Ning’s reincarnation, but he doesn’t know anything. I’ve been trying for so long, but the stubborn memories still won’t come. He is completely useless.”

Nie Huaisang threw Wen Ning to the floor, causing his teeth his grind on pavement. Wen Bo coughed up two teeth and blood seeped down his lips. Nie Huaisang continued his grotesque smile.

“So…Wei Ying. You should know what I want right now. What information does Wei Ying and Wen Ning have in common, but cannot tell the Jiang Cheng?”

Nie Huaisang walked around Wei Ying’s chair, while the observant Jiang Cheng’s eyes lifted and stared in confusion.

Nie Huaisang walked up to Wei Ying’s ears, his bated breath a disgusting odor.

“When I killed Wen Ning the first time, he told me what you guys did on the mountains. Don’t think I don’t know. You gave him your core, didn’t you?” Wei Ying was seething with such anger and hatred, as Nie Huaisang smiled cruelly and turned towards Jiang Cheng.

“Jiang Cheng, it has been remiss of me to talk to you for these past three days. Do you know why you are here?”

Jiang Cheng glared at Nie Huaisang, but ultimately shook his head. Nie Huaisang patted Wen Bo’s head, making the young cultivator shake in fear.

“Do you remember meeting Baoshan Sanren? To restore ‘your’ golden core?” Jiang Cheng looked confused, and Wei Ying bit out a retort.

“Nie Huaisang, I will kill you when I get out!” Soon after, a slap was heard as Wen Chao took delight in barraging Wei Ying with blows.

“If you don’t want the same to happen to Wen Ning, I suggest you be quiet.”

Nie Huaisang watched with no emotions, and continued to talk to Jiang Cheng.

“What you didn’t know was that Baoshan Sanren wasn’t the one who restored your core…Can you imagine who it was?” The taunting voice and the overly honeyed words left a horrible impression in Jiang Cheng’s mind.

And soon, Nie Huaisang started laughing, an uproarious laughter that shook the room.

“You don’t know, but the person you should be thanking is none other than your horrible sworn brother Wei Wuxian! Hahahahaha!” His laughter became manic, as the recollection of memories came pouring out.

“Your golden core wasn’t restored, it was replaced…by Wei Wuxian!” The laughter continued and both Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng looked at each other. One with guilt and one with shock. Jiang Cheng could not fathom this new information.

“No, that’s impossible. I went to the mountain, I met Baoshan Sanren!”

“It was Wen Qing and Wen Ning who you met. The two of them operated on Wei Ying and took out his golden core. Don’t you realize it? You are the reason Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch!” At this point, Nie Huaisang was tearing up at the irony of their circumstances. The laughter was tinged in deep loathing and utter fascination.

“Shut up! My core was… My core was…”

Nie Huaisang reveled in this moment, staring at Jiang Cheng’s face of disbelief,

“Why do you think that after Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch, he stopped carrying his beloved sword Suibian? Do you really think it was youthful arrogance? If he wore it, he would be barraged with people trying to fight him. He couldn’t use Suibian, became it no longer thought of him as his master!”

Jiang Cheng’s face was completely blank for a moment, “That’s not true! You liar!”

Jiang Cheng still couldn’t wrap this new information. Tears pricked his eyes, and his gaze fell on the silent Wei Ying. He had no choice but to ask, his whispering voice one of desperation.

“Please tell me this isn’t true?” There was no response.

“Wei Wuxian!” Wei Ying closed his eyes, and silently nodded his head.

Jiang Cheng shakily laughed at the absurdity of this situation. He could not believe it. Wei Ying had broken his own cultivation in order to give Jiang Cheng a future.

He had been silently enduring the hatred from everyone, turning to the demonic arts in order to be stronger. Because he couldn’t go back down the cultivation path anymore.

Because of him.

The room was soon silent, so Nie Huaisang took Wen Ning by his arm and dragged him to the partition. After surveying the chair, he tilted his head, and furrowed his brows. Wen Bo was still uneasy and scared, but he knew if he tried to escape now, he would definitely be killed.

He was trapped between trying to run and wanting to stay and help these two people escape. Ultimately, Nie Huaisang manacled Wen Ning to the partition, so when it moved, he would be dragged forward and die if the chair went back to their original spots.

“Wei Ying. It’s up to you. Unless you want Wen Ning to die again, I suggest you tell me how Wen Qing did it.”

Wei Ying gritted his teeth, and glared at Nie Huaisang. That was the only thing he could do right now. He still needed time for Lan Wangji to find him. If he says anything, they would all die. He looked at Jiang Cheng who nodded at his decision.

So Wei Ying closed his mouth and refused to talk. He cast a slight glance at Wen Ning. The young man could not be more than 17 or 18. He was innocent, but had his golden core taken out for a madman. Wen Bo stared at the stranger on the partition and could feel the sorrow and guilt and at once understood that he wasn’t going to speak.

He understood and realized that the man was waiting for an opportunity to save them all. So he nodded silently in assent.

Nie Huaisang could see his resolve and sighed before going back to the mirror room.

The whirring of the mechanism resounded and the two chairs once again made their ways towards each other. Wen Bo, who was strapped at the back of Wei Ying, could not see the exchange the two people were having, and continued to walk behind them.

Wei Ying and Jiang on the other hand, felt the reactions of Wei Ying’s golden core as it tried to go back to its original owner. Since there wasn’t anything else to hide, Wei Ying told Jiang Cheng that he was sorry that he couldn’t save him.

Jiang Cheng understood and didn’t blame him. In fact, Jiang was filled with guilt that Wei Ying had suffered so much because of him. The emptiness of his golden core being taken away from him was something he had experienced briefly. Imagine Wei Ying who had been empty for almost five years, and had no choice but to hide his cultivation through demonic means.

Jiang Cheng had no words to express how sorry he was. The both of them were now sullen and crestfallen. The chairs made their ways closer and closer, passing the five meter mark, passing three, passing two, passing one, until they were the closest they have ever been.

Wei Ying gritted his teeth in pain, his gums bleeding at the intense force, and his eyes bloodshot, veins popping.

He could hear Wen Ning behind him. The chains were now holding him in place. If the platform moved back, it would crush him underneath him. So both Wei Ying and Jiang had to endure this 1 foot distance.

Wen Chao cheerfully came back into the room and wrapped Wei Ying’s clenched hands with a long cylindrical baton with a red button on the top.

“It’s your choice. Either you stay in this position in agony, or you press the button and let the platform squish Wen Ning. It’s your choice.”

Wei Ying was tightly grasping the button, his eyes watering at the choice he was forced to make.

He could save both Jiang Cheng and himself. Or he could save Wen Ning. Or he could reveal the real way of taking out the golden cores.

He couldn’t wait for Lan Wangji anymore.

He had to save everyone, even if it meant killing himself.

After the longest eight minutes of his life, Wei Ying bit out,

“I’ll tell you. Let Wen Ning go.”


	33. Cowardice (Lan Jingyi &Wei Ying)

Chapter 33—Cowardice (Lan Jingyi &Wei Ying)

by Bocchan

Lan Jingyi stared at Hanguang Jun. Ever since Wei Wuxian disappeared; it was like a switch was flipped. He could feel the intense spiritual fluctuations in the air, demanding to be released and the cold glint of Bichen solemnly sitting unsheathed on his lap.

He gulped in nervousness, and tried his best to lighten the mood. So instead of Lan Wangji calling the Immortals, he did so and was relieved to see that many of them had stayed in the surrounding areas.

Whilst he was summoning them, he glanced once more at Hanguang, whose entire black aura quietly grew bigger and bigger. He could see the concealed rage and madness in those yellow eyes, and knew that if they didn’t do anything soon, Hanguang Jun could have a qi deviation.

“Hanguang Jun!” Lan Jingyi scolded,

“It will do Wei Wuxian no good to be like this. We have to find Nie Huaisang. If we find him, we find Wei Wuxian.” It was like talking to empty air. Hanguang Jun didn’t react to his words, and the darkening became much faster.

Lan Jingyi could not hold back his fear and without warning, sent a condensed string of spiritual qi to next door. Within minutes, a small knock on the door was heard.

“Mister Uncle? Are you here?”

The soft milky voice was instantly heard, and the surrounding qi dispersed as Lan Wangji made his way to open the door. Wen Yuan’s small tiny fists were still in a knocking position and his smile instantly brightened when he saw Rich Older brother. He giggled and grabbed the fabric of his pants.

“Big brother, hello!”

Lan Wangji’s darkness had dissipated somewhat, but he was still in crisis. He kneeled down and was eye level to Wen Yuan.

“Ah Yuan…can you help me? Big brother needs you to help me find someone. Can you do that?”

Wen Yuan nodded his head, remembering the promise they made yesterday. Lan Wangji’s furrowed eyebrows lessened as he took out Nie Mingjue’s sword from his space. The qi surrounding the sword was infinitely strong, so he held it tightly and extended the sword to Wen Yuan.

Wen Yuan was very much into magic tricks, so when he saw Lan Wangji take out a sword from thin air, he was very impressed. His small palms touched the sword and within seconds, an explosion of sword qi flew out into the atmosphere.

The colors were a vibrant yellow, orange and red, a kaleidoscope of wispy qi filled the entire apartment. Both Lan Wangji and Lan Jingyi had never seen such a sight. Wen Yuan was clapping his hands and trying to reach out to the energy.

Lan Wangji grabbed his hand to prevent him from touching it. He entwined their hands and with a desperate voice he pleaded.

“Wen Yuan, can you find them now?”

Wen Yuan could see that the colors were dispersing, but still felt the air difference. It was travelling very slowly, but it was moving to a main source.

Of course, Wen Yuan didn’t know how to express that so just nodded his head and pointed.

“That way Big brother.”

Lan Wangji could no longer feel the spiritual qi, so took Wen Yuan’s word for it. In an instant, Lan Wangji took out Bichen, grabbed Wen Yuan and started flying.

Lan Jingyi watched the entire exchange and sighed heavily. He finished the talk with the immortals telling them to come…there was a hunt.

.

.

.

Nie Huaisang was looking at Wei Ying’s whose deep black eyes were resolute. But Wei Ying could also feel that Nie Huaisang was apprehensive if Wei Ying would tell the truth.

“Let Wen Ning off this thing and Jiang Cheng go, and I’ll tell you. If it doesn’t work…then you can kill me.” Wei Ying was not trembling. He had died so many times before, what was one more?

But he was afraid of dying. Of not remembering his memories, of not meeting Lan Wangji again. And he had the inkling feeling…that this was his last life.

He had to turn those dark thoughts away, he had to be strong.

Nie Huaisang analyzed his face and finally smiled. With a wave of his hand, Wen Chao took Wen Ning off the platform, unchaining him. Wen Bo stared at Wei Ying in confusion and fear.

Wei Ying could only give a small smile back.

“Go, Wen Ning. I’ll see you again later.”

Wen Bo was taken out of the room, and Wei Ying turned sharply to Nie Huaisang.

“If Wen Ning and Jiang Cheng are killed, I will kill myself. If I tell you the right way to transfer golden cores or not, it will be useless if I am dead.

Nie Huaisang had the upper hand, while Wei Ying played his trump card.

Nie Huaisang understood that Wei Ying would go through with his threat if Wen Bo and Jiang Cheng didn’t survive. Nie Huaisang took out his fan from his space and fanned his face from behind it, showing a thoughtful face.

“All right, Wei Ying. But if you tell me the wrong way…I will break each and every bone in their body for each time you lie.”

Wei Ying sighed but nodded. Breaking bones was better than dead.

“Let go of Jiang Cheng first. He doesn’t need to be here for this.”

After negotiations, Jiang Cheng was finally let go from his chair. After sitting for three days, his legs were shaky and worse for wear. He wanted to be obstinate, yell and scream for Wei Ying to run. But he knew that if they did that, at least one of them would die. So he was silent, and left the torture room.

The silence pervaded the room, and Nie Huaisang jumped on the platform and kneeled until they were both eye to eye.

“Now…tell me.”

Wei Ying’s head was still lowered, his hair covering his face, when a small snicker escaped his lips. The snicker soon became laughter and then an uproarious noise echoed and filled the room.

“Wei Wuxian!”

Wei Ying continued his laughter, a sob escaping his lips.

“Nie Huaisang…you know that the golden core is a part of our spiritual roots, right?”

“Of course I know that,”

“So you know that you cannot anesthetize the person? They have to be awake for the entire process.”

“I know that too!” Nie Huaisang bit out.

“Do you know why?”

“…” Wei Ying got him there.

“It’s because it would affect the golden core. Causing the condensed spiritual qi to dissolve faster and faster.”

“You have to strip the spiritual roots, nerve by nerve, vein by vein, until everything is extracted. With nothing left. You have to agonizingly watch as your spiritual pathways are peeled away until you are absolutely nothing.”

Nie Huaisang had performed the procedure, and understood the reasoning why he had to keep them awake. But he had still failed. Wei Ying was telling him the theory behind his surgery; he didn’t understand what else he had to do. He was getting angrier and angrier.

“Wei Ying, I know all of this already. They have all been failures. Tell me how Wen Qing did it!”

Wei Ying looked at the impatience on this scums face, and an obstinate smirk escaped his lips.

“Nie Huaisang…this is where your cowardice comes into play.”

Nie Huaisang stiffened at the word, his glare becoming sharp. Immediately following, a loud slap was heard. Wei Ying licked his lips and felt the broken skin next to his lips. He turned his face back to Nie Huaisang who was huffing in anger, the once delicate smiling face replaced by an ugly green monster.

“Why do you think the golden core has to be extracted while you are awake? Why do you have to feel as your cultivation is slowly and painfully taken away from you?”

Wei Ying leaned closer to Nie Huaisang,

“Why did the kidnapped cultivators fail to fulfill the golden core transfer? Why did they dissolve in their bodies?”

Nie Huaisang could feel the answer coming, but he was still confused by the questions Wei Ying posed. His irritation caused him to slap Wei Ying again.

“Speak! How did you transfer the cores?” He roared.

Wei Ying laughed and continued to laugh, even after Nie Huaisang punched him a few more times. He spit out blood and felt his gums aching.

“The missing ingredient is…you have to be willing.”

Silence pervaded the space. Nie Huaisang’s face went from anger to a dawning of understanding.

“All of your experiments failed because their golden cores were ripped from their bodies unwillingly, causing the golden cores to disperse. By the time they are entered into a new body, the golden cores have already started to disintegrate.”

Wei Ying’s grin became wider.

“What kind of cultivator would consent to having their cultivation stripped from their body? They must have fought the entire time you were extracting their cores. It must have been hard to strip every pathway, causing them the break or wither. All 27 cultivators were taken against their will and endured such torment and torture; all for their golden cored they were unwilling to give. Golden cores are the basis of cultivation, but they are also connected to the soul…Nie Huaisang, you sabotaged so many cultivators because you were unwilling to sacrifice yourself for your brother, and hid behind trying to find a ‘cure’ when all you did was uselessly murder and kill.”

Wei Ying bit out,

“If you had thought with your heart instead of your mind, your brother would be with you right now…but it was your own cowardice that it became this long. The answer was so simple!”

Nie Huaisang was about to explode, veins popping in anger. He saw red.

“I AM NOT A COWARD!”

Wei Ying could feel the spiritual fluctuation in the air, and saw condensed qi in Nie Huaisang’s palm.

“I digress Nie Huaisang, if you were willing in the first place; we wouldn’t be here would we?”

The more Wei Ying talked, the more Nie Huaisang wanted to vent out. He had prepared 1000 years’ worth of plans for this moment, only to be met with a word. ‘Willing’. You have to be willing to endure the pain, willing to watch as every part of your cultivation was stripped from you. Stay up for one day and two nights, in agony trying to be resilient. A 50/50 chance that at one millisecond, you would doubt yourself and the painstaking extraction would be unsuccessful.

Nie Huaisang did not like those odds. Never even thought of doing it on himself. Because he was a coward.

Hatred filled his face.

Without warning, Wei Ying felt a strong hand punch his chest, causing the ribs to crack. But instead of a punch, the fingers grinded into his flesh. Wei Ying gasped as the hand continued inside him, trying to reach deep inside himself. To the small bead that had barely formed. A small condensed qi that were in the early stages of becoming a golden core.

Wei Ying’s eyes opened as Nie Huaisang melted the strands of his cultivation pathways. A glowing yellow light enveloped the room and shined. Wei Ying yelled in agony as the spiritual roots within him receded and burned through his veins, he stared as Nie Huaisang’s light brown eyes reddened in madness.

“I AM NOT A COWARD!”

That was only thing he heard as waves of pain filled his chest. The hand inside him tightened and crushed, grinding his pathways into dust. Wei Ying felt like dying. No, no.

He was dying.

Ultimately, the hand squished out of his chest, leaving a gaping hole. Blood gushed out of the wound as well as his mouth. He was going to choke on his blood. Wei Ying’s eyesight blurred and could only see the shape of Nie Huaisang’s back as it flew out of the door.

He gurgled, coughing out blood. His fingers tingled and trembled against the manacles. His thoughts flitted this way and that, as each reincarnation turned like a pin wheel in his mind.

Was he really going to die?

The face of Lan Wangji filled his vision. His smiling face. The face of someone who loved him. The memory of their interactions in both lives, the love they endured together. And lastly, the promise of flying together once again. All the promises he made that he could not fulfill.

_Ah…I’m sorry Lan Wangji…_

Like he was once again in an illusion, he and Lan Wangji were standing on Bichen, the soft wind tickling their hair as they flew in the sky. The soft billowy clouds touching their clothes, and the sunset casting a warm glow on their bodies. Wei Ying smiled as he closed his eyes.

Before he realized it, he felt someone unchaining him, his slow breathing hitched as he looked at the face of Jiang Cheng who was hurriedly prying the chains off of him. Wei Ying was too weak to speak, but Jiang Cheng saw his opened eyes.

“Wei Ying, let’s go!” Jiang Cheng finished getting the chains off, and helped Wei Ying to his feet. Wei Ying saw that Jiang Cheng had dislocated his wrist and several of his fingers. He must have gotten out of the shackles like that.

“W-Wen Ning?” he whispered.

“I let him leave first. He’s gone to find the others. That fucking Nie Huaisang, we’ve been in Gusu this entire time!”

Wei Ying laughed bitterly, and an onslaught of blood escaped his lips.

“That’s something Nie Huaisang would do.”

Jiang Cheng just rolled his eyes and opened the door.


	34. The Power of Silence (Wei Ying & Lan Wangji)

Chapter 34—The Power of Silence (Wei Ying & Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng managed to get out of the basement, opening its doors to a beautiful living room. With an overall traditional Chinese aesthetic with a modern twist, it compelled a wondrous and light atmosphere. Wei Ying pondered how a torture room was designed right next to such a lovely place.

The change in atmosphere was drastic, however Jiang Cheng barely looked at the hundreds of millions dollars’ worth of antiques, and dragged Wei Ying along with him.

Wei Ying could feel this sense of familiarity to the villa and wondered what Nie Huaisang had done to this space. The answer was soon clear when they finally stepped out of the villa and saw that surrounding the building was the largest array Wei Ying had ever seen.

They had been behind the waterfalls of Gusu. This. Entire. Time.

Wei Ying would have laughed, but instead blood came pouring out of his mouth. Rivulets of dark red blood trailed down his chin and his neck, creating a harsh contrast with his pale skin. Jiang Cheng, whose dislocated hand was pretty useless, was using one arm to support Wei Ying as he spit out remaining chunks of blood.

“Wei Ying?” His whispered concern was evident, as he lowered Wei Ying down on the floor. Wei Ying smiled in a knowing way but continued to rest besides the cool stones. He sighed and closed his eyes and winced when he felt Jiang Cheng’s clumsy inspection of his wounds. Jiang Cheng heavily pressed on the hole in his chest and almost cried seeing the burned marks around Wei Ying’s chest. His barely formed cultivation had been melted completely.

With no cultivation base, Wei Ying couldn’t self-heal.

He could possibly die.

“Wei Ying!” Wei Ying just nonchalantly waved his hand, leaving Jiang Cheng angry. Jiang Cheng, with his minimal spiritual qi, healed him bit by bit. Wei Ying’s furrowed brows lessened and he was able to speak for a while.

“Where did Nie Huaisang go?”

Jiang Cheng’s face became bitter and spat out,

“After he came back, he, Wen Chao and Nie Mingjue all left together. They felt someone coming. For some reason, no has come to see the villa, so I broke my hand and slipped out of the manacle. I told Wen Ning to follow Nie Huaisang because I know for sure they were apprehended by someone on their way to escape.”

Wei Ying nodded in understanding and groaned as pain came back into his body. Jiang Cheng sighed heavily and wanted to stay with Wei Ying, but also wanted to go find help faster. He didn’t have to make that choice, because the two were soon faced with the ugly smirk of Wen Chao as he crawled through a bush and glanced at them with murder in his eyes.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji was about to go mad. He followed Wen Yuan’s instructions, going in circles the past two days. He didn’t want to blame Wen Yuan for how slow the process was being, but he was impatient. Every second gone, was a second Wei Xuanyu was in danger. Bichen carried the two of them from one corner of the city to the other. After two days, not only Wen Yuan, but many cultivators had felt such a large qi fluctuation that they trembled.

As if someone was going through Heavenly Tribulations, the cultivation world was shaken. Lan Wangji was even more effected because he felt the familiar spiritual Qi…It was Wei Xuanyu.

They followed the new qi fluctuations that were stronger than Nie Mingjue’s. Wen Yuan finally pointed in one familiar direction and Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed. Gusu Lan Sect Ancestral homes.

Nie Huaisang had been under their noses this entire time.

Lan Wangji’s anger grew further, causing a massive black cloud to spurn into the mortal realm. Lightning and thunder crashed in the sky as multiple cultivators followed Hanguang Jun into the Gusu Lan Sect.

Wen Yuan was hurriedly taken by Lan Jingyi and brought back home, while Lan Wangji flew a soaring body of blue, his anger and hatred fixed on his face. A cultivator was scary enough, but Lan Wangji as one of the oldest Immortals, on the cusp of Heavenly ascension was a sight no one ever wanted to see again. The pressure in the air deepened, so much it was hard to breathe.

But they continued to follow Hanguang Jun, trusting him fully. Their entourage was just entering the Gusu Lan Sect when Lan Wangji jerked his head to the side and jumped off Bichen. Bichen followed Lan Wangji’s orders and like lightning, flew almost a hundred meters and met face with Nie Huaisang.

The loud clang of opposing swords echoed into the sky, the thunder not being able to block it out. Bichen continued its onslaught of blows, causing Nie Huaisang to unsheathe his sword and fight back.

Lan Wangji slowly walked towards Nie Huaisang, the pressure dropping. The low gravity was palpable and Nie Huaisang struggled to stay up. Nie Ming, with no cultivation base was already kneeling and panting with the onslaught of pressure. And Wen Chao was nowhere to be seen.

Lan Wangji drew out his hand, and Bichen complied, flying straight into his cool palms. Lan Wangji held his sword and closed his eyes. Those stormy amber eyes glowed in the nighttime, like a feral animal after its prey. Nie Huaisang’s jaw locked as he approached. He knew he was no match for Hanguang Jun, but was unaffected by his intense glare.

“Lan Wangji, you’re going to kill me without a proper trial?” As if he never heard him speak, Lan Wangji slashed down, causing Nie Huaisang to dodge, barely missing. Bichen slashed down the earth, the blade vibrating with a blue glow. The slash opened the earth in a large crevice, mud and stones flying in the air.

The other cultivators unanimously decided to back away, their brows dripping with sweat. This show of power was enough for them to think to never cross Hanguang Jun.

Nie Huaisang looked at the large slash and couldn’t help but shudder. But he persisted when Lan Wangji did not stutter and slashed again.

Before making contact, a large form of condensed qi rose up to Nie Huaisang and engulfed him in a bright yellow glow. Bichen could not pierce it. Lan Wangji’s eyes widened as Nie Huaisang came out unscathed.

And then, like magic, Lan Wangji was hit with a large backlash. The intense pain of being hit with spiritual qi was enough for him to cough up blood. He stared in confusion as Nie Huaisang grinned, an evil horrible grin of having won.

“Hanguang Jun…do you remember the Forbidden Book? The one that Jing Guangyao used to kill my brother?” Nie Huaisang stepped closer to Lan Wangji. He was about to stand up and use Bichen again, when he felt an overwhelming force, like a hand encroaching on his heart, yelling at him.

_Don’t kill this man!_

Lan Wangji used Bichen as a crutch and slowly got up, the confusing conflicting voice in his head reverberating in his head. The same exact feeling he had when he was about to kill Nie Huaisang the first time. The feeling of not being able to kill him. The feeling of not wanting to hurt him. The voice in his head becoming louder and louder.

He grasped his head and glared at Nie Huaisang,

“What did you do?”

Nie Huaisang took out his fan and fanned his face, a look of glee surfacing his face. His twinkling light brown eyes were filled with such self-satisfaction, everyone could see that what he was about to say was going to change cultivation. Everyone was silent with bated breath as Nie Huaisang uncovered a dirty book from his robes.

He waved it back and forth, a look of total control emanating from his body.

“You haven’t done your homework Lan Wangji. Don’t you remember the founder of Gusu Lan Sect? He indulged in silence. He made the Silencing Spell for that purpose…so what other spells did he make?” He opened the crusty yellow pages and smiled while reading.

“Mind Silence: A spell cast to people during times of duress. In order to be sound of mind, you must not think of it. In order to be sound of body, you must not act on it. Although too cruel this spell, it should be used in times of grief, so sadness and longing becomes numb and hatred and resentment becomes avoided. This record will never leave my lips, but on these pages buried in the deep Cloud Recesses vaults, never to see the sun.”

Nie Huaisang read lovingly, taking care to caress the page that held the most powerful array in known existence.

“What kind of silence did I cast on you, Lan Wangji?” Lan Wangji’s breath quickened as he saw red. His fingers twitched on Bichen, his trembling body showing such hate and loathing, it was palpable.

“I cast a spell, so you would never think or act on killing me and Ming Ge.”

All of the cultivator’s eyes widened. The disbelief in their eyes cast a shadow over the situation.

And yet…

The Immortals glanced at the old book with greed-filled eyes.

If they got their hands on that spell…they could rule the world.

Nie Huaisang smirked in irony as the Immortals inched closer and closer together, with eyes aglow with gluttony for power. It reminded him of the looks those two-faced cultivators had 1300 years when they eyed the Stygian Tiger. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Nie Huaisang held up the book, and like travelling to the past, Lan Wangji saw Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian intersect. For a brief moment, Lan Wangji understood Nie Huaisang.

The world was not a wondrous place. It was a cavernous undergrowth of greed, hatred, malice and pride. And the world changed people in mysterious ways. It made Wei Ying the Yiling Patriarch. And it made Nie Huaisang a madman.

Both youths who were beaten down by destiny. One who pursued justice, and one who pursued revenge. They intersected and led both of them down a path of death and destruction.

Who was right?

Lan Wangji felt the spell take hold of his thoughts. Now that Nie Huaisang had said it, it was easy to identify what thoughts were his own and what thoughts were his. His anger had dissipated, and what was left was a bitter aftertaste.

He couldn’t kill Nie Huaisang.

But he could hurt him.

Lan Wangji sheathed Bichen and took out his guqin. The notes flitted through the area; the soft chords a beautiful resounding melody. Nie Huaisang stilted, his eyes widening as the song continued.

The silent Nie Ming lifted his head and looked at the guqin playing, a memory that had burrowed do deep in his consciousnesses, resurfaced. Both Nie brothers were on alert as the song grew in crescendo.

“Hanguang Jun!” Nie Huaisang gripped the book harder into his palm, the white knuckles protruding. Lan Wangji ignored him as the song became more and more chaotic. The soft chords had become sharp ad harsh, and the dancing of his fingers became more and more intense.

Nie Huaisang wanted to go and stop him, however he was soon stopped by Nie Mingjue. He looked at the tall profile of his older brother and whispered and questioning,

“Ming Ge?” Nie Mingjue could feel that this was now encroaching on dangerous territory. Nie Ming grabbed his brother and tried to run, but was soon hit by an array blocking them. Gritting his teeth, he felt the pulses in his heart shift.

“Kidnapper, what the fuck is he doing to us?”

Nie Huaisang also felt the intense pain intersect with his golden core. He shifted his gaze from his brother to Lan Wangji who continued the song.

“He’s using the song that killed you to cause me to qi deviate.”

That was right, Lan Wangji…after 1300 years had learned to scheme. He had found the Collection of Turmoil that Nie Huaisang had possessed…and remembered the song.

The chords resounded loudly, and the array that blocked them trembled in the shifting winds of the forest. Nie Huaisang felt his golden core throb and shake as it danced to Lan Wangji’s tune. He took out his sword and tried to shatter the array.

But it was now no use. His energy was quickly depleting. Nie Ming had not cultivated, so it did not affect him, but he still felt the resounding fear in his heart, and felt the ghostly pain of a thousand years ago.

The array became smaller and smaller, isolating them in a little bubble on the floor. The song continued and Nie Huaisang yelled in pain. Lan Wangji felt the niggling effect of the spell burrow into his skin, pricking his entire body, trying to make him listen and stop performing.

But he kept doing it, his fingers now tinged red and the song reached its crescendo and a large shockwave broke through. The immortals inserted their swords in the damp earth and tried to withstand the wind. Nie Huaisang lay there, gasping for breath. His golden core was still there. He still had his cultivation…but he could feel how shaky his fundamentals were. As if a stone on the tallest cliff, was on the cusp of falling down by a slight wind.

Lan Wangji eventually stopped and walked towards the two brothers. He kneeled down to Nie Huaisang, a brief look of pity in his eyes.

“Collections of Turmoil need to be played for a long period of time before your qi deviates. You no longer have the power to rebel. Nie Huaisang, I send you to be imprisoned in the depths of Gusu Lan, with no sun and bound in the chains you gave to the kidnapped cultivators. In your imprisonment, you will be sung the Collection of Turmoil, until your golden core is gone.”

Nie Huaisang’s face that use to be bright and light, had now torn off its mask, showing the face of a man who has lost completely everything. Nie Huaisang gripped Nie Ming, his shaky voice devoid of everything but desperation.

“Ming Ge did nothing, don’t hurt Ming Ge!”

Lan Wangji glanced at the reincarnation, his eyes surveying the clear brown eyes that held reminiscent memories. Lan Wangji hesitated, but closed his eyes.

“Nie Mingjue will be isolated until he is tested to not be a threat. Once done, he will be free to leave. However,” Lan Wangji looked down at Nie Huaisang. His icy voice spoke, and a shiver trailed down everyone’s back.

“Your brother’s real corpse will be burned and buried, and kept in a place you will never see. Nie Mingjue’s reincarnation will have his spiritual qi roots broken, so he may never learn cultivation.”

Nie Huaisang had no power to refuse, but could see that his hard work of 1000 years had been impeded. He would no longer see his brother again. A broken sob echoed in the space and the crying sounds became louder and louder. His arms gripped Nie Ming’s and the sobbing continued.

Like an errant child, Nie Huaisang held his brother, no longer prideful. No longer scheming. He was just a small kid who never learned to let go.

Lan Wangji took out the Forbidden Book from Nie Huaisang, watched as the Immortals were trying to look at the ugly book.

Without notice, Lan Wangji manifested spiritual fire. The Immortals watched in disbelief and stupefaction as the Forbidden Book burned before their eyes.

“Hanguang Jun! You have sullied the Gusu Lan Sect with this act! This was the founders book!” The Immortals exclaimed in shock and suspicion.

Lan Wangji continued to burn the book, the yellow pages curling in the blue flames. The Immortals continued to argue until the ashes fell from Lan Wangji’s hands.

“This book was never meant to leave the Gusu Lan Sect Pavilion. And I am the Gusu Lan Sect Leader, what authority do you have to chastise me?” Lan Wangji glared at the stupid looks of the Immortals. They gaped like fishes, refused to help unless it was to their benefit and got mad when something they wanted was taken from them. They were like children.

Lan Wangji looked at Lan Jingyi who only shrugged and took out a binding talisman. Both Nie Huaisang and Nie Mingjue were taken away, and Lan Wangji watched as they left.

A small bush shivered close to him, so Lan Wangji threw Bichen in that direction.

“P-please Help!” Bichen stopped just before impact and a slight boy rolled out of the bush.

“I-I-I am Wen Bo! I was kidnapped! You have to help us; I know where Wei Ying is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anticlimatic right? but Nie Huaisang fights with his mind, and he outwit everyone for the last 1,000 years or so. But he can't beat Lan Wangji when it comes to cultivation technique. Instead of fixing his flaws, Nie Huaisang honed on the one thing he was good at, but it ultimately failed.


	35. Grieve in Excess (Wei Ying and Lan Wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters will be the death of me for sure...

Chapter 35—Grieve in Excess (Wei Ying and Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Wei Ying shifted his head to look at Wen Chao. He ultimately sighed and tried to get up, but Jiang Cheng slammed his palm on his shoulder, hindering his ascent. Wei Ying was peeved and glared at Jiang Cheng, who looked none the wiser.

Wei Ying, still provoked looked at Wen Chao and hoarsely spoke,

“Wen Chao, why do you always look so ugly?”

Wen Chao gritted his teeth and his long nails elongated at a rapid rate. A growling sound resonated in the cave and Wen Chao rushed over, ready to scratch the living out of Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng.

Wei Ying had cultivated a little bit more than Jiang Cheng, so dealing with Wen Chao was not too difficult, but Jiang Cheng had only recently started to cultivate.

Wen Chao raised both of his arms, creating a wide opening for someone to kick him. Jiang Cheng immediately saw it and took the opportunity. However, when his foot was about to make impact, Wen Chao closed his arms, the nails biting into his shoes.

Wei Ying recalled that he had also fallen into that trap. Jiang Cheng winced and did the same move as Wei Ying, propelling his body into an arc and hitting Wen Chao square in the face.

The Two Prides of Yunmeng Jiang were back in business.

Wei Ying just sat as Jiang Cheng fought with Wen Chao, debating whether to help. But seeing the idiotic Wen Chao using his basic trash fighting skills, he was unconcerned.

It had been almost 800 years since Nie Huaisang had resurrected Wen Chao using the Sacrificial Ritual. That was why Wen Chao didn’t look the same. The husk of his body used to belong to a small travelling merchant who stumbled on Nie Huaisang and followed him for several years.

He had agreed to Nie Huaisang to give up his body after being deceived that he would get it back. Such a disillusioned and naïve man offered up his life for Wen Chao.

Even Wen Chao didn’t expect him to come back to life, and had been a slave to Nie Huaisang for the past 800 years. Suffering in anger, his cultivation still at a beginner level, his fighting skills still when he was a young adult. He had ultimately gone as mad as Nie Huaisang.

When Nie Huaisang found Wei Ying, Wen Chao wanted so badly to kill him, so he had secretly plotted to kill him with the car accident. He had almost succeeded when Lan Wangji came. He was so close.

Wen Chao had tried relentlessly to kill the man who killed him. A life for a life. Wen Chao was as stupid as he always was. He was stagnant, so filled with the past that he never got to live in the present.

Jiang Cheng’s body remembered how it used to be, and his 30 year old body was fit from running everywhere as a salary man. Although they had been in the torture chamber for 3 days and his entire arm was dislocated and broken, he was still vigilant.

The blows turned vicious as the nails grew sharper and sharper, cutting Jiang Cheng’s skin like butter. Jiang Cheng winced some more, but didn’t dare to stray from concentration. As each blow was returned, their movements ultimately moved from the cave. Wei Ying was still in the cave, so when the two fighters were out of sight, he vomited out copious amounts of blood.

He was almost choking on how much he was spewing out. His trembling fingers touched the hole in his chest. The charred parts of the skin of the melted core were stinging. It had created a casing of sorts, so even though the hole was cauterized, the problem was inside.

Nie Huaisang, on his way to his spiritual roots, had not been gentle and had eviscerated his organs. His spiritual qi was gone, so he couldn’t self-heal. The cave was now silent. Wei Ying body was trembling in the cold, his eyes focusing in and out.

He had to make it.

He had to be alive when Lan Wangji found him.

He…needed to find Lan Wangji.

Wei Ying leaned against the stone and slowly lifted his body and walked out…

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng was dealing with Wen Chao when all of a sudden he felt the presence of someone coming towards them. Thinking it was Nie Huaisang, he hurried his fighting, kicking Wen Chao in the face. Wen Chao also felt the presence, but knew it wasn’t his master. He knew Nie Huaisang was gone.

As the snap of a twig sounded, both turned their heads and saw a plethora of Immortals, led by Lan Wangji. Behind him was Wen Bo, who was almost at the cusp of delirium.

“Hanguang Jun! That man was also with Nie Huaisang. He’s Wen Chao!”

A collective gasp echoed the space, as Immortals looked in anger at the skinny man who did exude the horrible image of the Wen Sect’s scum. Wen Chao, with no way out, started spewing.

Spittle flying everywhere, he babbled and cried for mercy.

But there was none given.

He was immediately captured and placed in a sealing array.

No one gave him a glance after that.

And Wen Chao spent the remainder of his life in the cell next to Nie Huaisang, and tortured the same way.

Lan Wangji looked at Jiang Cheng, whose body was worse for wear, and without hesitation asked,

“Wei Xuanyu?” His voice was hoarse and fearful. Jiang Cheng was breathless from the fight and didn’t respond before running back to the cave.

Lan Wangji ran after him, his long robes flying in the wind. No one could follow.

The smell of blood was the first thing he detected when he entered the cave.

“He was right here!?”

Jiang Cheng frantically looked every which way, but Wei Ying’s body wasn’t there. Lan Wangji ran to the place where the blood was thickest. A large pool on the floor, a hand print on the cold grey stones, and bloody footprints…that ended abruptly.

Panic set in.

Lan Wangji’s breathing was erratic as his eyes and body looked everywhere. Every single detail. From the blood spots on the weeds to the pebbles that held warmth from body heat. With trembling fingers, he took out the guqin from his space and set it on his thighs.

His fingers poised over the strings, Lan Wangji hesitated. His fingers hovered, his heart beating loud in his ears and a high pitched static noise entered his ears. He closed his eyes, and tears pooled down them.

Inquiry played.

The immortals and cultivators were at the entrance to the cave and listened as Inquiry played. The soft melody was pounding in desperation, each tune and note dripped in grief.

The song started and ended, and started again, the tune melding into one another. As Inquiry finished, the next song would play faster and faster.

Lan Wangji’s eyes were just piercing at his guqin, waiting for the souls to remember. To hear. To find him.

Lan Wangji continued to play, his fingers flying and the tears pouring out of his eyes. His chest was aching, his breathing becoming louder until he threw the guqin.

There was no answer.

The soul was gone.

Lan Wangji dropped to the floor and let out a loud shot,

“Wei Xuanyu! Wei Xuanyu!” His hoarse voice broke, and the cultivators all shivered at the emotional outburst.

There was no answer.

Lan Wangji’s bloody fingers wrote on a talisman, the quivering fingers almost ruining the array.

The talisman flew, and Lan Wangji followed.

No one else followed.

Lan Wangji followed the talisman, and the suffocating feeling was there. He had to find him. He had to find him.

Wei Xuanyu was not gone.

HE WAS NOT GONE.

Lan Wangji was breathless as the talisman stopped.

Lan Wangji looked everywhere. But Wei Xuanyu was not there.

Like a ghost. Like a mirage.

The brief interlude of their life was like a dream that Lan Wangji had made up.

Wei Xuanyu was gone.

And so was Wei Ying…


	36. Waiting (Lan Wangji)

Chapter 36—Waiting (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Two years later…

The dilapidated ancestral hall had not seen a soul until today. A man slowly walked into the halls, his eyes soulless and dead. After scouring the area where Wei Xuanyu…no Wei Ying could have gone, Lan Wangji still couldn’t find him.

Spending countless days playing Inquiry to the point where the skin on his fingers had broken and bled, blisters formed and never recovered. The guqin forever stained by blood, the strings rusting and the delicate cloud patterns disappearing by the wear.

But Lan Wangji never heard Wei Ying’s soul. The same as 1300 years ago.

After that, he had left Gusu and had not returned until today.

His gaunt body and pale face was a stark contrast to the beautiful man he used to be. The feeling of suffocation had not left him these past 2 years.

And Lan Wangji had come back to Gusu to commit suicide.

He knelt in front of the ancestral hall, tears gently falling down his face.

Wiping it, he looked at the tears and a small voice escaped his lips,

“Why am I crying so much?”

He was going to be reunited with Wei Ying.

Shouldn’t he be happy?

Lan Wangji bowed in front of the ancestral hall, his soft forehead touching the cold stone.

He stood up and walked around.

He wanted to see his home one last time.

After two years of neglect, the home was now a cold mausoleum. Lan Wangji didn’t really spare a glance. In his mind, objects and materialistic things were pointless. His tall figure walked around until he came to the botanical garden. He had not come here since, so the flowers and plants had overgrown and were no longer beautiful.

Lan Wangji’s dull eyes just surveyed the area. The world had no color in it. Lan Wangji still could not accept Wei Ying’s death. Hopelessly waiting for him to come back.

He had been waiting in the small apartment all this time. Reacting to the sounds of the door and the presence of laughter. But no one came in.

But he could wait, he thought.

He could wait forever.

He would tell Wei Ying everything he wanted to know.

He would cook, clean and wash.

He would stop if Wei Ying asked him to, and he would say I love you every day.

He would let Wei Ying fly in the sky on Bichen, and let his hands travel on the clouds on a warm summer night.

He would hug him tight in the winter and play with the autumn leaves. Whisper words of love and words of promise. He would never leave while he was asleep, and kiss him good morning and good night every day.

The last time he had seen him, he had kissed his forehead. He would do that too.

Lying quietly on the sofa in the small living space, Lan Wangji would just stare at the door.

He was obedient. He would never leave again.

But it had been two years.

And the fact was…he was desperately waiting for a dream.

Standing in the garden, Lan Wangji breathed in the fresh air, the cool warmth of autumn in the breeze. He walked towards the pond; the lotus’s no longer blooming.

He walked and walked, but suddenly—

.

.

.

Lan Wangji stared at a small bush not even two feet from himself.

Right there, with flowers blooming next to him…was Wei Ying.

The entire time, Lan Wangji was looking for him.

And he was right there, by himself, probably in agony trying to find shelter…and died without ever reaching it.

Wei Ying fulfilled his promise of coming back to Gusu.

Just not with Lan Wangji at his side.

Wei Ying’s body was crumpled in a fetal position, his blue skin rotting and his clothes which once were white, was now matted in dirty black blood.

The bush Wei Ying claimed sanctuary in melded and grew through his skin, leaving plumes of white flowers. Lan Wangji covered his mouth to stifle his cry of agony.

He had been waiting for Wei Ying for two years. Through a series of events, Lan Wangji had found him.

Wei Ying had been so close to his home. Not even four meters. And had died. Lan Wangji hadn’t been there…again.

He had been desperately looking, not realizing that his beloved had lived his last breath in the garden Lan Wangji loved.

How much had Wei Ying remembered to try to get to him? To think of him moments before death, enough to move his bloodied body to try to find him only to come to an empty home?

Lan Wangji closed his eyes. And wept. Deep in his body, the shards of hope and love shattered, as a broken man held the body close to his chest, his trembling shoulders the only movement in the glow of an autumn afternoon…

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian’s body was given a Gusu Lan Sect funeral. He was placed in the Lan Family altar, and his official status as Lan Wangji’s partner was established in the family scrolls.

Lan Zhan did not speak once during the funeral. He only held Wei Ying’s ashes close to his chest and looked out at the once beautiful garden, but now had been razed to the ground.

After the funeral, everyone quietly left the man who was kneeling in front of the box.

After a few hours, Lan Wangji approached the box and gently hugged it towards himself. The tears that refused to fall that day trekked down his face. Blinking them back, Lan Wangji murmured words of longing and love, hoping without hope that it was all a dream.

That this was just a mere illusion.

But it wasn’t.

It never was.

The world was like this. It took from you. He wanted Wei Ying to trust him. To believe in him.

To think that the safest place was by his side. But time and time again, he could not save him. The trembling cries finally turned to loud gut-wrenching sobs. He cried Wei Ying’s name, he told him he was sorry. Those bitter tears echoed the halls, with no one to hear his pleas of forgiveness.

He looked at the box of ashes and cried,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Over and over again, the night was the only audience to his sobbing.

When dawn broke, Lan Wangji was still curled in a ball with Wei Yings ashes in his grasp. His grief overtook him, so when the sunlight slowly poured in the room, Lan Wangji gently set down the ashes in the proper place and summoned Bichen.

The cold icy feel of Bichen was a familiar feeling, and Lan Wangji could feel its trembling. It undoubtedly knew what Lan Wangji wanted.

Like a sentient being, it tried to get away from its master, but Lan Wangji held it firm. He unsheathed Bichen and the long sword flashed a blue glow in the air.

The point of no return was upon him.

Before he could stab himself, a cool pale hand touched the hilt of his sword. Lan Wangji felt the presence of someone in the room. His closed eyes opened and the strength he had almost disappeared.

The familiar presence of family.

“Lan Wangji…”

A soft voice flitted next to his ears, and Lan Wangji looked through blurry eyes at his older brother. Lan Xichen stood next to him. Not as an illusion or a dream…but as a living human.

Lan Wangji tightened his arms around Bichen, and dumbly stared as his older brother smiled. Lan Xichen lightly pressed Bichen, and Lan Wangji dropped it to the floor.

For a brief moment, all was silent.

Lan Xichen slowly held his younger brothers hand. Lan Wangji could feel the warmth of his brother’s palm, and an inescapable sob broke through his vocal chords.

“Lan Xichen?”

“Lan Wangji…please wait.”

“Wait?” Lan Wangji’s voice broke in a desperate laugh.

“I’ve been waiting for so long. You said so yourself. This was his last life. He was given a proper burial. His soul has left.” Lan Wangji walked to the ashes and picked it up with care.

“La Xichen, I won’t wait anymore. I’m going to follow him.”

A slow smile escaped Lan Xichen’s lips.

“Lan Wangji…just wait. Next time…he will find you.”

A flicker of light entered his eyes. Lan Wangji wanted to hope. So badly, to the point of pain.

But he had been refused that right over and over again. Could he wait more? If Wei Ying could come back?

Would he come back?

Lan Xichen, as if understanding his silence, patted his shoulder and whispered a small,

“Yes, he will.”

And that was all it took for Lan Wangji to stay.

“He has to be alive somewhere, and if he’s not…his soul has to be.”

.

.

.

He waited and waited.

And waited.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this wonderful journey of 1300! I did not imagine my fanfic to be loved by so many and I am so thankful for all of that you've done...  
> Hahahahah JK JK. There is one more chapter left!


	37. The Final Chapter (Lan Wangji)

Chapter 37—The Final Chapter (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Lan Zhan had loved both Wei Ying and Wei Xuanyu. But could not save either. Was waiting 1300 years for someone a test? Was it a journey Lan Wangji had to take? Was Wei Wuxian coming back a dying message that he would never be happy? These were questions no had answers to…

He packed up the Wei Ying’s apartment and stored them in his space. Secondhand clothes and chipped dishes were carefully wrapped for maintenance. He saw Chenqing high up on the roof of the wardrobe and carefully placed it in a sealing box.

As he was leaving, he took one last look at the small apartment. The place they said I love you, the place of their first time, the place of their first breakfast, and the place where they last met.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and took out Bichen. Bichen levitated off of the floor, and Lan Wangji flew high up in the air. The pure moonlight cascaded light over the clouds, and hid Lan Wangji in its darkness.

He travelled to the mountain where Wei Ying used to live with the old man. The dilapidated house was no longer there, and the mountainous foliage obscured the village at the base of the mountain.

It was the perfect place to wait.

Lan Wangji put on the Gusu Lan Sect robes, and before his very eyes made a small house. Made of wood, bamboo and stone, it would keep him shelter during the summer rain and winter snow. A small kiln and fire pit was dug up for food, and a shed for firewood was assembled.

Like going back in time, the scene before him reminded him of the past. No technology, no advancements…and no people. He sat on a bamboo chair and watched the fire burn, adding small tendrils of hay and dry grass, causing the fire to crackle.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In this small home, a man sat for a very very long time.

.

.

.

21 YEARS LATER

Lan Wangji woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. He put on his outer robes and opened the wooden window to peak at the sunrise. He had been in isolation for a number of years and hadn’t seen the sun in a while.

The mountain peaks was grey in the morning mist, but the sun peaked through the crest causing a golden glow to permeate through the atmosphere. Lan Wangji took a small sniff, feeling the dew and air temperature and decided there would be a light drizzle and then sun for the rest of the day.

He tied his long hair back into a low ponytail and left the house. Following a small trail, he reached a steady stream and woke himself up with the cold clear water. Rubbing his face with his hands, he silently attended to his toiletries and came back to the house.

Like clockwork, he swept the floor, made his bed, carried firewood, and sat on the low table. Soon, he used a magic array to start the loom. After 5 years of self-isolation, Lan Wangji had started to weave cotton due to the wild cotton surrounding the home. At first it had been quite difficult since he had never done it before, but after several years, he had learned how to weave quickly. And now, he made a spell that could weave the cotton while he read a book.

He casually flipped through the pages, and read the passage. The morning light soon became noon, and Lan Wangji closed the book and set it on the table. Coming out of the house, he moved towards the shed and took out chicken feed. In a skilled motion, the food was scattered thoroughly and equally, letting the mild-mannered chicken not hastily grasp at the food.

He did this for several minutes and watched as the chickens bobbed their heads and gobbled. One of the feistier ones even flapped its wings in thank you. Lan Wangji went back into the shed and took out several logs of firewood. Carefully scraping them into wood chips, it took him several hours to make each chip a perfect ratio. By the time he had finished, the light had gone and the mountain was plunged into darkness.

Lighting up the fireplace, he threw the woodchips he had made in and watched the fire lick them until they turned black. He comfortably sat down on the bamboo chair and watched the glowing fire. He moved his hands and felt the comforting warm lacquered box that held Wei Ying’s ashes. He picked it up and held it on his lap, gently feeling the box.

The entire day had ended, and for the entire day…Lan Wangji had not spoken once. And this had been happening for 21 years.

Lan Wangji looked at this house, his deep amber gaze shifting to every corner, as if memorizing the details of today. He looked at the bed with two pillows, two bedside tables, two closets, two wooden bowls in the cupboard, and two plates ready for a meal on the table that had two chairs. Two fluffy white cotton robes were hung on a hook that travelled to two towels in the bathroom.

A bamboo cup held two toothbrushes that he had to replace every two weeks.

Every set was two, so that when Wei Ying came back, he would be prepared for everything.

He took in this site, before going to the table and picking up a pad. In a slick and elegant hand, he jotted down,

_Slippers_

When he wanted to go buy something, he would travel the long trail to the local village where they sold some homemade handicrafts. Most of the items bought were from there, so Lan Wangji decided to go tomorrow. He put the pad back on the table and sat next to the box again.

He stayed by the fire for a few more hours, when he felt the vestiges of sleep come over him.

He set down the box and looked at the clock above the fireplace mantle that showed the time was nine o’clock. Time for sleep.

Gently taking off his outer robes, he folded them neatly on the bedside table and swept his long hair back so it wouldn’t disturb his sleep.

But…like every night, Lan Wangji would stare at the ceiling just…waiting for his eyes to close. No thoughts travelled his mind. Only the bottomless pit of emptiness.

And with just one blink, the sun was rising on the mountain once again.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji put on casual modern clothing and opened the wooden window to peak at the sunrise. Another day of sunshine.

He walked down the long steep trail that led to the village to purchase a nice set of slippers. The village in itself was not that big, with a population of 2,000 spread out all over the valley of the mountain. When he first arrived to this mountain, he caused quite a stir. But since he came down every 5 years or so, the people quickly forgot about him and continued on with their lives, only gossiping about him in whispers.

He approached the morning market where several people were selling vegetables and homemade wares. Since his goal was a pair of slippers, he immediately scanned the street until he saw an old man selling bathroom and household items. He looked at the slippers which looked quite comfy, with embroidered lotuses on the top. Lan Wangji could tell they would last a while. He pointed to the slippers and purchased two of them.

The old man selling them also did not talk and got a bag for them. He perused the handsome immortal, his wise eyes glancing at his visage like he knew who he was. Lan Wangji ignored him and after his purchase, walked away.

He was only two meters from leaving the village when he felt a tingling. He quickly turned around and saw a young man walking with the old handicraft seller. Lan Wangji could feel the heart palpitations, and without care, flew grabbing the young man.

The instant he touched, he knew it wasn’t him.

The young man was jerked and was about to yell an expletive when he saw the sad, devastatingly handsome face. His mouth dropped, and eyes widened. The old man next to them just glanced at Lan Wangji and shuffled away, already used to his antics.

Lan Wangji looked away and mumbled a small apology. He took his hand off of the man and walked quickly away. The young man was still stunned on the street and looked at his grandfather.

“Grandpa, why the hell did you not tell me about this gorgeous guy?? If I had known a guy like that was living here, I would have come here _ages_ ago!

The old man shrugged.

“Don’t talk crap to me young man, I can still send you back to your awful step mothers house with that annoying fat little shit. You are lucky, Mo Xuanyu that you didn’t go crazy in that stinking household!”

The old man cackled and kept walking, leaving Mo Xuanyu to cry bitterly in his heart. He glanced back at the distant figure and sighed. Since he came out as gay, his entire family had treated him like a disease. He decided to stay at the mysteriously estranged grandfather’s house in the rural mountains to hide until the coast was clear.

Mo Xuanyu lit a candle in his heart, so that he could find a handsome, calm and dreamy guy like that one.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji kept the bitterness inside him as he continued his walk up the mountain. The disappointment and anger was a thriving monster in the pit of his stomach. He reached the house and gently set the slippers near the door, before walking to the table and sitting down.

He rubbed his temples, a long sigh escaping his lips.

He truly wanted to cry.

He got dressed back into his traditional robes and did the house chores like every other day. But today, it just made him feel worse. Tired and dejected, he sat next to the fireplace and held Wei Ying’s ashes. The sky had not darkened yet, but a fire was already blazing.

Lan Wangji once again surveyed the house with the two sets of everything.

_Should I just burn it all?_

That thought occurred to him, and a deep desire filled his body. But soon, the voice of reason came out, and told him that Wei Ying would be sad if he did that.

So he listened to that voice.

A sudden fluctuation came into the air.

Lan Wangji felt that someone had crossed his barrier array…it was someone with cultivation.

He got up and could feel that the fluctuation was getting stronger. Since he had set up that array, it would mislead people away from his home for a mile.

A person who was strong enough to get through could only be cultivators with a high cultivation. Lan Wangji did not want to be disturbed, however an intruder was an intruder.

He would have to investigate it himself.

Since there were no people around, Lan Wangji used Bichen to fly down the mountain where the border was; his curiosity peaked by the amount of spiritual essence in the air. As he reached the barrier, he saw someone had climbed a tree, his body obscured by the branches.

With today’s irritating mood, Lan Wangji had no time for games. He stopped and was about to control Bichen to throw out the intruder.

“Lan Zhan,”

Lan Wangji stopped. Bichen clattered to the ground as his eyes widened to the figure that elegantly jumped down from the tree. His long hair pulled into a ponytail by a white Gusu Lan ribbon, his black eyes that held mischief, and a crooked smile that lit up his face.

Lan Wangji was frozen as the young man looked at him awkwardly.

“Lan Zhan, I’m home.”

Lan Wangji must have been hallucinating. This was an illusion. It had to be. It had happened before with every passing year, yearning for the visage of his shadows in every parts of his life. And it had killed him for 23 years.

Lan Wangji could not bear to see his death come once again.

He quickly stepped back, his face pale and trembling.

Wei Ying walked faster and faster, before sprinting into his arms. Lan Wangji’s hands stayed rigidly by his sides, his hands clenched.

His scent.

His presence.

Everything was the same.

Why was this illusion real?

Wei Ying held the cold man and could feel his apprehension. He understood that he had hurt Lan Wangji time and time again.

Always saying goodbye, never staying.

When his memories woke up when he was a child, he knew he had to grow up and find him.

After finding Jiang Cheng, after his golden core was given back to him, Wei Ying knew that this was his final test.

To find Lan Zhan and make him happy.

Because even the universe knew that they would never love anyone else except each other.

Wei Ying let go and clutched Lan Zhan’s face, and said what he always wanted to say in his three lifetimes but only got to say it in one.

“Lan Zhan, I love you.”

Lan Wangji now knew that this was it.

His frozen face thawed and his eyes trembled as tears kept falling. They weren’t tears of sadness, but elation. Wei Ying…had found him. Wei Ying was never going to go. Wei Ying cried silently in the crook of his neck. They cried in each other’s arms, they kissed and they laughed.

The long journey that had suffered apart had now come to an end. The past that ignited this journey all led to this very moment.

A moment of love, of serenity.

A moment of true utter happiness.

THE END

Thank you to everyone for coming on this journey with me. It was a whirlwind of “ifs” and “should I’s”. Writing had become my therapy and I am very happy of all of the positive feedback you guys have shown me. It makes me happy to see everyone crying over these characters (major sadist author).

1300 is still not over since I planned extras. One for each major character in 1300. They will be sporadic. Might come in short bursts or long intervals. But I can assure you that they are comedic and informational.

I left a lot out for the ending because I didn’t want to give a large info dump on the very last chapter. So...the only loophole I had not closed was how did Wei Ying reincarnate again?

Well…guys…along with the extras. I will debut a side story with a side ship! Can you guess? The details of how Wei Ying came back is a MAJOR PLOT POINT in this side story, so be on the lookout when chapter one comes in.

_HINT: Chapter 17 (mentioned veerrryyy briefly)_

My main goal was to question the possibility of “what is true happiness?” The burdens we feel in everyday life make us bitter and hateful. But by going through hardships, can happiness be truly achieved? And at what point does happiness can be as little as a flower on a sidewalk, or the smell of fresh bread? It is the little things that add up in life. A person who lives in the desert is happy when they see a blooming flower. A man, who is starving, is happy with the smell of bread.

They had already gone through many trials and tribulations in the original novel. And quite frankly, I wondered at times if I was pushing the buttons too hard. But I will not edit this work and keep it as a reference for when I can come back to it later, years from now and think,

_“Wow, I really was an asshole to these characters!”_

But in the end, they truly did become happy. When he was Wei Xuanyu, he was still not a complete person. Still so many strings attached to his past. And I wanted to get them started on a clean slate. One where there is no misunderstandings, no one-sided love, no drama and forgiveness for what happened in the past. Now Lan Wangji and Wei Ying can experience the young love they truly deserve.

Anyways, I did not expect this fanfic to receive such love and even some inspiration for some. I hope you guys loved this work. Going on this journey, my writing had changed me as I grew more as a writer. I hope to write some more works for A03 and even maybe an original story in future.

Thank you guys for everything. I will treasure this memory for the rest of my life.

You guys are really awesome!


	38. Extra 1—The aftermath of waiting (Wei Ying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> *NSFW* MATURE CONTENT

Extra 1—The aftermath of waiting (Wei Ying)

by Bocchan

Wei Wuxian woke up at dawn. A horrible and ridiculous time, but he had promised Lan Wangji to pick fruits that blossomed at this time. He didn’t know how Lan Wangji had managed it, but the entire mountain was bountiful with extinct fruit trees and cultivation grass. Something the world had not seen in a long time. There was even a growing 1,000 year old mushroom!

He grumbled and scratched his back, touching a sore spot on his shoulder blades. Yawning, he looked over to see Lan Wangji still asleep. Their nighttime ‘rituals’ had soon turned into whatever time. Both had insatiable appetites for the flesh, and now that he had been cultivating for longer, his body could bear the full brunt of Lan Wangji’s passions.

He smiled at the sleeping seducer and took out his phone to take a picture. When Lan Wangji was in isolation, he had worn his Gusu Lan Sect robes and slept in his inner robes. Looking especially scrumptious in white, Wei Ying had no choice but to catch this perfect moment.

His jade-like face looked so peaceful and elegant, Wei Ying caressed the bridge of his nose and kissed his lips lightly before leaving the bed.

Since he had come back, the once barren house was now personalized. Everything inside was all sets of two, but the house was just a house. When Wei Ying came back, he had set out to make it into a home. Adding touches of himself into every nook and cranny. Making memories out each item Lan Wangji gave to him. He would give it all back.

The kitchen had only the basic essentials, but Wei Ying had personally engraved each spoon and fork and called it his most wonderful masterpiece. Lan Wangji just stared at the bird scratches on his new tableware set and didn’t say anything. This meant he was happy.

Wei Ying settled on last night’s rice porridge. Using a rice spoon, he scooped out white fluffy rice out of the clay cauldron. The warmth of the fire still kept the porridge steaming. He sniffed in the delicate scent of the food and smiled to himself. Lan Wangji, throughout the years he had been growing up had also grown up too.

His abhorrent cooking skills had magically turned into a master’s chef. As cultivators, he didn’t need to eat, but he missed the flavors of grilled meat, boiled dumplings and powdered pepper. And Lan Wangji learned how to make everything he loved. He remembered his favorite dishes. And 23 years later, he had cultivated enough to make even the professionals cry in shame.

Wei Ying opened the doors to the house and peered outside. The sun had just crested the mountain, causing the chilled night turn slightly warmer. Wei Ying breathed in the wonderful air and exhaled slowly.

The smell of pure air.

The smell of sunshine.

The smell of youth.

Saturday mornings used to be his favorite things in the world. But Lan Wangji made every day a Saturday morning.

He gave that to him.

He never knew he could be so happy.

He ate the porridge and kept looking out into the wonderful scenery and recalled his past life. The times of war had damaged the foliage in many areas. Hoof beats and tent encampments had turned the soil and caused a large amount of farm land to be trampled. This acreage was a gift to the general he served. The old man who killed himself had set up the house in this exact spot.

But it was not a place of such sad memories anymore. It had become a place of reminiscence and love. Wei Ying looked to his right and saw the tree he had planted there all those years ago. It had grown up, becoming the place where Lan Wangji and he napped in the hot afternoons.

He sat on the doorway eating, when all of a sudden he heard a crash and quick footsteps. Wei Ying turned around to see Lan Wangji with a disheveled appearance, his eyes scanning frantically before settling on Wei Ying.

Wei Ying put down the porridge before standing up and running to Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji hugged him tightly as he could hear his racing heartbeat continuously thud through his ears. They hugged each other for a long time, but neither of them minded, both confirming for themselves that they were together.

This had become a curse both of them had cast on each other. The never ending partings they had endured had caused the both of them to doubt happiness. But each time they confirmed they were together, did the curse slowly fade away.

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Ying heatedly, and Wei Ying responded enthusiastically. Saliva dripped from their mouths, the squelching sound the only sound in the house. Once their kiss was done, they both stared at each other with lustful eyes.

They grasped at their clothing before moving back to the bedroom. Lan Wangji kissed Wei Ying fervently, as Wei Ying took off his shirt and pants before moving on to Lan Wangji’s inner robes. Lan Wangji caressed and licked Wei Ying’s body starting from his nipples before going down to his navel, his inner thighs until finally his pinky toes.

Wei Wuxian did not hide his moans and pinched his nipples to create more pleasure. Lan Wangji lifted his legs until they hung over his shoulders, his panting breaths causing them to tremble. Putting lubrication on his fingers, Lan Wangi plunged them into his heated hole. The lovemaking last night had caused the inner walls to soften, so entering had never been easier.

Wei Ying stroked his penis to the rhythm of Lan Zhan’s fingers. One finger, then two, then three. Lan Wangji’s breath grew more fervent with each thrust. Eyes glazed with heat, he took out his fingers roughly, triggering Wei Ying’s shuddering moan.

He penetrated Wei Ying slowly, eliciting Wei Wuxian’s begging to go faster. He muffled a shout as Lan Wangji finally entered his member into the soft heat. His entire body flushed in ecstasy, he plowed in and out of his hole, going deeper and deeper with each continuous thrust. Wei Ying moaned loudly and gasped as the member curve touched the very core of his insides. Mindless, Wei Ying’s hips moved in tandem to Lan Zhan’s thrust.

Sweat glittered on both of their skin, and the room’s scent turned musty with their intertwining smells. They were reaching higher and higher, the peaks of pleasure engulfing them. After an hour, Lan Wangji finally relented to Wei Ying’s pleas and entered his hole savagely one last time, his member vibrating as white cum filled Wei Ying’s hole. Wei Ying gasped as his orgasm exploded in a cacophony of moans, his own cum dripping down the length of his rod and coating his stomach.

They stayed cramped in this position until the pleasure had ebbed. They relaxed, and with Lan Wangji’s member still inside him, he shifted their positions so he was being spooned.

Lan Zhan’s panting breath tickled his earlobes, and he could still feel the cock inside him twitching in happiness. Wei Ying looked out the window and indeed, the sun was already high in the sky. Wei Ying patted Lan Wangji and groaned slightly as he removed his member from his hole and pressed his in the crook of his arms. Inhaling his scent on his hair, Wei Ying could feel Lan Zhan’s smile in his hair.

“Lan Zhan, we missed the time to pick the fruits,”

Lan Zhan nuzzled his face in Wei Ying’s hair and sighed deeply.

“We can do it another day. Let’s just stay like this for a bit longer.”

Wei Ying smiled and patted the hand that was inching towards his butt. He snuggled in his embrace, his ear on his lover’s heart and hear the thumping happily.

The most beautiful sound in the world.

Wei Ying closed his eyes and slept, no longer fearing the nightmares of the past.

The present was so much happier.


	39. Extra 2—What you do with family (Jiang Cheng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I laughed the most writing this chapter

Extra 2—What you do with family (Jiang Cheng)

by Bocchan

Jiang Cheng could not believe it.

He kept staring at the lovely couple and child across the street to him. He was in A City for a conference, and had gone outside for some fresh air. He stumbled on a cutesy brick street that housed small intricate stores left and right. Some that had probably been there for hundreds of ears.

The sandwich he had in his hand had fallen to the floor, as he kept staring at the familiar faces of his family.

No. Wait.

It wasn’t his family any longer.

Shi-Je looked the same as when he last saw her. Her sparkling kind eyes and vivacious smile was a ray of sunshine. Her laugh echoed loud enough for him to hear, and as if my magic, he was transported back in time. In time where everything was alright with the world, and he wasn’t so lonely.

The 13 year old Jiang Cheng still had not been bitten by resentment for Wei Ying, nor did he think that the world held endless darkness. He was thinking of his life as it had the boundless potential he thought it was supposed to have.

Leading a cultivation life was an honor and a bestowment on his as the heir to Lotus Pier. He was going to lead his people, be benevolent like his father and strict like his mother.

At 13, he still idolized both.

But as the building blocks of his life came tumbling down, he left the world bitter and alone.

The memories of the past engulfed him. He took a shuddering breath before locking eyes with the small cherub child. The glowing brown eyes looked into his dark black ones. For a moment, all stood still. And the baby laughed. Reaching out his pudgy hands outward as if he could get out of his father’s hold, the baby tried and was unsuccessful.

The irritation soon turned to tears, and Jin Ling started crying in earnest.

“Jin Ling, what’s wrong? Did he poop?” Jin Zixuan lifted the child up and unceremoniously placed his nose directly on his pants.

As a two and half year old boy, he should have already started potty training, but he still wore diapers on outings as a just-in-case. Jiang Cheng winced as he witnessed the ever so proud Jin Zixuan willingly place his nose in something so…gross.

Shi-Je patted Jin Ling’s head, a tinkling laugh coming out of her mouth.

Jiang Cheng knew that he was staring too long, so when Shi-Je looked in his direction, he immediately turned around, quite forgetting the large 12-inch sandwich on the floor. He stepped on it and had to watch as his 300$ shoes quickly were drenched in mayonnaise. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and prayed to god that she didn’t notice.

Standing ramrod straight, he pursed his lips until he thought they had stopped looking around. He twisted his head and saw that they were going to walk away. Jin Ling was hiccupping and now held a small dog plush…with fairy wings on its back.

That image would forever stay with him.

He watched as the family of three walked away. His shoulders trembled, and it took all he had not to fall on the floor and cry. Happy tears or not, the aching in his body had once again surfaced.

They were alive…and happy.

Even without him.

He turned and walked away.

Shi-Je turned back and saw a somewhat familiar back. The back of that man overlapped somehow with a smaller one. And for some reason, it made her heart constrict in pain. Jin Zixuan could feel his wife’s tense shoulders and also looked at that familiar back. Patting Jin Ling’s back, he asked,

“Do you know him?”

Shi-Je shook her head, but she kept watching as the man walked away…out of sight.

“I just feel…my heart hurting.”

“Do you need medicine?”

“No, I um…I feel like I should hug him.” Jin Zixuan crinkled his nose and pouted his lips.

“Don’t even think about it. The only person you can hug is me.”

“And Ah Ruan.”

“Not even Jin Ling,”

“Ah Ruan,”

“Jin Ling,”

“Ah Ruan,”

“Jin Ling,”

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng kept walking and soon came to his hotel room where he collapsed on the bed. The image of his sister and Jin Ling kept rewinding in his mind. A whirlwind of unforgettable memories resurfaced like a movie montage.

He didn’t quite know how he felt. But he knew that he had to apologize to Shi-Je.

Not only for not being there when she died…but for being there when Jin Ling died.

A single tear escaped the corner of his eyes, and he covered his eyes with his arm, hiding his sorrow in the crook of his elbow. His lips pursed and trembled as he kept trying to suck up his tears. But as if irony laughed at him, the more he tried, the more tears fell.

A trickle of a laugh escaped his lips before it became louder. He laughed as tears rushed down his face.

The sound of true happiness.

Shi-Je was ALIVE. Jin Ling was ALIVE.

They were okay.

His smile grew boisterous, as the tears fell faster. He couldn’t stop the relief in his heart. They were happy. They were going to be happy in this life.

In the deep night, a phone call to reception was made and a complaint formed that a deranged laughter was coming out of Room 1115.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_7 Years Later_

Jiang Cheng walked the familiar areas of Lotus Pier. In the seven years, the small tourist trap had thrived and the main center of Lotus Pier was a metropolis of the nicest people he had ever met.

Arriving at a small park, he sat on a bench in breathed in the fresh spring sunshine. The park overlooked the lake pier that held the largest viewing of lotus flowers in the world. He had quit his job at the conglomerate and created his own company. With the help of the immortals and cultivators, he became the CEO of the biggest investment company in the region. Buying businesses in parts, owning various shares, he used his knowledge from this life and his previous life to rise to where he was now.

He settled his company in Yunmeng Jiang and built a city around him. The park was one of his construction company’s various projects, and he wanted people to see the beauty of the lake for all to see.

No boats or sails…just an endless stream of water and lotuses.

Just like how it used to be.

Jiang Cheng had stopped cultivating, debating that he didn’t want to be alone for hundreds of years. So now, he had silver hairs weaved in his dark mane, and a few wrinkles near his eyes.

He had turned forty today.

The custom made suit and his still handsome face was a stark contrast to the park, as passerby’s took out their phones slyly to take pictures of the ever so reclusive CEO of Yunmeng. Even though his face was plastered everywhere, no one had really SEEN him. So they kept gawking as the ever so oblivious man was twiddling his thumbs while watching the lakes expanse.

He was good-looking, had loads of cash, and had no past records of scandals or lovers. No horrible parents or brother vying for his fortune. He had everything…so why was he looking so jaded???

Jiang Cheng stayed on that seat until it grew dark. He sat up and stretched his body which had been aching for the past thirty minutes. He heard a rustling near him and watched as several children were throwing mud balls at an even smaller child.

The small child in question bit the ankle of one of the larger kids, eliciting shouts and screams.

“I’m telling my mom!”

“Go ahead, bird brain!”

“Shut up, at least I have a mom!”

“So? I have an immortal lover waiting for me! You just wait; when I grow older I’ll tell Lan Zhan to screw up your life! Come at me!”

“What does that even mean??” The boy wailed.

The small kid tried to kick his balls, but the older one swerved to the side quickly and hid behind what seemed to be the leader. The leader sighed in exasperation.

“Xue Yang, let’s go! That orphan shithead is always trouble. Why do you always go after him?”

The older boy pursed his lips in consternation.

“Because! He is weird! He likes boys!”

The smaller kid took a stick off the ground and aimed it at him. The familiar stance was something that Jiang Cheng was awfully familiar with, and the disbelief in his expression said it all.

That small child was Wei Wuxian.

That kid was screwed.

Immediately, he jumped off the bench and ran towards the group of children before Wei Ying could whack them with the stick. Jerking the kid’s shirt behind the neck, he roared loudly.

“Wei Ying, you stop right now!”

Without a word, Wei Ying spouted out.

“Let me at em’ Jiang Cheng! They hid my BeyBlades Ultra from me!”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and glared at the rest of the boys.

“I suggest you leave before I tell your parents what you have been up to.”

The boys stared blankly at Jiang Cheng before their eyes lit up, and stars could be visibly seen.

“Are you Jiang Cheng, the master of Yunmeng Jiang?”

“Oh, wow! My mom watches you even though she doesn’t know what you are saying”

“My dad says he wants to work for you in his life, but you only hire people with degrees,”

“Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, I heard you like to give money! Give me some money!”

“Give me some money!”

“Gimme! Gimme!”

Jiang Cheng was confused and tried to pry those dirty looking paws away from him.

He didn’t know how to take care of kids, and was afraid of hurting him. He still had Wei Ying tucked under his arms, so without saying a word, he high-tailed it out of there.

Running at full speed, he couldn’t even make it five minutes before he had to take a break. At least he was fast since no one followed them. Unwittingly not even thinking that Wei Ying was actually kidnapped, the boys had all run away after he left.

Wheezing, he dropped Wei Ying on the floor, not even caring if he landed or not.

Wei Ying brushed his shoulder length hair from his face and glared at Jiang Cheng.

“I almost had them, you gotta stop stopping me!” Jiang Cheng, still panting glared daggers at the miniature Wei Ying.

He couldn’t have been a day over 8 years old, but he wore the smirky smile and arrogant visage like he was still the Yiling Patriarch. He rolled his eyes and gradually lifted his body upright. Keeping up appearances, he pushed his hair back, exposing his grey hairs to Wei Ying.

Wei Ying looked at the now older Jiang Cheng. He had never seen his best friend like he was now. And it made him feel a tad uncomfortable. He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, exposing an upturned lip.

“You got old, dude.”

“You’re still a baby. I bet your Little Ying is crying that he is now even littler,”

He felt a small foot smash into his own, and he howled in agony. Hopping on one foot, he glared daggers at the snarky kid.

“Careful, old man. I’m cultivating right now.”

Jiang Cheng looked at Wei Ying, and a blooming feeling poured in. A feeling of nostalgia. He roughly patted Wei Ying’s head. Wei Ying complained but let him do it. Jiang Cheng chuckled, and he smiled looking down at the familiar face of his friend.

“Welcome back, Wei Ying.”

“It’s good to be back, old man.”


	40. Extra Three—Dog Food (Lan Jingyi)

Extra Three—Dog Food (Lan Jingyi)

by Bocchan

Lan Jingyi stared at the two young men, kneeling while holding hands. He covered his face with his hands and cursed the heavens. Why did you stick me with two airheads? He peeked through his fingers to witness Wen Yuan mildly whispering to Jin Ling, whose face grew redder and redder.

An explosion of red lit up his face and he swatted his hand, his usual arrogant composure completely disappearing. Ahh…such a tsundere.

Lan Jingyi sighed deeply and stared at the two of them.

“Do you even know what you did wrong?” Jin Ling bit his lips as his rosy cheeks blossomed, while Wen Yuan, as soft spoken as ever, nodded while explaining.

“You do not show public affection in a school setting. No relationships are allowed inside school. Those who are caught are suspended and given negative review points and may be subject to no graduation.”

Wen Yuan said it so calmly; Lan Jingyi could not refute it. If he knew, why the hell did he do it!!??  
“Wen Yuan, Jin Ling…I’m going to have to talk to your parents.”

Wen Yuan and Jin Ling did not seem bothered by this, even smirked. Lan Jingyi gritted his teeth.

He knew that both of their families knew of their childhood friendship turned romance. It was only a matter of time before they got married since they were still minors.

“What if I tell Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji? That their two precious sons have been expelled from the school?” Both of them looked at each other, dread filling their faces.

They didn’t mind their normal families, because their families didn’t know that this school was the worlds largest cultivation school. But…if Uncle Lan Wangji and Uncle Wei Wuxian heard of this, they would be beaten black and blue.

Wen Yuan could already see it now, Uncle Wei beating his butt with a frying pan, while Lan Wangji just watched and claps.

Jin Ling let go of Wen Yuan’s hand and looked towards Uncle Jingyi.

“Please don’t tell them! It was all Wen Yuan’s fault! He forced a kiss on me, when I didn’t want it!”

Wen Yuan, completely whipped, nodded his head.

“It’s true, I kissed him. But it was because he was just so cute and—“

“Abehhbkjbkjaid!” Lan Jingyi yelled, covering his ears.

He didn’t want to know the intimate details of his protégé’s. He has had enough of this dog food! He pointed a finger to the painting of all of the Gusu Lan Sect rules, his inclination clear. Wen Yuan and Jin Ling both sighed and took out parchment and ink brushes from their storage spaces.

Sitting face to face, the two like twins started writing down the sect rules.

Lan Jingyi huffed in irritation as the two kids quickly jotted it down. How had it come to this? Weren’t they just small children a moment ago? How had they matured enough to think of those things…and even attempt to do them in school??

Lan Jingyi could not fathom it, but he was also quite jealous.

After all of these years, he had still not found someone to be with. The children in the cultivation school had called him the 1000 year old virgin, which he hated with a passion.

But it was also the truth. He grumbled and set an array that separated the two young cultivators. They could not touch each other until the last rule was written.

Lan Jingyi left the Deans office and wandered through the school.

The school had been built centuries ago, and had reminiscent architecture from Gusu Lan. The school could host over 10,000 students. The number of young cultivators had grown significantly in the last decade since the events that happened in the cultivation world. Many of the young cultivators had been in awe at the stories of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, turning their story into poems and myths.

Along with their love story, came a slew of male x male relationships, as cultivators left and right found love with other male cultivators. Since most cultivators were male, only 14 percent female, choosing men to spend hundreds of years with were much better than finding a mortal wife.

Lan Jingyi could feel all the love pouring in. And he completely hated it!

Go die! Single dogs forever!!!

He entered the courtyard that held a pillar with the school rules written on it. He patted down the grass next to it and sat down, the image of a benevolent Dean completely shattering. The school was in session and all of the students were in class, so Lan Jingyi just sat there debating life.

He was so busy with the school, he hadn’t really had a chance to look for a cultivation partner. Could he really find one? He was immortal, so finding another immortal was the best bet. But thinking of the disgusting immortals, he had to spit in disgust. The only one he could tolerate was Jin Rusong, but he already had a cultivation partner.

Who else?

Lan Jingyi rubbed his tired eyes and glared at the afternoon sun. Where could he find love? He heard footsteps approaching him and Lan Jingyi turned his head to see who was approaching. His eyes looked at a young student who had been in the cultivation school for several years.

Reaching graduation age, the young cultivator although young, had toned muscles and a handsome appearance.

_What family did he come from again?_

“Dean Lan Jingyi, I’ve come to you for an important matter.” Lan Jingyi continued to stare at the young man, his head cocking to the side.

“What is your name again?” The young man looked straight at him, and Lan Jingyi realized that the young man was almost a head taller than he was. He begrudgingly looked upwards and locked eyes with clear brown ones.

“I’m son of Ouyang Zicheng, Ouyang Zhu from the Baling Ouyang Sect. I will be the next sect leader after graduation.”

This made Lan Jingyi pause, as his memories resurfaced. Son of Ouyang Zicheng, grandson of Ouyang Xuewan, great grandson of Ouyang Qing and… great great grandson of Ouyan Zizhen.

A smile lit up his face, as he looked at his old friends descendant.

“Ahh yes, I was friends of your great great grandfather.” The sparkle in his eyes made the young looking Lan Jingyi look even younger.

Ouyang Zhu had to curb his gaze away, his ears turning pink. He fidgeted with his robes, and tried to calm down his heartbeat.

“I know. My grandfather still talks about you. He was a toddler when you came out of self- isolation.”

Lan Jingyi smiled and nodded his head.

“I still remember him. He was so small; I helped Ouyang Zizhen with so many things!” He laughed, the nostalgia taking over. He then remembered his Dean status and coughed awkwardly.

“You said you needed something?” Ouyang Zhu nodded, his hand reaching into his pockets.

“My grandfather wants you to come to his birthday party. He says to do whatever it takes to make you come.” Lan Jingyi took the letter, his hand unconsciously brushing the young mans. Ouyang Zhu quickly took his burning hand back and caressed it.

“I’ll come only because it’s your families. Ouyang Xuewan has helped immensely in the creation of this cultivation school, how could I not come?”

He opened the letter to see a traditional ink written letter from Ouyang Xuewan himself. Lan Jingyi was satisfied and read the contents, not aware of the dark stare of the young man looking at him.

The bell rung, and the doors of the schoolrooms opened. Lan Jingyi recalled that just now was school hour, but Ouyang Zhu was with him. He turned towards him, his authoritative voice resounding.

“Did you just skip class?” Ouyang Zhu paused, and stuttered.

“I…uh…just saw you on my way to the bathroom.” Lan Jingyi narrowed his eyes.

“Next time, please come to the Dean’s office if you have any important matters.” Ouyang Zhu stared at him before nodding.

“If you don’t have anything else, you should go back to class.”

Hesitating, Ouyang Zhu bowed deeply and walked away.

Lan Jingyi just shook his head. Youngsters these days!

He read the letter and put it in his pocket before heading back to the Dean’s office. He heard the sound of something as he made his way inside. His eyes widened as he witnessed something he really shouldn’t have.

Wen Yuan had his arms around Jin Ling, caressing his stomach, his lips nipping at Jin Ling’s neck.

“Stop! Uncle Lan Jingyi will come back soon!”

“Shhh, I told Ouyang Zhu to distract him.”

“But still—ehm!” Wen Yuan kissed Jin Ling’s open lips, and a small moan escaped his lips.

Lan Jingyi did not register their conversation, as anger exploded in his heart!

He opened the doors loudly, and Jin Ling and Wen Yuan tried to extricate themselves but failed. Blushing red, the awkward atmosphere permeated the office. Lan Jingyi, with cold eyes bluntly said,

“Wen Yuan, Jin Ling, you are hereby suspended from this school and will be subjected to self-isolation for three months. Within those three months, if you leave self-isolation you will hereby be expelled!”

He turned around and walked away, the blush he tried holding back surfacing on his face like a tidal wave. All couples should die!

Die!

He ran away from the office, not even noticing the young cultivator who was outside the door, his deep brown eyes watching the flustered dean. Ouyang Zhu walked inside and watched the dog food couple arguing.

“Ouyang Zhu! I thought you said you could distract him!” Wen Yuan didn’t look angry, but his voice and demeanor was very disappointed.

“I said for as long as I could.” The young cultivator’s demeanor suddenly changed, as the once bubbly personage changed to one that looked fierce and deadly.

“Payment.” Wen Yuan grumbled and took out something from his storage space. It had taken him some time to go through the old trunks Uncle Lan Jingyi had brought back from Gusu Lan, and finally found what Ouyang requested.

A white clothed package was delivered to Ouyang Zhu’s hand, he took it and left. Before he closed the door, he asked,

“If you need me to do anything else, just let me know.”

Wen Yuan nodded his head and rubbed Jin Ling’s back. Jin Ling watched the exchange and couldn’t suppress his curiosity.

“What did you give him?” Wen Yuan shrugged his shoulders and responded,

“Ouyang Zhu gave me an array blocker, and promised to distract Uncle for a while in exchange for a ribbon.”

“A ribbon?” Jin Ling was confused, since he had never seen Uncle Lan Jingyi wearing a ribbon.

“Yeah, apparently it used to be a very precious tradition for the Gusu Lan Sect.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know.” Wen Yuan hugged Jin Ling.

“We have to go into self-isolation. Ugh, I wish Ouyang Zhu distracted him for a little longer.”

…

Ouyang Zhu walked away from the office, holding onto the white clothed package like it was the most precious thing in the world. He entered his dorm room and gently opened the package to see a white ribbon with the Gusu Lan Sect sigil sewn on. He smelled the milky scent that was exactly like Lan Jingyi’s.

A memory resurfaced when he first met Lan Jingyi when he was five years old. The Lan Jingyi who wore his Gusu Lan Sect robes, looking like an angel descending into his life. Lan Jingyi was talking to his great grandfather, his smiling visage and chocolate brown eyes held laughter and joy. Lan Jingyi kneeled down before, took his hand in his and bowed deeply, his lips almost touching the back of his hands.

His heart started beating intensely, as his velvety voice touched his very soul.

“Hello, Ouyang Zhu. When you grow older, you will come to my school and become a great cultivator.”

He fell in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side ship??  
> If you don't remember, Ouzang Zhizhen was one of the juniors from the original novel. He was the one that spoke out to his father on the way back from Lotus Pier, declaring that the juniors were on their side. He has a silver tongue and was the next sect leader of Bailing Ouyang Sect.  
> He made a very teensy wheensy appearance in the novel, but I wanted that connection Lan Jingyi had to his sworn brothers that actually made it after he came out of self isolation.


	41. Extra Four—Dog Food (II) (Lan Jingyi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, haven't updated in a while. Here is extra 4!

Extra Four—Dog Food (II) (Lan Jingyi)

by Bocchan

Lan Jingyi took one look at the Baling Ouyang Sect mansion and sighed heavily. They were indeed ostentatious. The mountainous three story mansion loomed over him like a castle. It’s European architecture showed off large columns and two story windows, exposed brick and turrets.

No matter how many times Lan Jingyi had been here, he still couldn’t get used to its opulence. The Baling Ouyang Sect had been around almost as long as the Gusu Lan Sect, but like the Lanling Jin Sect, they focused highly on wealth.

They got their wealth by collecting and lending high ranked spiritual artifacts and received many benefits after the Sunshot Campaign. Their small sect had become larger and larger, and even succeeded its neighbor Yunmeng Jiang Sect after the death of Jiang Cheng who was the last sect leader with the last name Jiang.

Lan Jingyi sighed heavily and got out of the car. He wore traditional robes, albeit a little more modernized so that it would look like he tried to dress up. To be honest, after centuries of attending these types of parties, he was pretty tired. However, Ouyang Xuewan was a large beneficiary of the school. Before, Lan Jingyi had set up the cultivation school just so he could teach the Gusu Lan Sect cultivation considering Hanguang Jun refused to teach.

The school used to only house one hundred students, and became an exclusive right to learn cultivation from the last Gusu Lan Teacher. As the years passed and cultivation died, less and less cultivators came to the school.

On the cusp of being shut down, his good friend Ouyang Xuewan decided to fund the project and let his outer disciples come to the school. Now, the cultivation school had become popular once again as more cultivation parents decided to let their children who had potential come to the school.

Lan Jingyi was happy that cultivation was coming back.

Coming out of self-isolation…alone…and the entire world had changed, made Lan Jingyi scared of progress. But now, he could once again see the world integrate with cultivation once again.

Walking to the front door, a door man gracefully opened the doors and announced his name. Lan Jingyi surveyed the room and could see the top dogs of the cultivation circle in this mansion.

Many of the immortals were here, excluding Jin Rusong and Hanguang Jun but that was to be expected. Lan Jingyi put on his show smile and walked elegantly throughout the foyer. He succeeded in taking a class from a tray like he was a bourgeois young master. A point to him.

Taking a tiny sip, he nodded to several cultivators and made his way to the food table. Piling his tiny plate with even tinier sandwiches, he couldn’t resist and popped one directly in his mouth. Lan Jingyi used to be a bubbly and talkative character, but years and years of living had tempered his attitude, so he exuded the same coldness the Gusu Lan Sect was known for.

No one could really enter the bubble of “do not come near me or you will hear boring conversation”, but the cultivators tittered and gossiped about the “young” immortal cultivator.

Several cultivators eyed him with interest. Since the world accepted same sex marriage somewhat, cultivators had left and right grabbed male lovers and cultivation partners. You had hundreds of years; why not spend it with someone who would live it with you?

And Lan Jingyi was the most handsome looking immortal, after Hanguang Jun. But since Hanguang Jun was taken, Lan Jingyi was the prime bachelor everyone wanted. His long ink-black hair tied in a low ponytail cascading down his back, and the white with cloud patterned silver embroidered traditional robes hugged his slender yet sturdy body. His dark eyes and handsome face stood out in the crowd of cultivators who were younger than him but looked older than him.

The downsides to cultivation were that once you reached the Nascent Soul stage, you stay the age you reach it. Many cultivators looked to be in their late thirties, early forties while Lan Jingyi who was the oldest amongst them, looked 25.

Magical tools could remedy looks, but many cultivators simply didn’t care about their image. Until now that is. Looking at the handsome Lan Jingyi caused many of the cultivators to bite their fists in envy.

_Why can’t I look handsome too!_

While talks were going on, Lan Jingyi was looking for the host Ouyang Xuewan. He wanted to give a small congratulation, and a quick goodbye, but the sly old man was nowhere to be seen. Lan Jingyi looked left and right, before his eyes settled on the staircase where black eyes met deep brown.

Ouyang Zhu, the next sect leader successor. Lan Jingyi gave a brief smile before looked around once more for his grandfather. He didn’t see the dark penetrating gaze of this young man as he looked him up and down like a predator looking at his unsuspecting prey.

Ouyang Zhu walked down the grand staircase and cautiously made his way to Lan Jingyi. He could already smell the milky-scent of his body. He finally reached Lan Jingyi and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Lan Jingyi had already sensed the young successor and turned around giving him a smile.

“Congratulations, Ouyang Zhu. You’ve graduated at last.” Ouyang Zhu bowed deeply, his respectful visage looking regal and poised.

“It is all thanks to you, Master that I was able to finish.” Lan Jingyi patted him on the back.

“Nonsense. You are a bright young man, and an excellent cultivator. You have surpassed all expectations at the school, and I hope you continue to cultivate seriously.” Ouyang Zhu straightened up and deeply gazed into his eyes, his eyes curved in happiness.

“Yes, I intend to break through the Nascent Stage before I reach thirty.” Lan Jingyi laughed joyfully.

“There is no need. You can take your time. Anyone who cultivates that quickly doesn’t have a social life.” Ouyang Zhu smiled, hiding his sweaty palms behind his back.

“I’ll take that into consideration, master.”

“Please don’t call me master anymore. You are no longer a student. As the next Baling Ouyang Sect Leader, we will become equals.” Lan Jingyi nodded his head, his tone holding no reproach, but showed a somewhat teasing air. Ouyang Zhu gulped and just nodded stiffly.

_I love you!_

“Anyways, where is your grandfather? Is he upstairs?” Ouyang Zhu shook his head.

“He’s with the other elders in the lounge. Follow me.”

Ouyang Zhu led the way, helping pave a way for Lan Jingyi to move past the cultivators. Walking past several halls, Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zhu finally made it to the lounge. Hearing laughter and the sound of glasses clinking, Lan Jingyi opened the two doors and almost coughed. Smoke filled the entire room and five cultivators were inside. Like a movie setting, these five grey-haired men were the bigger fish in the otherwise small pond that was the cultivation circle.

Lan Jingyi spotted Ouyang Xuewan and walked forward. Ouyang Xuewan spotted him and immediately rose up as did the other four.

“Lan Jingyi, it is an honor that you have come here! Ouyang Zhu, let him in! Come in! Come in!” Lan Jingyi smiled appreciatively as the cultivators reassembled a new seating area for him.

Lan Jingyi was in fact five or six hundred years older than these men, so being treated like an elder was pretty fun. Lan Jingyi raised a hand and let the elderly men sit down.

“Happy birthday Ouyang Xuewan. I trust your health is still good, eh? After 500 years, your bones start to crackle.” Lan Jingyi patted Ouyang Xuewan’s head like he was chiding a child. To Lan Jingyi, he was. He watched him as he grew up and nannied him for a brief period of time.

Ouyang Xuewan smiled happily, the wrinkles near his mouth deepening. Ouyang Xuewan treated Lan Jingyi like a good uncle. He was a baby when Lan Jingyi came out of isolation, and was taken care of by him. The Baling Ouyang Sect owed Lan Jingyi for many things. After coming out of isolation, Lan Jingyi had come to Baling Ouyang Sect as a representative of the Gusu Lan Sect and not only helped them create a system for their finances, but he was the foundation of what the sect was today.

They had always been friends and comrades. When Lan Jingyi’s school almost went under, he took it upon himself to invest in the school, but not interfere with it’s operation, leaving sole custody to Lan Jingyi.

“Yes, Daren. My bones are creaking every day.”

The atmosphere was joking and teasing, leaving the stoic Ouyang Zhu to watch as Lan Jingyi settled down with the elders. He wanted to join in the conversation, or at least sit next to Lan Jingyi but he just stood still.

Ouyang Xuewan looked at his grandson looking at Lan Jingyi and couldn’t help but sigh incredulously. Ouyang Zhu had always been obsessed with Lan Jingyi, asking him anything and everything about the proud immortal. When Ouyang Zhu said that the only way he was going to be Sect leader was if his requirements were met, it gave Ouyang Xuewan a terrible headache. The rest of the evening went by, and Lan Jingyi was about ready to leave. Ouyang Xuewan glanced at his grandson who looked like a kicked puppy.

His repressed emotions was indeed a problem. Ouyang Xuewan spoke up before Lan Jingyi could leave.

“I forgot to mention that I have installed a beautiful balcony overlooking the city. Ouyang Zhu, why don’t you take Lan Jingyi to see the view, hmm?” Lan Jingyi was about to decline respectfully, but he saw Ouyang Zhu already coming towards him. He sighed lightly and gestured towards Ouyang Zhu to lead the way.

Ouyang Xuewan watched as his grandson and Lan Jingyi leave the lounge and could do nothing but sit limply in his chair. Ouyang Zhu had such difficult tastes. Why couldn’t he have fallen in love with a nice young inner sect disciple? Or even a nobleman. There were plenty of those. There was only one Lan Jingyi.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. If the relationship between Lan Jingyi and the Ouyang Sect disintegrated because his grandson was too impulsive, then he really couldn’t do much. He crossed his fingers and the other five cultivators did the same.

They all knew that Lan Jingyi was going to decline Ouyang Zhu’s confession. It was just a matter of time.

…

Lan Jingyi was escorted to the balcony on the third floor. It wasn’t a balcony but a large porch overlooking the beautiful view. Chairs and tables were scattered around the area and lamps glowed on the banisters. The autumn breeze was chilly, but to Lan Jingyi, the temperature was just right. He walked ahead of Ouyang Zhu and peered through the wonderful area.

He smelled the fresh air and a small smile curved his lips.

Ouyang Zhu watched his profile, and the sweating on his palms were like fountains of water. Was this the perfect time to confess? He gulped in air and approached the slight man. He leaned on the bannister and watched alongside him. The feeling of contentment enveloped his mind, as Ouyang Zhu thought of the future.

Would they be like this ten years from now? Twenty? Thirty?

He had no qualms about confessing, but he knew now wasn’t the time. You had to lure your prey in first. He had to make Lan Jingyi see him as more than a student. He still had to grow up a bit more. But he had time. He had nothing but time.

They watched the scenery, both of them lost in their thoughts. Lan Jingyi who was thinking if he could jump from this height, and Ouyang Zhu who was thinking when he could push this man down and do many, many things to him.


	42. Extra 5—The Price of Greed (Nie Huaisang)

Extra 5—The Price of Greed (Nie Huaisang)

There was no such thing as a failed outcome. To Nie Huaisang, everything could be rectified as long as you wished it could be. A very childish thinking, but to Nie Huaisang, that was the only thing that made him sane. When his brother died, he had wanted to overcome the barrier called “death”. And through a series of events, he was able to get his revenge on those who sought his brother’s life.

Using anything he could, from friends to family, to even himself, he sacrificed everything. All so that he could have his big brother back. The obsession was already there in the beginning. He loved his brother. Although they shared different mothers, his older brother was the only one who _looked_ at him.

Although he constantly complained about how cowardly Nie Huaisang was, he knew that his big brother only said that to make him stronger. The entire world only watched the surface, and things like schemes and politics were under the table.

Nie Mingjue was not such a person.

He was bright, he was outspoken, and he always kept the morals and obligations of a better man in a horrible world. Although he saw most things in black and white, Nie Huaisang knew that when it came to him, his brother would see it grey.

So Nie Huaisang, after almost a thousand years of scheming, killing and experimenting, was now alone in the deep crevices of Gusu Lan Sect. And his brother, who would have always protected him, was let out 400 years ago and had never came to see him once.

…

Nie Huaisang woke up to the dripping of water. Slightly opening his eyes, his face was looking at the familiar stone ceiling that made up his cell. The dripping came from a small leak that had eroded over twenty years ago during a typhoon. He watched as the water kept dripping. A rhythmic cacophony that bled through his ear drums.

He was not satisfied with this at all.

Like clockwork, he lifted his scrawny leg and looked at the array on the shackles. To this day, these chains had kept him here. His cultivation had not gone completely, but he could feel as each day passed, the shackles would absorb his cultivation like a parasite.

He didn’t know how Lan Wangji had done it, but in 24 hours, he would become a normal man and die.

The onset of panic never came. In fact, Nie Huaisang was glad that he would be able to live life as a human being for just a brief moment. And be able to die.

After more than 400 years living in this cave, he had already prepared his heart for death. What more could he say? There was nothing outside of these walls to keep him here. Nie Mingjue had already died and been reincarnated who knows how many times. But to Nie Huaisang, it felt that the more he reincarnated, the more he was not his big brother.

Time changed everyone. Even souls. Nie Huaisang would no longer have his big brother in his heart. Because now, he had fully accepted that his big brother was gone.

The realization came 200 hundred years ago. There were no tears, no redemption, and no feeling. The numbness of his situation caused more shock than the realization. Nie Huaisang was totally numb to feeling.

He was a doll that broke himself, trying to find happiness in the wrong things. And he paid the ultimate price for it. The 400 years in isolation were not good. As his cultivation stripped itself from his roots, he was in constant agony. Like ice in his veins, the cultivation burned throughout his body, trying to find a place to hide, to no avail.

The more he tried to prevent it, the faster it would burn. The many nights of agony, his screaming and the sounds of bones breaking as he tried to pry his legs off the shackles…What was left of this man was just an empty shell, numb even to pain.

Nie Huaisang sighed and righted his position to a sitting one. The clanking of the shackles the only sound echoing through the hollow stone.

Nie Huaisang picked at the shackles once more, before standing up and stretching. His body which used to no longer need food, was starving. A sign that he would start aging. That the final vestiges of his cultivation will break.

He was looking forward to it.

The dark cell was alighted by bright light, a flashlight shining through the iron bars and pointing at him. A guard he was familiar with was bringing a metal tray with the day’s food. Like every day, the handsome guard would silently place the tray under the iron bars, and go back.

But today seemed different. The guard hesitated as he moved the tray under to iron bars. Nie Huaisang, who had not opened his mouth in a hundred years croaked out,

“What is it?”

The guard pursed his lips, hesitation in his eyes. He angled his head, jerking it to the entrance. Nie Huaisang leaned to look over the guard’s body and met gazes with a familiar face.

Wei Wuxian.

Nie Huaisang lifted a brow, a smile gracing his emancipated face, showing off yellow and orange teeth. His expression was not entirely right, as his eyes twitched because of the flashlight, and his gnarled fingers were around the bars.

“Do what do we owe the pleasure of the Yiling Patriarch gracing our humble abode?” Nie Huaisang cackled.

“I thought I had killed you, oh wait.” Nie Huaisang peered at the man next to Wei Ying.

“Lan Wangji, you got another copy? Does he even remember who he is now?” He cackled as the two men’s faces turned dark.

Wei Ying held back Lan Wangji’s hand which was inching towards Bichen. He silently reproached him before looking back at Nie Huaisang.

“It’s good to see you as well Nie Huaisang. I heard from Lan Xueqing that your cultivation will die today. I’m just here to witness it.” Nie Huaisang looked at the guard who looked back at him with his cold eyes.

So that’s his name.

Nie Huaisang tried to smile, but it wobbled a bit, showing that Nie Huaisang was still a person with feeling. He bit his lips, puncturing a small wound. He hands tightened into fists, as he could feel the excess amount of spiritual qi from these two people.

That used to be him.

That should have been him.

He closed his eyes, the teasing and gloating visage no longer visible, and he became a prisoner in a cell, looking at two immortals on the other side.

He could hear Wei Ying sigh, as footsteps approached his cell. Lan Wangji caught his arm, preventing him from going too close. A locked animal was still a locked animal. You never know when it would try to bite back. Wei Ying patted Lan Wangji’s hand and slowly came closer.

“Did you ever regret it? Hurting me? Hurting people? Did you ever repent for the crimes that caused you to be here?” The voice was beckoning, almost pleading. Deep inside, Wei Ying still had the inkling of hope that the once good friend was still inside this mangled body.

Nie Huaisang barked sharply. His maddening eyes glared deeply into black ones.

“Not only do I not regret it, I wish I had honestly killed you the first time.” Nie Huaisang bitter retort was the final piece that broke the layer of remembrance between these two people.

Nie Huaisang understood.

Time changed people.

But some people also never changed.

No matter if he went back in time or found Nie Mingjue again, he would still do it again and again. He saw no wrong in what he did. There was no justification, but was there ever a need to have one? The world was selfish and cruel. It took from people; it hurt them, spit them out and used them to the point of madness.

That’s just how the world worked.

He could never be like Wei Ying and Lan Wangji who could bear with the hideous world together. He thought he could do that with his brother.

And he was wrong.

Wei Ying closed his eyes and nodded a clear understanding in his eyes. When he opened them again, all he saw was a stranger with a familiar face.

“Goodbye Nie Huaisang. I hope…I hope you come back a better person.” Nie Huaisang sneered as the three men left. He sat back down on the cold barren floor. The heavenly plane would never let him go. No, not after what he had done.

If he was to ever reincarnate…it would be a fate worse than death. Nie Huaisang could feel the icy veins of his cultivation once again melt. He tightly grabbed his chest like he could contain it for as long as possible, if only he held his chest tighter. He hugged his body, as the warmth of his golden core dissipated.

Tears streamed down his face, as he mumbled incoherent words. He was scared now. His trembling fingers rubbed his chest, trying to warm it. But the ice kept melting through his meridians, going faster and faster as it traveled from his tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes. The cool night became colder.

He had never been this cold in his entire life.

Slowly, slowly, slowly…the warmth of his golden core finally went cold, and the thudding of a single heartbeat slowed down as well...before stopping completely.

.

.

Eight years later…

“Ah! Get back over here!”

A child kept running, his bare feet slapping on the grass. His light brown eyes glistened in the sunlight, as his giggling laughter pervaded the beautiful meadow. He turned around and looked at his older brother, an ear splitting grin gracing his chubby face.

“Gege!” The young child waited as his older brother huffed and puffed as he climbed the shallow hill before taking his hand.

“Jesus Christ, why are you always running around! Mom’s going to get angry at us.” The young child giggled and just kept holding the warm hands of his big brother.

Two children played in the fields until dawn before making their way back home.

No memories of the past, no cultivation, their last reincarnation spent as brothers one last time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I think that NH deserved a more cruel death, but then again NH was a victim of circumstance, and I wanted him to at least get some semblance of a peace of mind for his last reincarnation. One that contradicted his monologue that the world was bad. It's like the world is choosing to show him the best parts of being alive instead of punishing him for being the way he was.  
> Because the world in awful, horrible and cruel. But it can be the most wonderous and lovely place with the right people by your side.


	43. Extra 6—Do you want a child? (Wei Ying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone. There have been issues stemming from my personal life that has taken hold of me. But I come here to divulge you guys the next extra for this story. I will try my best to keep uploading to the best of my ability.

Extra 6—Do you want a child? (Wei Ying)

by Bocchan

After a blissful night and day of making love, Wei Ying once again woke up to the evening sun glaring through the wispy see-through curtains of their cottage home. He blinked and tried to get up only to collapse back onto a hard chest, and warm arm wrapping around him, locking him into Lan Wangji’s sleepy embrace.

Wei Ying groaned as the hands travelled up and down his back, sweeping the aching areas like a magician. The aches subsided somewhat, but the fact remained that once again, Wei Ying had not cleaned himself after making love, contending to fall dead asleep. The stickiness in the morning was more or less uncomfortable and if he didn’t rectify it right away, he would get sick.

He lightly slapped Lan Wangji’s chest, and groaned in pain.

“Lan Zhan let me go. I need to clean up.” Lan Wangji slowly opened his eyes, those ambers gazed lovingly back at him and he nodded. However, he didn’t let him go but tightened his arms and lifted him in one swift motion.

Wei Ying was used to this man-handling and decided to keep his mouth shut as Lan Wangji knowingly went into the large bathroom.

After a few years of living in the remote cottage, Wei Ying had decided on a few renovations to the living space. Making the bathroom bigger was one of the top priorities as well as the bedroom. When entering, you could see a large bath tub, a beautifully woven bamboo partition, and a basket filled with scented petals. A large shower with a rain faucet and even a sitting area situated next to the two sinks gave the bathroom a lavish feeling, a stark contrast to the subtle simplicity of the cottage.

Lan Wangji set Wei Ying down on the cushioned bench and began to turn on the bath tub faucet. Wei Ying waited patiently and could smell the familiar scents of the bath salts and scented candles. In less than 5 minutes, steam floated up from the bathtub, and Lan Wangji gently lifted Wei Ying up and set his down in the warm water.

Wei Ying groaned in pleasure as the water numbed the swollen chrysanthemum and minimized the aches in his hips and legs. Lan Wangji silently put his hair up in a bun on the top of his head, pinning it smoothly with a carved pin he made himself.

Wei Ying sighed and leaned at the edge of the bath tub, his head unconsciously falling on top of Lan Wangji’s lap.

Lan Wangji had sat on the edge of the bathtub, his legs submerged in the knee deep water. The perfect height for his lap to be a pillow.

They had been together for almost eight years at this point, and knew the ins and outs of each other’s habits. Wei Ying was not embarrassed as he slipped a finger into his bum and scooped out gobs of cum from his asshole. He flinched at an especially sore spot, and felt Lan Wangji unconsciously petting the top of his head.

He smiled and finished cleaning himself up. The water had now become somewhat dirty so Wei Ying got up and moved towards the shower to finish up his hair. The rain shower was an unexpected edition to the bathroom, and was one of their favorite spots to make love in. He turned it on and waited patiently as Lan Wangji took off his robe and entered with him.

“No touching this time,” Wei Ying warned, his eyes narrowing showing how serious he was. Lan Wangji nodded,

“Mm,”

Wei Ying turned around to the shampoo and undid the bun. His long hair had once again come back, reaching the top of his butt. He had wanted to cut it, but Lan Wangji had asked him not to. Wei Ying didn’t understand why until he woke up after a blissful night of making love to see Lan Wangji combing his hair and braiding it.

At first he thought he was dreaming, and woke up to straight hair. But after waking up several more times, with Lan Wangji combing and braiding did he realize that it was reality. So Wei Ying, after every morning would wake up and ask Lan Wangji to put his hair up to which Lan Wangji did gladly.

It gave the both of them small pleasure. Lan Wangi even allowed Wei Ying to touch his own hair, but all Wei Ying could do was make a somewhat mangled attempt.

They finished the shower and got out, two fluffy towels covering them. The evening sun was going down, causing the cottage to be aglow with orange and peach light. They dried rather quickly and moved to the kitchen where Wei Ying took out meat and vegetables to make a hot pot.

The sudden fluctuation in the array surrounding the mountain shifted, and Lan Wangji felt the familiar people entering. With a small wave of his hand, the array loosened and three people entered safely. It only took them 15 minutes for the three people to fly on their swords and reach the cottage, letting Wei Ying prepare the ingredients and the hot water.

“Uncle Wei! Uncle Lan! We’re here!” Wei Ying looked outside the window and smiled happily at the children coming. Lan Jingyi was flying on a sword accompanied by two familiar young men.

It had been 3 decades since he had last seen Wen Yuan and Jin Ling, however in his eyes they still remained those small children in his memory. The two young men’s eyes were warm and welcoming as they shuffled off of their swords and made their way to hug Wei Ying.

This wasn’t the first time they had met since Wei Ying’s reincarnation. They had met a few times while Wei Ying was growing up, since he had been ‘adopted’ by Jiang Cheng. But this was the first time for Wen Yuan and Jin Ling to come to the cottage on the top of the mountain.

“Wen Yuan hugged Wei Ying tightly, his big body enveloping Wei Ying in a warm embrace. Jin Ling soon followed, and the three of them laughed in glee. Lan Jingyi and Lan Zhan exchanged amicable greetings and “how are you’s”. Soon, the three guests came inside to look at their uncles ‘love nest’.

Like they had expected, the cottage was a tasteful blend of elegance and simplicity. The entrance came into a large living room connected to the kitchen. A fireplace and several comfy chairs and sofas littered around in. The center, a wooden table with a single lotus flower sitting in the center. The kitchen was by no means an exceptional thing, but it had a homely feel to it. They all sat in the living room while Wei Ying prepared the soup. As a little surprise, he opted to make a mild broth and an extremely spicy broth, separated by a divider.

As Wei Ying was just about to serve, there was a knock on the door. Confused, Wei Ying looked to Lan Zhan, but he didn’t look concerned. So that meant it was someone he knew. Wei Ying walked from the kitchen and opened the door to see Jiang Cheng.

The years had been especially kind to him. Although he was pushing late fifties, he looked exceptional. A small crinkle at the corners of his eyes and silver hair weaved in his slicked back hair was the only indicator to his aging. Other than that, he was fit and stood tall. Wei Ying was happy about this unexpected surprise.

Jiang Cheng just shoved a gift basket into his arms and walked in like he owned the place. After surveying the rest of the group, he sat down next to Jin Ling and talked to him about his health.

Wei Ying wanted to laugh at how tsundere Jiang Cheng was, and had already gotten used to his callous ways when he was technically his ‘son’. Wei Ying looked closer at the gift basket and saw all of the foods he had liked from way back when.

He smiled as he set the table and beckoned everyone to eat. Joyous laughter could be heard from the cottage, lighting the mountain with exuberance and excited conversation.

“I heard that Lan Jingyi is seeing someone, eh?” Wei Ying teased the immortal who snorted, taking a sip of the nearest broth. He automatically chocked and hacked, tears glistening in his eyes. Jiang Cheng sighed and handed Lan Jingyi a tissue.

Lan Jingyi had still not recovered when Wen Yuan spoke up.

“Not technically, he is just being heavily pursued.” Lan Jingyi glared at this loudmouthed idiot, and cleared his throat.

“He wishes to be with me, but there are certain circumstances that prevent me from accepting.” Wei Ying looked at Lan Jingyi for more context, but Lan Jingyi was tight-lipped. Wei Ying let it go, thinking he would pry it out of him sooner or later when they were alone. Although he loved spending all of his time with Lan Wangji, he was an extreme busy-body and wanted some gossip.

Wei Ying turned to Wen Yuan and Jin Ling, a light glinting in his eyes.

“Speaking of relationships, when are you going to invite me to your wedding?” Jin Ling’s face reddened as he panicky looked at Jiang Cheng whose face darkened. He stuttered a little bit, and held Wen Yuan’s hand who had unceremoniously taken out two white envelopes out of his pocket like had prepared this moment.

“I can’t get anything past you. Yes…Jin Ling and I have decided to be cultivation partners and partners in the eyes of the law. I hope to receive congratulatory money from you.” Wen Yuan bowed as he gave both Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng the invitations.

Wei Ying had predicted this outcome already and happily accepted it, while Jiang Cheng looked at the invitation like it contained a hidden snake inside. He hesitated before looking at Jing Ling,

“You are so young. You should wait a while before you take this step. Did your mother agree to this?” Jin Ling had known this uncle his whole life, and didn’t really understand why he wanted his approval so much. But he honestly did.

He looked nervously at him before responding,

“Both mom and dad are okay with this. Mom especially, since she knows that we have been together for a while. Please, Uncle. I ask for your blessing on this joyous day.” Jin Ling and Wen Yuan both bowed ceremoniously towards Jiang Cheng who now looked nervous and flustered.

“No, no. I approve. I just think…you have forever to do this. Why not wait until you reach a certain cultivation? It will benefit you both.” Wei Ying patted his old friend, laughing.

“Jiang Cheng can’t accept the fact that his precious nephew is leaving the nest.” Jiang Cheng shook off the hand and glared at him. He sighed and looked at the couple,

“No matter what you decide, I will accept everything.” Jin Ling smiled happily and nestled his head happily on Wen Yuan’s shoulder.

The meal quickly ended and the guests soon left with promises for another visit. Wei Ying and Lan Wangji waved them off happily. As they prepared for bed, Wei Ying asked Lan Wangji about Lan Jingyi’s circumstances. Lan Wangji who had heard through the grapevine told him.

“Apparently, the person in question used to be a student in the cultivation school. So Lan Jingyi can’t really see him as a man. As well as the fact he is more than a thousand years older than him, he feels he is cradle snatching.” Wei Ying had to laugh at this. He flirtatiously wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and looked at his stunning eyes.

“Well, you are more than a thousand years older than me. Do you see a child?”

Lan Wangji looked at the mischievous man in his arms and swooped down for a soft kiss. Holding the back of his head, he deepened it a bit more and stopped only when Wei Ying’s soft pants echoed through their entwined lips.

“No, I don’t see a child.” Wei Ying scrunched his face and a thought sunk in his brain. He slipped his leg between Lan Wangji’s and slowly rubbed on the hardening member. He looked up and with the sweetest voice he could, he whispered,

“Goo goo gag ga.”

As if a switch flipped, Wei Ying was picked up and thrown onto the bed. Wei Ying immediately spread his legs and felt a body on top of him. He touched Lan Wangji’s member and lightly scraped it with his finger nails. Lan Wangji’s fingers on the other hand were lubing him up.

Wei Ying laughed at how impatient Lan Wangji was,

“Do you want a child in the bedroom?” Wei Ying wriggled his eyebrows in a seductive and mischievous way. There was no response other than a hot cock penetrating him. Wei Ying groaned in pleasure as he whispered childish nothings, teasing Lan Wangji with his colicky words.

In the end, Wei Ying had been tossed back and forth so much that he had fainted several times, only waking up to his body being fiddled with some more. As he woke to another afternoon sun, he groaned in such pain. His entire body was numb, and he had no strength to lift a finger. He felt a cooling sensation on his bum and opened his eyes to see Lan Wangji carefully and meticulously cleaning him up.

Wei Ying pouted in exasperation.

“No baby play anymore,”

“Mm,”

For the first time in forever, Lan Wangji agreed.


	44. Extra 7—Childhood friends (Part I) (Wen Yuan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a bit of a blast from the past. I love slice of life and dog food novels, and Wen Yuan and Jin Ling were the perfect couple to have this sort of genre. Part 2 will come out soon as well. I swear the little misunderstandings could only stem from tsundere Jin Ling

Extra 7—Childhood friends (Part I) (Wen Yuan)

_*Wen Yuan and Jin Ling are 15 and 14 respectively_

_A City XX21_

A sharp knock on the door jolted Wen Yuan awake. His eyes opened groggily as he rubbed his messy hair away from his face. He checked the alarm clock, seeing the numbers glowing in the dim room.

5:12 AM

He picked his eye gunk and waddled to the door, already knowing who was on the other side. Quickly unlatching the locks, he opened it and a slim body pummeled into him, almost upsetting his position and falling. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the familiar body.

“Jin Ling, what is it this time?”

He looked down to see big brown eyes staring up at him, already red and tears ready to spill. The 14 year old in his arms looked like a bullied puppy. He was so cute that Wen Yuan had the urge to kiss those eyes.

“Ah Yuan! Uncle Cheng is the absolute worst! He always wants me to stay behind for archery lessons. It’s too unfair! Why do I have to learn the Yunmeng Jiang cultivation method? It’s too grueling! You have to help me!!”

Jin Ling brought up his chafed knuckles, small blisters had formed and callused from the arrow’s shaft scraping his hand on release. Knowing Jin Ling like an open book, Wen Yuan bowed his head wordlessly and kissed the scrapes.

The smooth hand was warm under his lips, all he could think was that hand caressing his face. Wen Yuan closed his eyes briefly in happiness, but like a cold bucket of water, he realized that this wasn’t what best friends did. He swallowed noiselessly and released the lovely hand.

Jin Ling continued to complain in a serious tone while Wen Yuan straightened up and smiled, indulging in his mini tantrum. Jin Ling walked into his dorm room like he owned the place and sat unceremoniously on his messy bed.

Wen Yuan just watched as the object of his affection lazily laid down like prey ready to be eaten. Wen Yuan once again sighed in his heart, but sat down and listened as Jin Ling kept ranting. Over an hour later, Jin Ling had ranted enough and was ready to start the day of classes. Peeking outside his windows to see that the sun was rising; Wen Yuan had to kick Jin Ling out so he could get ready.

Under Jin Ling’s protested, it took an additional ten minutes to get him out. His back to the door, Wen Yuan once again had to calm himself down. He was already exhausted. He looked at the place where Jin Ling was sitting, and picked up the blanket he had been using as a cover. He brought it close to his nose and could smell the faintest of Jin Ling’s scent.

Wen Yuan had been having these feelings for a while now.

When they had been younger, they had been the bestest of friends, closer than brothers, and almost never left each other. But now at the tender age of 15 where hormones and adolescents were at its peak, Wen Yuan understood that the feelings he had for his ‘best friend’ was something more. Far more.

When Wen Yuan was 13 and Jin Ling was 12 was the first time he thought that Jin Ling was more than a friend. They had entered the cultivation school in A City a few years prior but had not had many classes together since they were a year apart. Now, in Basic Sparring, they had combined the best students which included the both of them.

Excited and happy, they joyously enjoyed this class. Until the “Thing” happened. Their midterms had been comprised of a fight using the moves they had learned in class. Like a tournament, there were brackets and whoever won in the final 5 got an A. Jin Ling and Wen Yuan were both proficient in fighting and had used their talent to fight their classmates, reaching the top bracket.

Both Wen Yuan and Jin Ling were happy that they hadn’t met on the playing field until the very end. The last fight was intense. They had known each other’s fighting styles, had fought many times before and were able to predict future moves.

Wen Yuan dodged a side kick, and hurriedly moved in a more stable position before going on the attack. Jin Ling gritted his teeth in consternation, the power in his kick escaping. Using another kick as bait, he jumped using the rotation of his kick to bring his other foot forward to Wen Yuan’s head.

Understanding his motive, Wen Yuan grabbed Jin Ling’s foot, numbing his hand. And took the chance to turn as well, moving his body fluidly in an effort to dislodge the colliding’s foot’s descent.

Both moves took less than a second, and it caused a stale mate. Jin Ling’s foot was still in Wen Yuan’s hand, so he gripped it harder and used gravity to pull Jin Ling closer to his body, blocking any future moves.

What resulted was Wen Yuan atop of Jin Ling, holding his leg above his shoulders and his other hand around his waist. Wen Yuan looked down to see Jin Ling breathing heavily, sweat covering his face and his big brown eyes looking at him in pride and a little disappointment.

Something inside of him snapped. Wen Yuan just kept staring at those alluring eyes, and all he thought was how pretty they were. An overwhelming desire to kiss them surfaced in his heart. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks…and a lower area. Wen Yuan gulped down his saliva.

Hearing the shrill sounds of a whistle, it took all of his strength to let Jin Ling go. Jin Ling got out from under him and patted the dirt off his clothes, a gorgeous smile gracing his lips.

“That was awesome Ah Yuan! You got me at the last second!” Everyone around him cheered, but all Wen Yuan could see was that sweat soaked boy. His face was flushed but no one took it to mind since they had just been in a fight. But the problem now was the stiffening “Little Yuan” which was making itself known for all to see.

Wen Yuan quickly covered his crotch in a natural way and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, it just happened. I need to get something, I’ll be right back.” He scurried out of the training room, but soon heard footsteps following him.

“Wait for me Ah Yuan!”

Why was he following him!!?? °Д°

Wen Yuan looked back and almost cried as Jin Ling ran after him.

“Ah Ling, just go back, it will be quick. No need to follow me!”

_Please don’t see it!_

Jin Ling looked at him confusedly but ultimately nodded his head and shrugged before rushing back to the training room. Wen Yuan sprinted like his life depended on it. Going into the first bathroom he saw, he locked the cubicle doors and sat on the toilet.

Covering his burning face, he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. But he couldn’t. He peeked at his usually soft member, as it rode up in his training shorts. They had been taught sex education already in school, but to the newly spruced Wen Yuan, it was as if a monster had taken over his pee pee.

“Why won’t it go down??” Wen Yuan thought long and hard (pun intended) on what had caused it, and all of it pointed to Jin Ling.

The Jin Ling who was his best friend in the entire world.

The Jin Ling who had grown up with him.

The Jing Ling who was looking prettier and prettier in his eyes.

Wen Yuan wanted to slap himself.

Is this the kind of thought a friend had to another friend?

Wen Yuan sighed loudly, and by the time his member had softened, the training room had been emptied for the next class.

.

.

.

Wen Yuan had had these feelings for two years. In these two years, it had gotten harder and harder to hide these overwhelming feelings of love and affection towards his childhood best friend. He was a coward who couldn’t confess because he was afraid that Jin Ling didn’t feel the same. Not only not the same, but he would be disgusted by him.

Wen Yuan had come to terms that he would never confess to Jin Ling. He sniffed the blanket that still had Jin Ling’s lingering scent and put his hand into his shorts. The image of the crying Jin Ling was etched into his mind. His hand held his member and stroked…the ugly emotions in his heart came to the surface and spilled into his hands.

He always felt guilty after every masturbation session, but he couldn’t help it. He had to do it or he would die. Wen Yuan cleaned up and got ready for the day, combing his short hair and used gel to style it back. He decided to wear a white t-shirt and jeans. Putting on his sneakers, he checked the time and realized his class would start in five minutes.

Rushing outside, he made it just before the teacher entered the classroom. Using a talisman, Wen Yuan summoned the class worksheets and passed it to all of the students in the classroom. He was the class president, so mediocre jobs like this were all in a day’s work. Wen Yuan scoured the room and spotted Jin Ling, who was chatting with the school’s heart-throb.

Wen Yuan gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down.

He had to get through the day.

Just get through the day.


	45. Extra 8—Childhood friends (Part II) (Wen Yuan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone for loving this work. A few more extra's and the story of 1300 will be completed!

Extra 8—Childhood friends (Part II) (Wen Yuan)

by Bocchan

Luckily for Wen Yuan, he didn’t have that many classes with Jin Ling today. A sad contradiction, wanting to see him and not wanting to see him. Wen Yuan’s daily activities consisted of committee work, so working through breaks and afternoon overtime was nothing new.

But somehow, today seemed to be slower and more tiring. Wen Yuan sighed as he drew another talisman for basic preparation tomorrow, the teacher’s had gotten lazier and lazier since he became class president.

“That’s a big sigh,” Wen Yuan turned around and saw the smiling Jin Ling who was leaning in the doorway. Immediately his heart raced, but Wen Yuan ignored it and coughed lightly.

“Yeah, Teacher Xiao Xingchen is going on a date and asked me to make them for tomorrow.” Jin Ling pouted and skipped over in interest. Leaning over his shoulder, Wen Yuan smelled the faint smell of sunflowers. The scent that he had been masturbating to this morning. He unconsciously sniffed, blending the scent with his own. His body heated up, and a slight flush surfaced.

“Speaking of dates, Ouyang Zhu gave me these tickets to the Cultivation Auction that’s happening this weekend. He said that the thing I’m looking is there.” At his words, Wen Yuan swiveled his head to stare at Jin Ling who held up two golden tickets.

Date?

_Datedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedate_

Is…Jin Ling asking him out on a date? Wen Yuan’s heart palpitated even more, but reasoning took over.

_No, he didn’t mean anything by that. It must have been a slip of the tongue. Or maybe he thinks that going out with friends is called a date._

Those thoughts invaded his mind, so while Jin Ling was still talking, Wen Yuan was having a midlife crisis.

_The probability of this being a date is 0.00000001% He knows that I would go with him anyways. He’s not asking me out. Besides, we aren’t in a relationship, so why are we going on a date?_

“Apparently, it’s going to be quite expensive. Uncle Cheng said to just bid on it and he will forward the cash. I don’t know, I mean I’ve always wanted one but this might be too excessive.”

Wen Yuan listened carefully and decided that he would also contribute some money to Jin Ling. He smiled in eagerness for the outing on Saturday.

.

.

.

That Saturday morning, the both of them got on their swords and headed over to the Cultivation Auction. An auction that happened once every three months or so, it showcased some of the more expensive cultivation pieces such as high grade talismans, cultivation grass, weaponry and even old relic cultivation manuals.

The reason why it was so popular, was because the Gusu Lan Sect was in charge of the admission of these objects, authentication and above all—given through legal means. Any objects gotten through ill gains were not only rejected, but the seller would be blacklisted forever.

No surprise that only the best of the best were shown at the auction. Nonetheless, it was a public auction so as long as you obtained a ticket, you could get in.

This time, the auction was held in A City, so flying was no trouble and they made it just in time for the doors to open. Jin Ling and Wen Yuan had been in the cultivation community for a while, so seeing many of their classmates and seniors was an added bonus. Wen Yuan even spotted Ouyang Zhu, the person who gave them their tickets.

He was two years older than Wen Yuan and was preparing for his senior year at the cultivation school. He looked stoic and proud, his handsome features pronounced by his heavy atmosphere. Wen Yuan looked and saw Jin Ling also looking at Ouyang Zhu with adoration in his eyes.

He frowned and pat Jin Ling’s back, almost shoving him into the auditorium. After showing their tickets, they went to the bottom section of the auction hall, and sat at their assigned seats. The auction hall was pretty much as big as an opera house, with decadent Rococo architectural designs and Corinthian pillars reaching towards the dome shaped roof.

The bottom of the auction hall held two hundred seats, while surrounding them were private balconies that could seat ten. Only the elites could get those. Or those who had enough money to buy it. Jin Ling leaned in closer to him, his lips almost touching his ears. Wen Yuan felt the hairs and his arms go up, as he tried his hardest not to shiver.

“Ah Yuan, you see that auctioneer? I heard from some people he is here to buy it too! We gotta steal it from them!” Jin Ling reached for his hand, but the overly sensitive Wen Yuan could not take how close they were and directly moved his hand away from Jin Ling.

The moment he did it, he regretted it as he watched as Jin Ling slowly withdrew his outstretched hand, a look of hurt overshadowing his excitement. Wen Yuan wanted to apologize, but he could only shift himself away in awkwardness.

The atmosphere tensed so much between them that Wen Yuan could not speak. Even when the auction started. He heard the numbers and saw the goods, but he could not bring himself to chat happily with Jin Ling. How did he used to talk to him? How did he used to touch him? Can he go back to that time two years ago and just throw the match?

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his own. He looked to see the glowing brown eyes of Jin Ling looking at him, pleading in his gaze. Wen Yuan turned towards the stage and watched as the seller told the specifics of the new goods.

“Here we have something very rare to the auction. Please have a good look!” A rectangular cage with a white cloth on top was wheeled in. The cage was as big as a dresser, but no sounds could be heard from it. The seller was enthusiastic as one of the people gripped the edge of the cloth ready for the signal.

“Three…two…one!” The cloth was thrown off and inside was…a little puppy.

A puppy that looked like a husky was inside. Its adorable milky blue eyes widened as it was being stared at before an excited yip echoed the auction hall. The size was only a palm size, creating a large contradiction to its cage size. The entire auction hall awwwed at the meng being sold to them. But the most meng’ed was Jin Ling who was now clutching his hands for dear life, a wide smile gracing his features.

“This my friends is the only surviving pup from a high grade spiritual dog! She is cute right now, but as she grows up she can become a fierce adversary. Higher IQ than any animal, she can be taught from infancy to be in total loyalty to the owner. With a high sense of smell, she can detect danger and can alert you if you are in danger. Let’s start the bid with 800,000 silver coins!”

The starting price was pretty steep; however to collectors and the like, 800,000 silver coins were not a lot. Jin Ling was not only rich from his human parents, but he had the love and care from a very affluent human named Jiang Cheng and an immortal named Lan Jingyi.

With every bid, Jin Ling hurriedly matched it. Like a bobbing chicken, his hand rose time and time again. The price which used to be conservative, now reached more than a 1,000,000 silver coins. The bidders one by one stopped bidding and just watched as the now two cultivators were fighting over a cute husky spirit dog.

Jin Ling was now hesitating as the other bidder raised it to 1,900,000 silver coins. Wen Yuan watched as Jin Ling lowered his paddle.

“Going once, going twice…”

“I bid 2,500,000 silver coins.”

Wen Yuan raised his paddle for the very first time. The entire auction room went quiet. The seller got more excited and looked at the other bidder. But no one raised their paddles. Jin Ling looked at Wen Yuan in awe. 2,500,000 silver coins could buy a high grade cultivation manual!

“2,500,000 going once! Going twice! Sold to Bidder number 13! Please come collect your goods after the auction has finished!”

Jin Ling tugged his arms and looked at him in a questioning manner.

“Ah Yuan! We don’t have enough money to afford that! Are you crazy!” Wen Yuan patted Jin Ling’s back and smiled.

“Don’t worry. I got the money.” Jin Ling almost slammed his head on the seat!

“Ah Yuan! It’s not just the money. It should be me who buys it. I don’t want you to pay for something that will go to me!” Wen Yuan saw the dilemma but otherwise didn’t see the issue.

“Just consider it an early birthday present.”

“A birthday present that costs as much as a house!?”

Wen Yuan rubbed the top of his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

“All right, how about this? You pay half and I pay half. And we both get ownership of the dog, okay?”

Jin Ling stared at him, a realization dawning on him. He smiled widely and hugged Wen Yuan.

“That’s wonderful. We can have the dog together!” Wen Yuan didn’t know why Jin Ling was so happy, but co-owning a dog was no big deal. It was only on paper anyways, Jin Ling would take care of it for most of the time.

Jin Ling snuggled in his chest, his cheeky smile rubbing his shirt. Wen Yuan stiffened and ultimately had to pry Jin Ling off to his great annoyance.

“Sir, bidder number 13? Please come with me to appraise your goods.” Jin Ling and Wen Yuan followed the cultivator to the back rooms where all of the winning bidders went to, to look at the goods. Jin Ling practically skipped to the cage and extended his hand towards the spirit dog that looked just as happy to see him. The two were in their own little world as Wen Yuan talked to the seller.

Taking out a jade pendent, Wen Yuan gave it to the seller. For a brief second, the seller stared dumbfounded at the jade pendent before he grew suspiciously red in the face. He started shaking in nervousness and almost dropped the pendant.

“Please wait sir! I need to get someone on a higher level than me. Please wait! Don’t leave!” The seller scurried away, while Wen Yuan watched as Jin Ling and the dog conversed with each other.

“I’m going to be your new owner! Yes, I am! Yes, I am! You are just adorable. What’s your name? You look so beautiful! Like a fairy! I like that! Your name is Fairy! Little Fairy!” The newly named Little Fairy barked in agreement and opened his mouth, its tongue drooping to the side and tilting its head. Wen Yuan smiled as Jin Ling laughed. The tinkling laughter was worth him taking out the jade pendant.

The seller came back with a portly cultivator who bore the Gusu Lan Sect cloud patterns on his lapel. He bowed furiously as Wen Yuan handed the jade pendant to him.

“Sir, If we had known earlier, we would have gotten you a private box! Any godson of the Gusu Lan Sect is welcome to come here!” Wen Yuan nodded his head solemnly, and moved the duo away from Jin Ling so he wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“It is no big deal. I just came with a friend. The money will be transferred in a little bit, and the jade pendant is collateral in case the money doesn’t arrive in the next three days,” The cultivator shook his head.

“No need, no need! I’m afraid the jade pendant is even more valuable that all of the treasures at this auction combined! Please. We would like to offer a 50% discounted price of the final auction sale as a commemoration of our respectful alliance! Please take it!”

Wen Yuan glanced at Jin Ling who was still utterly enamored with the puppy and nodded his head. The two cultivators sighed in relief and gave the jade pendant back to Wen Yuan.

“The cage is spelled with a sealing talisman. The puppy is still young and needs guidance. If she causes a lot of trouble, the cage can suppress her spiritual powers. I advise you keep it with you at all times.”

Wen Yuan nodded his head and filled in the proper paperwork. Just like that, the 2,500,000 silver coins was dropped to 1,250,000…a steal for a high grade spiritual dog.


	46. Extra 9—Childhood Friends (Part III) (Wen Yuan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last extra for Childhood 'friends' Wen Yuan and Jin Ling! Just a few more and 1300 will be completely finished!

Extra 9—Childhood Friends (Part III) (Wen Yuan)

by Bocchan

Night had already fallen by the time the auction ended, so both Jin Ling and Wen Yuan opted to go back to Wen Yuan’s home for the night since the dorms closed its doors at 10. Carrying Little Fairy, Jin Ling cuddled the adorable puppy and used a babying voice to talk to her. Wen Yuan was both glad that Jin Ling was having fun, but was envious of the Little Fairy that took Jin Ling’s attention away.

He sighed and put the cage away in his space and hopped on his sword, patiently waiting for Jin Ling to follow. Wen Yuan’s house wasn’t too far away, so when they arrived to the dark house, Wen Yuan was curious as to where his mother had gone to.

His house was a normal suburban three bedroom, two story home. Opening the door, he flicked on the lights that led into the living room. He hasn’t been back since last weekend, and finding no dust bunnies in the corners, he figured his mom was doing overtime.

His mother knew that Wen Yuan was a cultivator. She had known since he was small and used spiritual energy haphazardly. She thought at first that he had magic, but when Lan Jingyi had come into the picture and explained everything, did she finally put her mind at ease.

She was the one who moved them from the Gusu Lan Sect town they had always lived in, and gone to A City so Wen Yuan could learn to control his abilities. That just so happened to line with Jin Ling’s family situation.

Jin Ling’s father had moved them to Country W when he was barely a year old. At long last, with the help of a CEO co-worker (Jiang Cheng), were they relocated to A City. Unfortunately, Jin Ling’s parents did not know of their son’s cultivation status.

This was an argument that had spanned several years. Lan Jingyi had opted to tell them, but was stopped by none other than Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng wanted his sister and husband to live a normal, happy, human life. The only reason Jin Ling was allowed to cultivate was because of his spiritual attributes…and he would be the only surviving relative of Jiang Cheng to use the Yunmeng Jiang Cultivation method.

Jiang Cheng had permanently moved to A City and had personally overseen Jin Ling’s training. Jin Ling was none the wiser and just assumed the Yunmeng Jiang cultivation method was in line with his own attributes. Only Wen Yuan, Lan Jingyi and Jiang Cheng knew that Jin Ling was Jiang Cheng’s nephew, so Wen Yuan decided that when Jin Ling was a little bit older, they would tell him.

For now, Jin Ling just had to be a kid.

Wen Yuan took out his phone and dialed his mother’s phone number, hearing nothing but the dialing. After a minute, he cut off the phone call and dialed again.

Still nothing.

_Huh, weird._

Wen Yuan turned around and saw Jin Ling had already settled on the living room floor and played with Little Fairy.

“Hahahahahh, Little Fairy is so adorable! Look at her chubby legs! Ha-ha!” Wen Yuan smiled and sat next to Jin Ling, folding his legs on the carpeted floor. Little Fairy saw the new guest and waddled towards him, her mouth open and tongue hanging cutely. Wen Yuan had to admit that the spirit dog was indeed adorable.

They played like this for an hour before the puppy got tired. Plopping its body on Jin Ling’s lap, she yawned and closed her eyes ready for bed. Jin Ling looked at him in a conflicting way. Wen Yuan sighed and picked the dog up and set it gently down on the sofa.

The puppy didn’t even open its eyes and closed her eyes.

“Do you want dinner? I can see what’s in the fridge.” Jin Ling nodded his head and followed Wen Yuan towards to kitchen.

Wen Yuan’s mother was a very good cook, and usually had a fully stocked fridge. Wen Yuan rummaged through the refrigerator and took out ingredients for a stir fry. All of a sudden, he felt weight on his back and two slender arms circling his waist.

He immediately stiffened and turned his head to see Jin Ling’s happy expression.

His eyes widened when Jin Ling burrowed his head on his back, and whispered.

“Thank you so much Ah Yuan. This is the best present in the world.” Wen Yuan’s mouth was parched, and he quickly swallowed.

“It’s no trouble. I wanted to do it.” That made Jin Ling even happier, and without blinking, Wen Yuan’s cheek was lightly kissed. The kiss lasted a fraction of a second, but it was enough to burn his entire face, a deep red flushing down his neck.

Wen Yuan was even more speechless and could only gape like a fish as Jin Ling’s body temperature left him as he walked away back into the living room. All sanity left Wen Yuan,

_He kissed me._

_HE kissed me._

_He KISSED me._

_He kissed ME._

_He kissed ME._

**_He kissed ME._ **

**_ME._ **

Wen Yuan touched the cheek and could do nothing but caress it. He didn’t know how he made dinner, but there it was, steaming on a plate in front of the most adorable person in the world. They ate in silence, either in embarrassment or in nervousness. Wen Yuan tried his best to stop the flush on his cheeks to no avail. Jin Ling just kept avoiding eye contact and ate the delicious meal.

Cleaning up was just as silent, and Wen Yuan sat down in the living room and listened to the splashing of the dishes Jin Ling was cleaning up. Little Fairy had woken up from her nap and happily gnawed on his finger.

Wen Yuan suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, jolting him. He looked up to see Jin Ling’s sad expression, hesitation in those brown eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did you cut yourself doing the dishes?” Wen Yuan took Jin Ling’s hands and scrutinized the pale fingers, pruned from the water. Seeing no cuts or bruises, Wen Yuan looked up in confusion.

Jin Ling had his lips pouted, looking away from him.

“Jin Ling?” Jin Ling bit his lips and suddenly glared at him.

“Idiot!” Jin Ling removed his hands, scooped up Little Fairy and ran upstairs. Wen Yuan was once again flabbergasted, watching as Jin Ling’s figure disappeared up the stairs.

_What was wrong?_

.

.

.

.

That question still echoed in his mind as he got into bed. Jin Ling usually slept over, and had his own room next door, but with this cold war, Wen Yuan felt the iciness of a thousand meters. He put on his pajamas and was ready to turn off the lights when all of a sudden his door was kicked open.

“You’re going to bed without apologizing to me?” Jin Ling huffed out angrily. Wen Yuan could sense the intense anger and quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed.

“What are you talking about?!”

“You idiot! Meanie!” Jin Ling used a pillow as a projectile, throwing it directly at Wen Yuan’s head. If Wen Yuan was an ordinary human, that could have left a severe concussion, but he dodged as Jin Ling used another pillow, aiming for his nether regions.

“I don’t know what’s going on!!”

“I quit you, Ah Yuan! You can go find another boyfriend, cause I am finished!”

“WHAT??” Wen Yuan stared at Jin Ling, as the words echoed in his head.

_B-B-Boyfriend??_

“You are such a meanie! I planned this date so well, and all I wanted was some hand holding and maybe even a kiss, but NOOOOO! You avoided every single attempt, and even slapped my hand away! What kind of boyfriend does that!?”

Wen Yuan was so caught up in his words that he didn’t dodge a well-aimed pillow to his groin. He moaned and buckled, his hands automatically going to his crotch. The pain and confusion radiated off of him, and all he could groan out was,

“We…are going out?”

Silence filled the room.

Utter and complete silence.

Wen Yuan watched as Jin Ling’s face went from pale white to red, then to purple, before an eruption of anger flowed out.

“WHHHAAAATTT! You stupid bastard Wen Yuan! I hate you! Go die!” Jin Ling whirled around and left the room, slamming the door. Wen Yuan could hear footsteps going to the next room…then footsteps going down the stairs.

He hurriedly opened the door and watched as Jin Ling carried Little Fairy tucked in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Wait! Wait!” Wen Yuan grabbed Jin Ling’s arm and turned him around. Jin Ling was now crying, and he hit his chest meekly with weak punches.

“All this time, I thought we were together…how delusional am I? Stupid Wen Yuan!” Wen Yuan helplessly wiped his tears, consoling him.

“I’m sorry Jin Ling! I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I honestly didn’t know! I never confessed!”

Jin Ling looked up angrily at him.

“Yes. You. Did!”

Wen Yuan was even more confused.

“WHEEENN?’”

Jin Ling tried to slap his hand away, but Wen Yuan held him tighter.

“What do you mean when? You wanted to marry me! Haven’t we always been together? If I wasn’t with you, why would I ask you to kiss my bruises? Why would I ask you to cuddle me? Why would I ask you out on a date?” Jin Ling finally got out of his grip.

“Why would I want to hold your hand? Why would I want to kiss you? If we weren’t going out, then…what did you think otherwise?!!”

Wen Yuan wanted to slap his own forehead.

“I uh…just thought you were touchy feely…I thought we were just friends…I…I…”

Jing Ling was no longer crying, but angrily spat out,

“I thought today was the best day of my life. Even though you didn’t want to hold my hand, I thought it was just because you were shy. I thought you wanted to wait a little longer for us to grow up before becoming more intimate. When you said we would own Little Fairy together, I was so happy. Little Fairy would be like our child. I was…I was so happy…”

Jin Ling started to cry again, but the tears flowing down his cheeks were ones of complete and utter defeat. Wen Yuan could no longer stop himself. He grabbed Jin Ling’s arm and clutched him to his chest. Wrapping strong arms around him, Wen Yuan could do nothing but crush his love into his embrace.

_He loves me._

_Jin Ling really loves me!_

The happiness invaded Wen Yuan like a hurricane. Every cell in his body screamed happiness. Elation like no other. A profound joy that he had never experienced. He loved him. Not only that. They loved each other. Their feelings reached each other. Wen Yuan’s breath caught at how much love was over pouring from him

“I’m sorry Jin Ling. I’m sorry…I convinced myself that we were friends because I’ve been in love with you for a long time. We never talked about our feelings, so I figured you didn’t reciprocate. All those things you said, I made stupid assumptions and thought they were just normal things…I’m sorry Jin Ling.”

Wen Yuan leaned his head down and kissed his forehead.

“I love you Jin Ling. I really do. More than a friend. More than a lover. I’ve wanted to marry you since I was two years old.” Jin Ling hiccupped and burrowed his face in Wen Yuan’s shirt, ruining it with his salted tears.

“How can we go on like this? I’ve always thought we were together. But you’ve always thought we were friends. Now all the memories I have of us has changed.”

Jin Ling looked up at him, the sadness in his eyes never leaving.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Wen Yuan closed his eyes. He could feel Jin Ling slipping away. He only just got him. He couldn’t let him go.

“We can start over,” Wen Yuan kissed his forehead again.

“We can begin again.” Wen Yuan trailed his kiss to his cheeks. Jin Ling’s breath hitched as Wen Yuan whispered in his ears.

“Jin Ling…please be with me.” Wen Yuan kissed the corner of his lips. The atmosphere turned warm. Jin Ling at this point did not know that he was being manipulated and seduced.

“Please, please. Jin Ling. I love you. I need you.” The needy tone was something Jin Ling had never heard before. And for some reason, his heart beat quickened, and a blush blotched his cheeks. He felt like every nerve in his body was on edge.

“Ah Yuan?” Wen Yuan, brought Jin Ling’s hands up to his lips. The bruises from the intense archery session had long gone. But as if they were there, Wen Yuan lovingly kissed every groove of his fingers, the tips of his fingernails, to the inside palm of his hand. Wen Yuan reached the pulse at his wrist, and bit gently on it.

The feeling was like no other, and both Jin Ling and Wen Yuan, novices to romance could not understand the feeling between them. The feeling of ultimate primal desire.

Wen Yuan looked up to Jin Ling’s misty eyes and raised his bowed head. Lips touching lips, it was the most exquisite thing in the world. A young kiss between lovers.

Their minds for the very first time were on the same page. A light kiss filled with emotions that spanned years.

Jin Ling panted as their lips parted. His gaze filled with intense happiness, a light now filling his sad eyes.

Wen Yuan stared at Jin Ling. This was his lover. The love of his life.

“Jin Ling would you like to go out with me?” Wen Yuan whispered, hesitation written on his face. Jin Ling could only look at those eyes and nodded his head.

“Yes…I would like to go out with you.”

The two kissed once more, and didn’t hear the barking below as Little Fairy twirled around the happy couple. They didn’t hear a car coming into the driveway, nor the keys jiggling as it opened the door.

“Oh my,” Just like that, the both of them froze; lip locked, and eyes widened. They turned around and saw Wen Yuan’s mother, who had both her hands covering her mouth in shock…and in…glee?

“Um…I’ll just be…in the kitchen…ahem…Jin Ling did you already eat?” Both boys were silent, their skin becoming red at an astonishing speed. Wen Yuan’s mother took this as a sign that she had intruded on something very serious.

“Um…Okay. I’ll just go to my room.” She scurried up the stairs leaving the two teens to gape in total embarrassment.

“Um…let’s go to sleep.”

“Yeah…”

“In different bedrooms!” A shout upstairs exclaimed. Both boys got even redder. Wen Yuan stammered back,

“Of course, mom!” Wen Yuan side hugged Jin Ling who had his face covered in shame.

“We can…talk about this tomorrow, okay?” Jin Ling nodded.

The both of them held hands as they walked up the stairs and avoided the person hiding behind her bedroom door, sneaking covert glances at them.


	47. Extra 10—Wen Bo’s past (Wen Ning)

Extra 10—Wen Bo’s past (Wen Ning)

by Bocchan

For as long as he could remember, Wen Bo has been ostracized. For the crimson robes he wore, and for his timid and introverted nature. When he was born, the Wen Clan had been entirely obliterated. No trace of them could be found. The sanctuary in Burial Mounds was razed to the ground, and all who wore red were taken, murdered, and left to rot on the earth, never to be able to journey to the Yellow Springs.

What the sects didn’t know was that a select few had been able to escape, taking off their robes, burying their own cultivation, and living a life of endless shadow. Wen Bo was born a few centuries after that. The Wen Sect was like roots of an old oak tree. They assimilated into the ground, unbeknownst to everyone. And Wen Bo lived in secret…until the day came when he finally saw the sun.

The Wen Sect had less than 5 cultivators at the time. And Wen Bo had just reached his teenage years. Living atop an abandoned mountain, he trained alongside his cousins who liked to tease him. Taking away his bow, they paraded it around, lifting it high so he couldn’t reach.

He was caught up in trying to get it back, that he didn’t see a man clad in white coming slowly descending down from his sword like a deity. The breeze suddenly lifted, and the leaves that had turned red in autumn shifted and danced. A beautiful white hand unceremoniously grabbed the bow from the bully.

The bully in question didn’t yet realize who had taken it and whirled around to give the person a talking to. Behind him stood a beautiful man in white. His aloof and icy stare penetrated the minds of the youngsters, all stood agape at this vision of strength and power looked down on them like they were nothing.

They were less than nothing.

Wen Bo kept staring at the man, an unconscious feeling enveloping him…like he knew who he was. The man in white gently extended his hand towards Wen Bo and dropped the bow into his waiting arms. All of a sudden, a flurry of movement arose as elder after elder came stumbling out of their abodes, all looking at this man as if he was the devil and the angel all rolled into one.

“H-h-Hanguang Jun!”

“Is he going to kill us?”

“Bring the children in! Bring the children!”

The elders ushered the youngsters away, but Wen Bo kept staring at the man in awe. What astonished him even more was when the man known as Hanguang Jun took out Bichen. The glowing sword was like a beacon of light, as it pulsated blue. The elders were shaking, some even holding onto each other. Wen Bo’s grandfather especially had knelt down in defeat.

They had been surviving for nearly 500 years. And now, the Immortal Hanguang Jun was going to finish what had started at Burial Mound.

What they didn’t expect…was the legendary sword Bichen, fall to the ground. Everyone looked wide-eyed as Hanguang Jun kneeled in front of Wen Bo’s grandfather, and bowed deeply to him.

“You were only a child when you escaped, and I am glad to see the Wen Sect still here. I’m deeply sorry. For what happened at Burial Mound, it is a regret I will have forever.”

The cool aloof tone, held deep darkness. Wen Bo was soon taken away by his family members, and didn’t see Hanguang Jun until he was on the cultivating path to immortality.

From what his grandfather had said, throughout these last 500 years, Hanguang Jun had been trying to find them and establish them into the Gusu Lan Sect. But since they have lived and flourished all of this time, Hanguang Jun opted to re-establish them back into society.

It had taken another hundred years before the Wen Sect could come back. And another for them to openly wear their red robes again. This was all thanks to Hanguang Jun.

But society as a whole still rejected them.

The first time Wen Bo came to a cultivation assembly, he had barely reached the core building stage. He came alongside his grandfather who was going to retire as the Sect Leader. When he finally came into those doors, he saw a sea of cultivators. Something he had never witnessed in his life. His eyes aglow as he could feel the spiritual fluctuations in the air, the laughter, the camaraderie, the friendship. Something he had always wanted.

But as he entered the halls, the people turned their heads to stare at the color of his robes, and the easy-going expressions soon turned to malice. A shuddering fear and a quaking heart.

Although Wen Bo was timid, he was no idiot. He was taught of what happened to his sect. Why the Sunshot Campaign did what they did. He could understand their hatred.

But he didn’t understand why that hatred had accumulated to the point where they killed at Burial Mound. The Wen Sect that had only the elderly and children. Who were trying their best to atone for their kin’s sin. They isolated themselves in Burial Mounds. But that was not enough for everyone.

The mobs of war overcame them once again. An extermination disguised as justice. Wen Bo understood hatred…but to even hate after centuries have passed. To the truly innocent. To the people who had hidden their faces in the sand, so that they could live.

So after his grandfather had retired, Wen Bo obscured himself from the cultivation world. He alongside many of his brethren stopped entering society, and returned to the lonely mountain where they stayed with their families.

Although they thanked Hanguang Jun, it just showed the Wen Sect that the world…still hated their existence.

.

.

.

.

Wen Bo stayed in the mountains for several hundred years, until he received a letter. Embossed with silver cloud patterns, it was an invitation to a cultivation meeting. Not just any cultivation meeting…but one hosted by the ever so elusive Hanguang Jun, Gusu Lan Sect Leader, and Leader of the Immortals Alliance.

The Wen Clan decided to let Wen Bo go, as their representative. Shaking, Wen Bo packed clothing for his journey down the mountain. He watched as the elders gave encouraging but timid smiles. Like they were sending their child to school for the first time. Wen Bo hugged each and every one of his family, a small tear slipping down his face.

He walked towards his grandfather’s room. The room was dim lit as the shades were closed, only a small bean of light coming from its cracks. Wen Bo sat next to the bed, and saw the once proud grandfather, lay ill on his bed. His breathing was haggard and short, but his eyes were still clear and bright.

“What brings my adorable grandson to see me?” Wen Bo smiled and smoothened the blanket.

“I’m going to the Cultivation meeting. I’ll be gone for maybe a week or two. I’ll come back soon.” His grandfather smiled, lighting up his entire face.

“You’re finally leaving the mountain, eh? It’s about time. By this time…maybe they have already forgotten the Wen Sect.” Wen Bo’s smile wobbled, and he nodded an affirmation.

An affirmation he knew wasn’t true.

“I’ll meet Hanguang Jun there. I hope he will remember the Wen Sect and come see you soon.” Wen Bo’s grandfather laughed.

“I highly doubt that. Wen Bo, do you know why Hanguang Jun helped us all of those years ago?”

Wen Bo shook his head, confused.

Grandfather laughed again.

“He felt guilty…because he couldn’t save us. And that…the person he loved died for us.” Wen Bo’s eyes flew open in shock.

“Have you ever heard of the Yiling Patriarch?” Wen Bo of course nodded. Who didn’t know the Yiling Patriarch, the scary story of a demonic cultivator that stole children from their beds?

“He was real. He was the one who saved the Wen Sect from dying in the mines. He is the one who gave us sanctuary in Burial Mounds. I remember him as a young man, who hadn’t really grown up just yet, but held a heavy burden.”

Wen Bo’s grandfather patted Wen Bo’s hands, as his memories took him far into the past.

“The Yiling Patriarch…Wei Wuxian. Was a man among men, who stood up for justice. Who led me and your ancestors out of there. He let us escape.”

“Why isn’t this in our history?”

Wen Bo’s grandfather was silent, but whispered.

“Because we were cowards, afraid of mentioning this name, afraid for ourselves.” Wen Bo closed his eyes, and the figure of a young man clothed in black entered his mind.

A vivacious smile. An infectious laugh. And the sounds of a flute carrying inside his ears. Wen Bo left the mountains that night deep in thought. Still reeling from the information dump his grandfather threw at him.

He thought of Hanguang Jun, who should have hated the Wen Sect for making his lover die. But he knew that Hanguang Jun helped them…solely for Wei Wuxian.

A small smile curved his lips.

A love story drenched in century’s worth of bloodshed.

Wen Bo made it to the assembly, and calmly opened the doors…he no longer wanted to hide. He would wear the robes proudly. He would never be ashamed of the colors he wore. His black eyes reached the podium and made eye contact with amber eyes.

Hanguang Jun sat in the center of the assembly hall, his bright white visage the same as all those years ago. Eyes that once chilled everyone to silence, now held traces of warmth. Wen Bo stared at him, a thought entering his mind.

Hanguang Jun…looks happy. Wen Bo smiled and tugged the red robes on his body.

He was going to start living too.


	48. Extra 11—Wen Bo’s Future (Wen Ning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go!

Extra 11—Wen Bo’s Future (Wen Ning)

by Bocchan

After the events that transpired in that underground mansion, Wen Bo had gone back to the Wen Sect mountain to heal. His grandfather was outraged enough to cough blood, so the Wen Sect once again closed its doors to the outside world, which suited everyone just fine.

Especially to Wen Bo, whose golden core had been ripped out of his body, leaving him as a dry husk with a large X imprinted in his skin. The nightmares that plagued him, the feeling of your cultivation burning through your veins, the cold brown eyes of a stranger. Everything was too much.

Wen Bo had tried his best to remember the past. Who those two people were…why he wanted to protect the gongzi on the seat, even at the expense of himself. It wasn’t until he escaped and Nie Huaisang was captured, did he finally understand who that man was.

Wei Wuxian, The Yiling Patriarch, and cultivation partner to Hanguang Jun. Wen Bo felt such a sense of happiness and elation, until the cold waters of reality rushed in.

Wen Bo attended the ‘funeral’ of Wei Wuxian, and after his body had healed from the experiments, did he go back home to the mountains to heal his soul. Now, Wen Bo was a normal human. As normal as a human could be…he was…happy.

A few years later, Wen Bo received another letter. This one was a normal letter, however held Company X’s name stamped onto the right. It was addressed to his name…with no sender on it. Curious, Wen Bo opened the mail, to see chicken scrawl, like a child’s handwriting. He tilted his head to read the garbled words.

_Dear Wen Bo,_

_Hi! I don’t know if you remember me, but this is Wei Ying. If you don’t, then that’s okay too. I just wanted to write to you. As a friend and as a comrade._

_I am sorry I couldn’t save you._

_I know that you didn’t blame me for what happened to you. You were under my control, and I failed you. You are the one person I failed the most, however you are the one person who stood beside me when everything was darkest._

_If you are curious of who you were before…or wanted to know what happened 1300 years ago, then you can find me at the address here. If not, I totally understand. Memories should stay as memories._

_I hope that you are living a wonderful and fulfilling life. If you are not, then let me know and I will beat the shit out of anyone that hurts you._

_I thank you, my dearest friend._

_Thank you for living._

_\--Wei Ying_

The letter was warbled, crumpled and looked to have been edited and re-edited many times. He gripped the letter tightly as tightness filled his chest. A single tear slipped through his eyes, and a small laugh escaped his lips. The childish scrawl, the arrogant tone, and the caring words all formed the image of the man in Wen Bo’s mind.

Young master Wei.

The memories trickled throughout the rest of Wen Bo’s life.

Some days he remembered the feeling of helplessness when he was working in the mines, some days he recalled the way Young master Wei laughed and even more so the memories of when he was no longer human.

.

.

.

The Wen Sect had stayed on this mountain for a long time. The tides of times came and went, and soon the mountain was breached with industry. Developers, who were assured that the mountain was barren, suddenly discovered a village filled with over 500 residents. It was a village unlike they had ever seen. Like a small city on top of a desolate mountain, the roads were paved; the houses and restaurants were something you would find in capitals. A mall, a market, a salon, an arcade, a recreational center, a hospital, a police station, even an archery range.

The developers were frightened at how this small city was never found on the map. A few of the developers and investors went to the town to investigate. The people living here spoke the same language. Some of the residents were married into the town; they explained that their spouses had enticed them with this ‘simple’ living. They never looked back, as this town provided everything for the young and old alike.

With more investigation, they found that there was no official governor, mayor or high official, but a community of ‘elders’ that resolved any internal issues. The women praised them, and the men revered them. With sneaky hearts, they set up a meeting with these ‘elders’ to let them incorporate their multi-million dollar real estate enterprise.

In other words, they wanted their land.

One of the investors in question had a bored look on his face. Silver hair weaved in his slicked back hair, and a beautiful purple ring adoring his right index finger. He looked like at any moment, he would fall asleep in boredom.

Next to this middle aged man was a child no more than eleven or twelve. Clear black eyes and a mischievous grin, he looked around the town in wonder and excitement. A child of this age would still be holding his father’s hands, but the young boy in question had his hands in his pockets and swaggered to and fro.

The new arrivals went to the elders’ committee town hall and entered at the time specified. They were expecting a group of old stout men who had jaded looks and traditional demeanors. As they entered the room, their eyes widened at what they saw.

Ten gorgeous young men of various ages, talking and laughing as they shared conversation. The man in the middle saw as they entered. He smiled, his young baby face giving off an air of friendliness and naiveté.

Wen Bo got up from his seat and motioned for them to come in. Seven people in total, including a small child. Although the air was casual, everyone on the council had their guard up. The last time they had outsiders it hadn’t gone too well.

“Please be seated. Do you want anything to drink?” Wen Bo motioned to the back where a mini bar was set up. The newcomers shuffled their legs and got what they wanted before sitting at the long table facing the council. Wen Bo looked over to his right, signaling Wen Kong to use spiritual qi to probe them. All of a sudden, Wen Kong stiffened, and under the table, pointed 1 finger.

Wen Bo frowned, as he looked towards the people. One of them was a cultivator. The developers were back into professional mode and started their sales pitch, one of them even adlibbing a speech from a famous movie, thinking these country hacks wouldn’t know.

Wen Bo kept a smile on his face, but let his mind wander to who the cultivator was. Brown eyes met black. Wen Bo stared at the little kid as the boy scrunched his eyes in consternation before opening them in astonishment and amazement.

Wen Bo was puzzled, but otherwise ignored the boy, moving his eyes to the handsome middle aged man. This man was more familiar to him. Wen Bo looked at his face, and surveyed his clothes, finally…seeing the ring on his finger.

Wen Bo almost spit out the water from his cup. He lifted his hand, and the salesperson stopped speaking, nervousness clearly depicted. The salesman looked back towards his boss, who just kept looking bored.

ಠ_ಥ

“Can I speak to your boss? More clarification is needed if you want to start building in this area. This entire mountain was purchased by our ancestors almost eight hundred years ago. We don’t want to let some outsiders trample on our lands.” The coldness in his voice was a direct contradiction to his baby face.

Everyone gulped as they nervously looked between Wen Bo and Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng sighed and nodded his head. One by one, everyone left, leaving behind three people. Wen Bo glanced at the child who was smiling mischievously at him.

“Jiang Cheng?” Jiang Cheng nodded, a smile appearing on his face. Wen Bo smiled back. Although they hadn’t met since the events almost thirteen years ago, he was happy to see him. Jiang Cheng was the one who let Wen Bo escape. He couldn’t forget the feeling of the shackles being burned off by lightning. The elation he felt, being free.

He had thanked Jiang Cheng before, but he had never given anything back to him for his help. All of a sudden, he felt a tug and looked down to see the kid again. The kid had been silent since his arrival, but now he was jumping up and down to get his attention.

“Wen Bo! Gosh darn, it is so good to see you! You’ve gotten old too! Haha!”

Wen Bo tilted his head in confusion, so Jiang Cheng sighed and gripped the kids shoulders.

“Wen Bo, meet Wei Ying.” Wen Bo’s eyes twitched as Wei Ying’s face overlapped with this kids. The youngster sported a high ponytail that reached his back. His black shiny eyes and the cheeky grin all met up.

Wen Bo was speechless.

“Young Master Wei?” Wen Bo automatically knelt down to his knees, as if by an invisible hand pushing him to the floor. Wei Ying’s eyes enlarged as the memory of Wen Ning doing the exact same thing came into his mind.

“Hello, Wen Ning. I’m back.”

Both of them, who had not seen each other in so long, slowly smiled. The years melted away, and all was left were two young men, at an archery range, waiting for a tournament to start.


	49. Last Extra—The Happiness We Deserve (Lan Wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter everyone!!

Last Extra—The Happiness We Deserve (Lan Wangji)

by Bocchan

Lan Zhan walked amidst the large crowds. Everyone with their heads held low, holding onto their little devices, ignorant of the dilemma going through him. He had recently bought one of these holographic indicators and had trouble with the musical application. He had returned to said store and the clerk blushed and stammered how to download music. He didn’t understand most of the words coming out of her mouth, but he kept nodding while looking as her hands kept pressing the holographic screen, although there was no surface.

“Now, you just connect your ID to the device, and all storage from your previous application should be transferred to this one. It will take a few minutes for it to download if you have a lot of storage. You can also control what kind of things you want imported. Do you need help with that?”

The saleswoman skillfully caressed his hand, purposefully past the indicator as if by accident. Lan Wangji took no notice of this woman, and continued to try to download the music he had painstakingly recorded. When all of the storage had been downloaded, Lan Wangji quickly left the store, leaving the saleswoman disappointed.

This was the newest version of the holographic, just released a few days ago costing an absurd amount of money. For a person to afford this, they had to be filthy rich. She checked her own measly tablet, and looked through the archives of young masters in this city, but couldn’t find this handsome man’s face. Sighing heavily, the turned around to help the next customer.

Lan Wangji wrapped the scarf around himself a little tighter, the crisp winter air biting his face. A puff of smoke escaped his mouth as he continued to walk the busy streets. The holographic indicator had downloaded all of his contacts, so after a few minutes, he felt a buzzing on his wrist and looked at the caller ID.

A small face appeared on the hologram, showing the two faces he was familiar with.

“Uncle Lan, we are wondering if you and Uncle Wei are doing anything for Christmas Eve this year? We want to come and see you, if that’s okay. We miss you a lot.”

Hanguang Jun showed a small smile before shaking his head.

“We are not doing anything. Come.” Jin Ling smiled at Wen Yuan before confirming the time for dinner. Lan Wangji continued his walk and conversation with the two before ending the call.

Jin Ling and Wen Yuan were both instructors at Lan Jingyi’s school, with Wen Yuan in a position to become the next principal, since Lan Jingyi was ready to resign.

The bitter wind grew heavier as dawn set in.

He put in an ear bud and started playing the songs. The first song that entered his ears was Wangxian. Lan Wangji closed his eyes as he heard the guqin play…and the accompaniment sounds of a flute. The intertwining melodies slowly melted the cold, his mood brightening.

It had been almost a century since Wei Ying came back to him. Within this time, the world had once again shifted. Cultivation had been publicized once again, and was now handled exclusively by Lan Jingyi whose cultivation school was the most popular school on the planet. The government had at first been reticent by this, however the number of cultivators in high positions had reached 3:2, so cultivators were now the norm.

Lan Wangji and Wei Ying, after almost two decades in their honeymoon stage, descended from the mountain to attend to the world’s affair. Protection rights were in place for both cultivators and non-cultivators, which at one point lent to discrimination and profiling. Now, cultivators were still few, but still used their powers to help the community.

While cultivation was out in the open, technology had quickly advanced and in some ways, did more than cultivation. Medicine and recreation skyrocketed, making people less sick, and their bodies stronger.

Humans were evolving.

Lan Wangji felt another buzz on his arm and looked at the new message.

Lan Jingyi had just sent him a wedding invitation. Lan Wangji looked at the holographic letter, a frown creasing his forehead.

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Ouyang Zhu and Lan Jingyi_

_On 24/12/XXXX_

Looking at the date, he surmised that Ouyang Zhu had made these letters in advance as he recalled him only proposing a few days ago. He read the date again and sighed. He now had to cancel the dinner with Wen Yuan and Jin Ling. They could schedule it for Christmas Day instead. Closing the tab, Lan Wangji walked another cross walk and reached the street lamp where he met Wei Xuanyu for the first time.

The surroundings had changed somewhat in the last century, but the streetlamp where he saw Wei Xuanyu playing the flute, was still there albeit older. He pressed his cold palms to the pole and smiled in a comforting way.

A small fluttering in his heart rippled through him.

He could feel the spiritual fluctuations in the air, and felt the presence of someone coming closer to him. He held his breath, as he heard someone humming a song all too familiar to him. He closed his eyes as the enchanting creature hummed close to his ear. Each note the same as he remembered.

The young man hummed even closer to his ear as two naughty hands stretched and wrapped around his waist. Lan Wangji turned to see a beautiful man embracing his back, his mischievous smile lighting his face. He couldn’t look away from those piercing black eyes.

As the song hummed its final note, Lan Zhan could not stop himself and pressed the young man to himself and hugged him. The boy yelped in laughter, the sound carrying in the wind. Lan Zhan held him tightly and lifted him high, playfully swinging, causing even more laughter.

Lan Wangji smiled and dropped the young man, who lifted his head for an endearing kiss. The softest of kisses, the devoted embrace, never separating…always together for forever to come.

Deep in Lan Wangji’s heart, the scars of the past melted, as the warmth of the man ignited the fires of love.

It was him. It was always him.

Wei Ying.


	50. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

So! We have finally reached the ending to 1300! I am so very happy to take you guys on this journey with me. To be honest, this is my first time ever writing. Let alone a story spanning 50 chapters. This fanfic was just something that started on Youtube. It was supposed to be an open-ended pilot with a typical modern AU storyline.

But it was you guys who made me want to continue the story. Wei Xuanyu was born, a cold-hearted Immortal Lan Wangji and all of the wacky characters in between came back to life in these chapters. 1300 is my first ever baby and I will love it to the ends of time. Reading all of your comments, your caring words, and the excitement and yes, your tears gave me great joy and happiness in my otherwise dismal life.

Although 1300 has ended, it is not the end of the story. The side story “Recompense” has already reached chapter 3, which is a side ship that has its ups and downs as well as a compelling end. This side story will be short. At the most 10-12 chapters. So please check that out too!

Another thing to note is that I am also writing a new fanfiction that is not based in the Mo Dao Zu Shi universe. For those who follow me on youtube, you should know that 1300 is not my only re-telling. A man who wakes up from a coma after spending more than a decade in the contents of an online novel.

Many thanks to everyone for the love and support! You guys are the absolute best!


End file.
